


Upside-down

by YUGottaBeSoRood



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Chara (Undertale), Adult Frisk (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Overtale (Undertale), F/F, F/M, Female Chara (Undertale), Female Frisk (Undertale), M/M, humans stole the monster magic and now they inherit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 93,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YUGottaBeSoRood/pseuds/YUGottaBeSoRood
Summary: Frisk is a monster that lives on the surface, however she always heard about the humans trapped underground after they stole their ability to use magic in the Great War...however Frisk is curious. As she was climbing up Mt. Ebbot trying to pick some stuff as usual, she finds herself falling deeper and deeper in the deapths of a new beautiful world.Will Frisk leave the humans down there or will she sacrafice her monster soul to help them?
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Chara/Asriel Dreemurr, Frisk/Sans (Undertale), Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 23
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

Frisk was walking as usual doing her errands when she found a strange hole. Could it be drilled by something? No..it was too deep and too wide. She was always tought about the humans residing inside the mountain; but they were sealed in by a barrier. Frisk got on her knees and looked down in the hole. She couldn't see the bottom of it!! As she leaned in closer the ground she was stedy-ing herself on fell, swallowing her up as well as light was getting farther away. And then it was all black. 

The next thing she could remember when she woke up was a bed of golden flowers. Golden flowers..? OH JESUS THOSE WERE BUTTERCUPS!! Frisk scrambled away from the bed of flowers as she fell on her butt. Where was she..? She lifted her muzzle up only to see the light far away shining down on the bed of flowers. Were these buttercups seriously what stopped her fall..? That was...unbelievable. She looked around then checked herself. her arms were intact, her hands were intact, her feet were intact. She felt her long ears her muzzle and her tiny horns. All good...Frisk was...small. She was almost as small as a todler in this form. She didn't like using all that energy to maintain her bigger form. Frisk's fur was white as snow and she liked keeping her eyes squinted and a neutral face. She had a tail that would remind you of a griphon...and its not like she was anything else and two silver horns. As far as she knew she was the only human like her. She could grow her tail and shorten it and she could also grow and get rid of a pair of wings. Griphons have been extinct for quite some time. That's the reason she was so small too. Not a lot of mosnters could change size like her, there was a minority big enough to not be judged and to make smaller stuff or ladders for her kind yes, but not many. She was wearing shorts and a stripped blue and purple sweater.Her ears twitched. Frisk looked around to see if her bag was down there. She spoted it around the stone-y walls. She picked it up carefully. She looked inside and she saw all her stuff was intact and sighed. She strapped it on her back like always and looked up. Yeah there was no way she could climb that. 

As she looked up ahead she noticed a big grey stone arch-way. Minners didn't usually go this deep...so how was there an arch-way? Unless..humans? no..they weren't real...right..? That's what they always used to tell her at the orphanage. She stopped when she remembered why she was in the orphanage. She searched for her little silver locket. She pulled it out and smiled a bit. She slipped it on and hid it under the sweater. She went back to her neutral face. She found a stick as she approached the arch-way. She picked it up and continued her way through it. If there were such structures down here...there surely was a way out. As she stepped inside the arch-way she found a person in the grass..he...was...HUMAN?! Frisk's squinted eyes almost opened. In surprise she backed away a bit. The guy looked at her and gasped. 

"You're a monster!!" Frisk's nose started twiching in fright. She hoped humans weren't as mean as they pictured them in the legends. 

"AWWW!! YOU'RE SO CUTEEE!!" The kid said. He looked to the side. 

"MOM! CHARA!! LOOK!! COME HERE!!" Suddenly a girl walked with her hands behind her back and a woman with a beautiful purple dress with a strange rune on it looked at her. 

"Oh my!!" The woman said. The girl looked at her and tilted her head. 

"what's this thing..?" Frisk started backing away more. The woman's eyes softened. 

"Do not be afraid my child." The girl started laughing. 

"OH PLEASE! That thing is good to take out of a top-hat!! BUAHAHAH--OWW!!" The woman smacked the girl. Frisk's nose started twiching more. 

"What a terible creature, torturing such poor innocent youth...thought i taught them better. Do not be afraid my child, i am Toriel, caretaker of the ruins. These are my children: Chara and Asriel." Toriel said. Frisk started coming closer. She analyzed the people better. They were way taller than her. She was bearly reaching the girl's knees and she was the smallest. That's...great... The girl had straight dark brown hair and rosy cheeks. She had red eyes and was wearing a stripped yellow and green sweather with long brown pants. She had a heart-shaped locket. The guy had the same clothes but he had blonde hair and his eyes were green. He was a bit taller than the girl. Frisk looked at the woman next. She reminded her of that guy. She was taller than the guy and she had light brown hair, almost dark blonde. The woman opened her arms to her. Frisk tilted her head in confusion. 

What was she doing..? Frisk slowly came out of the shadows more and looked at her hands. She looked up at the woman and waited. The woman tried to usher her to come closer. 

"come on, small one. we won't hurt you. come here." The girl scoffed as she looked at Frisk and knelt at her level. Chara poked her. Frisk did nothing. Chara then flicked her in the head and Frisk covered her forehead as she shut her eyes in pain. Her tail started wagging as she whimpered. Man that hurt!! 

"CHARA!! THAT'S MEAN!!" Chara put her hands up in defence as Asriel came closer. 

"come here little bud. I am sure she didn't mean to hurt you..RIGHT CHARA??" Chara nodded and gave her an awkward smile. Frisk went back to her neutral face. Asriel picked her up. 

"SHE'S SO LIGHTTTT!! AWWW!" Chara looked at him. 

"HEY I WANNA HOLD HER!!" Toriel shushed them both. 

"Now now, she isn't a toy. She is a person. Put her down. She doesn't seem to be enjoying being picked up." Frisk sighed in relief when she was back on the ground. 

"We pass here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first in a long time to fall down here. Come! We will guid you through the catacombs." Frisk nodded and took her stick off the ground. Chara and Asriel looked at each other dumbfound. 

"SHE CAN UNDERSTAND US??" Toriel gave the two a stern look before they all started walking towards another arch-way. This one was purple and the place it led them to was 100% not a mountain. The brick walls were made out of a purple stone, lighter on the ground than on the walls, with vines around the cracks and red leaves on the ground. Frisk looked in awe at the place as her tail started wagging. It was quite a beautiful arhitecture. She almost wanted to take out her notebook and start sketching; but she needed to focus on getting out of this place. There was a set of marble stairs, however at the bottom of the stairs was a shining golden star. Frisk looked at it and reached her tiny hand with small pads on it towards the light. A warm adrenaline type of feeling flowed through her veins and the start kep glowing..however..it felt different somehow. Chara and Asriel looked at each other after that but Toriel paid no attention. They all climbed the stairs and ended up in a room with a few stone pads. They were peculliar. Frisk was good at puzzles. She immediately noticed the change in shading at the of the colors and the way the pads were aligned. This was either step on the two light ones or the four dark ones. But now which ones were they..?

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Frisk's ears twitched a bit. New home..? That wasn't right...She scrunched up her little pink nose. 

"Allow me to educate you in the way of the RUINS." Frisk's interest was percked at that point. So that's how this place was called..? The Ruins..? If so..where are the people..? Or is there another place...? Maybe more? She had questions. Toriel however started stepping on the plates that were on the ground that was a darker shade of purple. After that she proceeded to 

"The RUINS are full of puzzles." Asriel nodded. 

"Acient fusions between diversions and doorkeys." Chara nodded as well. 

"One must solve them to move from room to room." Toriel frowned. 

"Will you mock my speech every time?!" The two snickered as they moved into the next room. Frisk looked up towards the ruins caretaker and gestured for her to continue. She smiled. 

"Why thank you...-ahem- my children were indeed correct. So please adjust yourself to the sight of them." The woman went through the door that just opened. Frisk was about to follow when she spoted a sign. She squinted as she looked up and tried to make out what was written on it. 

'Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.' Middle road? OH! So they did give you clues on how to get through the puzzles. Frisk proceeded to go in the next room where the three humans were. Toriel smiled as she was walking on her little feet towards them. Man this will take a longggg time. 

"To make progress here, you will need to trigger several switches." Toriel said. Chara started snickering again. 

"Like that thing can reach the damn levers.." Asriel snickered as well. Frisk frowned. That was rude...she may be small in this form but she was as tall as her in her other form. Toriel shot daggers at them. 

"I have labled the ones you need to flip err...but are you sure you can reach the levers..?" Frisk tried to say something. The only thing that came out for them at least seemed to be little roars like ones you would hear either in toys. It kind of sounded like 'Ra'. Great...she forgot humans can't understand monster speech. Toriel looked confused. 

"oh...that will be..umm..inconvinient but do not worry, my child. I am sure we can understand each other past the language barrier" Frisk nodded as she then proceeded to keep going towards the levers. Chara snickered again as Frisk looked up at the lever and wagged her tail. Welp, here goes nothing. Frisk used her tail as she jumped to push herself higher and she grabbed onto the lever. She was heavy enough to pull it down. Chara stopped snickering. Asriel's jaw dropped. 

"I need a pet like that.." Chara said and Asriel smacked her. 

"It's not a pet...i think.." Were they seeing her as some pet you had around the house like a cat or a dog?! that's just rude!! Yes she was only twice the size of a cat...sometimes less if the cat was big and she was as tall as a big dog on 4 legs...BUT THAT'S JUST RUDE!! Frisk gave them a displeased look as she kept pulling the levers. The room with the levers was nice. There were small ponds with little small wooden bridges. It was quite fascinating what humans could do with their magic...monster now were only left with determination. It was kind of like an exchange when it happened. The humans souls became monster souls and monster souls became human. It was strage and the main reason that war started. Monsters did however still inherit the magical genes. Humans..? They were still chubby meatballs apperently, but monsters have become more, what the right word here...weak? no...sensitive!! They get cold and warm easier, they get hurt easier but they do have imense power if they put their mind to it. there is a reason after all that humans lost even with magic. 

"Splendid! I am proud of you little one!" Chara and Asriel went ahead as Toriel gave Frisk a pat on the head. She actually purred at that...dammit! her animal insticts kicked in...Toriel laughed as they went over the now retracted spikes in the door. 

"As a monster living in the underground humans may try to attack you!" Frisk was listening carefully to the woman. She seemed genuinly nice. Her two kids were sitting against the wall. She saw a cute cotton dummy. Frisk's squinted eyes twinkled at the sight. He was ADORABLE!! 

"You will need to be prepared for this situation. However worry not! The process is simple! When you encounter a human you will enter a FIGHT!" Huh? That sounded interesting. Ecounters like in video-games..? That's a cool concept! She did hear monsters used real life as referance. They must have seen some games and made up that idea! Frisk must have seen like a total psycho or something as she jumped up and down on her little paws saying "ra! ra! raaaa!!". She was excited because she loved video games..she was a total dork. of course no one knew that...How could they. She always liked to keep a low profile and seem like she was a normal little goat monster..After all Griphons were meant to be extinct. She bearly had any friends...and there wasn't much of a chance for relatives. She's spent her whole life in an orphanage...until she was 18 and got kicked out of the foster home. She was officialy all alone after that. Not that she minded that fact..the people at that foster home treated her almost worse than a sclave..and that says a lot...

"While you are in a FIGHT, strike a conversa...oh..Just stall for time! Me, Chara or Asriel will come to resolve the conflict. Practice on the DUMMY." Asriel and Chara started sncikering again. 

"Oh come on..That's dumb.." Frisk looked at Chara and she almost wanted to show her teeth and growl at her. She was SO RUDE!! Frisk looked at the dummy and tried talking to it.Her vision started getting blurry as everything became black and she saw herself in a tiny black and white box. There was a red heart in front of her chest and the dummy was white as well. How did....was this the 'encounter' Toriel talked about? it must have been. Frisk looked behind her as she saw some boxes with different actions. She chose the ACT box as she pressed it with the little red heart that she could control. She chose the check. It was just like a video game! Under the name of the Dummy and the 0 ATK and 0 DEF was a small line: 'A cotton heart and a button eye, you are the apple to my pie'. Such a cute line! She tried saying hello to the dummy. Toriel seemed happy. The screen faded and she was back in the room. Frisk looked at her little paws and wiggled her little feet. Then she tried to pat her chest. Nope no red heart. That must have been her soul...well if there were encounters..than those red starts must have been checkpoints!! Oh that was creepy...being able to come back from the dead..? However she didn't want to check that theory. 

"Ah very good! You are very good!!" Frisk smiled a bit at the praise. When was the last time she heard praises from someone. Chara knelt down and squinted her eyes at her. 

"man if only you weren't so cute..." She said making a pout face as she flicked her in the head again. She whimpered as she rubbed the spot she got flicked in. Man..that always hurt. Frisk walked behind the tall humans as she tried to keep up. Suddenly they got into a room with a weird pattern on the floor. That was..interesting indeed. She looked at the pattern before they got to a room filled with spikes...they walked this every...day..? Frisk looked panicked until she realized something..1. if she was truly desperate she could fly over this; 2. this must have been the pattern from the other room. She got on all fours and wagged her tail.

"This is the puzzle in the room..but..MY CHILD--" Frisk didn't listen anymore as she swiftly started stepping on the spikes she remembered to be in the room before. She got to the other side and sat down like a puppy waiting for the lady and her kids to cross. Asriel pointed at Chara and laughed. 

"you owe me now!!" Chara scoffed as the others crossed as well. Frisk got back on her legs and dusted her clothes when two hands picked her up and hugged her. At first she was terrified she did something wrong but...it just felt warm...Frisk smiled a bit as the caretaker of the Ruins scolded her for being so reckless. In the next room the lady looked hurt. 

"you've done excellently thus far, my child. However..i have a difficult request of you..." Did they all assume she was a child because of how small she was..? Fair enough...

"I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Frisk tilted her head as the lady started running towards the end of the hall. Frisk looked at her two kids as they laughed. They ushured her to go forward as they were laughing. Frisk walked. She almost tripped on a vine which made Asriel say 'AWWW' really loud. That was embarassing. Frisk got to the end of the hall where there was a pillar. Frisk started laughing when she saw the woman come out from behind the pillar. It was quite amusing. 

"Greetings, my child. Do not worry, i did not leave you. I was merely behind this pillar the whole time." Quite obvious but sure. 

"Thank you for trusting me. However, there was an important reason for this exercise...to test your independance." Independance....yeah..she didn't like that word. Being 'independant' used to mean being starved until you were practically begging on your knees so it looked like you were still..'dependent'. Which meant they could use you for longer as their little slave. Frisk scrunched her nose up at the word. 

"I must attend to some business and you will have to remain alone. Please remain here. It's dangerous to explore by yourself." Toriel seemed to think about something. 

"I have an idea. I will give you a CELL PHONE." Frisk tilted her head. Why would she give her a cell phone...?

"If you have a need for anything just call. Be good alright?" Frisk was left dumbfound. Did the woman forget she couldn't ta-- and she was already leaving with both Asriel and Chara. Frisk raised her ear and waited. The steps couldn't be heard anymore and she waited just 5 more minutes to be sure. When she was entirely sure there was no one there she started walking in the direction of the sound. She was 21 after all. She could take care of herself. She bearly stepped in the next room when the phone started ringing. How in the world did she know?! Frisk stepped back in the other room and answeared. It was a bit big for her but nothing she couldnt handle. Plus it fitted in her bag. She also found she could summon a thing called 'Inventory' on her phone. That was cool. The human's magic was totally like a video-game.

"Hello? This is Toriel. You have not left the room, have you?" Frisk stayed silent. She couldn't talk anyways. 

"There are a few puzzles ahead i have yet to explain. It would be dangerous to try and solve them yourself. Be good, alright?" So that's what a 'mother's phone call' felt like. It was...nice...Frisk smiled at the flip phone and put it back in her bag. She then found a human standing in the leaves. She looked at the person who had..a frog on their shirt and was apperently just playing on their phone in a nice quiet place. 

"Excuse me, little monster. I have some advice for you about battling humans. If you ACT a certain way, or FIGHT until you almost defeat them...they might not want to battle you anymore. If a human does not want to fight you, please...Use some MERCY." Frisk nodded. Mercy huh..? It was always a trait people found...ridiculous...but not Frisk. It was a trait she admired about herself. The power of carrying for others and to give mercy. She could just transform in her form and rip them all to shreads if she wanted to...but she won't. These humans deserved to live and these humans deserved...freedom. Frisk didn't know exactly how but she wanted to help humans trapped down in this underground. She went inside a room with a candy bowl. Oh man oh boy you already know she jumped up and took as many as she could. She felt bad when the bowl dropped..but if this was like a video-game she was 100% sure she'll need all the items she can get.After she exited and did what she thought was save at a checkpoint and probably was...she started going forward. As she walked down the ruin's hallway with red leaves on the floor she met another human. So apperently..based on their magic humans were like monsters: apart from not looking the same they dressed in the same colors and seemed to have the same attacks. Frisk checked the human and then tried to tell them they looked nice. It...seemed to actually work. She wasn't surprised their magic attacks were frog based...however she found it peculiar how he could sommon a giant magical frog to try and stomp on her and her soul...She spared the frog-human and went on her way. In the next room as she was walking she fell through some really thin floor that crumbled under her feet. She had to crawl back up on the other side of that patch of floor. 

It felt kind of out of place but she shrugged. Her phone started ringing again as she answeared again to Toriel.

"hello? This is Toriel. For no reason in particular, which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterschoch." Oh she loveeedddd cinnamon. But she didn't know how to tell the lady. 

"hmm..cinnamon..?" Frisk started trying to tell her 'yes'. She must have gotten the hint. 

"ok ok! Thank you very much!" Suddenly she heard Chara's voice in the background. 

"Is that monster dead yet?" Toriel gasped in disbelief and the line was cut. Man Chara was rude...She also didn't really seem human...she could swear she felt a monster soul in that body of hers, but oh well. But she didn't even get to make a step when the phone rang again. 

"Hello? This is Toriel. You do not, DISLIKE butterschoch do you? I know what your preferance is but...would you turn up your nose if you fund it on your plate?" Frisk wasn't really a picky eater. She tried to make a smililar sound to no. She got something like a 'ra-ah'. Close enough. 

"Right, i understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." She smiled a bit after the phone call ended and went up to a sign. It said: 'Three out of four rocks recommend you push them." As she got close to the rock next to a weird pad however, another human, this time smaller, stoped her. He looked to be wearing some fake wings and raggy clothes. He looked so shy. The screen was black again and her little heart popped out. She tried to tell the monster she meant no harm..but when she saw it was useless she just pressed the 'spare' button. It was interesting how one's name would turn yellow when you could spare them. Just like a video game. Oh how she hoped all of this wasn't just some dream her fucked up lonely mind made up after reading at the library again...She finally was able to push the rock on the pad and she saw how the wall of spikes in frot of her went down. That's some good progress. Frisk then found herself in another room with thin floor. This was interesting. So in this puzzle there must be some fake thing floors. Those would support her weight..or maybe she needed to crawl up again? She let herself fall down and looked around. Under the thing floor there was a path, it was mapped out with red leaves being the border. That's when she realized she was right in the first assumption. She tried her best to memorize the path and after 2 or 3 tries she finally got across. 

The next room was another puzzle room. Three rocks with three pads and a bridge with spikes. She moved the first one, the second one and she was about to move the third one. The rock...spoke?!

"WHOA THERE, pardner! Who said you could push me around?? Hm? So you're asking ME to move over?" That's when Frisk was hit by the realization that there was a tape recorder taped on the rock...of course someone was pulling a prank. She sighed as she pushed the rock anyways. That's when three humans with jelly like dresses blocked her way on the bridge. She started wiggling and the three girls did the same. They wiggled away. Frisk laughed inside of herself at that. It was such a dorky way to solve conflicts...SHE LOVED IT! The spikes were down and she was able to cross the bridge. In the next hallway she found another star and a table..? There was a little mouse hole on the other wall and a table with cheese...even if the cheese was stuck to the table. As she was saving, some stupid lines came to her mind: 'Knowing the mouse might one day leave it's hole and get the cheese....It fills you with determination!'. The same adrenaline feeling hit her and she felt ready to take one more of what the Ruins had to offer. 


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk kept going, in her journey to either find the mother and her two kids, or to find a way out of this place. She didn't know much about this place so she couldn't really tell if she was close to it's end or not. However...Frisk doesn't go down easily, there's a reason her soul trait is after all determination. And so she went back on her path where she found another patch of red leaves, this time however there was a human lying on it. They had white hair, almost white skin and their clothes were also white. They almost looked like a ghost at how pale they were. She believes this type of human was called...albino? She wasn't entirely sure. They seemed to notice her and they started saying 'zzzzzzzzzzz' again and again. Were they trying to pretend they were asleep?

"zzzzzzzzzzzz (are they gone yet?) zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz" Frisk tried to give the human a nudge. That's when she was pulled in another encounter. Oh no oh no!! They looked like they were about to cry! Nooo...that's just sad! She didn't mean to!! She checked him: Napstablook-ATK 10 DEF 10.

"oh i'm REAL fun.." Frisk started dodging his attacks..THAT WERE TEARS!! Oh man she should have just jumped over the poor guy...Frisk tried to cheer him up by doing a small trick like some dog...man if she did that you should be THANKFUL! That's low even for her!!

"heh.." It's working!! She put her little paws over her chest when she saw the message popping up in front of her 'REALLY NOT FEELIN' UP TP IT RIGHT NOW. SORRY' NOOOO!! It's fine you sad little thing...don't apologize...she didn't mind not being killed by magic attacks. Frisk did another small trick. The ghost seemed to cry less this time. 

"heh heh..." Frisk dodged the flying tears and she did one last trick. She held her breath and made two small wings pop up on her back and she started fluttering them. The ghost smiled a bit. 

"let me try..." Frisk tilted her head as the wings dissapeared. Suddenly his tears were going up instead of down and he made a...OH MY GOD A TOP-HAT!! He looked adorable!! Must protectttttt!! Frisk started jumping up and down showing her excitement. 

"I call it 'dapper blook'..do you like it?" Frisk nods in excitement. That was the cutest thing!! 

"oh gee..." And the encounter faded back to the Ruins. Napstablook had his eyes opened and was looking at her...FINALLY!

"i usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around...but today i met somebody nice....oh...i'm rambling again...i'll get out of your way..." Frisk almost reached out her little paw towards the human but he just..dissapeared..? like a ghost..? So he must have had ghost magic! It worked with his albino look...so the humans look and genes also determined their powers..? Quite interesting if you ask her. She first went to the right where she found a...A SPIDER BAKE SALE!! Ohhh she was hungry!! She used the gold she got from her fights and bought a donut and some cider. She dropped the money in the spider web and got her treats. Man they were good!! The pastry was great! The fact she was a huge sweet tooth probably wasn't helping. She walked through the door up ahead as she was eating her donut and sipping her drink. She found some humans telling her about spareing and acting. It was nice to meet friendly humans who gave her tips instead of attacking her. When Frisk reached the end of the room her phone started ringing. 

"Hello? I just realized it has been a while since i have cleaned up. I did not expect to have company so soon." She could hear a voice faintly in the background. 

"Mom you clean everyday!!" Frisk snickered under her breath at that. Chara had the same idea as she started laughin gin the background alongside Asriel. 

"SHUSH YOU TWO! There are probably a lot of things laying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not carry more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pocket for that." The call ended and Frisk swallowed the last bit of donut and drank the last bit of juice. She threw the wrapper and the bottle in a CONVENIENTLY place garbage bin ~~_**(WONDER WHY THAT'S THERE HEHEHHE RECYCLE AND THROW YOUR GARBAGE CHILDREN!!)**_~~ That's when she met this human that looked uncomftarble with a little girl with jelly dress, just like the ones she already encountered. The girl wiggled away and the guy was so happy he started dancing. Aww..he wasn't evil, he was just with the wrong crowd..She spared him too and the fight ended. Frisk moved forward and found an interesting looking room. It had a sign that said: 'There is just one switch'. So she had to find it...She saw there were mutiple thing floors and she tried each and every one. Most only had red leaf patches but one also had a human who was a ginger with orange clothes and glasses IRONICALLY that was hiding in the leaf patches. Why was it ironic he was wearing glasses? Well dear friends it was ironic because his attacks were vegetables..and mostly carrots...She found out that green attacks heal instead of damage and she was happy to catch them green veggies. Is that why they say 'eat your green?' ABSOLUTELY NOT but it was fitting for this situation. She also met Napstablook in one of the rooms. he said:

"i fell down a hole... now i can't get up....go on without me...Wait...my magic let's me fly..doesn't it....oh well..." And the ghost dissapeared.

Frisk found the yellow switch, finally. She pulled it and crawled back up, again. The next room was another interesting puzzle. The sign at the door said 'The far door marks a rotation in perspective.' Frisk went through the door and found out that the sign was right..she ended up in a exact looking room with three different colored switches and three white marble pillars just like the last one. She went to read another sign. It literally said to press the red switch. She pressed it and the spikes retreacted. She was free to cross. The next room meant more switches. the sign said press the red one, she did and was about to go through the door. She met more humans. Another 'Mr. Eat-yo-greens' and a Mr.I-wanna-be-alone. She could practically hear the jokes with 'IT'S NOT A PHASE MOM' when she thought of the humans like that guy. She had that phase too..she sometimes thinks it never passed. But now she was free to pass. The next room was another puzzle room. The switch this time was green. She pressed it and two more humans stopped her. They were STARING at her..quite creeply. They didn't seem to need to blink. They had buzz cuts and shaved off eye-brows. Just to make it more creepy huh..? of course..The choice in her Act 'menu' were to pick on them or to not do that. Of course she pressed not. The two boys were happy. Their attacks were literally bubbles. She spared them both and she kept going forward. There were two ways. She first went to the right where she found another human.

"Just between you and me, i saw Toriel and her kids come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn't ask what they were for...We're all too intimidated to talk to her." Aww...she wasn't that intimidating...right? Nah that was just the Risk in her talking...heh..risk. F-Risk. Funny. She stepped inside the room only to find the view of what looked like a beautiful abandoned city. So this is why they called this place: The ruins. They were quite literally a town in ruins. The buildings who looked to have beautiful arhitecture, one inspired 18th century were beautiful. She kind of didn't want to leave. She did however find a toy knife. She didn't take it. she didn't need a wepon. if she truly planned to fight she'd use her strenght and her claws. She was a monster for a reason. Frisk then decided to tackle the path with red leaves. She got to a big arch-way door. She looked at it before she stepped inside and found herself in front of what sometime used to be a beautiful tree. All those red leaves...were they that trees? Sounded like a strong theory right there. Behind the tree, right in front of her, was a cute wooden house. Suddenly she heard a familiar voice: Toriel. 

"Oh dear, that took longer than i thought it would." That's when she heard Asriel and Chara. 

"I'm not really complaining, mom. Sure the little monster will like the surprise." That's when Chara scoffed. 

"IF they're still alive." Both Asriel and Toriel looked at her. 

"CHARA!!" Toriel pulled out her phone with a sigh as she finally came into view properly and started calling her. The moment the ringing started Toriel rushed to her side. 

"How did you get here, my child?! Are you hurt?!" Frisk looked at herself and gave the woman a thumbs up. The caretaker of the Ruins sighed in relief. 

"I should not have left you alone for so long...It was irresponsible to try and surprise you like this." Asriel face palmed as Chara started laughing. The woman blushed a bit in embarrassement. 

"Err...well i suppose i can't hide it any longer. Come small one." Frisk followed as best as she could the woman who was taking her inside her home and her two children. Before stepping in however, she saw another one of those 'checkpoints'. Just to be safe she saved there. Frisk took a deep breath and then stepped inside the human's home. 


	3. Chapter 3

Frisk stepped inside Toriel's home and was immediately greeted by warm yellows and oranges. This home had such a home-y welcoming feeling it was almost sureal. 

"Do you smell that?" Frisk raised her muzzle and her tiny pink nose up. She sniffed and found out the smell was..PIE! Oh and that was cinnamon and butterschoch. Why wasn't she surprised this kind loving woman would cook that for her?

"Surprise! It's butterschoch and cinnamon pie!" Asriel chuckled as Chara sighed. 

"It's better than the snail pie trust me." Toriel blushed in embarrassement again and looked at the two of them running towards what seemed to be their room. 

"why you two--" Toriel sighed as she looked back at her. 

"I thought we might celebrate your arrival. I want you to have a nice time living here.." Frisk saw that again the woman assumed she will just live in the Ruins...but she knows that both of them knew...she couldn't stay. 

"I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here i have another surprise for you." The mother started walking towards the room the two just entered. They stopped in front of it. 

"This is it. A room where you can sleep." Frisk looked at Chara who opened the door and Asriel who was laying in bed with an eye-brow raised. 

"I hope you like it! Oh the little one is sleeping with you two." They both spurted as Asriel shot up from his place on the bed. 

"we don't even know if it's a boy or a girl!! Can't she just sleep in da--" Toriel narrowed her eyes. 

"No.." The two fell silent and Chara moved from the door to let her in. Toriel patted Frisk on the head before turning around and smelling something. Frisk sniffed too and tried to stiffle her little smile. Something was burning a bit...but not to the point where it wouldn't taste good. 

"is something burning..?umm..Make yourself at home!" Toriel darted towards what she assumed was the kitchen. That's when both Chara and Asriel sat on their beds with their arms crossed looking at her. She sat on the floor and mimicked their position. Chara rolled her eyes. 

"Man..we're stuck with a brainless monkey in the room." Frisk norrowed her eyes. She looked at the desk in the place and jumped on it and took a piece of paper and a pen. She wrote. 

'I am not brainless. It's just humans can't understand monster, thank you very much.' Chara's eyes widened. Asriel's jaw dropped. 

"You have been reading all the signs in this place..understanding us the whole damn time...and solving the puzzles without using your luck?!" Chara said. Frisk face-palmed and nodded. 

"I KNEW IT!! YOU OWE ME EVEN MORE NOW!!" A pillow flew over the room and landed in Asriel's face. 

"SHUSH!! now...what's your name..." Chara asked as she schooched over more. Asriel also had his eyes on her. 

'Frisk' 

"AWWW!! THAT'S SUCH A CUTE NAMEEEEE~~" Asriel said. Chara laughed. 

"Ok..umm..boy or girl?" Frisk took another neutral displeased face. 

"hey not my fault i can't see if you got tits and a choochie or not." Frisk face-palmed at the stupid remark and wrote 'girl'. 

"Well i be damned.." Chara said. Asriel snorted. 

"You're sleeping with her." Asriel said. Chara shrugged. 

"Fair enough..you've got any questions..?" Frisk nodded. 

'why did i feel a monster soul inside of you?' The two were silent. 

"we...umm..we were supposed to be dead.." Chara said rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. "I used to be a human with a monster soul...that's why they threw me down here..." Frisk's squinted eyes softened. 

"We um...we decided we wanted to break the barrier that holds monsters underground...i..i absorebed her soul after she died...and..i tried to go and get the other 6 souls needed....i got attacked and...yeah. I um...died.." Frisk nodded. She knows that monsters now have more gruesome death due to the fact they have the human-like souls. Humans took their ability to dust...which Frisk wanted because she hated getting blood in her fur. 

"We don't really know how we came back..we just did...and yeah..now we live with Toriel."Chara said. That's...peculliar. Not knowing how they came back? Also Chara didn't call her mom.. oh well... 

"ok uhh...how old are you..?" Frisk laughed. she wrote '21'. 

"oh..my..god...that's just a bit younger than us..." Chara hit her face in a pillow. Asriel laughed. 

"you seriously look like a child." Frisk puffed her chest and narrowed her eyes. Fine! She closed her eyes and let herself grow in her other form. She was now as tall as Chara, her muzzle a bit longer and her white fur had from place to place auburn ends a shade lighter than her dark auburn hair. her horn grew and twisted as her claws grew as well. She totally looked like a Griphon now... Asriel and Chara looked at each other in disbelief. 

"Oh...my..god..AND WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THIS THE FIRST TIME?! Look at those claws!!" Chara said. Frisk laughed at her excitement. 

"What are you?!" Frisk smiled and said:

"I'm a griphon..it just takes too much energy to maintain this form. Plus we're supposed to be extinct.." Chara and Asriel looked at each other. 

"THAT'S SO COOL!! OH MY GOD!! wait...YOU CAN TALK?!" Frisk smiled. Aw man these reactions were like the ones of little children. Frisk stretched. man she stopped using this form. 

"Man...i'm swore..Step back a bit." Frisk let her wings pop out and started stretching them as well. The room was just a bit bigger than both her wings stretched a bit diagonally. The two were looking at her awe-struck as she sat down on the floor and let her wings dissapear. her wings...were just like an eagles. they had brown and white feathers and they were red-ish at the tips. 

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU DO THIS WHEN WE MET YOU INSTEAD OF LETTING US THINK YOU'RE SOME KIND OF DUMB BRAINLESS PET OR SOMETHING!!" Frisk let herself go back to being small and shrugged. Soon enough they were talking about The Surface and the weird 'check-points' and she wa right. She also found out these two used to be serial killers of some sort, playing with time and space 'reseting' everything. How she made them talk? Easy...she was ANNOYING. After that they talked about the Underground a bit. It was a beautiful place. And really really big. They all fell alseep and Frisk woke up first the next morning. She went to the bathroom and realized..yeah she will need to shower and use the bathroom and so she did. Monster fur did still inherit some of it's magical properties so just using a towel dried it perfectly. It would have been quite times consuming to have to dry it all with a hair-dryer every time. Monsters used the hairdryer for the actual hair. She finally got a better look at the two brother's room...but they seemed like they were more like best-friends instead of actual brothers. Chara never actually looked at Toriel as a mother and more as a...well..Caretaker. She saw that the two beds were each on different walls. between them was a dresser and a desk. On Asriel's side was the door towards the bathroom and a wardrobe on Chara's side was another wardrobe. There were some nicely drawn drawings on the walls and a music box alongside some toys. That must have been their childhood room. 

Frisk however was curious and stepped outside the room. She looked around and went to the left. The corridor was beautiful. It was decorated with flowers and had a nice carpet on the ground. The room next-door was a light pastel blue. The room had a bucket of snails in the corner which seemed out of place..but Frisk found the rest of the room was normal. A queen sized bed and a desk with a journal on it....err...a journal of bad puns. Frisk snorted as she flipped through them. Frisk found a huge book-shelf and her eyes lit up and twinkled. She loved to read and find out new information. Most of all she knew was from books! She never got a higher education than high-school..she couldn't afford collage. She took one of the encyclopedias and it was about suterran plants. Oh! She flipped it and found a section about..typha...righttt the water sausage. She closed the book and put it back. She left the room and tried to open the last one at the end of the hallway..it was locked. She scoffed and went back. After she passed the door of the room she just slept in she found herself back in the hallway. That's when she noticed the flight of stairs going down. She made a mental note about it and continued going forward. She found a nice living room. Frisk smiled as she saw the human woman read in her arm-chair. The patch of floor in front of her arm-chair looked...empty...There was another book-shelf and a fire-place with what Frisk assumed was magic fire since it changed colors. Now it was gree...now teal...then baby blue...indigo..purple. There was a dinning table with 4 seats and a beautiful vase with a fake bouqet of flowers inside. What Frisk found adorable was the fact that Toriel filled down the ends of her fire-place tools....to make them safer for kids. That's adorable. She then looked at the book-shelf. She took one of the history books and read a passage. In this book they portraited the humans as the ones running instead of the ones banished. Interesting...However she loved the fact they named the end of the caverns 'Home'. The King surely sucked at names. So she guessed this place used to be..'Home' and now there was some king of dunno..'New Home'? She thought of New York at that...it made sense.

She stepped inside the small kitchen. It was ADORABLE!! It had a fridge and an oven..even if the oven seemed bearly used. Did Toriel have fire magic? That would kind of explain why there was magic fire inside the fire-place. Finally she went back to the nice warm living-room and tugged the human's dress. Toriel looked at Frisk and smiled as she closed the book she was reading and took off her glasses. 

"Up already, i see? um, i want you to know how glad i am to have someone new here. There are so many old books i want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I've also prepared a curriculum for your education. This may come as a surprise to you...But i have always wanted to be a teacher." Frisk's eyes softened at the mother who wanted to have a little child again...But she knew she couldn't stay. And the fact she wanted to be a teacher? Not surprised at all. it suited her quite well. 

"..actually perhaps this sin't very surprising..STILL." Toriel made a funny face when she said that. Aw man she was going to break her heart...

"I am glad to have you living here. Oh, did you want something? What is it?" Frisk fidgeted a bit. Oh god...She pulled out some paper she got and a pen and started writing. 

'How to exit the RUINS?' Frisk wrote. Toriel looked off to the side. 

"Wanna hear about the book i'm reading? It's called '72 uses for Snails'. How about an exciting snail fact? Did you know that snails..Talk. Really. Slowly. Just kidding, snails don't talk. Interesting." Frisk held up the paper again. Toriel looked nervous. 

"I have to do something...Stay here." Toriel got up and left through the door. Frisk followed behind best as she could. The woman was way taller. Damn it she had to do this like an animal. She got on all fours. This was embarassing. She ran down the stairs and found herself in a long corridor with torches on the walls. 

"You wish to know how to return 'home' do you not?" Well..not necessarily since she doesn't have a 'home' so to speak. But she would like to go back to the surface...or even better..Help humans get back on the Surface. 

"Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the Underground. I am going to destroy it. Now one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." HOLD THE FUCK UP. WOAHHHHH there buddy partener HELL NAW. You aren't just going to tell her: 'yah there's an exit to the ruins...I'MMA MAKE IT GO BOOM BOOM AND BUH BYE!' hell no. Frisk followed the woman. 

"Every monster that falls down here meets the same fate...I have seen it again and again." Wait..there were more..?

"They come. They leave." There was a heavy pause. 

"They die." What...? BUT THEY'RE ONLY CHILDREN WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING?! 

"you naive child...heck you may not be a child...but...if you leave these RUINS..they...ASGORE...will kill you.." Asgore..? Who was that? 

"I am only protecting you...do you understand?!..Go to your room..." Frisk followed her again. She stopped as she was taking a turn. 

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." They ended up in a room with a giant purple door. 

"You want to leave so badly? Hmph." No..she wants to help you see...that living trapped down there...AND in the Ruins as well..IT'S WRONG!! She wants to help you...help all of you. 

"You are just like the others..."

_**J U S T L I K E T H E O T H E R S . . . ?** _

Oh she wasn't..she wasn't like the others...IF THOSE OTHERS would have fallen down here...you all would have been dust under a rug...you all? Would be burning...in...HELL. Those others..are the same others who would say 'humans aren't real. They're just a myth'. Those others only care about money. THOSE OTHERS SHOWED HER NOTHING FOR ALL THE SHIT SHE HAS DONE FOR THEM!! And if those others would go this far to show her..WHAT WAS WRONG WITH LIVING IN EXILE? She was wrong again...Not only was she running from her problems...she was living in her own cell she built in her mind...AND SHE HAS THE AUDACITY TO CALL HER LIKE 'LIKE THE OTHERS' ? Sometimes people surely can be selfish..can't they..? 

Toriel didn't say anything as Frisk realized she spoke...actual words. Oh no...oh no oh no...Shiiitttt and there goes her ability to speak again. Toriel was tearing up and looking at her. 

"I-is that true my child...?" Frisk looked away and didn't respond. 

"oh..i'm terribly sorry..i didn't...i never...--I shall open this door for you.." Frisk looked at the woman in front of her and smiled. 

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins..i will not stop you..However..when you leave...Please do not come back...I hope you understand. Goobye, my child." The woman kenlt and hugged her. The woman was about to leave bu tshe stopped and turned around looking at Frisk one last time. At least..in the Ruins. Frisk smiled and said, using energy just like before. 

"It's not goodbye..It's farewell...i may not be able to return. But you can always leave the Ruins...So...see you later, mom." The woman stopped as the doors opened and closed behind her. She could hear the faint giggles and a soft 'See you later' as she adventured forward. She stepped inside another corridor and found a brick arch-way. She then was met with total darkness. 

'Clever...very clever...You must think you are, perhaps, really smart? Unfortunately..in this world: Your place in this little 'game' is reserved for someone else. You may have been able to play by your own rules..." Frisk kept walking in the darknes...this hallway felt odly huge. 

'You must feel really...great! but...what will you do if you meet a relentless killer...? You'll die...and you'll DIE AND YOU'LL DIE!! HAHAHHAH!!' T-that laugh...she knew that laugh...SHE KNEW THAT LAUGH!! But...she couldn't quite place it...Suddenly a blinding light hit her and she found herself on the other side of the door. And for some reason she just knew she already saved. 


	4. Chapter 4

The next thing Frisk knew she was in a snowy forest...did she get out? No..it was August outside and she saw no barrier. She looked up and even if the sky was cloudy there was light...however no sun. In a day like this on the Surface you'd at least be able to see a bit of the sun. The clouds weren't that thick. The light was actually so strong Frisk had to cover her eyes at first. As she turned her head she noticed there was a camera in the bushes...That's interesting. She looked around only to find a forest with pines and the road in front of her. She sighed and went forward. As she started walking the cold started seeping in. Her fur was helping quite a lot but she had no boots...she likes to feel the grass bare-foot when it's summer. Damn her feet were cold. 

The forest was thick...so it wasn't a surprise that she could feel someone following her. Her nose started twiching a bit and her ears were now fully aware of every sound she could hear. The forest was empty after all..there was only her footsteps...and what seemed to be another pair. She found a brench in the road and stepped over it. Suddenly, after not even 2 steps..the brench broke. Someone was trying to mess with her. Not too bad...they were hard to track and you couldn't see anyone behind. they chose their ground quite well. Frisk was in disadvantage in this position. At one point however she was able to see the silhouette of the person behind her. Oh that preson liked to play..huh? Let's be honest...no one would acutally show themselves...UNLESS they wanted to creep the person out. Was Frisk creeped out? Not really..but she was really cautious since this guy could easily kill her. He seemed to only be playing tricks for now...she could respect that. Who doesn't love a good scare. 

After more walking she got to a wooden bridge with a gate. She could understand if the bars were too wide for her...but for the bars to fit the whole damn bridge between them? Who built this did a terrible job. But she won't complain. But...she felt someone behind her. Frisk stopped and waited. 

"M o n s t e r." 'Sup creepy dude? Ok ok but for real...was the voice necessary..? It sent chills through her spine..

"D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l?" To what now..?

"T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d." Frisk started looking around. The voice behind her got wayyyy nicer all of a sudden. 

"wha'cha lookin' for?" She was looking for the white van you gonna shove her in you perver-- Ok ok ok...stay serious....Turn around and shake his hand. She did turn, she shook the hand of the bent down man. He had white hair and a ever-lasting smile, he was a bit darker skinned and blue eyes. He actually had the start of a small goatee. He had a pretty face she couldn't like. He was wearing a blue hoodie with a white t-shirt and black sweatpants with a white stripe on their side. He was also wearing red sneekers and black finger-less gloves. The human smiled more. 

"hehehe the old whoopee chusion in the hand trick. It's ALWAYS funny." Frisk snorted and started laughing...even if it kinda sounded like she was a squeaky toy. The human looked a bit dumbfound at someone actually laughing at his joke..and she didn't blame him..a lot of people found bad jokes REALLY bad...but oh well, you know how it is. they're funny for Frisk. 

"anyways, you're a monster, right?" no she's a pet. Even got cute little clothes..of course she is. She isn't that small. 

"that's hilarious." Fight me bitch. ok ok no Frisk stay focused. You are making jokes in your own head. Stop it. 

"i'm sans. sans the human. i'm actually supposed to be on watch for monsters right now. but...y'know...i don't really care about capturing anybody." Frisk's mouth fell open. CAPTURE?! All that came out was a really pronounced 'Ra'. Ah shit...

"now my brother, papyrus...he's a monster hunting FANATIC." oh she's dead meat. she was shaking at that point. She could easily escape but...she didn't want to hurt anybody. 

"hey, actually, i think that's him over there." Frisk could feel her blood running cold. Are you serious you piece of--

"i have an idea. go through this gate thingy." Frisk looked at the human than at the bars. She was confused. 

"yeah go right through. my bro made the bars too wide to stop anyone." The two walked together to what looked like a sentry station. Frisk then saw a weirdly shaped lamp next to it. 

"quick! behind that conviniently shaped lamp." Frisk knew she was too small to hide there so she just hid behind the station. Between the planks of the station Frisk could see quite well the other human approaching. He was wayyy taller than the other. Aw man she was as tall as his damn boot...He was wearing a nice costume though. A white shirt tied around his waist and a red scarf around his neck flowing in the wind. Red boots and red gloves with black tight pants. he pretty much looked like a mascot for a birthday party for a kid. She found that funny. He was a bit lighter skinned than his shorter brother and he looked younger. He had white hair as well and brown-orange eyes. They were really pretty just like his brothers. She assumed it had to do with their magic. Sans put his hands in his pockets and took a realxed pose. 

"sup, bro?" Said the what seemed to be the older brother. 

"YOU KNOW WASSUP, BROTHER! IT'S BEEN EIGHT DAYS AND YOU STILL HAVEN'T... RECALIBRATED. YOUR. PUZZLES! YOU JUST HANG AROUND OUTSIDE YOUR STATION! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING?!?" Oh the tall one had a booming voice alright. Sans voice was gruff and low as his brother? High pitched and loud. if Frisk wasn't used to people yelling she'd have to cover her poor ears. However she found it amusing how the two were total opposites. 

"staring at my station. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" Did he just-- that cheeky bastard...

"NO!! I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THAT!! WHAT IF A MONSTER COMES THROUGH HERE!?! I WANT TO BE READY!!! I WILL BE THE ONE! I MUST BE THE ONE! I WILL CAPTURE A MONSTER! THEN, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS... WILL GET ALL THE THINGS I UTTERLY DESERVE! RESPECT... RECOGNITION... I WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO JOIN THE ROYAL GUARD! PEOPLE WILL ASK, TO, BE MY, "FRIEND?" I WILL BATHE IN A SHOWER OF KISSES EVERY MORNING." The human said as he was stomping at first, then he striked a pose letting his scarf blow in the wind. Awww...he was just lonely...Ok next time she sees him she will be his friend! Then he won't feel so bad! Yeah! She could maybe take him for a fly too after they become friends! Oh that would probably make the human so happy!! She always loved flying! Just because she can't do it that much on the surface doesn't stop her from sneaking on the roof at night and flying in the moonlight over the city. Frisk was giddy just thinking about making the taller human her friend. 

"hmm... maybe my station will help you." Sans is totally trying to rat her out...there's no doubt in that. 

"SANS!! YOU ARE NOT HELPING!! YOU LAZY-BUM!! ALL YOU DO IS SIT AND BOONDOGGLE!! YOU GET LAZIER AND LAZIER EVERY DAY!!!" The taller human wasn't happy. He started stomping again. Boondoggle?! Oh my god. Frisn snickered and put her paws over her mouth. Neither of the brothers seemed to notice. 

" hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today..." Sans waved a hand over his face and a mask you'd see on Cinco de Mayo appeared...only it wasn't a mask? It was more like magical paint.

"a skele-ton." Frisk snickered again. Oh that was so dumb...she loved it. Sans winked towards the station. 

"SANS!!!" The brother said. But he was smiling. 

"come on. you're smiling" Frisk was smiling at their relationship. Such dorks...She sometimes wished she could have a family like that...

"I AM AND I HATE IT! SIGH... WHY DOES SOMEONE AS GREAT AS ME... HAVE TO DO SO MUCH JUST TO GET SOME RECOGNITION..." Awww...Don't worry great Papyrus! Frisk will be your friend! 

"wow, sounds like you're really working yourself... down to the bone." Sans said pointing at his face and winking at her again. Frisk laughed again. Since she sounded like a squeaky toy they both didn't pay much attention...actually Sans did because his smile grew a bit. 

"UGH!!! I WILL ATTEND TO MY PUZZLES... AS FOR YOUR WORK? PUT A LITTLE MORE, "BACKBONE" INTO IT!!!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!!" Pfft...did he just..? And so Papyrus left. Only to return and say another 'HEH!' Before finally leaving. Sans sighed and looked at his station. 

"ok, you can come out now." Frisk did leave the sentry station with mustard, ketchup and relish inside of it and looked up at Sans. He smiled at her. 

"you oughta get going. he might come back. and if he does...you'll have to sit through more of my hilarious jokes." He said with a wink at the end. As she was about to go he spoke again. 

"actually, hey...hate to bother ya, but can you do me a favor? i was thinking... my brother has been kind of down lately...he's never seen a human before. and seeing you might just make his day. don't worry he's not dange--" Frisk turned around at the speed of light with twinkiling squinted eyes. She smiled and started jumping up and down in excitement. Sans eyes softened. 

"thanks a million. i'll be up ahead." but he was going the way the two just came..? Oh well...no time to dwell on it. She moved forward through the pine forest. She saved as she went and discovered two new things: 1. weirdos will tie photos of themselves with the number on the back to fishing rods. 2. There are interdimensional boxes just like in video-games in this place. Why wasn't she surprised by neither of the two? As she proceeded she found the two brothers in front of her. Wait...didnt Sans go back?! Could he teleport or something. Frisk stopped and decided to wait for them to finish their conversation. 

"SO, AS I WAS SAYING ABOUT UNDYNE--" Papyrus stopped and looked at her. She tilted her head. Papyrus looked at his brother that was now looking at her. And they did this dumb game faster and faster. They both at one point were literally spinning. Finally the two were facing her. Frisk snorted. She loved those dorks. They turned around and bent down to talk 'in secret'.

"SANS!! OH MY GOD IS THAT...A MONSTER?!?!??!" They turned around. Frisk sat there awkwardly. 

"uhh..actually, i think that's a rock." Frisk looked behind her and frowned. RUDE!! SHE ISN'T THAT SMA-- she is that small, isn't she? DAMN IT!! 

"OH." Papyrus said with a dissapointed look. 

"hey, what's that in front of the rock?" That bastard--

"OH MY GOD!! (IS...IS THAT A MONSTER)" Frisk snickered. 

"(yep)"

"OH MY GOD!!" Papyrus said beaming. Aww..she was glad she made his day. 

"SANS! I FINALLY DID IT! UNDYNE WILL...I'M GONNA...I'LL BE SO..POPULAR! POPULAR! POPULAR!! 'AHEM' MONSTER!! YOU SHALL NOT PASS THIS AREA!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL STOP YOU!! THEN CAPTURE YOU!! YOU WILL BE DELIVERED TO THE CAPITAL! THEN...THEN!! I'M NOT SURE WHAT'S NEXT! IN ANY CASE! CONTINUE! ONLY IF YOU DARE!! NYE HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" And Papyrus zoomed ahead on the path. This cinnamon roll will get himself killed in the royal guard...that's for sure. 

"welp, that went well. don't sweat it, kid." DID EVERYONE JUST ASSUME THAT BECAUSE SHE'S SO SMALL SHE'S A KID?! BRO!!

"i'll keep an.."he waved his hand over his eye who became..a skeleton socket with a small light inside of it, probably magic.

"eye-socket out for ya." He said with a wink. Frisk smiled. She knew he won't be keeping it 'out for' but rather 'on' her. And so the human left and Frisk continued her adventure. She found a 'beautiful' cardboard station where Papyrus narated it's beauty right on it. She also met a human with a coat that made him look like he had a lion's fur. She laughed at his puns and he left happily saying 'SEE?! LAUGHS!!! Dad was wrong!!" Frisk was happy to make the man feel better. She then found a cute sentry station with a sign saying: ABSOLUTELY NO MOVING!! She needed to do that so she did. A blind man with black with white strands hair pulled backwards and a few coming loose came up. So the man could only see moving things. The man looked from left to right with a big pipe in his mouth, one of those that made bubbles. Frisk stopped moving. Unfortunately for her the second time she moved she was pulled in an encounter. Frisk sighed and stayed still every time he attacked and when he let his guard down? She put a hand on his head. He immediately smiled because he realized the one he was fighting was nice. The man, who's name was Doug, chatted with Frisk a bit in his station after and showed her how to use a sword. She never really needed to use one..but now? She at least knew how to hold it. She left the station and continued on her journey. 

She met with Sans after. He told her to rememeber somethin gabout blue stop signs? She didn't really understand. There was a huge pond of ice she skated on. She found two roads. One tok her to a nice snowman who wanted to travel around the world. Frisk took a piece of him. The second one took her to a weird square of blue-ish snow. interesting. The two human brothers were standing at the other side of it. 

"YOU'RE SO LAZY!! YOU WERE NAPPING ALL NIGHT!!" Frisk froze at the familiar remark. She looked at Sans...he wasn't--..was...he..? Sans just shrugged. 

"i think that's called...sleeping..." oh thank god...he wasn't....

"EXCUSES, EXCUSES!" That's when they noticed Frisk. 

"OH-HO!! THE MONSTER ARRIVES!! IN ORDER TO STOP YOU..MY BROTHER AND I HAVE CREATED SOME PUZZLES. I THINK YOU WILL FIND THIS ONE QUITE SHOCKING!" Frisk raised and eye-brow. Why did she have the dreading feeling..that was a pun.

"FOR YOU SEE THIS IS THE INVISIBLE" Frisk's mouth fell agap as she backed away. 

"ELECTRITY MAZE!!" _STOP IT IT HURTS!! TAKE IT OFFF!! AHHHHHH!! PLEASE I'M SORRY!! PLEASEEE!!_

"LITTLE MONSTER??" Papyrus said. Frisk shook her head and smiled. Sans seemed a bit worried. 

"WHEN YOU TOCH THE WALLS OF THE MAZE THIS ORB WILL ADMINISTRATE A HEARTY ZAP! SOUND LIKE FUN?? BECAUSE THE AMOUNT OF FUN YOU WILL HAVE, IS REALLY SMALL I THINK.." Frisk was shaking. Oh man she hated electricity...and not like in stuff you plug in but like..getting shocked. It just...hurts so much...physically and mentally speaking. 

"OK, YOU CAN GO AHEAD NOW!!" but..Papyrus was the one holding the orb..? Frisk stepped forward and Papyrus got zapped. Frisk put her paws over her mouth. In her panic she didn't even realize the human was actually alright. She grew wings and went up. Papyrus and Sans were both too sucked in into the fact Papyrus was the one getting zapped instead of her. 

"SANS!! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Sans shrugged. 

"I think the monster has to hold the o....rb..." Sans eyes widened as he spotted her behind Papyrus. 

"uhh...paps..? would'cha look behind..?" Papyrus turned around and his jaw dropped. 

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE WITHOUT ME GETTING ZAPPED?!" Frisk however wasn't listening as she was looking at him for any injuries and then bowed down wagging her tail. 

"UHH..SANS??" Sans scratched the top of his head. 

"think they're saying sorry bro..sorry for you getting zapped." Papyrus beamed. 

"OH!! THAT'S ALRIGHT TINY MONSTER!! I AM OK!!" Frisk sighed in relief and smiled.

"YOU SOLVED THIS PUZZLE SO EASILY...TOO EASILY!! HOWEVER! THE NEXT PUZZLE WILL NOT BE EASY!! IT IS DESIGNED BY MY BROTHER!! SANS!! YOU WILL SURELY BE CONFOUNDED. I KNOW I AM! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Papyrus left walking backwards and Frisk went to speak to his brother. 

"hey, thanks...my brother seems like he's having fun. by the way did you see the weird outfit he's wearing?" Frisk nodded. 

"we made that a few weeks ago for a costume party. he hasn't worn anything else since. keeps calling it his 'battle body'...man isn't my brother cool?" Frisk scrunched up her nose in disgust but smiled at how he loved his brother. Sans chuckled. 

"i gotta ask kiddo...how did you get behind paps..?" Frisk nodded and shut her eyes as she let a small pair of wings grow and fluttered them. Sans laughed. 

"i don't know if that's cool or adorable." Frisk then continued on her journey through the Snowdin Forest knowing she will soon be friends with Papyrus, Sans and the rest of the humans down here.


	5. Chapter 5

Frisk was walking in the snow when she came across a man selling nice-creams!! They were like ice-creams but they had nice messages on the wrapper. It was nice to see someone so nice. He had blue hair and a cute uniform. Frisk learned his name was Nick. She left with her nice-cream and met Sans who was making snowballs. 

"i've been thinking about selling treats too. want some fried snow? it's only 5G." Frisk nodded. She already knew where this was going. 

"did i say 5G? i mean 50G." Frisk nodded again. 

"how about 5000G." Frisk nodded again. 

"50000G. that's my final offer." Frisk nodded. She waited for the punch-line. 

"what? you don't have the money? that's fine. i don't have any snow." He said as he threw his snowball and shrugged. Frisk laughed. Sans knelt down and pat her head. Aw man he was treating her like some pet. Frisk continued to the right and found the stations of some couple. As she then decided to go down she met the brothers again..how did Sans always get there before her?! Oh well...he might be able to teleport or something. After all..humans did have quite the magical powers. Frisk waited as the two brothers were talking again. 

"MONSTER!! I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR..." Papyrus paused mid-sentance as he noticed something. Where was the puzzle? 

"SANS!! WHER'S THE PUZZLE!!" Sans pointed. 

"its right there on the ground. trust me there's no way they can get past this one." Frisk looked at the piece of paper on the ground and read it. She smiled. She looked in her small bag and pulled out a pen. It was a very easy word search. She solved it in less than a few minutes when she realized something. Someone wrote in the corner with a lazy and fast writing: Name............ Age............. Cheeky bastard. She started laughing as she gave the paper to Sans and looked at Papyrus. 

"SANS!! THAT DID NOTHING!!" 

"whoops...i knew i should have used today's crossword instead." 

"WHAT CROSSWORD?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU SAID THAT. JUNIOR JUMBLE IS EASILY THE HARDEST."

"what? really, dude? that easy-peasy word scramble? that's for.." Sans did the wave thing again. "baby-bones."

"UN. BELIEVABLE. MONSTER!! SOLVE THIS DISPUTE!!" Frisk pointed at Papyrus. The taller human beamed. 

"HA! HA! YES! MONSTERS MUST BE VERY INTELLIGENT! IF THEY ALSO FIND JUNIOR JUM--" 

"21?! WHAT?!" Sans said pulling the paper closer. Papyrus stopped and looked at him in confusion. 

"21 WHAT..?" Sans looked at Frisk and she giggled. 

"HOW ARE YOU 21?! I'M ONLY LIKE 5 YEARS OLDER!!" he said pointing at her and Papyrus looked at his feet. Both eye's widened. 

"YOU ARE 21 TINY MONSTER? WOWIE!! YOU DON'T LOOK LIKE IT AT ALL!! WE THOUGHT YOU WERE 10 OR EVEN 7!! I AM 20!!" Sans looked dumbfound at the paper again. 

"don't tell me you're also a gi--" He stopped and looked at her again. "...oh my god i'm out. nope. i'm out. monsters are weird." Sans started walking with his hands up dropping the paper and Papyrus went after him yelling for him to stop. Frisk started laughing even more. Oh man she didn't know her age would make situations THIS funny. However on the back of the paper was written: 'thanks for saying Junior jumble just for paps. Yesterday he got stumped trying to 'solve' the horoscope.' Frisk wrote something on it. She had a feeling he will come back for it. She wrote 'All there is to solve i what zodiac sign you've got; but np ;D' and she continued on her journey. The next stop on her list was a table with spaghetti, one with a microwave and a checkpoint. She also found a note where Papyrus was explaining his 'genius' plan behind the plate of pasta...apart from the fact it smelled weird and was stuck to the table from how cold it was...nothing really that unusual. She walked some more and got to a place with a lot of snow boulders. There was a sign saying: Warning! Human Marriage!. What was wrong with that..? Oh well...The first human she met was a child in a huge armor. She played with him until he was happy and started skipping away. Frisk also found a small map covered by snow. The map marked a patch of blue snow in which she found a switch. That switch retracted some spikes. That's how she met the human couple. Both cloacked and with huge axes. They circled around her and finally she was pulled in an encounter. She just hid in the snow since she was small and white and BOOM! victory. To show them she didnt mean any harm she hugged them both. The couple left happily and Frisk followed suit on her adventure. The next puzzle was more interesting. She was supposed to step on pressure plates and every plate changed color and shape. They were blue x's then they were red o's. It was exciting. After she solved the first one which was very easy she met Papyrus. 

"WHAT?! HOW DID YOU AVOID MY TRAP?! AND MORE IMPORTANTLY..IS THERE ANY LEFT FOR ME???" Frisk nodded at the tall excited human. 

"WOWIE!! YOU RESISTED THE FLAVOUR OF MY HOMECOOKED PASTA...JUST SO YOU COULD SHARE IT WITH ME?" Umm...maybe because it smelled weird and it was stuck to the table but sure. 

"FRET NOT HUMAN! I, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!! WILL MAKE YOU ALL THE PASTA YOU COULD EVER WANT!!" Frisk scrunched her nose up but smiled nontheless. How about she first teaches you how to cook properly...And so Papyrus left doing his generic laugh and the little monster kept pushing forward. She then found a jumble of a puzzle. 

"MONSTER!! HMMM..HOW DO I SAY THIS....YOU WERE TAKING A LONG TIME TO ARRIVE SO I DECIDED TO IMPROVE THIS PUZZLE BY ARRAGING THE SNOW TO LOOK LIKE MY FACE." THAT was not your face and YOU messed up didn't you..?

"UNFORTUNATELY THE SNOW FROZE TO THE GROUND. NOW THE SOLUTION IS DIFFERENT!! AND AS USUAL MY LAZY BROTHER IS NOWHERE TO BE FOUND!! I SUPPOSE WHAT I'M SAYING IS WORRY NOT, MONSTER! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SOLVE THIS CONONDRUM! THEN WE CAN BOTH PROCEED. MEANWHILE!! FEEL FREE TO TRY HE PUZZLE YOURSELF!! I'LL TRY NOT TO GIVE AWAY THE ANSWEAR!" Frisk bearly glanced at it and she got the way. She noticed how accidently Papyrus made the place into dance steps she learned when she was forced to do ballet in the orphanage so she could be a 'proper lady'...Yeah. She started twirling around and realized she misstepped. To go back she leaped in the air and landed on that X. Everything was an O now so she went ahead and pressed the stone pressure plate. The spikes went down. Papyrus looked at the tiny monster. 

"WOWIE!! YOU SOLVED IT!! INCREDIBLE!! I'M IMPRESSED!! YOU MUST CARE ABOUT PUZZLES LIKE I DO!! WELL, I AM SURE YOU WILL LOVE THE NEXT PUZZLE THEN!! IT MIGHT EVEN BE TOO EASY FOR YOU!! NYEH HEH HEH HEHEHEH!!" And so Papyrus left again. There she found Sans, the lazy brother standing behind the retracted spikes. 

"good job on solving the puzzle so quickly. you didn't even need my help. which is great, 'cause i love doing absolutely nothing." Frisk face-palmed at the dumb remark. She kept going and she found ANOTHER FUCKING PUZZLE OF MY GOD!! Frisk sighed and waited for the puzzle to be explained. 

"HEY! IT'S THE MONSTER!! YOU'RE GONNA LOVE THIS PUZZLE!!" Will she now..? Weren't they meant to techincally be just a tiny biny winy..DEADLY?! 

"IT WAS MADE BY THE GREAT DR. ALPHYS!!" Oh my god they have a scientist..of course they do why wouldn't they...she's doomed. She may as well be fried chicken at this point..

"YOU SEE THESE TILES?" nah mate let her get her glasses real quick. OK FRISK SNAP OUT OF IT!! You get too sassy and talk to yourself like a weirdo when you're scared or stressed. 

"ONCE I THROW THIS SWITCH...THEY WILL BEGIN TO CHANGE COLOR. EACH COLOR HAS A DIFFERENT FUNCTION. RED TILES ARE IMPASSABLE! YOU CANNOT WALK ON THEM! YELLOW TILES ARE ELECTRIC--" Wait what the fuuu-- is she supposed to remember all of this..?

"HOW WAS THAT? UNDERSTAND??" Frisk gave a thumbs up and smiled. Oh man she's screwed...did he say something about pirahnas..?

"GREAT!! THEN THERE'S ONE LAST THING!! THIS PUZZLE!! IS ENTIRELY RANDOM!!" Frisk spurted out in disbelief. Wait...WHAT?! 

"WHEN I PULL THIS SWITCH IT WILL MAKE A PUZZLE...THAT HAS NEVER BEEN SEEN BEFORE. NOT EVEN I WILL KNOW THE SOLUTION!!" That...reasuring...

"NYE HEH HEH HEH!! GET READY...!" She can't back down now...The colors started mixing, each combinations looking harder than the first one. The combinations were going faster and faster. The combinations stopped at....red tiles with a huge pink bridge...Frisk and Sans both snorted at the same time. Papyrus started in disbelief then started spinning away in shame. Frisk passed the puzzle and looked at the shorter human brother. 

"actually, that spaghetti from earlier...it wasn't too bad for my brother." Frisk scrunched her nose up in disgust and didn't even try to hide it. That is horrible!! What the hell do they eat?! Oh jesus do they eat this every day--OH HELL NO!! 

"since he started cooking lessons, he's been improving a lot." Frisk was left with a face of total disgust. She didn't even want to think of the charcole he used to serve. Poor Sans. Frisk put a paw on his leg and patted the spot. He nodded in response getting the idea. 

"i bet if he keeps this up..next year he will even make something edible." Sans and Frisk both started snickering. Yeah..it was hilarious and sad at the same time. She loved food so much..this was 'Dark humour' for her. The next place she came across was certainly interesting...It was a sentry station surrounded by snow-men and snow-dogs with long necks. Frisk smiled at the sight. She never got to actually make a snow-man out of snow. The only way she was out in the snow was if she was disobidient and they left her to freeze over-night for not doing what they wanted. She'd bearly feel anything for days after that. The next puzzle was interesting. She was supposed to slip on the patches of snow with the chaning tiles. She messed up once and fell down. She landed in the snow in a place where she foud a snow-Papyrus and a lump of snow with 'Sans' written on it in red marker. She did the puzzle and went through a thick patch of forest. She shook off the snow that fell on her head and shook her tail as well. 

She met another human, he had afro hair and people stuck stuff inside of their hair. Frisk happily agreed to take out the pencils, pens and paper. She even helped take out some gum. She then found a patch filled with snow-puffs. She looked at them and memories of simpler times came back. Back when she thought life will get better because she escaped...yet she got trapped in that orphanage soon after. She looked at her heart shaped locket and sighed. If only she had a picture of the person who gave her that locket. But she knew she will never forget them...even if she tried...and she tried. The next encounter wasn't actually with a human, and it was with a cute dog in shinning armor..literaly. They jumped out after Frisk pet them and she played with them in the snow-puffs. She also noticed the tiny dog house. That was theirs 100%. The next puzzle had her shaking. But it was a must do. She walked on the bridge a bit... That's when she saw the brothers. After they both turned towards her she looked down and immediately looked up. Hooo boy that was a big pit. She couldn't see the bottom. 

"HUMAN!! THIS IS YOUR FINAL AND MOST DANGEROUS CHALLENGE!! BEHOLD THE GAUNTLET OF DEADLY TERROR!!" Cannons, blades, fire, spikes all started coming towards the bridge. She didn't care about those...what she cared about was the little dog hanging by a rope that was about to break. 

"WHEN I SAY THE WORD IT WILL FULLY ACTIVATE!! CANNONS WILL FIRE, SPIKES WILL SWING, BLADES WILL SLICE!! EACH PART WILL SWING VIOLENTLY UP AND DOWN!! ONLY THE TINNIEST CHANCE OF VICTORY WILL REMAIN!! ARE YOU READY?!" Frisk was however paying attention at the almost falling dog. 

"BECAUSE! I! AM! ABOUT! TO!--" The rope snapped and Frisk didn't even wait a second as she rose up and dived after the dog. Sans and Papyrus eyes widened at the sight. 

"TINY MONSTER!! SANS!! WHY DID THEY JUMP?!" Sans looked at the rope above them and noticed the missing dog. 

"uhh..maybe because..that." Sans pointed at the broken rope and Papyrus eyes went sad. 

"OH NO!! I HAVE INJURED THE DOG AND THE TINY MONSTER!! WE LOST THE MONSTER!! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS!! I SCREWED UP!!" Sans was starting to calculate if she could possibly lift the dog up. 

"uhh...bro don't be sad...i am sure we can get the soul..somehow.." Damn it..neither knew how to get down there. Suddenly something shot up from the pit and they saw a small monster back on the bridge hugging the small dog licking her face. She was laughing. Oh thank god...

"TINY MONSTER!! OH THANK GOD YOU ARE OK!! I SHALL DISMISS THIS AWFUL TASTELESS PUZZLE!! MY TRAPS ARE PERFECTLY COOKE AND MY PUZZLES ARE FAIRLY MADE!!" Frisk looked at Papyrus and tilted her head. What..? OH! That puzzle. Meh that was pretty easy...The dog was in danger. That got her on high alert.

"PHEW...WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?? THIS WAS ANOTHER DECESIVE VICTORY FOR PAPYRUS!!" Frisk nodded and smiled. 

"NYEH! HEH!....HEH???" And the tall brother left. The shorter one started talking. 

"i don't know what my brother will do now. if i were you...i'd make sure i understand blue attacks." And so she found herself in Snowdin town. Such a cute name for a town in the snow. She went ahead and saved as her journey wasn't even near over yet. 


	6. Chapter 6

Snowdin town was an adorable little town. She met some really nice humans and everything looked like out of The Nightmare Before Christmas movie. All there was to it was someone singing the song-- Frisk looked to her side to find some kids singing 'This is Halloween' while running around. Nevermind...She saved right after taking in the sight. She stepped inside the shop first. She met a nice woman with purple hair. She was wearing a tank top and a straw hat. 

"Hiya! Welcome to Snowdin! I can't remember the last time i saw a fresh face around here! Where did you come from? The capital? You don't look like a tourist! Are you here by yourself? Welp lemme help ya, stranger. Grillby's has food, the Library has information...If you're tired you can sleep at the Inn next door, my sister runs it. And if you're bored you can sit outside and watch those wacky brothers do their thing. They just showed up one day...and asserted themselves. The town has gotten thousand times more interesting..." Frisk smiles at the kind woman and nods. That was a bit odd. She found out her name was Alice and her sister's name was Charlotte. The two were Nick's sisters. They were triplets. That's adorable! She then visited the Inn only; to no ones surprise; to find out she doesn't have enough G to sleep there. The woman however had a little kid named Max. That's so cute...The little boy could bearly reach the counter...he was taller than Frisk no doubt. The woman however was way more...hmm..formal? than her sister. She then visited the town. She found the 'Librarby' where she flipped through some books. She then stumbled into a bar like restaurant called Grillby's. The guy running it looked kinda serious but he was really nice. He gave Frisk free water! Even if it was drugged or something ehh...who knows. She might die no biggie. Frisk talked to the monsters around. She admired the tree and actually made a friend in MK (monster kid). She saw the brothers house, which was beautifuly decorated. They had Christmas lights and decorations all around.

She walked some more and she got to a foggy patch in the forest. She couldn't see anything anymore. But then a tall silhouette came into shape. Papyrus..?

"MONSTER. ALLOW ME TO TELL YOU ABOUT SOME COMPLEX FEELINGS. FEELINGS LIKE.....THE JOY OF FINDING ANOTHER PASTA LOVER. THE ADMIRATION FOR ANOTHER'S PUZZLE SOLVING SKILLS. THE DESIRE TO HAVE A COOL, SMART PERSON THINK YOU ARE COOL. THESE FEELINGS...MUST BE WHAT YOU ARE FEELINGS RIGHT NOW!!! I CAN HARDLY IMAGINE WHAT IT MUST BE LIKE TO FEEL THAT WAY. AFTER ALL, I AM VERY GREAT. I DON'T EVER WONDER WHAT HAVING A LOT OF FRIENDS IS LIKE!! I PITY YOU...LONELY MONSTER..." Frisk smiled. He was right with one thing...she was pityful...and lonely. 

"WORRY NOT!! YOU SHALL BE LONELY NO LONGER!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL BE YOUR..." Papyrus stopped. Huh..?

".......NO..." He turned around. Frisk stepped a bit closer. 

"NO, THIS IS ALL WRONG...I CAN'T BE YOUR FRIEND!! YOU ARE A MONSTER!! I MUST CAPTURE YOU!! THEN I CAN FULFIL MY LIFE LONG DREAM!! POWERFUL!! POPULAR!! PRESTIGIOUS!!" but lonely....

"THAT'S PAPYRUS!! THE NEWEST MEMEBER....OF THE ROYAL GUARD!" Frisk was pulled into an encounter screen. She looked at Papyrus who was trying to pull on a confident look. 

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk tried to say something....to tell him that he needed to stop that she won't fight him. Bones started forming around of her. Interesting to think the two inherited skeleton powers. Skeletons have been gone for centuries. Suddenly Frisk's little heart was blue and she could feel gravity increas on her. 

"YOU'RE BLUE NOW!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! THAT'S MY ATTACK!!" More bones started coming. Some were orange, others were blue. And Frisk tried to reason with Papyrus the whole time...Ok as much as possible when you don't talk... She dodged and dodged. But there were some bones that didn't feel like Papyrus would place. It was...weird how they would come out unexpectedly. From the ceiling, from the sides and they would slam her into the ground. She went down to one HP. 

"YOU'RE TOO WEAK!! I WILL EASILY BE ABLE TO CAPTURE YOU!! I WILL NOW SEND YOU TO THE CAPTURE ZONE!! OR AS SANS CALLS IT..OUR GARAGE???" PFFTTT-- That's stupid. However next thing she knew she was on a pillow in a garage. There were bars all around her...and WAS THAT A BOWL WITH DOG FOOD?! A CHEW TOY?! Ok that's disrespectful. He even left a note. That's cute...BUT!! She had a mission. She easily slid past the bars and went to fight Papyrus again. Hooo boy. She started dodging again. He kept talking about popularity. She tried to pull out her pen and paper but as soon as she took her pen out she could feel a bone erupting from the ground towards her. She immediately grew in size and the bone went right through her. 

"TINY MONSTER!! ARE YOU OK?!" Frisk spat the blood in her mouth and smiled. 

"Guess i can talk now....h-hi Papyrus.." Her voice was wavering. Oh god that hurt so bad...She inhaled as blood was dripping down on the snow. 

"I-I AM SO SORRY!! BUT THAT ISN'T MY BONE!!!" That's when Sans came into view. 

"'s mine...i won't let her hurt you paps.." Frisk giggled as much as she could with the bone through her. 

"I-i'm sorry..my pen must have looked like a w-weapon.." Sans eye stopped flaring and they started getting clearer and bluer, like his vision was blured or something. His hand dropped at the sight. 

"o-oh god...i-i'm so sorry...i did that didn't i.." Sans said his eyes widening in horror. Frisk smiled while tears were rolling down. It hurt so much. 

"I-it's fine...no worries...Papyrus...one thing...please...do what you think is right.....popularity isn't everything....if you have t-true friends...everything will be fine...i would pay...millions...to have a family and close friends..." She smiled even if her blood was staining the black and white box. Sans retracted the bone and she fell down shrinking to her original form. Suddenly everything went black as she lost conciousness and she woke up back at the garage. As she woke up she noticed a scar in that place where she got scewered but...she was pretty sure nothing reset since there's no check-point in there soo...healing magic? Probably..? Her sweater had a hole in it now...So no reset...Good. She was about to go face Papyrus again. But then she noticed a crowd gathering. It was Papyrus with someone. It was a woman with red hair and an eye-patch in some shinning armor. She was yelling at Papyrus!! She could also see Sans ready to step in. He was frowning and his smile flatered. If she didn't know better she could swear he was about to growl or something. Papyrus and Undyne started getting a bit further from the crowd. Undyne wanted to leave and Papyrus was trying to justify his actions...fornot catching..her...Oh no... Oh no oh no...Suddenly the woman got even more mad. She showed her pointy teeth and summoned an energy spear. OH HELL NO-- Frisk stepped forward. The woman and Papyrus looked at her. The woman started laughing. 

"THIS IS THE MONSTER YOU'RE STUCK CATCHING THE HELL IS THAT?! A CAT?! NO WONDER IT HAS THAT WIMPY ACT!! PAPYRUS YOU ARE A M--" Frisk grew in size and opened her eyes. Her once honey yellow eyes turned red as she grew wings who were shielding Papyrus. 

"Touch him i dare you..." Frisk looked the woman dead in the eyes as she backed away. Frisk showed her teeth at her. She wagged her tail and smirked.

"i'm sorry did the cat get your tongue..?" The woman was mad at the bad pun and threw an energy spear straight forward. But forward was...PAPYRUS!! Frisk didn't even think as she used her body to slam the energy spear out of the way. It landed in the snow. The humans were dumbfound. Frisk looked at the woman in armor. She looked surprised. The energy spear did kind of burn her shoulder but she was fine. Her poor sweater. 

"I am sorry i don't think you understand..This isn't your part of town, is it??? So i suggest you stick to your stuff ok..?" Frisk said. The woman backed away as the citizens were starting to back her up, after all they all cared for Papyrus. She turned around but then lounged at Frisk. The monster was one step ahead and ended up behind her with a claw at her neck. 

"I am called a monster for a reason..." Frisk wasn't even looking at the woman with red hair at that point. Frisk sighed and removed the claw. 

"And people called my act wimpy...with that hot headed attitude..." Frisk looked at the woman with an eye-patch one last time.

"You'll get eaten alive on the surface..." The lady in armor left stomping loudly and swearing. Everyone cheered. Papyrus however was awe-struck not by only the fact she apperently stood up to the Head of the Royal Guard but--

"YOUR WINGS ARE MAGINIFICENT SMALL HUMAN!! WHY DON'T YOU STAY IN THIS FORM??" Frisk smiled and scracthed her head. 

"I come in peace...that form is also easier to manage. I didn't want to scare anybody. Sans then came. 

"nah, i think you look good, not scary." Frisk looked at him and smiled. He looked away. Was he blushing..? Pfft.

"WELL MONSTER.FOR THE ACTS OF KINDNESS YOU HAVE DONE AND THE BEAUTIFUL MESSAGE AND HELP YOU GAVE ME I SHALL THANK YOU AND SPARE YOU, TINY MONSTER..UHH.." She smiled. 

"Frisk...name's Frisk." The taller brother smiled. 

"TINY MONSTER FRISK!! NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! OH BUT LET US HELP YOU OUT AS WELL!! YOU CAN SLEEP AT OUR PLACE TONIGHT!! IT SHALL BE QUITE FUN IF YOU ASK ME, THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!" Frisk smiled. Sans looked confused. 

"she's staying with us, bro?" The human nodded. 

"WHY OF COURSE, BROTHER!! WE SHALL HELP HER SEW HER CLOTHES AND HEAL HER WOUNDS!! SHE IS WELCOMED TO STAY TONIGHT AND TOMORROW. SHE CAN LEAVE AFTER TOMORROW IN THE MORNING!! COME ON BROTHER!! IT WILL BE FUN!!" Sans looked at Papyrus who was now doing puppy eyes. Frisk changed back to her small size and waited for the answear as well. 

"fine...you really know how to..." He waved his hand again. 

"rattle my bones." Frisk laughed and Papyrus screamed as he went ahead.

"not much of a talker, aye kid?" Frisk sighed and grew in size again. 

"Well...after all i want to be able to walk all the way to the house...but i do find your jokes quite..humerus!" Sans froze dead in his spot then exploaded with laughter. 

"aw man this night might have just gotten 1000x better. you truly are an angel huh?" Frisk smiled. 

"i try..." 

And so Frisk and the brothers decided Frisk will spend the night at the brother's place. 


	7. Chapter 7

As soon as Frisk stepped inside she wasn't surprised to find that the humans home was a warm and welcoming one. There was the kitchen, the living room downstairs. The livingroom was a couch with a tv. There was a coffee table and a place where they seemed to have DVD's, VHSes some books and some board games. On top of those there was a pet...rock..yup a pet rock which Papyrus liked to feed sprinkles to. Frisk was happy to get to rest and not be out in the cold anymore. She was sitting on the couch with Sans when Papyrus said he will be cooking. Frisk rose up like shot by lightning. OH HELL NO. She will teach Papyrus to make some actual food. 

"OH! TINY MONSTER!! WOULD YOU LIKE TO HELP??" Frisk smiled and nodded. That's when she noticed the way he was cooking was so...VIOLENT!! Frisk grabbed his hand as he was about to smash some more tomatos with his fists. She jumped off the counter and went to her bigger size. 

"Ok Papyrus...watch this.." Frisk swiftly took the knife in her hands. Sans was now right at the table. He must have been really traumatized and paranoic if he did that. But she wasn't one to judge. Frisk started cutting the tomatoes and explaining to Papyrus how to cook stuff. She smiled as she let the human stir the sauce as she showed him how to break the garlic with the edge of the blade. Papyrus looked at her tiny hands work with natural talent. She always loved cooking...she also loved art and music. Those were just the stuff that made her feel better about herself. Sans was sitting at the table with his jaw resting on his hand. 

"you know...you're really good kid! did your mom teach you these stuff?" Frisk looked at noodles she was stiring a bit too long. 

"i..um..never met her actually..." Frisk said looking at the two brothers. Papyrus smiled. 

"OUR MOTHER DIED WHEN WE WERE YOUNG AS WELL!! SANS REMEMBERS HER BETTER THAN I DO!! WHAT ABOUT YOUR DAD??" Frisk shrugged and nervously chuckled. 

"Didn't meet him either....i pretty much grew up in an orphanage..." It wasn't a lie...she at one point grew up on the streets than was picked up to go to an orphanage...After an 'accident' happened. Sans head wasn't reasting on his hand anymore, he was sitting up. 

"no family..? at all?" Well she guessed she could...

"I had a brother..." The two brothers were looking at her curious. Frisk took the noodles out of the pot with care as she put them in the sauce. 

"he reminds me of you...he gave me this!" Frisk pulled out with one hand the silver locket. She opened it. Inside of it were two pictures of two people. 

"These are my parents...they died..and so my brother and i had to live alone...i was probably a new-born at the time. He took good care of me..until he met the same fate. I like to think they're watching me from up in the sky...they're probably dissapointed..But...i'm trying..." Frisk closed the pa in which the noodles and sauce were nicly cooking in. Papyrus pulled her in a tight hug so fast it made her shrink in fear and yelp. 

"TINY MONSTER WE ARE VERY SORRY TO HEAR YOU DON'T HAVE A FAMILY!! WE SHALL BE YOUR FAMILY NYE HEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk's little paws fell to her side as she opened her eyes, again. 

"w-what..?" She said after she grew back in size. Sans was now leaning against the table. He smiled. Papyrus looked at him. 

"CAN WE, SANS??" Frisk looked at Sans in disbelief. 

"sure, why not? family isn't necesar-- woah there bucko!" Frisk slipped out of Papyrus hug and was hugging the shorter human. He pat her head. 

"Thank you..." Frisk said. Finally she went back to the stove and turned the oven off. Papyrus couldn't believe how well it smelled. Sans was also surprised. He must have always smelled charred food. That couldn't be healthy. Frisk ate pretty fast and then started searching in her little bag. She took out a t-shirt with a dumb message on it: 'How many monsters are good at math? None, unless you COUNT DRACULA' It had the immage of a calculator. When Papyrus saw her dressed with it he started screaming...Nyeh-ing? Yeah...And Sans? Yeah he was enjoying the show and laughing at the dumb pun. Frisk asked Papyrus if she could have a needle and some string so she could sew this back together. It was only a small rip after all. Papyrus was now sitting on the floor watching her work. Frisk liked to sew as well. She was humming. Sans and Papyrus both seemed mesmerized at the sight. They must have missed having a mother huh..? Well that was the case for Papyrus..Sans..? She wasn't sure. Papyrus also showed her he also had a rip in his scarf. Frisk didn't mind fixing it for him. The three decided they all will camp in the living room and they started laughing and joking. They talked about puzzles and stuff from the Surface. 

"M-MONSTER! I HAVE A FAVOUR TO ASK OF YOU!! C-could You Sing The Song You're Humming....?" Frisk stopped sewing. She looked at the pleading human on the floor and smiled. He actually thought she will say no..?

"Of course, Papyrus!! Why would i disagree?? But i don't sing that good...uhh do you enjoy cartoons..?" Papyrus beamed and waited. She knew she still had some magic with her determination..she's always been able to make her drawings and art look more..Alive and beautiful with it. Maybe she could...Frisk looked at Sans then at the fire-place behind Papyrus. 

"Dancing bears, painted wings  
Things I almost remember  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.." The fire started crackling as little people started twirling out of it. Sans eyes widened. 

"Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory" The people were dancing around them as Frisk was singing. Swans were flying and actual small bears were dancing as well. In the middle of it all? A mother, a father, a son and a baby. 

"Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory" Papyrus was looking at the small little figures and touched them. The heat was just warmth, so he couldn't get hurt. 

"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Once upon a December" The mother was now twirling with the child as the father was playing with the son. All four were happy. Frisk smiled as she could vividly remember that. The song? She heard it once when she was younger..and from her brother. Then she found it in an cartoon as well when she wa spying on the kids at the oprhanage.

"Someone holds me safe and warm  
Horses prance through a silver storm  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory" Papyrus was mesmerized by the show of light and fire just like Sans who got up and closer to her. 

"Far away, long ago  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember" The fire started fading until only the family was left, all four alone. 

"And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.." Each mebmber dissapeared until it was only the baby who dissapeared as well in a little spark. 

"WOWIE!! MONSTERS CAN STILL DO MAGIC??" Frisk shrugged. 

"I've never actually met anyone able to do that...it's just something i saw i can do sometimes..and i thought you'd like it...OH OH!! HOW ABOU TI TAKE YOU OUT FOR A FLIGHT?? What do you say?" Frisk said getting up all excited. She knew the Underground had somewhat of a day and night cicle. 

"a what no--" Sans tried to say but Papyrus interupted. 

"YES!! I WOULD LOVE TO BE THE FIRST HUMAN TO FLY!!" Frisk smiled as the two ran outside like little kids. Sans came after them. 

"listen i don't think that's such a good id--woah.." Frisk let her wings grow. She fluttered them and Papyrus watched in awe. 

"BEAUTIFUL!! NOTHING LESS THAN PERFECTION FROM THE GREAT PAPYRUS FRIEND!!" Frisk laughed as she took his hand. 

"Hold on tight ok?? DO NOT let go..." Frisk started getting off the ground and slowly Papyrus was lifted off. 

"WOWIE!! BROTHER LOOK AT ME!! THE...Stars Are Beautiful..." Frisk knew...the crystals they used on the ceiling looked like stars. Frisk flew in a straight line above the little town and then dropped near the river. Papyrus started laughing as the water tickled his toes. She brough the brother back and looked at Sans. 

"Care for a ride..?" Frisk asked. Both of them flushed a bit when he looked at her for a bit too long. 

"r-right..yes! yeah, sure thing..." Frisk took his hand as well and started going up. 

"uhh...thanks a billion, kid...paps has been in a really bad mood lately and...yeah.." Sans said awkwardly. Frisk laughed.

"I'm not doing this for the favour silly..I'm doing this to make you guys happy!!" Sans was silent for a second. 

"well...guess that was a succes...huh..?" Frisk giggled again. 

"Of a stellar mass huh..?" Sans snorted. 

"maybe...you're just too out of this world." Frisk laughed. 

"guess it's obvious im a huge fan of stars huh?" Sans smiled even more. 

"noted." Frisk was confused but she dropped down near the river. 

"i swear if you drop me here, bucko i will come as the ice-cream i end up and will hunt you.." Frisk laughed again. 

"I am stronger than i look!" And so they were back in front of the house. Frisk started chuckling as she stretched. 

"Man i haven't held this form this long or used my wings in FOREVER!!" All three of them went inside. They started watching this robot named Mettaton? Apperently he is the only celebrity in the Underground...Interesting...They then made a huge pillow fort...however after Papyrus started snoring in it and Sans seemed to be asleep she still couldn't sleep. She went to the kitchen and got some water. Suddenly behind her she saw Sans. She almost dropped her cup. Sans chuckled. 

"sorry, didn't mean to ruffle your feathers." She giggled at the bad pun. 

"then don't peck so silently..pfft--" Sans went over to her and tilted his head. He was now wearing only his white T-shirt and some baseball shorts..still black with a white stripe..and fuzzy pink slippers. She was wearing her shorts and the shirt with the Count Dracula joke. 

"so..kiddo ain't got no sleep? what are you? an owl?" Frisk snickered. 

"as much as i wish to say yes...not really...i just..i dunno..." Frisk said scratcing her head feeling dumb. He put a hand on her head and ruffled her hair. 

"then wanna go star gazing?" Frisk's squinted eyes twinkled. 

"YES!!" Sans grabbed his hoodie and the two snuck outside. He climbed on the roof and Frisk followed. Looking up at the crystals on the ceiling...they did look like stars. 

"WOAH!! You guys even got the constellations down!! But we don't see them all at once..." Sans tilted his head. 

"huh..? the how..?" Frisk then started explaining how the planet Earth works. 

"And that's how the stars...look...like they're...moving...o-oh i-i'm sorry..." Frisk said hugging her knees to her chest as her face flushed in embrrassment. Sans just chuckled. 

"heh. it's fine, don't sweat it...not that you look like you could break much of a sweat to be honest...ya cold kiddo?" Frisk shrugged but then a cold chill ran down her spine. Damn...wrong timing...

"pfft--here ya go bud." He put his hoodie on her and she smiled. 

"Thank you.." The two spent some more time looking at the stars until Frisk fell asleep on his shoulder. 

"pfft...let's get you inside bucko.." He picked her up and teleported in the living room. 

Next morning Frisk woke up in her small form sleeping on his chest. She probably looked like a cherry now...As she tried to get up Sans woke up as well from the movement and he fell off the couch and Frisk landed right on top. In panic she actually turned to her normal form. That looked..innapropriate. The two got up quickly and looked away. Then Frisk spoted Papyrus still sleeping. She smirked. 

"Wanna water balloon him..?" Sans looked dumbfound but agreed. The two filled the ballons and Sans was first to try. He missed by a long shot and he actually looked like he was trying. Frisk laughed as she threw hers and landed perfectly in his face. 

"NYEEHHHH!!!" They heard as the pillow fort collapsed. 

"MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!!" Frisk said as she leaned over the railing. Sans grabbed her waist as she was abou to fall. 

"woah there..let's not lean so much...we've got that railing for a reason." Frisk and Sans both flushed at that. Papyrus popped up and frowned at his brother. 

"SANS!! STOP TRYING TO FLIRT WITH THE MONSTER!! SHE NEEDS TO TEACH ME HOW TO DO BREAKFAST!!" Frisk burst into laughter as she came down to help Papyrus cook as Sans grumbled under his breath. The breakfast was just easy toast and eggs. Nothing to mess up there. The brothers loved it and Papyrus even made them play something after. He first wanted to try this card game he found at the dump called Buzzed...but Frisk remembered fast why he couldn't. 

"MONSTER!! WE SHALL PLAY BUZZED!!" Frisk spat her orange juice and coughed. Sans tilted his head. Frisk started waving franatically towards him in a 'NO' sign. Sans was confused. 

"MONSTER?? DO YOU KNOW THIS GAME??" Frisk looked around farantically. 

"uhh...it's...not...adequate..?" Papyrus seemed to be thinking for a second. 

"OK!! THEN CARDS AGAINST HUMANITY!!" Frisk's eyes widened more. 

"THAT'S EVEN WORSE!!" Papyrus pouted. 

"PLEASE MONSTER FRISK..?" She sighed as she took the box. 

"Fine..." Sans was still confused. Oh man they will get a good laugh out of this. 

"ACTUALLY...I REMEMBERED I NEED TO ATTEND MY PUZZLES. MONSTER, BROTHER!! YOU NEED TO CARRY THIS ON FOR ME!! NYEHEHEH!!" And he left. 

"sooo..what was that about..?" Frisk scratched her head. 

"Too vulgar for him..the first is a drinking game...the second? Dirty jokes." Sans laughed. 

"oh man...i almost messed up there huh??" Frisk snorted. 

"soo..do we play orrr..?" Frisk asked. Sans shrugged. 

"sure why not?" The deck was put down and Frisk explained to Sans the rules. He gave her a thumbs up as he brought the both of them a drink. She got juice and he got...ketchup..? 

"ok ok...i start then? 'WHOO! God damn I love_____________ !" He pulled out another one and snickered. 

"An uninterrupted history of imperialism and exploitation." Frisk snickered as well. 

"That sounds like a college lecture." Sans laughed at her dumb joke. 

"you go, frisky." Frisk scrunched up her nose at the dumb nickname...but she kinda liked it. She pulled out a card.

"What's the gift that keeps on giving? Bingeing and purging...Pfft--" Sans looked at the cards and snorted. 

"this game is so dumb.. ok my turn.." Sans sipped his ketchup and pulled out the cards.

"What am I giving up for Lent? A death ray." Frisk snorted. Sans didn't seem to get it. 

"My turn!! BILLY MAYS HERE FOR _________ Grandma." Sans made a shocked face. 

"no! not grandma!! he's gonna pull the plug!" Frisk and Sans both started laughing.   


" __________would be woefully incomplete without___________" He pulled two cards and started laughing.   


"What??" 

"Vehicular manslaughter and Getting drive-by shot." Frisk started laughing as well. She looked at her bottle. 

"Ok let's do this by dirnking!! You laugh you drink!" He raised a brow and his ever-lasting grin bemace a genuine smirk. 

"sounds good to me." 

"Ok ok...SO. My country, 'tis of thee, sweet land of__________...Ronald Reagan. OH MY GOD!! AMEN!!" Frisk started laughing. Sans didn't get the joke. She sipped out of her drink, still giggling.

"huh..?" Sans said. Frisk snorted. 

"He used humour as his secret weapon..'I wondered at times what the 10 commandments would have looked like if Moses would have run them to the US congress..'" Sans spurted his ketchup. So humans did know about the monster affairs. Interesting..but she loved the reaction. That got her laughing more. 

"THAT is his?! damn!! i loved his one-liners!!" Frisk nodded.

"You are a man of culture then! Cheers!!" And the day went on like that, until Papyrus came back. 

"MONSTER!! I HAVE ARRIVED!! NOW IT'S TIME FOR THE ATTARCTION OF THE DAY!! TO SHOW YOU MY ROOM AND HAVE A PRIVATE HANG-OUT SESSION!!" 

Wait.....they will.....what..?


	8. Chapter 8

"good luck kiddo, ya on your own in that one." Was all Frisk heard as something dragged her inside of Papyrus room. He had a nice room..A table with a collection of action figures, a pirate flag from some ship probably. She couldn't believe the fact it was authentic...THAT BELONGED IN A MUSEUM!! A book-shelf filled with story books and adventure type of books. She even found some Sherlock Holmes. Huh...he had good taste. He had an old pc and there was also a room which must have been the closet. Apperently he was 'popular' on the interent....which was a lie. He even has Sans sending him bad puns...OH MY GOD!! Is he going to realize that his brother is the one..? No..? Just her?? Fair enough. She finally came to him. 

"SO, UM...IF YOU'VE SEEN EVERYTHING...DO YOU WANT TO START HANGING OUT?" Frisk snorted. 

"Papyrus..we're already hanging out." Papyrus beamed. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! INDEED WE ARE!! Umm...I'VE ACTUALLY NEVER DONE THIS BEFORE." Frisk spurted. 

"You...haven't..? Oh.." Oh jeez...she hoped he won't search a tutorial or something...those will show him the WRONG type of hangouts...he was too innocent for that. 

"BUT DON'T WORRY!! YOU CAN'T SPELL PREPARED WITHOUT SEVERAL LETTERS FROM MY NAME!! I SNAGGED AN OFFICIAL HANG-OUT GUIDEBOOK FROM THE LIBRARY.." Frisk tilted her head. She shrinked to help store more energy as he was going to read. 

"WE'RE READY TO HAVE A GREAT TIME." Frisk snorted at the accidental message he sent. She could hear laughter from the other side of the walls as well. 

"LET'S SEE...STEP ONE...SUMMON THE 'FRIENDSHIP HUD'" The what now..? Frisk concentrated on whatever that word was and suddenly behind Papyrus appeared some weird compasses and stuff like that. She shook her head as her jaw dropped. THE FUCK WERE THOSE?! 

"WOWIE!! I FEEL SO INFORMED!!" Who wouldn't..EVEN THE DATE IS RIGHT THERE!! WHAT THE HE--

"I THINK WE'RE READY FOR STEP TWO." More chuckling from both her and the walls. 

"STEP TWO..ASK THEM TO HANG OUT! 'AHEM'..MONSTER!! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL HANG OUT WITH YOU!" Uhh that's not asking but sure Papyrus...whatever floats your boat. 

"R-REALLY??? WOWIE!!!" Awww...That was cute. 

"I GUESS THAT MEANS IT'S TIME FOR PART THREE. STEP THREE...PUT ON NICE CLOTHES TO SHOW YOU CARE. WAIT A SECOND...WEAR CLOATHING...THAT T-SHIRT...YOU'RE WEARING CLOATHING RIGHT NOW!!" Don't say it like you're not wearing anything OH MY GOD--

"NOT ONLY THAT...EARLIER TODAY YOU WERE ALSO WEARING THAT SWEATER!! NO...COULD IT BE..? YOU'VE WANTED TO HANG OUT FROM THE VERY BEGINNING?!?!" Frisk sighed and decided to play along. She nodded. 

"NO!! YOU PLANNED IT ALL!! YOU'RE WAY BETTER AT HANGING OUT THAN I AM!! N-NOOOO YOUR FRIENDSHIP POWER!!" Suddenly a weird meter appeared above Papyrus. The bar grew with the color dark blue....wait..why did this feel familiar..?

_'This is how humans hang out..it's quite weird huh..? Perhaps you shoul teach me how to hang properly..what do you say, Frisk?'_

She shook her head and payed attention back to Papyrus. 

"NYEH HEH HEH HEH!! DON'T THINK YOU'VE BESTED ME YET...I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, HAVE NEVER BEEN BEATEN AT HANGING OUT. AND NEVER WILL!" Oh please tell her that he doesn have a--

"I CAN EASILY KEEP UP WITH YOU! YOU SEE, I TOO CAN WEAR CLOTHING!! IN FACT...I ALWAYS WEAR MY 'SPECIAL CLOTHES' UNDERNEATH MY USUAL CLOTHES!!" Oh..my...god...she was right...Frisk smiled awkwardly. 

"BEHOLD!!" He took off his costume and underneath was a shirt with COOL DUDE and a cap that looked like a basketball. He was wearing shorts wayyyy too tight. He was also wearing high socks with sneakers. Frisk almost wanted to cover her eyes. Papyrus beamed. Ok NO-- Frisk let herself grow and went straight to his wardrobe. 

"MONSTER?? WHAT ARE YOU DOING??" Frisk rummeged some more and she scrunched up her nose as she saw that his clothes were hard to match. She did read some stuff about fashion and she loved sewing for a reason. She found a nice shirt with a jacket and some jeans. He had a lot of pair of the same jeans. She took out her claws and easily cut the jeans. She found a pair of short socks and some nice white sneakers. She found the perfect relacement for the scarf he had now. She gave the clothes to him and pushed him in the closet to change. He came out looking great. Frisk beamed. She went to the bathroom real quick and found some gel and a comb she could use. She made Papyrus sit and gave him a nice wavy hairstyle. She admired her handy-work. 

"NYEHHH?? I LOOK SO COOL!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" He said as he turned around in the mirror. Frisk looked at him..something was missing...OH!! She went ahead and searched her bag. She had some really cool sun-glasses she carried around sometimes. They were perfect. As she put the sunglasses on Papyrus he gasped and hugged her tightly. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! THANK YOU TINY MONSTER!! I NEVER LOOKED SO COOL!!" Frisk smiled as she shrinked and patted his now wavy hair. 

"WAIT...NO!! HELPING ME GENUINLY AND BEING HONEST ABOUT WHAT YOU THOUGHT...NYEEEHHHHH!!" The bar came back on the screen and it started growing again. 

"HOWEVER...YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE HIDDEN POWERS OF THE OUTFITS I WEAR..." Frisk tilted her head. 

"THEREFORE...WHAT YOU DID IS INVALID!!" The bar went down and Frisk frowned a bit. 

"THIS HANGOUT WON'T ESCALATE ANY FURTHER! UNLESS YOU FIND MY SECRET!! BUT THAT WON'T HAPP--" Frisk immediately pointed to his back. Papyrus stopped and smirked. Pfftt-- ANIME VIBESSS!!

"W-WELL THEN...YOU FOUND MY SECRET....I SUPPOSE I HAVE NO CHOICE.." He pulled out a small gift box from behind. For a second Frisk could swear she was looking at someone else's hand...with white gloves and a huge black circle in the middle of it...It was holding a nice pretty white box with a beautiful crimson ribbon. 

_'Happy birthday, Frisk!! This is for you..'_

She blinked intensly to shove the memory away as she took the box and opened it. It was...pasta...But it smelled nice and fresh..it smelled like good pasta. He was improving fast. 

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS IS? 'SPAGHETTI' YOU MUST BE THINKING..RIGHT? WRONG!! THIS AIN'T PLAIN OLD PASTA..THIS IS AN ARTISANS WORK!! SILKEN SPAGHETTI...FINELY AGED IN AN OAKEN CASK..THEN COOKED BY ME, MASTER CHEF PAPYRUS!" Papyrus looked dramatically to the side than back at her. He was hit by an unknown gust of wind that made his new scarf flutter. Wait where was the wind coming fro--

"MONSTER!! IT'S TIME TO END THIS!! THERE'S NO WAY THIS CAN GO ANY FURTHER!!" Frisk looked at the plate and realized...she had to eat it. She took a bite and her face immediately scrunched up in disgust...the taste was indescribeable...Oh god she's gonna puke--

"WHAT A PASSIONATE EXPRESSION!! YOU MUST REALLY LOVE MY PASTA...AND BY EXTENSION..ME..MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN I DO!!" He started grunting as the blue bar started filling up. 

"NOOOOOO!!" he yelled as the bar got past it's boundries. Papyrus took a solemn face. 

"MONSTER...IT'S CLEAR NOW. YOU'RE COMPLETELY OBSESSED WITH ME..." Excuse me...she's what now??

"EVERYTHING YOU DO...EVERYTHING YOU SAY...IT'S ALL BEEN FOR MY SAKE..." That was true but she just wanted to stay as friends...HOLD THE FU--

"MONSTER...I WANT YOU TO BE HAPPY TOO...IT'S TIME FOR ME TO EXPRESS MY FEELINGS...IT'S TIME THAT I TOLD YOU...I, PAPYRUS..." He stopped. He looked to the sighed thoughtfully. OH PLEASE DON'T LET HER HAVE TO FRIENDZONE HIM--

"HMM...WELL, I'M FLATTERED YOU CARE SO MUCH. BUT MAYBE COOL IT A LITTLE BIT..?" Frisk spurted as laughter roared from the walls. SHE WAS GETTING FRIENDZONED FROM A NONEXISTENT CRUSH?! She didn't like him but stil..that hurt...

"Umm Papyrus i don't have a crush on you.." Papyrus blinked a few times and beamed. 

"OH THANK GOD, TINY MONSTER!! I WOULDN'T HAVE WANTED TO HURT YOUR TINY FEELINGS!! NOW WE CAN BOTH MAKE MY BOSS, UNDYNE, LIKE ME!!" Frisk stopped dead in her tracks. Was Undyne that red-head that was about to slap Papyrus and talk shit about him? 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! SHE WILL STOP THINKING OF ME AS SECOND IN COMMAND AND OUT FOR HER SPOT AND WILL SEE ME AS A FRIEND!!" So that's why she was so agressive...she was first in command and thought Papyrus was out for her job...Finally all the meters and stuff faded as the message popped up in front of her with the gold she earned..The hell?

"Umm..Papyrus..let's hang out in my style now..ok?" Papyrus beamed. 

"WE SHALL HANG IN THE MONSTER STYLE THEN!!" Frisk smiled. 

"Can we get Sans as well..?" Papyrus seemed thoughtful for a second but he agreed. Frisk went to his door..with colorful flames coming from it. She knocked when the door opened showing a bored Sans in his white t-shirt and baseball shorts. He snorted when he saw her. 

"sup pidge. got rejected and need a shoulder to cry on?" Frisk put a hand to her forehead dramatically. 

"i shall never heal from his heart-ache." He chuckled. 

"k..what can i do for ya?" Frisk told him she just wanted to hang with the two. He shrugged as he used his magic to lift his hoodie from somewhere and bring it to him. Frisk snorted. 

"May the force be with you.." Sans laughed as well. The three met at the door and Sans stopped when he saw Papyrus. 

"damn bro...you got a new style?" He mouthed 'thank you' at her and she giggled. The three spent the afternoon together. They ate lunch at Grillby's and they walked around Snowdin. Frisk then got an idea. 

"OH OH OH!! I KNOW!!" She rushed inside the shop and used some gold to buy some stuff. She started assembling the stuff together. Sans was confused. 

"uhh bucko..wha'cha buildin'?" Frisk smiled as she showed them her a tube. They looked confused. 

"It's a smoke-bomb sticks...you know...colorful smoke..?" Sans and Papyrus looked at each other. 

"Don't you just use magic for that..?" Frisk shook her head. 

"Here!!" Frisk popped one and it started making blue smoke. Sans eyes widened at the sight and Papyrus eyes were like stars. 

"WOWIE!! DO YOU HAVE AN ORANGE ONE??" Frisk looked at the stuff she had. She mixed the red and yellow powders to make orange and boom. Papyrus was walking around with two orange smoke-bomb sticks. Sans actually took the time to learn and make one. Soon enough kids gathered around and they were playing with smoke as well. Frisk was sitting down looking at the kids and Sans sat down next to her and popped a stick. 

"look...purple is a pretty color huh..?" Frisk looked at the cloud forming from their sticks and smiled. 

"it is, isn't it?" Suddenly some kids came, tall as her waist. Frisk smiled. 

"Hello!" They shoved a small kid forward. 

"we wanted to know if..the wings you had yesterday..can you fly..? and can we touch them..?" Frisk giggled as summoned her wings and turned her back. Sans let his head lean on his hand as he watched her play with the kids. Suddenly she screamed. 

"OW! OW! OW! DON'T PULL THAT!! OWWWW!!" Sans snapped out of it and shooed the kids. She whimpered. 

"what did they do..?" Sans said inspecting her. 

"they started pulling my feathers..did they rip any??" Frisk stretched her wings to let him see. Hooo boy weren't those wings marvelous...They were white with a few brown ones and the tips were red-ish...probably because of her soul. He flushed a bit as he touched them and started searching for any missing feathers. 

"n-not any i can see.." Did he just stutter?! Suddenly a snowball hit him in the head. He turned around to see Papyrus having a snowball fight with the kids. Frisk laughed as her wings retracted and she ran towards them to play as well. Was it bad he kinda wanted to sit with her like that more..? The three kept doing silly stuff like these until it was around dinner time. They went back home and Frisk helped Papyrus COOK SOMETHING ELSE OTHER THAN PASTA!! She actually threw up because of Papyrus 'special batch' for her little gift. She tought him to make fish and how to cook it properly in the oven!! She even used lemon and to make it crispy she found corn-flour. Papyrus was so amazed by the technique he said he will make..crispy spaghetti...oh god..Next they decided to play some Monopoly. 

"MONSTER!! HAVE YOU EVER PLAYED MONOPOLY??" Frisk shook her head. 

"Never had with who! But i am a fast lerner.." The two humans were more than happy to teach the griphon girl how to play. They camped in the living-room again and after a while when Papyrus fell asleep and both her and Sans were trying to sleep on the couch; Frisk decided to do something stupid.

"hey Sans..you awake..?" He mummbled something before sighing. 

"i'm up kid..sup..?" Frisk giggled. 

"the ceiling." he snorted. 

"very funny kid..what did ya wanna say..?" She knocked on the couch's arm. 

"knock knock." Sans chuckled. 

"really..? a 'knock knock' joke..? fine..who's there?" Frisk smiled. 

"Thank..." Sans responded. 

"Thank who?" Frisk got up and looked at the laying down human with an arm on his eyes. He moved the arm and the two were looking at each other. She opened her eyes showing her yellow-honey eyes and smiled. 

"thank you for hanging out with me and Papyrus today..it was fun..." Sans looked at her for a second before putting the arm back on his face. 

"jeez kid..you'll give me a heart attack..." Frisk giggled. 

"also can i sleep next to you..? you're really warm.." Sans chuckled. 

"shouldn't it be the other way around..? you're the one with fur here.." Frisk scoffed and Sans laughed as he finally gave her a real smile. Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. 

"com'ere you fluffy pillow..you can sleep here.." Frisk shrinked and huddled close to the human with white hair. She fell asleep fast which left Sans the only one awake. 

"you will give me a heart attack...won'cha..? goodnight kiddo.." And for the first time in a long time..he fell asleep with a smile on his face and no nightmares. 


	9. I am sorry but Art-block and Other ideas happened.

So may i apologize but i am going to give this story really slow updates if not none for a while as i came up with a new idea. I know i know...i already know that i should focus on only one but this is an old idea i had and now i'm having new ones. I apologize again and please do go read my other story in the meantime if you want. I will see you all again on here, i won't abandon it forever. Also thank you everyone for reading and supporting this <3 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw man, didn't i make y'all wait for me to continue this...

The next day, Frisk woke up and decided she will make breakfast again for the two humans and she will go out in the snow. It..it wasn't the best idea. The brothers FREAKED OUT!! 

"SANS!! SANS! YOU LAZY BUM!! HAVE YOU SEEN THE TINY MONSTER??" 

"uhh...no??" Sans asks confused. 

"THEY SEEM TO HAVE PROVIDED BREAKFAST AND LEFT!!" Sans rose up from the couch and looked at his brother. 

"excuse me...they what now?" Sans got up and looked confused at the pastries on the table. 

"DO YOU THINK THEY LEFT TO GO TO WATERFALLS?? OH NO....WE WERE GOING TO LEAD THE TINY MOSTER THROUGH WATERFALLS TO MAKE SURE THEY ARE SAFE FROM UNDYNE..." Sans frowned as well. They did agree they will tell her in the morning but...they didn't expect for her to leave...

"YOU THINK THEY MIGHT STILL BE IN TOWN??" Sans shrugged. 

"might as well check." And so Frisk found herself in the awkward situation with a worried Sans scolding her for leaving and being next to Grillby's. 

"jeez kid..the hell were you thinking?! just leaving like that." Frisk smiled and scratched her head. Sans sighed and looked at Grillby's. 

"if we're here...might as well." The two stepped in. 

"hey everyone!" All of the people at the bar looked at Sans and the tiny monster and they starts greeting them. Frisk even saw a few familiar faces. The dog was with the group of sentries from the forest at a table and Doug even pat her head. She smiled. There was a girl with two pig-tails who seemed to be head over heels at Sans. Sans and her sat down at the wooden bar with a red wooden top. Grillby, the fire element greeted them with a nood and a crackling 'hello.' Frisk smiled at him as he was taking the glasses from two monsters on bar stools who seemed to have already passed out...even if it was morning. Frisk and Sans sat down. Frisk, in her small form, jumped on the stool and found a whoopee cushion on it. Sans shrugged.

"watch where you sit. sometimes weirdos put whopee cushions on the seats." Frisk smiled and chuckled. She kicked it off and sat down. 

"anyways. let's order. whatddya want?" Frisk looked at the menu in his hand and she pointed at burger. 

"hey, that sounds pretty good. yo, grillbz. we'll take a double order of burg." Sans then turned at her as he combed his hair. She laughed again. 

"so what do you think of my brother. cool right?" Frisk gave the human a sad smile as she nodded. 

"of course he's cool. you'd be cool as well if you wore that outfit everyday. he'd only take it off if he absolutely had to. oh well...at least he washes it. by that i mean he wears it in the shower." Frisk scrunched up her nose in disgust. Sans chuckled at that. 

"here comes the grub." Suddenly the girl with pigtails that was so melted over Sans earlier came next to them. Well..more like she tried to get between them. Frisk didn't let her however. 

"hi Sansy~~" Sans smiled as he rubbed his neck, awkwardly.

"Hi..Sam..." Frisk tilted her head in confusion as the girl shot her an ugly glare. 

"So Sansy~ What are you doing with that...thing...why not hang out with me~~?" She said seductively Sans backed away and almost fell off his stool. Frisk was watching even more lost at the whole thing playing before her. 

"uhh..thanks for the offer but i am already hanging out with the monster--" The girl didn't pay any attention as she swiftly whipped around at her. 

"Umm...Could you like, leave or something?? Come on pet i'll get you some food or something. Ugh whatever." Frisk was now mad. Did that bitch just call her a pet. She didn't even let Frisk respond as she turned around towards Sans. 

"Come on, Sansy~ She's as small as my hand~ She can't even hold the bruger up!!" She whined. Frisk wasn't even paying attention at her whinning. She just went into her bigger form and bit into the burger. Her tail was wagging at the taste. She hasn't eaten one in a long time. Sans chuckled. 

"sam...look behind you." The girl turned around and screamed as she backed away from Frisk eating. 

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Frisk raised and eye-brow. 

"you weren't actually expecting me to eat in that form, right? come on i can bearly reach the bar!" Frisk said smugly. Sans smirked mischeviously. 

"OH MY GOD YOU LOOK LIKE SOME SORT OF WEIRD HYBRID!! EWWW!!" Frisk scoffed. 

"It's called a gryphon, thank you very much." The girl was mad. 

"SHE'S SUCH A LIAR!! GRYPHONS ARE EXTINCT!!" Frisk looked at her and smirked showing her fangs. 

"and who are you to make that call?" Sam huffed as she left and Frisk started laughing. 

"Aw man!! She looked like i would bite her head off or something!!" Sans chuckled as well. 

"good one, pidge. now...want some ketchup with that?" Frisk looked at the ketchup bottle and frowned. She switched the plates and opened the bottle. The cap fell off and his burger got drenched in ketchup. His jaw dropped. 

"Don't ever mess with my food." She said, victorious, as she pushed his plate towards him. He put his hands up in defence. 

"you've got me...anyways...cool or not you have to agree papyrus tries really hard." Frisk was back to her small size, listening to Sans. 

"like how he keept trying to be the head of royal guard...or at least he used to until you came...one day, he went to the house of the head of the royal guard and begged to let him be in it..." So that's how he became part of it? pfft--

"of course, she shut the door on him because it was midnight. but the next day she woke up and found him still waiting there. seeing his dedication she first decided to give him worrior training. it was uh...weird...anyways one thing led to the other and boom. second in command." The two talked some more, well Sans did. He would crack some awful puns. Finally it was time to go back to his brother. Frisk and Sans got up and suddenly that Sam girl was back. She picked Frisk up and looked at her and started turning her. 

"What illusion did you use? You seem harmless...yet you just--OWW!!" Frisk bit her and fell down. She grew in size and backed away from Sam. Sam's eyes widened. 

"You are scared..? BUAHAHAH!! THIS THING STANDS NO CHANCE TO THE KING!!" Frisk froze. 

"uhh...bud? you ok? what the hell, sam?!" Sam finally stopped laughing. Frisk took out her claws and pointed them at the girls neck. 

"I hate having to scare people like this...i hate having to be told i am weak at the same time...I JUST DON'T WANT TO HURT YOU, OK?!? TAKE THE FUCKING HINT ALREADY!! I GET IT YOU SEE ME AS AN ANIMAL BUT I AM SO MUCH MORE THAN THAT!! END OF THE STORY!!" She retracted her claws and opened her eyes. They weren't honey yellow anymore. They were red, crimson swirling inside. 

"now, because of you, i look like some animal from a zoo..." The girl backed away. 

"i-i'm sorry i just.." Frisk stepped out of the bar, bumping her shoulder into the girl. Man, the nerve of that girl. If she wouldn't have controlled herself she would have chopped her head off when she picked her up...Those humans have no boundries sometimes...

"hey frisk...you ok there, bucko?" Frisk looked at Sans next to her and closed her eyes. She nodded and went back to her smaller form. They met up with Papyrus, who immediately cheered her up only with his energetic aura. 

"AH!! THANK GOD YOU DIDN'T LEAVE WITHOUT US!!" Frisk tilted her head in confusion. 

"THAT IS RIGHT TINY MONSTER!! YOU WILL BE ESCORTED THROUGHOUT THE REST OF THE UNDERGROUND BY US: THE GREAT PAPYRUS AND MY BROTHER, SANS." Frisk looked hopefull at the other human who nodded. She smiled. She was overly excited by this. 

"NOW THEN...I PACKED ALL WE NEED TO MAKE OUR WAY TOWARDS THE MTTRESORT. WE SHALL ARRIVE THERE AT NIGHT AND REST, BEFORE WE GO TO ASGORE'S CASTLE!!" Frisk smiled and jumped up, wagging her little tail. Sans chuckled as the three started walking towards waterfalls. Papyrus kept explaining to Frisk everything even if it was obvious. They came across an empty sentry station. 

"AH YES. MY BROTHER MANS TWO STATIONS...WHICH MEANS HE SLACKS OFF TWICE AS MUCH." Sans shrugged. Frisk's eyes softened. It wasnt his fault he wasn't trying anymore...it was those monster's fault. No wonder he didn't trust her. The next thing they saw was a waterfall with falling rocks. 

"OK TINY MONSTER!! LET'S BE CAREFUL HERE!! YOU MIGHT FALL AND WE DO NOT WANT THAT!! Tiny Monster..?" Frisk however was already crossing. Sans and Papyrus looked at each other. 

"THIS SHALL BE EASIER THAN WE THOUGHT!!" Frisk shook her fur a few times and it was dry...apart from her clothes. They walked a bit when suddenly Frisk heard a noise. It sounded like...armor?? 

"'sup kid?" Frisk gestured for them to shut up and she got in the grass. The brothers, confused, followed her example. Suddenly, the head of the royal guard came into view. Armored fully with only her red hair flowing in the wind. 

"Why Is Undyne Here??" Frisk shushed him, but it was too late. She noticed something moving in the grass. She came closer and closer and summoned her spear. Frisk held her breath and prayed. Undyne didn't seem to notice them. She slowly backed away into the shadows leaving the three to crawl out of the bushes. 

"you've got quite the hearing bucko..." Frisk smiled. Papyrus however was confused. 

"I DON'T GET IT...UNDYNE WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE PATROLLING RIGHT NOW! DO YOU THINK SHE CHANGED HER PROGRAMM SO SHE COULD CATCH YOU." Seemed like it...that woman didn't know how to quit, huh? Something rattled through the grass. Both Papyrus and Sans looked at the grass and pushed Frisk behind them. She was sure however, it wasn't a threat. She slid between their legs and went into the grass. 

"frisk wait!!" Sans called after her, but she came out alongside Mk, who was over-joyed to have seen Undyne so close up. 

"YO! Did you see the way she was staring at you..? That...WAS AWESOME!!" Frisk bit the inside of her cheek. Oh that wasn't awesome..that woman wanted to make her roasted lamb...

"I'm SOOOO jealous!" Then take her! She wouldn't mind being on one deadly obstacle minus. She however resorted to smiling. Might as well not crush a child's dreams. 

"C'mon!! Let's go watch her beat up some bad guys!!" He started running and fell down, face flat. She giggled as he got up and screamed 'I'm ok!!' and started running again. 

"WELL TINY MONSTER...I THINK THAT WAS A SUCCESSFUL ENCOUNTER!! SHALL WE??" 

And so the adventure started again, this time however; with two new companions: Papyrus and Sans. 


	11. Chapter 11

So the adventure begins. Frisk up next saw a lot of interesting things. She messed around with Sans as the two taught her about flower bridges. Special crystal like seeds grew into blooming lilypads. At one point Papyrus got stuck with the seeds so Sans took her away and showed her an echo-flower. It was so cool! It repeated everything you said. The message it had now was one Sans left after making a quiche. Frisk was enjoying her time with the two human brothers. She even showed them how she fights. The next important place they visited were a set of caverns with signs on the wall. Papyrus offered himself to read the plates for her. They were talking about the power of souls and the war. She touched a few flowers and learned that monsters would whisper their whishes to echo-flowers. Sans chuckled as he saw her listening to peoples wishes instead of Papyrus. 

"wanna make a wish, pidge?" Frisk's eyes lit up and she nodded franatically. He snickered as he pulled her to a smaller echo-flower. It was freshly bloomed. She let herself go into her normal form and got really close to the flower whispering to it. Sans waited for her and his smile grew when he saw her go back to her small size. 

"what was your wish..?" Frisk smiled. He chuckled. 

"gotcha. no telling." She pulled him by his well...actually...his pants. And the two walked towards the still reading Papyrus. But they quickly came to a halt as they saw Papyrus looking at a wall. 

"NYEH?? HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO CROSS??" Frisk looks behind her and sees a telescope. It must have been a puzzle. She ran backwards and Sans looked at her confused. Papyrus was stomping his foot and fumming over the wall. Frisk used her tail to get up and looked through the telescope. As she looked around she noticed something written on the lense. That was it! She ran between Sans legs sliding as he looked at her unimpressed by the stunt he pulled. He started walking again, groaning at all the 'effort' he was doing as Frisk put a tiny paw on the wall. It immediately collapsed in front of them. Papyrus started laughing and leading the way again. Sans chuckled and gave her a pet on the head. 

"nice job, kid." Papyrus however stoppsed again. 

"LET'S...SKIP THESE WRITINGS!!" He said as he was walking. Frisk started reading them on her own. They were...about human and monster souls...now that the monsters had these souls that persisted after death, humans could absord them for power. Frisk frowned. It wasn't something she didn't know yet it still set wrong with her. Sans looked at the signs as well and winced internally. 

"err..let's go kiddo.." He ushured her. They all swam...well..Only Frisk swam, the two brothers were fine with the water coming to their knees...anyways! They all crossed to the other side of a large water, on a bridge. It was darker than usual. They moved quitely as the atmoshphere grew unsettling. On their left was a chunk of land with giant stone pillars. You could bearly see behind them and the shadows were thick even on the bridges. They were all walking slower now, alert if anything would happen. She could hear a soft noise, like the fourth number of footsteps then the energy crackling. She didn't think twice as she changed to her bigger form and pushed Sans out of the way of a giant blue energy spear. The person guilty for this immediately appeared from the shadows in their giant armor. It shined in the small light from the echo flowers and stones from the ceiling. 

"uhh...run..?" Frisk asked confused as the three looked at each-other. 

"book it.." Sans said in response.

"RUN INDEED LITTLE MONSTER..." Papyrus agreed. The three started running as the Head of the Royal Guard was chasing after them and firing energy spears. She came to a lot of close calls which kind of made her anxious but she didn't dare look back. They ran until the chunk of land ended and the bridge got slimmer. They found more tall grass. Frisk changed to her small size and she, alongside her two human companions hid in the grass being as silent as possible. She could hear the footsteps, the metal clackling on the wood as it squeacked unde the woman's weight. Undyne was right there, stepping in the grass. She could see her metal boots coming to a stop inches away from her. The metal hand reached into the grass and she shut her eyes tight thinking she would grab her...but the grab and lift never came as she looked up to see..Mk...smiling at his hero. She held her breath as the human with red hair put the kid down. After the armored giant couldn't be seen anymore all three of them let out a relieved sigh. Another close call...and saved again by the little blonde kid with a striped shirt and buck teeth in the front. He had freckles and green eyes. He was so cute. 

"DUDE!! YO!! DID YOU SEE THAT?! UNDYNE JUST...TOUCHED MEEEE!!" He said all excited as he jumped up and down. Frisk giggled. 

"I AM NEVER WASHING MY FACE AGAIN!!" That earned a whole laugh from her. She laughed so hard she accidenlt changed in her bigger form. Sans looked at her and snorted. She was such a dork yet he sometimes couldn't look away. He blushed. 

"AW MAN!! Aren't you unlucky? If you were only a fewwww inchesss to the left!" Mk said as he gestured to his left. Frisk waved him off. 

"Don't worry, MK! I will get to see her again!" Mk's eyes sparkled. This must have been the first time she talked to him and laughed properly in front of him. 

"WOAH!! Did you know you have a pretty voice?!" Frisk looked at the kid in surprise as she even opened her squinted eyes. Her iris got smaller as her eyes widened and she blushed. Sans frowned. The hell? She was much older than the kid!!

"YEAH!! And you have pretty eyes too!!" Papyrus 'Nyehd' in confusion as Sans grew more upset. 

"WOAH!! YOU EVEN GOT CURV--" Frisk covered her chest in disbelief as the older human pretended to cough. 

"yo kid. don't you want to get ahead and catch undyne or something??" He asked as his smile twitched a bit in annoyance. Who the hell thought that kid this type of stuff?!

"RIGHT!! As much as i want to stay looking at her" The kid said looking her up and down. Frisk backed away, a bit scared by the kid's approach. Sans scrunched his nose up as his eye twicthed. This kid was disgusting. 

..I NEED TO CATCH HER UP AHEAD!!" Mk said as he started running. He tripped and fell face first. All three winced at that until he got up and screamed 'I'M OK' while he was still running. Frisk sighed in relief. Sans looked at Frisk and accidently spurted. 

"huh, the kid was right...you do really have cur--OWWW!" Sans said as Papyrus hit him in the head. 

"DO NOT MIND MY BROTHER, FRISK! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL INSIDE OUT!!" Frisk smiled as she turned back to her small size and the three started walking again. Up ahead Frisk found another shinning star. It twinkled. She learned about the resets and save points...so she touched it. Sans eyed her suspiciously before he teleported away. Frisk looked confused. Papyrus seemed to understand that. 

"HE HAS A SMALL STAND UP AHEAD!! DO NOT WORRY!! HE WILL JOIN US SHORTLY!!" And Papyrus was right, after a bit of walking they found Sans standing next to a telescope. Frisk jumped up in excitement. She ran to him and squeaked at him...since she couldn't really talk in that form. His smile turned a bit more genuine as he chuckled at her. Papyrus however seemed annoyed and was gesturing for him to get on with it. Why was he so mad about a telescope..?

"heya kid. sorry i left ya...i got into the telescope business a while back. it's normally 500000G to use the premium telescope.." Frisk spurted. HOW MUCH DID HE JUST SAY?!

"but...since i know you, you can use it for free." He said with a wink. 

"howzaboutit?" Frisk gasped excitedly as she got closer to the telescope. This form won't do...she wanted to enjoy it fully! She turned back to her bigger form. She was surprised how it didn't take as much energy as on the surface..but since she was Underground surrounded by magic, she assumed it was normal. She bent down to look in the telescope. It actually showed the crystals on the ceiling. They were alligned just like the starts in real life. She could see the big dipper, the gemeny...the snake..and so much more. She smiled at the constellations.

"They're so pretty! They're glimmering with different colors too!! I love this view!" And she was right! Each sparkly rock on the ceiling was shining a different color. 

"love mine as well.." Sans said looking at her..Well he didn't get a good view as Papyrus smacked him again. Frisk shot up like struck by lightning and pulled her sweater down better. Papyrus frowned as his brother rubbed the spot where he got hit. 

"BROTHER!! THAT IS SUCH AN INNAPROPRIATE THING TO SAY!!" Suddenly the older human looked at her and he started laughing. 

"uhh..you'll wanna wipe that." Frisk looked confused as she wiped her eye and noticed her fur was tainted. This was a trick telescope!! Damn it! She wiped off everything. They walked again and met with an interesting guy..the Nice Cream man!! She met Nick back in the Snowdin forest. Frisk's mouth wattered. Sans looked at her and raise a brow. 

"want some nice cream, bucko?" Frisk jumped up and down in excitement as she got her frozen treat. The compliment on the wrapper was so sweet. It said she was lovely. Sans said he should stop being lazy. It was totally pointed at him. Papyrus nice cream said he will have a lot of friends. The next place they visited was an interesting fluorescent field. Frisk stopped to take in the sight. Tiny mushrooms were glowing as small twinkling and chimming noises could be heard. The fluorescent water around lit up the place nicely and she's never seen anything like it before. It was..beautiful. She wished her brother could see this...She smiled softly as the younger and taller human called her name. She turned around and came to his side. He seemed to be leading them somewhere that even the human didn't know where. Frisk saw a lot of the mushrooms..maybe...She decided to put her paws on a big one. Suddenly a path of smaller mushrooms lit up in front of them. Her eyes widened at the sight.

What Frisk found interesting is that even with the brothers protection, humans still seemed to approach her. A few stood out. First was a really buff guy with a pony-tail and sun-glasses who seemed to be trying to get laid with her. Sans stepped in. Frisk laughed at him for that. He left his number which Sans was more than happy to throw in the water nearby. She laughed at that too. Papyrus didn't understand what was wrong. Frisk didn't wish to let him know so she said it was just 'Sans acting silly'. The older brother seemed to back it up. So they both wanted to protect the innocent Papyrus...

"WELL TINY MONSTER..I DO BELIEVE WE ARE COMING CLOSE TO ONIONSAN'S ROOM." Frisk stopped for a second at the name. Oh..my...god....They stepped inside a giant roome where this really long human was scubadiving. Frisk thought it was so cool...until they tried to pull her in and Sans grabbed her by her waist so she wouldn't fall. The man apologized. Papyrus made sure she was ok and even offered to dry her clothes. She told him it's fine. They also met this really nice but shy singer. Frisk and her sang together. Sans and Papyrus wanted to attack her too but Frisk stopped them just in time. That's when the waterfalls started getting worse. They arrived to a room with a piano. Frisk jumped on the piano and brushed the keys with her little tail. Sans and Papyrus were watching the walls and inscriptions on them. 

"what does it mean, bro?"

"I AM AS CONFOUNDED AS YOU, BROTHER. IT SEEMS THEY ARE REFERRING TO SOME SORT OF 'TUNE' YET..THESE...'HALLS' ARE SILENT!!" Frisk raised one ear. The younger brother was right. Only the sound of water could be heard...also..the sound of..water hitting rock. But not like the one she heard before. This sounded different. She got down from the piano and started walking forward down. Her small feet made splashing sounds which echoed in the caverns. That's when she hit the source of the sound. A sad lonely statue being hit by the water dripping down. She looked around and saw a small umbrella holder. She beamed as she made her way to it and managed to tippy-toe to get one. She brought it back and put it on the statue. Sans looked at her dumbfound as he teleported behind her and she was fixing the position of the umbrella. Suddenly, to their surprises, a music box started playing. Frisk smiled as she rushed back to the room with a piano. Sans teleported again. 

"TINY MONSTER?? WHAT DID YOU FIND??" Frisk got up on the piano again and tried to remember the notes. Uhh..was that a do too..? Hmm..She started pushing the keysdown slowly..then she pushed them faster and finally she got the little song from the music box right. In front of them a wall crumbled, letting a door-way lead them into a small room. Inside the room a big red ord was sitting on a pedestal. As the three sat awe-struck at it's beauty a small dog came and..ate...it..Frisk blinked a few times in confusion. Papyrus started screaming and Sans was snickering and laughing. The three needed to keep going. So they did. Both Sans and Papyrus got umbrellas and Frisk climbed into Sans hood to shelter herself. He didn't really mind since she was really light. They however came across MK. Sans groaned as he saw him. Papyrus stepped on his foot to make him shut up. MK saw Frisk in his hood and beamed. 

"Yo! You got an umbrella?? Awesome!!" He came closer to Sans. He scrunched his nose up and looked at her. 

"do i have to..?" Frisk smacked him with her tail and frowned. He sighed. 

"ok ok ok..got it..sheesh, no need to be so rude.." The three started walking, with Frisk in Sans hood as MK was talking A LOT about Undyne. Frisk pretended to snore which got a light chuckle from Sans. 

"i know the feeling kiddo.." He said. 

"AND MAYBE SHE CAN BEAT UP THE TEACHERS!!" Was all the two heard as they stopped and looked at the kid, Papyrus still strolling. 

"what..?" Mk asked confused. 

"beat up the teachers..?" Sans asked confused and concerned. Mk seemed to think about it. 

"Maybe not..She's too cool to beat up the teachers!!" Sans scoffed. 

"but not cool enough to not hurt frisk.." She gave him a light pat on the cheek. He smiled at her, raising a brow. 

"what? you going soft there miss.monster?" She giggled. They kept walking in comftarble silence as MK kept talking and Papyrus was humming in response. Their footsteps could be heard through the caves as well as the twinkle and chimes of the flowers and waters left behind. Soon enough they got out of the raining caverns only to be on an edge. An edge with a clear showing of the castle. Frisk's eyes opened and widened as she saw how beautiful it looked. The sparkling precious stones and the castle in the distance made her realize something..she's been reading all these plates about the humans and the monsters that fell before her...and all of them died so these humans could break free...which meant...she was the last soul they needed to open the barrier. Maybe...she could help them..? Yet, it pained her to think about her journey through the Underground was almost over and she had to choose... Mk started walking faster and they got to a pretty high ledge. Frisk took both of the bothers umbrellas and put them in the holder. Mk frowned at the ledge in front of them. 

"Yo. This ledge is way too steep...Jump on my shoulders!! Or let me help you up." He started coming closer to Frisk and she immediately yelped and changed into her bigger form. 

"No thank you!! I can get up myself!!" She rushed past the kid as Sans frowned at him and the two exchanged glances. Frisk looked at the edge. She jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge. She used her arms to pull herself up and she got onto the ledge like a real acrobath. Mk was looking at her with sparkling eyes. 

"WOAH!! SHE'S SO COOL!!" Sans looked at the kid again. 

"back off, bucko. she's too old for ya." And he teleported away. Papyrus seemed confused. 

"TINY MONSTER!! HOW DO I APPROACH SUCH SITUATION!!" Frisk frowned and jumped off. She put her hand and gestured for the younger brother to get on. She couldn't possibly-- yet she did. She pushed the taller brother up and then she jumped again. She looked down at Mk.

"Do you need help as well?" She asked kindly. Mk stared at her for a few seconds before he realized she was talking to him. 

"OH!! Nah, don't worry about me! I always find a way to get through!" Sans mumbled 'thank god.' Frisk hit him with her elbow. He grunted. The kid started running the direction they came from and fell face first again. He got up and yelled 'I'M OK!!'. They all laughed at that and carried on. That's when they entered a really dark room. 

"HUH..INTERESTING!"

"care to 'shine a light' on us as well, paps?"

"BROTHER!! DO NOT START WITH YOUR STUPID JOKES!! SUCH TASTELESS COMEDY SHALL NOT RUIN OUR ADVENTURE!!"

"well i thought it did a good job at lighting up the mood!" Said Frisk smugly as she passed both the brothers. Sans was left speechless and Papyrus groaned. 

"NOT YOU TOO TINY MONSTER FRISK!! NYEHHHHH!!" She laughed as she changed back into her smaller form. So much changes..he kinda wish she could stay in her bigger form. But he got the point..she wanted to look harmless so no one would judge her as some 'awful scary monster' and she was right to think that. If Sans wouldn't have met her in her smaller form, when she stepped in between his brother and Undyne he would have freaked the fuck out! She was however beautiful in some way. Just something not only about her personality but the way she looked as well was...different...Huh..He never thought he would feel like this...weird. It wasn't hate. As they were walking in the caverns Frisk found another star. She touched it quickly before walking to catch up to Papyrus who only did one step when she did 3 or 4. On the walls were hanged more signs and acient writings about the war and difference between monster and human souls. The caverns ended into a huge room with bridges. Frisk scrunched up her nose at the sight of this suspended labyrinth. They all started walking when suddenly Frisk stopped. It's bearly been 5 minutes since she chaged her form but she did it again as she pulled both brothers by their shirts back, out of the way of a set of crackling spears. Undyne was behind them. They all scattered between the bridges...however the amount of spears Undyne could sustain at the same time was bigger than they expected. They ran around aimlessly. Sans and Papyrus would from time to time use bones to stop their spears. Frisk would leap around and roll like she's never done. 

The three ended up on three different bridges all extending from one on which now stood Undyne. She started walking towards Papyrus bridge. Frisk and Sans eyes widened as Papyrus was cornered. 

"Traitor.." The armored human said as she raised her spear. 

"NO!!" Frisk opened her eyes which started changing colors. One was purple and the other blue, then sky blue and red then yellow and orange and they kept changing until they sat on orange and her wings started forming. Frisk pushed Papyrus out of the way on another bridge as Undyne brought the spear down and the boards started cracking. Frisk was flying in front of Undyne and the bearly holding bridge. The human with red hair snarled at her. She looked at the two brothers who now were on the same bridge. Sans eyes widened as he yelled. 

"FRISK!! WATCH OUT!" But it was too late as the Head of the Royal Guard threw it's spear into her wing and she fell onto the crumbling birdge. It cracked one more time before it gave away and both the monster and the wood of the bridge went thumbling down into the darkness. Papyrus and Sans both rushed to the edge of the bridge looking down. 

"FRISK!!" They both yelled but it was too late as the darkness already swollowed her whole. Undyne looked down as well and dismissed her other spear. She started leaving. 

"YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE LIKE THAT!! THIS IS NOT HEAD OF THE ROYAL GUARD BEHAVIOUR!!" Undyne looked at him and growled. 

"And what do you know..Second in command..?" She asked mocklingly. Papyrus frowned. It was the first time Sans has seen him act like this...towards Undyne to top it off. He said:

"APPERENTLY MORE THAN YOU, UNDYNE!!" Papyrus said. The armored human stopped, scoffed and left. Sans looked at his brother dumbfound. 

"WE NEED TO HELP HER SANS!! DO YOU KNOW WHERE SHE COULD HAVE FALLEN??" Sans thinks about it.

"i may have a hunch...Let's teleport and see, shall we?" The two join hands and they teleport away. 

Let's just hope that 'hunch' is correct and they get there... ~~ _ **before someone else does...**_~~


	12. Chapter 12

Frisk woke up on a bed of golden flowers, buttercups to be exact, and could hear the water running around. She had a bitter copper taste in her mouth and everything seemed a bit blurry. She then realized she was sittin gin poisonous flowers...Her ears were ringing but she tried sitting up. A really strong pain shot from her wing to her back and she flinched and stopped. She looked to the side at her wing. It was stuck in the dirt where the flowers were growing from. They were now tainted red by her blood. She reached a hand on the spear and inhaled. She counted to three and pulled the spear out, frying her hand in the proces. 

The spear fell to her side, covered in her blood and next to it were a few of her feathers. She pouted. Her poor feathers...She sat up, after her third try and wobbled around, still losing blood. She was dirty and bloody and tired. She just wanted to lay down and close her eyes. It looked like she was somewhere that seemed to be a dump. The water was flowing from the ceiling that was too high up to be seen. She could recognize some of the brands from the garbage..movies and books all in the water that was reddening because of her and her wing. She almost tripped on some shampoo bottles. She could see some records, a tv and a vhs player..those were old....a bicycle...and even some toys. There were some anime cd's and figurines.She passed by a star and saved and continues her way towards the end of the dump.Right at the door, she passes by a training dummy. The dummy seemed to be looking at her, but she bearly made a few steps, when the thing came to life right then and there. 

The dummy flew in the air and blocked her passage. She looked at it, confused and trying to keep up with it since her vision was still blurry. She could bearly focus on him. 

"HAH! Too intimidated to fight me, huh?! I'm a human, not a dummy!! How..? EASY!! MAKE-UP!!" The dummy rubbed off the make up and now it looked like a..really...hazzy..human...She can't see properly and her head was throbbing. She was still losing blood. 

"HAH!! YOU ARE SO WEAK YOU CAN BEARLY STAND! Taking your soul will be piece of cake!!" Everything faded to black as she found herself in that white square again. The 'human dummy' was now sending tiny magical dummies towards her. They were so bad that all she had to do was step out of the way and let the magic hit him instead. But she was growing weaker and weaker....as he changed his attacks to 'robot dumies' she finally got hit and went flying back. She landed on her broken wing and screamed in pain. 

Down the hall leading to the dump were the two brother's teleporting closer. Sans couldn't do the whole jump in one piece so he needed to take it slow. He was tired but he didn't care as he heard the pained scream coming from down the cavern's halls. Papyrus looked worriedly as his brother as they both sprinted towards the dump. There they stepped into a fight. Frisk was on her back as a human was surrounding her with some sort of magical attacks. 

"HAH! Say bye-bye little monster." Sans eyes started flaring. 

"bye bye fucker..." The human turned around and series of bones flew at him, throwing him away like the trash he was. The two brothers rushed to her side as soon as the black faded and the colors came back. Frisk could bearly see and she was still losing blood. 

"shit shit shit...paps, can you do something?!" Papyrus nodded. 

"KEEP HER CONCIOUS AS I HE-- OH MY GOD!! HER WING!!" Sans looked at her wing and could feel himself pale at the gruesome sight. He turned away but Frisk was starting to slip out of conciousness. 

"no no no frisk! stay awake!" Frisk blinked a few times but it was clear her vision was hazzy. 

"i'm sleepy..." She said with a horse voice. Sans frowned. 

"later...now..what's 2+2..?" Frisk took way too long for his liking to say:

"4..." Sans norrowed his eyes. 

"what's 3x3..?" She took way too long again. She answeared. 

"9.." He sighed in relief when she finally answeared. 

"what's your name..?" She was silent. Sans shook her a bit. She groaned. Ok she was somewhat concious..she was slipping in and out of conciousness. Suddenly she went limp in his arms. 

"frisk..?" He asked, worriedly. 

"FRISK?!" He yelled as Papyrus looked up concerned. The time wasn't reseting either...her soul wasn't coming out...but she was just standing there, like she was dead. 

"damn it frisk..FRISK?! if you can hear me...reset buddy...reset ok? i know, you know what i mean...COME ON!!" Finally her soul came out and he shut his eyes tightly, hoping with all his soul the reset would occur. 

* * *

_***LOAD SUCCESFUL*** _

Frisk gasped for air as she found herself lying down next to the little glimmering star. 

Sans opened his eyes only to find himself and his brother two short-cuts away from Frisk. He didn't even bother making two, he did a huge leap which drained his power a lot but didn't care as he ran towards the dump. He stopped when he almost passed the 'dummy' and pulled out a bone and hit it with it. He ran and fell on his knees right next to her. She was crying. 

"shhh...it's ok...it's all over...shhh.." He said as he gently held her and Papyrus came to heal her wing. 

"TINY MONSTER! OH MY GOD! YOUR WING!!" 

"hey...come on kiddo..don't cry..what's wrong.."

"i was fine...but the pain...s-so sleepy...fuzzy...i-it hurt..i was suffocating..dark..so dark...it was dark..i was drowning-- i--" Sans stopped her. 

"shhh...it's fine frisk..you are ok now..calm down.." She was crying and shaking. He didn't know dying hurt so much...he just assumed the monsters came out of it unscratched..yet...he was wrong. How he wished he reacted faster by pullig Papyrus with his blue magic...but he let her be the one sacraficing herself instead. Now she just died for the first time and it must have been like something out of a horror movie. He hugged her tighter and swore that when he will see Undyne he will make her pay for this. She was so kind and innocent, not like the other monsters...literal beasts...she didn't deserve this..any of this...She finally stopped shaking and was now unconcious but stable. She transformed back to her smaller form, her wings vanishing now that they were in an ok condition. Papyrus sighed. 

"I AM GLAD SHE IS OK...DO YOU WANT ME TO CARRY HER, BROTHER??" Papyrus asked. Sans looked at her and shook his head. 

"it's fine paps...but...do you think we can find a place where she can properly rest..?" Sans asked. That's when a very pale human came into view. They took their headphones down and looked at the monster. 

"Oh no...what happened..? ...i couldn't help but overhear what you said...if you want you can use my place....it's ok if you don't want to-"

"YES!" Both brothers said, quickly agreeing. The pale human looked confused but then smiled a bit. 

"i am happy to help the nice monster....i met her in the ruins before...i am Napstablook!" Sans sighed in relief seeing that he was telling the truth. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Frisk woke up with a sore back. She sat up from a small bed...well..actually a sleeping bag. She sat up and pain immediately shot through her back. Aw man..what the heck..? She was back in her smaller form. She immediately changed into her bigger form and summoned her wings. She froze as she looked at her right wing. If she could turn pale she would. Tears started streaming down her face. Her feathers were gone from where she was hit and it looked gruesome...dried blood was still stuck between her feathers and she could almost see the hole...even if it was now somewhat healed. Her wings...her beautiful wings...how could this happen...?? She wanted to scream but she just stood there, frozen in front of the mirror in this house god knows where. She couldn't move. She fell to her knees in hoplessness. Sans stepped in.

"hey pidge are you u--....oh...oh bucko, what's wrong..?" Sans asks as he steps closer. She opens her eyes. They were different colored. Immediately as she locked eyes with Sans they turned a light baby blue....sadness...patcience..but for what? She blinked and they turned orange...but she shook her head like trying to get her thoughts in place and they were back to honey yellow. 

"frisk..? are you ok..?" She shook her head as she cradled herself on the floor in front of the mirror. 

"what's wrong, buddy..? come on...i want to help.." Frisk sighed. 

"i..i just...my wings...i can't- i don't..i-...they're-" Sans looked at her wing and his gaze softened. He came close and his hand hovered over the wound. 

"tell me if it hurts..ok..?" She nodded and he gently put a finger on the wound. She flinched. He immediately retracted his hand. 

"i am sure..you'll be fine..ok..?" It was clear he was even more worried than her. He was sweating bullets. He could bearly look at her wing. 

"i am..so sorry frisk..i should have reacted faster and nothing would have happened...now you're hurt and it's all my fault.." He said as he rubbed his neck awkwardly, but to his surprise, she hugged him. She pulled him in a tight hug. 

"don't....don't blame yourself...it was either this...or paps..and i'd much rather have my wing broken than seeing paps die..." He chuckled. She was so kind sometimes. Napstablook walked in. 

"Frisk--!"

"..."

"..."

"......oh.....am i...interrupting...? i can come back later--"

"NO!" Both of them said as they broke the hug. 

"i-it's fine Napstablook....thank you for helping me.." She said with a smile. Sans looked away blushing. Damn it...he didnt expect the albino guy to walk in. The guy smiled. 

"no problem...anything for a friend...." She beamed. 

"REALLY?! WE'RE FRIENDS..?!" Napstablook looked sad again.

"i mean....if you don't want to...."

"NO! I would love to be your friend!" Suddenly Sans noticed something. Frisk's wound was healing a bit. 

"uhh-- frisk..? why is your wound healing??" Frisk looked confused then realized what he meant and hit her head. 

"you see...monster traits are still magical..like..fur and..horns and...a tail...and wings too, in my case...So they sometimes heal from positivity and feelings like happiness and..i don't know..love..? Yeah. Stuff like that. Excitement too. We were the ones with magic a long time ago, after all. You didn't actually expect me to regenerate at normal speed right..? i would have been long gone dead in this place." Made sense in his book stil..someone happy to make a friend..? such a pure soul.

Frisk could finally analize properly the whole place. It was a one room house with a really high roof. It had a small window up on the wall where the door was. There was a small kitchen and living room type of thing with a bed on the side and a bathroom. It was a cute house. She learned that the albino human, Napstablook, was into being a DJ and had a really nice cousin that died...but apperently, the royal scientist brought him back as a robot, by using his soul somehow. The doctor managed to capture a human soul which was pretty impossible. They exited Napstablooks house, which looked like an adorable ghost, and next to it was his cousins old house. They found out that their albino friend has a family business..of snails. And she knew just the person who used to be their best buyer..Toriel. She said something about snail pie at one point, if she recalled correctly. Papyrus and Frisk then spent their G's on a dumb race between snails. Frisk won and Papyrus snail caught...fire...someway...The three unfortunately had to leave. Not far from Napstablook's house Papyrus told her was Undyne's house. They avoided that place for now. They kept going and found themselves into a small shop which was lead by an old man. He was super nice and gave Frisk free candy. Sans didn't let her walk however...so she was being carried in his hood. She didn't mind. It was really comfy. They walked first in some caverns. They were covered in wirtings as well. The text was talking about the power of the monster souls. Papyrus tried to tell her it wasn't important.....but she knew it was about their freedom. She now had her mind set...these human's deserved freedom. She didn't really have anything to go back to in the first place...might as well die for a great cause....she won't tell the brothers...she will let them guide her until they reach the King. 

They quickly got out of the caverns and hit another echo-field. It had the same mechanism with the mushrooms. That's how they ended up in Temmie village. Sans seemed quite annoyed but Papyrus was more than happy to explain to Frisk that Temmies.were.so.fucking.GREEDY AND DUMB! One of them was protecting a boiled egg....thinking it would hatch..and they were allergic to it! They left and from the light and beautiful patch of glowing mushrooms they got to a dark room. Frisk was finally walking on her own. They walked until they hit a dead end. The only thing was a patch of tall grass and an echo flower. Frisk didn't get a chance to touch it as she heard something. 

" **B E H I N D Y O U.** " They all turned around and the light in the room seemed to get stronger, like on a dramatic que on something.She would have found that strange if she wasn't frozen in shock alongside the two humans as the three were standing in front of the armored human. 

"Seven." Frisk tilted her head in confusion. 

"Seven monster souls and With the power of seven monster souls, our king...King ASGORE DREEMURR..." Toriel's ex..? Frisk tried hard not to think of the dumb nickname Sans gave him, because the king was a softie, King fluffybuns. 

"..will become a GOD. With that power, ASGORE can finally shatter the barrier." Frisk norrowed her eyes even more. 

"He will finally take the surface back from monsterkind." Frisk scoffed. The two brothers looked surprised as she opened her eyes and her eyes were changing again and they were orange again. She grew to her normal form and took a few steps towards the armored human. 

"And...what will that do..HUH? What will that do...if he goes out with no knowledge no NOTHING and declares war. He kills thousand of innocent monsters, kids, families, he brings chaos and then what? What is the price..? What will that give you? The old generation that trapped you here has been dead for hundreds of years...and so have been the people who lived through the war from the Underground." Undyne stopped. Frisk and her were at a few feet distance with the patch of tall grass to their side. 

"I-..." Undyne tried to start. But Frisk was smarter. 

"You what? You never probably considered the fact that monsters, just like humans, have families, lives, jobs, loved ones and all your king was planning is to ruin it, eh? Not so nice to learn you lived a lie now is it?"

 _'Because i already lived mine..'_ Were the words that resonated in her mind. The words of a dear person...that had one day left to return to their rightful home...but got lost on the road. Undyne watched the determined monster as their eyes changed to red. 

"TSK...LISTEN MONSTER! THIS IS YOUR ONLY CHANCE AT REDEMPTION!!" Undyne said as she summoned a spear. So facts didn't work with force. Noted..

"GIVE UP YOUR SOUL! OR I WILL TEAR IT FROM YOUR BODY! I'll even make the brothers watch!!" Sans and Papyrus stepped between them. Frisk got closer and stood right in front of the point of the spear. 

"Alright...do it." Frisk said solemnly. The humans all froze. There was rusttling in the grass then a kid popped up. 

"UNDYNE! I'll help you fight!" Mk..? Oh no...The kid looked at the human then at the monster and the two brothers. 

"YO! You did it! Undyne is RIGHT in front of you! You've got front row seats to her fight!!" He started looking at the two again. 

"....wait. who's she fighting..?" The armored human let the spear desintegrate as she pulled the kid by his ear and started leaving. 

"H-hey! Wait! You won't tell my parents about this, right...?" Frisk and the two brothers watched as the other two left and they sighed in relief. After that Frisk was pulled in a group hug by the two bros. 

"huh?!" 

"you...are...so..RECKLESS!! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" Sans yelled at her. Papyrus nodded. 

"INDEED TINY MONSTER! YOUR RECKLESSNESS MAY HAVE COSTED YOUR LIFE!!" She giggled. 

"It's fine..now then..shall we continue..?" 

"yeah, sure."

"INDEED! WE ARE QUITE BEHIND SCHEDULE! BUT! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL MAKE SURE WE ARRIVE ON TIME!" Frisk smiled as the three started walking again. The next room was beautiful. It was another wishing room. Small fireflies were everywhere. Papyrus tried to catch a few. No success. Frisk smiled sadly as the monster and then looked around. She found what she wanted in the roots coming from the walls. A type of plant. She took it and smeered it on Papyrus hand and let him hold the root. He looked confused. 

"TINY MONSTER I DO NOT SEE WHY-- OH MY GOD! SANS LOOK! THE FIREFLIES ARE ATTRACTED TO MY HAND!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" He said laughing as she started running around with the fireflies chasing him. Sans looked at Frisk and she gave the older human a thumbs up. He pat her head, which made her blush. 

"pfft...never change kiddo." They exited the wishing room and ended up on more bridges. They were about to step off when...

"Hey you!!" They all turned around. It was Mk, standing awkwardly. He slowly made his way closer. 

"Yo, i know i'm not supposed to be here, but..I wanna ask you something." Sans norrowed his eyes and frowned as his smile flattered a bit. 

"ask her on a dat..i fucking dare you, you--" Papyrus smacked him. 

"SHUT UP, SANS!!" Frisk looked at the kid. 

"Man, i've never had to ask anyone this before..." Mk said, looking down and wiggling his feet. Frisk tilted her head in confusion. 

"paps let me at him...i just wanna 'chat'"

"NO!!"

"Yo, You're monster...right?" Sans froze and then burst into laughter. The two were now fighting in the background. Frisk nodded and smiled at the kid. 

"haha. Man! I knew it!..well...i know it now, i mean...Undyne told me to 'stay away from that monster'." Frisk was mostly confused at the fact it took him this long to realize. 

"So, like, umm...i guess that makes us enemies or something...But i kinda stink at that, haha. Yo, say something mean so i can hate you?" Frisk shook her head. Mk looked dumbfound then blushed. 

"Haha...you're so nice....Fine, i'll do it! 'i hate your guts!'...Man, i am such a turd. I'm gonna go home now." As Mk was walking back the bridge shook and Undyne stepped on it. The kid fell and was now holding onto the edge. Frisk gasped and both the brothers turned towards her and wanted to pull her away. 

"frisk..i think we shoul-- FRISK WAIT!!" Sans said, but she was already running towards the human child. 

"TINY MONSTER!! DON'T!!" Papyrus yelled as well, but she was already lifting him up and helping him. Undyne was just watching. 

"what the fuck?! what type of head of the royal guard leaves a child to fall of a bridge and only watches as he is being helped?! one hell of a guard you are!! your priority is our damn safety, Undyne!!" Sans barked at the human in armor. She flinched. 

"YES INDEED, UNDYNE!! I, SECOND IN COMMAND, THINK YOU ARE DOING YOUR JOB AWFULLY!!" That's when Mk stepped in front of her. All four of them stopped. 

"Y...Y..yo! Dude! If...if y-you wanna hurt my friend...You're gonna have to get through me, first!" Frisk opened her eyes in surprise as they changed colors around and then they were back to their original yellow. Undyne backed away and left. 

"she's gone...yo..you really saved me there and..you're so awesome and cool..Guess being enemies was just a nice thought.." The kid said with a blush. Frisk smiled at the kid. 

"We'll have to be friends instead..unless...maybe you would like to..be more than th--" Sans stepped in. 

"hey frisk! come on...we gotta get going." He said as he hoisted her up. Mk frowned. 

"DUDE! I was trying to ask her to be my girlfrie--" 

"she's taken kid, beat it." The kid frowned and left stomping. Frisk looked at Sans confused. He looked away blushing. 

"he's too young, ok? he was also getting...on my nerves..." Papyrus sighed. 

"SUCH A WEIRD BROTHER I HAVE...HUH?" Frisk chuckled. Sans raised a brow. 

"what's that supposed to mean..?"

"NOTHING, BROTHER. DO NOT WORRY ABOUT IT!" Frisk laughed alongside Papyrus as Sans watched in confusion. The three started walking again. That's when they arrived at the place where Undyne usually was. 

"man..we gotta fiht her now..we ran too long from this." Frisk got down and looked at the two as she changed forms again. 

"No...i will fight her...You take Papyrus somewhere up forward. You have a station at the start of Hotland right..? Teleport there." Sans looked at her. 

"TINY MONSTER FRISK! YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUSLY THINKING TO FIGHT HER ALONE!!" Papyrus said worriedly. 

"I do not want you two getting hurt because of me..ok..?" Frisk said with pleading squinted eyes. Sans looked at her. 

"come on kid...don't...none of us will get hurt..come on..." But Frisk shook her head. He sighed as he took his brothers hand. 

"come on paps.." 

"BROTHER WAI--" And the two teleported away. Frisk gently touched the shining glimmering star in front of Undyne's huge clif. This was it...

The fight with Undyne will start soon. 

Oh how she hoped she won't die...

But she was **_W R O N G._**


	13. Chapter 13

The two brothers were now sitting inside of Sans post. Papyrus was frowing.

"BROTHER WE SHOULD HAVE STAYED TO HELP THE TINY MONSTER!! WHY WOULD YOU LEAVE HER ALONE TO FIGHT UNDYNE?!" Sans sighed and gave his brother a wanky fake smile. 

"she'll be fine paps..."

"SHE ALMOST DIED LAST TIME....SANS...SHE IS GOING TO DIE ALONE AGAINST HER..." Sans dismissed his brother with a wave. 

"come on paps. she held her ground quite well last time..!! she save ya twice from undyne!" Papyrus frowned again and fully turned to face his brother. The look on the younger brother's face was stating it all. Worry....

"SHE IS INJURED, BROTHER!! SANS...SHE CAN'T FIGHT IN SUCH STATE...SHE'S VURNERABLE NOW!!" Sans froze. He didn't think about her wound...Her wing. Her back was now her weak spot. She could feel the pain from her wing through her back...he saw it first hand as he walked in on her at Napstablook's house...Oh god...He can't leave her alone. 

"papyrus...i-..i can't let you go...i can't risk you getting hurt--"

"THEN GO! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! I SHALL WAIT HERE!! I JUST WANT TO MAKE SURE SHE IS SAFE..." Sans chuckled. 

"you're the coolest bro.."

"NYEH HEH HEH!! I KNOW!!" 

And so he teleported away. 

Meanwhile....Frisk was standing in front of the Head of the Royal guard. The human was sittin ghigh on a stone above her. Immediately as she saw the human taking off their helm she opened her eyes. They started changing color as usual. They settled on green for a brief second before turning to red. The human spoke, as a non existen wind was flowing through her red hair in a ponytail. They weren't even facing Frisk yet. 

"Seven. Seven human souls and our King...King ASGORE will become a god..." The human faced her looking down. They paused at the sight of her red eyes, swarming with determination. She will not kill, however...she will show mercy and try to make Undyne understand monsters more. She was DETERMINED to spare the Head of the Royal guard. 

"Six. That's how many we have thus far. Through your seventh and final soul, this world will be transformed--"

"In a warzone." Frisk said with spite. Undyne snarled at her. But they both knew she was right. The monster knew about the King's plan of 'taking back' the surface. It would only start an unfair war which would end in the erediction of monsters from Earth. She couldn't possibly let that happen..yet somehow humans were far too nice to do such thing. They danced, sang, made puzzles, laughed and were cherrful. They always saw that 'good part' in everything! How was that even possible?? Frisk has never seen such joyful people in her life!! The monsters on the surface are like walking robots. They forgot how to live! She hopes that if she could maybe make humans understand monsters, then break the barrier, they could restore the ballance of a beautiful joyful world where the two races live in peace. Fuck the racist people and discriminators! They didn't count in her plan. She is sure the other monsters will mostly welcome humans with open arms. 

"First however, as it customery to people who make it this far..I shall tell you the tragic story of our people...." Frisk looked at the human with a confused look. She had all the time in the world right now to just flee and avoid her...so why the hell was she trying to buy time? 

"It all started long ago..." The human stopped and looked disgusted at herself than at Frisk. 

"You know what?? SCREW IT!! WHY SHOULD I TELL THAT STORY...WHEN YOU'RE ABOUT TO DIE?!?!? NGAHHHHHH!!!!" The human said with a loud war cry at the end. Almost the whole cavern shook at that. Well her volume went from 0 to 100 real quick...Frisk covered her ears at the loud sound. 

"YOU!! You are standing in the way of everyone's hope and dreams!! Alphy's history books made me think monsters were hella cool!! With their giant robots and flower swordswomen." Frisk froze and started snickering. She covered her mouth but she burst out into laughter. SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT MANGA!! 

"THE HELL ARE YOU LAUGHING AT YOU FREAK?!" Undyne asked. Frisk's eyes were back to honey yellow as more bubbly laughter escaped her and she held her stomach. 

"I-is..snnrk- Is one of A-alphys books called...Attack on Titan..? Or..Evangelion..? or or...Pffttt-- Noragami?! Naruto?! Pfft-- Guilty crow-- BUAHAHAHAHAH!!" She was howling with laughter at Undyne's surprised face in the way of 'how did she know??'.

"SO WHAT IF IT IS?! HUH?!" Frisk wiped her eyes as she stoped laughing. 

"Aw man..." She said as she wiped a tear from her eye. Undyne was gritting her teeth at this point. 

"THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!"

"no sorry it's just i didn't expect that...ahhh...i-i'm so sorry...oh god wooo...i haven't had such a good laugh in ages...aw man..." Frisk wheeze one more time before widening her stance and going back to being serious. Her eyes slowly turned back to red. Undyne watched her with fascination then shook her head and summoned an energy spear. 

"YOU LAUGHT AT SUCH A STUPID THING AND ALSO ARE A COWARD!! Hiding behind that kid...so you could run away again!!" Frisk scoffed. 

"He chose to help me willingly...Don't mistake cowardlyness for kindness.." Undyne scoffed. 

"Yeah, like your wimpy-goody-two-shoes-schtick!!" Frisk was taken aback at the way Undyne talked to her about the way she acted. Have they never seen just a random stranger being kind?? What have the monsters before her done down here that made these humans so mad?? No matter, she will take it...Head first. Even if it costed her life! She now knew that she could come back. Suddenly, a memory flashed as she remembered the words of an old friend: 

_*Frisk, you are determination! You powers are remarkable and your soul is at the base of what used to be monster magic! Humans have stolen it, yes...but YOU are power. Always stay determined! I believe in you...You will do great things in the future...*_

"You know what would be more valuable for everyone..? IF YOU WERE DEAD!! That's right! YOUR EXISTANCE!! IT'S A CRIME!! Your life is all that stands between us and our freedom!!" Frisk snarled at her then growled. 

"The only ones standing between your freedom..are yourselves!" Undyne froze as she frowned in rage. The grip around the magic spear tightened and Frisk got ready for the fight. 

"Let's end this! right here...RIGHT NOW!! I'll show you how determined humans can be! STEP FORWARD WHEN READY!!" Frisk reached one more time for the glimmering star. She felt the adrenaline rush settle and stepped forward. Undyne's eyes lit up dangerously. 

"That's it...no more running away..HERE I COME!!" Frisk saw as Undyne approached her head first, spear in hand and everything faded to black. They were in an 'Encounter'. 

"EN GUARDE!!" undyne yelled and she could see her red heart turn to green. Frisk looked at her soul and her eyes widened as the red color wavered in a small panic. She shook herself back to reality and frowned. Undyne chuckled. 

"Heh...As long as you are GREEN you can't escape...Unless you learn to face danger head-on...." Undyne looked in her eyes. 

"You won't last a SECOND against me.." A spear was summoned in her hand as she was trapped in a small box. She couldn't move from her spot. She saw spears approaching her. It's a sparing match. She twisted her spear as she remembered from her classes back when she decided to join the fighting club. She knew karate, boxing, fancing and sparing. She did also try shooting ranges with her teacher. How she wished she could go to college...She would love to persue engineering. She was quite the book sucker. She was a small encyclopedia. Undyne kept making dangerous signs at her. Frisk scurnched up her nose as more attacks started coming. She was growing bored of this and her plea of mercy was being ignored. She decided to break Undyne's magic. She smirked as her eyes turned green and the magic wore off. Undyne's eyes widened and Frisk fleed the fight. Color came back into view and she started running through the caverns. As she was running Undyne started throwing spears after her. 

She ran until she saw someone quite familiar teleport in front of her. She froze for a second. 

"SANS WHA--" But she was pulled back in an encounter. The human caught up to her quickly. Frisk didn't even notice the spear who was coming from behind her. Sans eyes widened. 

"FRISK WATCH OUT!!" But it was too late as Frisk's eyes widened as she fell to her knees with a giant spear sticking out of her. Sans looked at the red headed human who was watching with satisfaction the pain on her face. Blood was dripping down on the spear and from her mouth,hitting the cold ground. Sans scrambled to his feet right next to her. He never felt this hurt seeing the other monsters die, yet Frisk for some reason had that effect on him....

"shit shit shit...SHIT! frisk oh god....i-i'm so sorry...i-i shouldn't have..." Frisk gave him a small smile. Sans could feel his soul break at the sight. Tears started streaming down on his face as, for the first time, his small flattered completely. Frisk put her paw on his cheek and wiped his tears. She looked at him with tired eyes. She was tearing up from the pain. 

"it's.........fine....not......your.....fault......i'll....see......you.......later...................." Her head fell as her eyes were staring into the void and her hand slowly fell from his face. One tear slipped from her eye.

"f-frisk..?" He asked, but no answear. He gritted his teeth as Undyne was laughing. 

"YOU GREW SOFT, BONEHEAD?? PFFT- What softie...man..a disgusting monster?? Seriously?? We need her soul!!" Sans looked at the Head of the Royal guard and his eye started flaring blue as he wiped the tears properly on the sleeve of his hoodie.

"nah, no worries...i didn't grow soft...beacuse there's people like you." He summoned a set of bones that impaled the human with red hair.

"that should **B U R N I N H E L L** "Dust started pouring on the ground and her white soul shattered. 

"she'll reset anyways...you bitch. you got lucky i didn't use a blaster..touch her again..and i won't hesitate." He kicked her dust and waited for the red heart to finally come out of Frisk's chest. He sighed as he saw it float. It gently gave him a nudge in the hand as he was waiting close to her body.

"see ya later, kiddo..take care..." he flicked the small heart. Finally, everything faded to white. 

* * *

**_*LOAD SUCCESFUL*_ **

Frisk opened her eyes only to see Undyne approaching her. Same story as before. A sparing match. However, Frisk's head and heart were like a steam-hammer. One, because she died. Two, because of the way Sans acted. It gave her a fuzzy feeling in her stomach that it was hard to identify. She'll just ignore it. Now she needed to focus on the task at hand: Undyne. 

Sans was back at his station, next to his brother. Tears were slowly rolling on his cheek and he quickly wiped them. Papyrus looked at him in worry. 

"BROTHER! ARE YOU ALRIGHT...? YOU MUST BE AS WORRIED AS I AM ABOUT OUR TINY FRIEND!!" 

"yes....yes i am papyrus...stay right here." And with a flare of magic he was gone. 

She was running. Running on the cold stone as she was trying to get to Hotland. There was one downfall to the human that was head of the Royal guard and that was their armor. She knew that metal was a conductor type of material. What does that mean..? Heat and electricity were their main weakness. Of course she won't shock the poor thing. That would have been cruel! But...Hotland, from what she heard from Papyrus, was a hot place with lava and heat. It would slow down the human on her tail...Almost litteraly on her tail. Suddenly she saw the familiar flare of blue magic in front of her. She knew what that was...SANS!! And he was right in the way of Undyne's prepared spear. God damn it--

Sans bearly got to teleport properly when he saw Frisk get pierced right in front of him. He backed away in horror. No...not again...WHY?! Oh god...FRISK!!

"frisk...oh god pidge....hold on for me buddy.." Sans said as the spear dematerialized and she fell on her knees. She was bloody and had a dull look on her face. But it turned to a small sad smile. She looked at him and her eyes changed back to honey yellow. A pitiful look that he would have wished not to see. He fell on his knees right next to her as he cradled her body. 

"next time.....teleport.....a......bit...........to...........the...........left......" Sans girtted his teeth as she fell limp in his arms. He would have loved to see a monster suffer before. He got up and looked at his hand. Bloody...but he didn't feel no satisfaction...he felt remorse...disgust....saddness and most of all......RAGE. Towards the head of the royal guard who was waiting to take her soul. He snarled and growled under his breath. He didn't even look at the human as he summoned his bones and they pierced her. He waited, then the tiny heart popped out. He sighed in relief.

"i'm so sorry kiddo...guess ill...catch ya later..." He chuckled a bit as everything faded. 

* * *

_***LOAD SUCCESFUL*** _

She was ready to take her on now....She will get to Hotland and she and the two skeleton brothers can continue their journey. She was DETERMINED.

* * *

_***LOAD SUCCESFUL*** _

* * *

_***LOAD SUCCESFUL*** _

* * *

_***LOAD SUCCESFUL*** _

* * *

_***LOAD SUCCESFUL*** _

* * *

_***LOAD SUCCESFUL*** _

This was getting ridiculous...There was always something happening that made her die!! She lost count at the first 5 times! And so did Sans it seemed. She grimmeced as she remembered the saddened pained looks he gave her everytime she died. But this time..? She was tired. She wanted it to stop. So she had..? To make her own rules. One thing that an old friend thought her was:

_"You see Frisk, Newton and Einstein are the two giants at the base of all physiscs and understanding of it that we know and use today. However...let us note that these two have made similar progresses: develeoped a type of mechanics and a type of optical physiscs. What i truly find amazing however..is that they played by their own rules! They didn't have enough math to demonstrate their theories..? they created some more! And so, before they were clowns. Now..? They are geniuses. Make your own rules Frisk...you are just like them. Special. Brilliant. **Powerful."**_

She could remember those weird gloves, the mask he always wore, the goggles, the scent of chemicals and oranges on his lab coat, the warm home nd that word that always resonated in her mind. POWERFUL. What a strange word. What was her power..? To change eyes like a freak..? No. Her eyes were the key to her soul. Determination. ~~A brilliant but dangerous weapon she was.~~ She was the last of her kind. Monsters used to have magic..and the only ones that kept it..? Gryphons. Magical beasts only now remembered through stories. She was an anomaly. She kept hidden alogside her brother. Their souls however were strong enough to master magic. She was no fool to this whole deal of magical weapons and magic attacks. She however liked to use the passive side. Fast healing, speed, strenght, energy and her favorite..? Barriers. She couldn't summon weapons like human could. Or magic attacks for that matter. But she could use different traits of souls and different trait based barriers. She would even reinforce her wings and claws as a weapon or a shield. Her mentor and friend thought her everything and unlocked these abilities within her.

As Sans teleported, this time alongside Papyrus she wasn't looking at the humans. Undyne came lounging towards her and Sans was about to grab the human using his magic. Frisk didn't even blink as with one swift move of her claws broke the spear in two and it shattered. Undyne's eyes widened as she passed the monster and looked at her spear pieces. Her eyes were a brilliant crimson red. She summoned her wings. They were fully healed and were now glimmering with a redish hue of white. She started running, propulsating herself using her wings as she grabbed both of the brothers. Her speed was almost unmatchable in normal standarts. But the Head of the royal guard wasn't The head for nothing. Sans looked at her with widened eyes. 

"Sans! Buy me some time with bone attacks! slow her down!" He nodded as his eye starting flarring and bones were being thrown at the royal guard. Papyrus started throwing blue and orange bones in Undyne's way. They were losing ground and strenghtening the gap between them. Suddenly the human was gone. Frisk was alert of her surroundings as they were now running in front of a giant billboard with 'Welcome to Hotland' written on it in lights. Undyne jumped from behind but Frisk broke her spear again. Undyne rolled on the ground before starting to run again. They were now passing a place where, underneath the water, she could see cracks with maga in them. The heat was increasing. And so was the heat inside the armor. They were now fully in Hotland, the guard was still on the chase. The rocks were now terracota based and the light from the lava surrounding the huge platform they were on was making everything take on an orange-ish type of hue. 

They passed the small sentry station which was clearly Sans thanks to the magical snow on the roof that didn't seem to melt. Theey came close to a bridge that they passed and Frisk finally stopped. The royal guard was making a step every few seconds until they collapsed on the ground wheeing and breathing heavily. Sans and Papyrus sighed in relief and Sans pulled her in a hug. She flushed a bit at the sudden action. 

"thank god you are alright...finally...damn it pidge, you are so reckless..." She smiled softly and hugged back the, a tiny bit taller, human. Papyrus then pulled her in a hug as well and lifted her off the ground. 

"TINY MONSTER! I AM SO GLAD TO SEE YOU ARE OK! MY DEAR BROTHER WAS SO WORRIED HE STARTED CRYING!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Sans blushed a bit. 

"that ain't cool bro.." He pulled his hood over his head and were about to go forward when Frisk looked back at the still struggling human. She sighed as she saw a water cooler and went over to it. She poured a cup and went over to the human. Sans and Papyrus looked at her in worry and shock. 

"uhh bucko...i don't think that's a wi--" But she was already pouring the water on the human. They seemed to cool down after a few cups and they looked dumbfound at the now squinted eyes, small and fluffy monster with a cup almost as big as her, since she was now back in her tiny form, trying to help her. She got up and looked at the two brothers with flaring eyes. They were ready to fight her for the sake of this tiny and dumbly nice human. Undyne backed away and left. Frisk looked at her and smiled. 

"jeez bucko..you are either dumb or just really suicidal." Frisk chuckled.

"I'm neither...but i am quite determined soo..Let's go to Undyne's house!!"

_**"uhhh- to what now..?"** _


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just kinda wanted a cute moment between the two at the start. :>

The brothers didn't expect to be standing and waiting for the boat going to take them all back to Waterfall. They didn't expect to now be on the boat with a tiny gryphon wiggling her feet over the water. But Sans had questions. questions about what happened when they ran from Undyne. 

"yo pidge...uhh..can i ask you a question...?" Frisk nodded as she changed to her bigger form and opened her honey yellow eyes. He almost forgot what he wanted to ask staring into them. he shook himself out of his haze and rubbed his neck akwardly. 

"how did...how did you break the spears..?" Frisk smiled as she took out her claws. Her eyes changed to a crimson red and the black claws now had a red-ish hue. 

"w-wait is that....magic...?" Frisk smiled. 

"ding ding ding!! Gryphons are the last species to hold the properties of magic...and me and my brother were the last gryphons..." Frisk said looking at the water. The brothers were silent listening to her talk.

"They were supposed to be long extinct. We're pretty much storybook myths at this point. But i guess me and my brother just...broke the rules! We just kinda ended up gryphons...I know my parents were a lion and goat monster...I don't know how me and my brother inherited wings...I guess the combination of the two soul traits was too powerful..? I'm sorry i can't really provide much information. It's weird even for me!" She said shrugging. Papyrus however was over-joyed to hear this. 

"WOWIE!! TINY MONSTER FRISK! YOU ARE GREAT, ALMOST AS GREAT AS ME!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk smiled sadly then looked down. 

"But...gryphons were the monsters that trapped you guys down here....aren't you...mad at me..? Disgusted...?" Sans snorted. 

"after you pretty much saved our asses twice..? nah kiddo. we don't judge you for who you are...and ya missy shouldn't either." Sans said flicking her in the head like a kid. Was that all he saw her...? A kid needing protection..? He was only 5 years older. She wasn't that young. It kinda hurt...But she didn't know why. She just brushed it off and chuckled. As Papyrus was trying to talk to the Riverperson who was stirring the boat Sans looked at her and sighed. 

"jeez kiddo..i was really worried.....you died a lot back there...are you sure it's a good idea to go back to the lion's den..?" Frisk chuckled. 

"I think sometimes it's good to give second chances." Sans sighed again. 

"you are either dumbly nice or a genius." Frisk laughed. 

"i'll take the second one! Thank you!" He chuckled. Frisk kept looking at the water that she was dipping her paws in. Sans was looking at her and analyzing her. 

"man you're pretty." He said. Frisk flinched and flushed. He chuckled. 

"like really, were you a model on the surface or something..?" Frisk giggled and then she errupted in bubbly laughter. Sans couldn't help but blush as well at that. 

"Oh my god! That was the smoothest thing i've ever heard! Holy shit!!" She said with a smile. Sans smile turned into a geniune one and he was sure his soul just did a loop in his chest. The road to Waterfall was long, even by boat. And he was pretty sure the Riverperson slowed down intentionally for them to talk. She looked at him and raised a brow. 

"You're really handsome yourself, you know? But i think you'd look better as a clown~" She said. Sans froze and then burst out laughing. Aw man she played him dirty. 

"ouch kid. that wounds me." He said putting a hand on his chest. She tilted her head and smiled. He could look at her for days. He didn't know why. It was just something attracting. Maybe her overly nice and kind way of being. Maybe the dumb jokes they cracked together. Maybe the fact she also like stars. Just these little dumb things that made her her. Like her laugh, the way she always smiled, or how she scrunched up her nose or it twiched. He also loed how her eyes changed colors. 

"hey kid do you like..control those eyes of yours..?" Frisk smiled as she opened them and they started changing colors randomly. 

"Yes! Unless i lose concentration. Sometimes it kinda comes naturally!" He watched in fascination as the patterns changed: yellow orange, blue green, purple red, yellow light blue, green red and so on. She then looked at his hair. 

"Is your hair dyed...?" Frisk asked curiously. Papyrus did a loud 'NYEH??' As he only heard that part of the conversation. 

"WHAT A SILLY QUESTION TINY MONSTER!! OF COURSE IT'S NOT!!" Frisk tilted her head in confusion. 

"But aren't humans supposed to be gingers, blondes, brunettes and black haired." Sans snorted. 

"you're one to talk..? kiddo, we all have magic here. i don't think it's surprising we have white, red, purple and god knows what other colors of hair at this point. pfft--" Frisk flushed in embarrasement at the dumb question. Sans chuckled. Finally the boat stopped. 

"Tra la la la we have arrived!" Frisk got off the boat first and Sans watched her and looked away smirking. After all of them got off Frisk could hear the Riverperson:

"Tra la la la the little monster should pull her sweater better because the older brother is a pervert tra la la la la!" Frisk's tail shot up like it was burnt and she pulled her sweater down and looked at him in disbelief. He looked away in guilt. Papyrus face palmed then smacked Sans over the head. 

"BROTHER! THAT IS QUITE DISRESPECTFUL! I AM SORRY FRISK!" Frisk giggled and dismissed it with a wave. They walked forward and arrived to a house that looked like an angry fish. In the front it had a fighting ground with a beaten down dummy and sparing bamboo sticks. The windows were triungular and the door looked like sharp teeth. The house was painted light blue on one side and dark blue on the other. Yup...Undyne's house alright...Frisk smiled as she let Papyrus and Sans be the ones knocking. Undyne opened the door. She scoffed. She was now wearing some normal pants and a black tank top. Papyrus waved at her and Sans nodded at her. Undyne looked confused. 

"The hell are you two here for..? Weren't you with the human..? Eh doesn't matter.." Papyrus looked at Undyne and smiled. 

"UNDYNE! WE CAME HER FOR A LITTLE VISIT! AND I ALSO BROUGHT A FRIEND WITH US!" Undyne eased at that. 

"Ah i see...well i guess a friend of yours can be trusted. Hello i don't think we've me-" Undyne froze and her eye started twiching. Sans frowned a bit as his smile seemed to flatter. He was tense. he must have been scared she would kill her again. 

"why don't. YOU THREE. come in." Undyne said through her teeth. They all stepped in and Papyrus pulled out a bone wrapped in gift paper. Undyne sighed as she looked at it. 

"I REMEMBERED HOW YOU LIKED THEM WHEN WE STILL TRAINED TOGETHER!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" Undyne then smiled nostalgicly. 

"I'll put it with the others. Thank you." Frisk smiled a bit. 

"So why are you all three here." Frisk came forward and bowed down almost all the way to the floor. 

"I AM SORRY!!" All three humans froze. 

"I am sorry for all the burdens i have caused you and i hope we can all be friends!" Undyne then started laughing. Frisk looked up with a saddened look. She was mocking her. 

"US?! FRIENDS?! PFFT-- OF COURSE! LET'S ALL JUST JOIN HANDS AND DANCE ON THE FIELDS OF FRIENDSHIP! NOT!!! The hell makes you think i would be friends with a coward like you, eh??" Undyne said pushing her back. Frisk stumbled a bit. Sans growled. 

"watch it you--" Frisk put her hand up. She started walking forward. 

"please....i know you don't want this..." Undyne's eyes for a second glissened with a memory. 

"You...you remind me a lot of Asgore..heh..He likes to drink tea and has this wimpy act. You guys are bafoons..." Frisk frowned a bit. Undyne shook herself out of her haze. 

"Listen monster! I don't know why you came to my house, i don't know what you did to Sans so he can trust you. Papyrus is a very kind person i know you won him over easily...BUT I WON'T FALL FOR THE SAME TRICK!!" Sans was about to step forward when Papyrus put a hand on his shoulder and shook his head. Sans scoffed and went back next to his brother. 

"I didn't do anything actually....i just showed them kindness. I do not seek to make a fool of you Undyne. I do not seek satisfaction from the fact you couldn't catch me. I just want your friendship." Undyne's eyes glissened in the light. 

"Really..? THEN EARN IT!!" Everything faded to black and white as Sans and Papyrus got trapped in a cage of spears. 

"FRISK!!" They both yelled. Frisk looked back at the brothers. 

"Don't worry. I won't hurt my own friends...but i won't hesitate to hurt..YOU!!" Undyne lounched at her with a spear and pierced her. Frisk looked unphased. Sans eyes widened. 

"NOT AGAIN! FRISK!!!" He yelled but Frisk just moved out of the way and Undyne realized her spers tip shattered when it touched Frisk. She smiled. 

"I use my magic to reinforce the body parts you are about to strike. I won't go down Undyne. I will win your friendship." Undyne started trying to strike her. Her speed was unmatchable. None of the three humans could see her move. She just kinda ran circles around Undyne throwing off her senses. Then she started coming for Undyne. 

"HERE I COMEEEE!!" Frisk yelled but stopped as she pretended to punch Undyne but just gently touched her with her fist. 

"Boop!" She said smilling. Undyne and the other two humans looked in disbelief. Undyne looked at the monster in front of her and started snickering, then started laughing. 

"AW MAN! This realy was a hard fight...you could have killed me right here and now and yet you refused to...You're just like Asgore huh??" The black screen faded and they all stood in a ravaged room. Spears were sticking out of the wall and furniture and soon enough the whole house caught fire. They were all outside now watching the flames. 

"I'm sorry monster..." Frisk's eyes twinkled as she looked at the human with red hair. She frowned. 

"DON'T LOOK LIKE THAT AT ME! IT'S ALREADY HARD TO ADMIT I WAS WRONG AND YOU ARE HELLA STRONG!! GRR... Papyrus i am staying at your place!!" Papyrus looked dumbfound. 

"BUT UNDYNE! I AM TAKING THE MONSTER TO ASGORE!!" Undyne rolled her eyes. 

"Let your brother do it! NOW COME ON! NGAHHHH!! WE'RE GONNA TRAIN SO HARD IN THE SNOW, DO YOU HEAR ME SECOND IN COMMAND!?!" Papyrus put a hand to his template and saluted. 

"YES MA'AM!! NYEH HEH HEH!!" And the two left in a march, still hearing the echo carried by the caverns of Undyne's counting and chanting. Sans and Frisk looked at each other and started laughing. 

"you never cease to amaze me kid...jeez you're a fast and nimble one." Frisk smiled. 

"a lion is a feline after all." Frisk nonchallatly let herself do a split on the ground then use her hands to get back up like a gymastics achrobatic number. Sans watched her in surprise. 

"Now come on! We gotta get to Asgore's right-- Unless..you want to go with Papyrus and Undyne...WHICH IS PERFECTLY FINE OF COURSE, HE'S YOUR BROTHER AND ALL AND--" He chuckled and ruffled her hair. 

"Let's go kid." She lit up and nodded with a determined look. 

And so the two will continue their journey towards the barrier, but the obstacles don't end here as their next one is: a very quirky and nerdy weeb girl and a killer cyborg, or Napstablook's cousin as Frisk liked to think of him.... _ **U** **ntil he pulled out that chainsaw.**_


	15. Chapter 15

"listen frisk i am serious! she's very dangerous!" Frisk rolled her eyes as Sans repeated himself for the eleventh time. She was sitting on his shoulder as they were walking towards the LAB. Sans hated that place and it was clear. He didn't talk much about his past but it wasn't hard to realize they must have had parents at some point and Sans always seemed fond of physiscs. They entered the LAB and the first thing that Frisk notices is the giant computer with a camera watching them. Frisk looks at it and then spost the camera at the door. She frowns. Sans however seems unphased. She did see a camera as she exited the Ruins in the bushes too. It was the same as this one. Kind of old if you ask her personally. Maybe a 2000's type of camera. But she won't shatter the poor human's dreams of high technology. They mostly work with the stuff from the dump.

They passed a desk filled with all types of papers. The one that caught her attention was one about gryphons. Frisk snorted. THAT wasn't how she worked at all. Oh my god...She snorted as she put a hand over her mouth. Sans saw what she was so attracted about. He rolled his eyes as he flicked her in the head. She whimpered and she shook his head chuckling. Frisk could feel how he was now more relaxed. Good...They walked forward and the light flicked on and a human with blonde messy hair and glasses came out with a stack of floders, from the bathroom. Frisk fell off Sans shoulder in surprise and he caught her by her tail. 

"o-oh my god!! I didn't expect you to show up so soon!! I haven't showered, bearly dressed, it's all messy, and..." She stops panicking and breaths in and tries to put on a smile but then realizes...there's Sans. 

"S-sans..." Alphys says. 

"sup alph?" She then sees the little gryphon hanging by her tail and swinging with her arms down. Sans chuckles and let's her go. She falls down with her butt up and slidses a bit on the tiled floor. She gets up and frowns with her squinted eyes at the human. He shruggs. 

"sorry pidge." Alphys comes closer to her with widened eyes and pushes her glasses up on her nose. 

"Y-you're a gryphon!! OH MY GOD! I didn't realize you were a g-gryphon this whole time! They were supposed to be extinct!!" Frisk backed away a bit at the dangerous glim in her eyes but Alphys fastly backed away and smiled to her. 

"s-sorry! Where ar my manners?? i-i am alphys! Dr. Alphys! Asgore's royal scientist." Frisk frowned. Something seemed wrong with her. She knew that glim too well. Interest. Thirst. She wanted something from her. Frisk hid behind Sans. Sans looked confused at her. 

"kiddo...? err..her name's frisk.." Sans said not looking at Alphys. 

"I-i'm not one of the 'bad guys'!" Frisk frowned and decided to hide her doubt. She came out and let herself grow in her bigger form. She was scared. Something just seemed off about her. She wasn't this scared by Undyne yet...here she was. Alphys eyes glimmered again but she pushed her glasses up again and went back to her friendly manner. 

"Actually since you've stepped out of the RUINS, i've, um...been 'observing' your ourney through my console. Your fights....your friendships...Everything!" Stalker much..? Even Sans tensed at that. Oh well she was the royal scientist...she needed to do this. She can understand this one. She'll let it slide. But she will be cotious. 

"I was originally going to stop you, but...Watching someone on a screen makes you really root for them." The glimmer was back. Every fiber of her being screamed danger. Alphys stepped forward and she tensed. Don't come closer! Don't come closer!! DON'T COME CLOSER!! Her retracted claws were digging in her paws. Her teeth were clentched but she managed to smile. 

"S-so now i want to help you!" 

_"Remember, Frisk... people like me? Are liars of the lowest caliber. Genius minds waiting to manipulate and therir hunger for power and answears is dangerous. Listen to your insticts. If you have to act friendly to them, do it...But do not trust them...DO NOT TRUST THEM!! I won't lose you as well...I used to be the same...And i lost **EVERYTHING!!** "_

_"but why, %$#@!@..?"_

_"you will one day experience it yourself..."_

_"i am glad you are at least thriving for better..."_

_"thank you..."_

"Using my knowledge i can easily guide you through Hotland! Both you and Sans...I know he doesn't know that much about the puzzles and how this place works! I know a way to Asgore's castle no problem." Sans almost snarled at her. He shrugged. 

"she's right." She needed the info. 

"we've got a deal then." Frisk said. Alphys came forward outstretching her hand. Frisk immediately backed away and almost hissed. Sans looked even more confused at her. Her eyes were franatically changing color. Alphys looked at her fascinated with the same dangerous glow in her eyes. 

"fascinating..." The she went back to her shy self. Alphys backed away. 

"s-sorry. you must really like personal space...hehe..." Alphys then fidgeted. 

"well...actually, umm, there's just a tiny issue. A long time ago i helped a dying human...by making him mostly robot...His name is Mettaton." Frisk remembered that name. Napstablook's cousin! 

"h-he wanted to be an entertainer...s-so i did exactly that! And entertaining robot! Like a robotic TV star...B-but recently i decided to make him more..useful..." The dangerous glim apperead on the last word. 'Useful'..?

_"Useful could mean either helpful of harmful depending on the type of person you are talking to Frisk. Do not take it for granted. It can even have both meanings depending on what it is. I learned that the hard way and i am sure you did as well..."_

"Useful..? In what meaning..?" Alphys and Sans both froze at the question. It was a direct hit in a subtle way. Smart move. Sans smile stretched a bit at how sharp her mind was. Heh...that's Frisk alright. Alphys fidgeted more. 

"You know...J-just some small practical adjustments...l-like...anti...Anti monster combat features..?" Frisk's and Sans color drained from their faces. OH HELL NO. A deadly Head of the Royal guard was enough, THANK YOU! 

"So there's a killer robot that wants my head...great..."Sans snorted at her sarcasm. 

"b-but i tried to get rid of them!!"Frisk sighed in relief. Alphys wasn't done. 

"But...It just m-made him more bloodthirsty..." Sans face-palmed and looked at Alphys through his fingers. 

"damn it alph...you always do this type of shit don'cha.." Alphys looked down but then looked up hopeful. 

"I am sure if we avoid h-him it will be f-fine!" They stayed in awkward silence for a second until they heard a loud rumbling sound. 

"Did you hear something..?" Frisk face-palmed as the rumbling got louder and louder. It sounded like banging in the wall. 

"Oh no." Frisk knew she shouldn't but she pushed the human in a lab coat out of the way as the wall turned to rubble. The two rolled on the ground and Sans backed away. 

"you ok??" The scientist nodded as the dust was now letting them see the culprit. 

"OH YESSS! WELCOME, BEAUTIES.." Beauties..? the fuck?? Suddenly a robot with a yellow and red flickering screen came forward. It had one wheel. His gloved metallic hands were holding a mic. 

"oh god...not this tin-can.." Sans grumbled as an non-existent stage-light shined from the ceiling. She helped the weird scientist up and they all looked at the robot. He started speaking:

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S QUIZ SHOW!!" Frisk and Sans were confused. From the ceiling fell a sign with game show and colorful lights and confetti were now everywhere. It was chaotic to say the least. The robot was jumping up and down on it's wheel. 

"NOW LET'S GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE FOR OUR CONTESTANT!!" Suddenly a stage-light shined on Frisk as she covered her eyes with her arm and confetti rained down on her. Sans eyes widened as he watched. 

"oh no no no--" But Mettaton didn't even think twice as he grabbed Frisk and brought her close. He leaned forward as she leaned back. He chuckled, a mechanical laugh, as he looked at Frisk up and down. She could feel it. 

"NEVER PLAYED, GORGEOUS?? NO PROBLEM! IT'S SIMPLE! THERE'S ONLY ONE RULE! ANSWEAR CORRECTLY..." Sans was steaming with rage. How dare that stupid robot just act like he owns Frisk and he even has the audacity to ignore him. But then Mettaton stopped flickering like usual and his screen fully changed to red. His grip tightened on her arm. She flinched and Sans froze dead in his tracks. 

"OR YOU DIE!!" Frisk gasped and wanted to get out of his grasp but all four of them were now in the encounter. Frisk was trapped in the white box. Sans and Alphys were behind Mettaton. Sans tried to attack Mettaton but he was restrained by really long pieces of confetti. He struggled to get out but couldn't. 

"AH AH AH! OUR LITTLE CONTESTANT NEEDS TO DO IT ON THEIR OWN!" He snarled. 

"that's bullsh--" Mettaton put a little party horn and smiled. 

"FAMILY FRIENDLY PLEASE~" Sans spat the party horn with an annoyed face and shut up. Alphys was shaking in anxiety behind the robot. Frisk tried to move around and finally the robot addressed her.

"NOW, BEAUTIFUL. LET'S START WITH AN EASY ONE." Frisk nodded. She couldn't possibly do anything else. Fleeing would mean leaving the killer robot here with Alphys and Sans. She sighed as he started flickering in excitement. 

"WHAT IS THE PRIZE FOR ANSWEARING CORRECTLY!" Sans saw that Alphys was trying to tell her where to go, however the tiny monster didn't care. She weighted the options and chose D. 

"SOUNDS LIKE YOU GET IT DARLING!" Frisk rolled her eyes, even if it wasn't clear under her squinted eyes. The next question was about the King's real name. When Sans saw Lord Fluffybuns he roared with laughter. Frisk started snickering but chose C. 

"ENOUGH ABOUT YOU..LET'S TALK ABOUT ME!" Egoistic much..? The question was "What are robots made of?". Frisk frowned at the answers. It was clearly B. This show was for children.....OH MY GOD THEY THOUGHT SHE WAS A KID!! When it occurred to both her and Sans, they started snickering. 

"TOO EASY FOR YOU, HUH???" Frisk shook her head solemnly. Sans rolled his eyes as he struggled trying to get out of his colorful binds. 

"HERE'S ANOTHER EASY ONE FOR YOU!" Both humans fell silent. Alphys was thinking about the question. It was about two trains...something about speed and time. Frisk didn't even flinch as she looked down a second then chose D. The other three fell silent. Mettaton slightly turned towards Alphys. She looked asshocked as him. Sans smile grew in size with smug satisfaction knowing she nailed that from their looks. That's his girl! wait...his..? Oh god what was he thinking. The show however must go on. "How many flies in the jar?". What was this, a festival rip-off? She looked at the flies who seemed to be flying around chaotically and the numbers. Alphys looked at the jar in thought as Frisk reached for A. She was right again. The next question was a trick one. She almost fell for it, until she remembered this guy was a total prick. No wonder he left Napstablook... Unless this was a scene-personality type of thing. Scenes...she hated lights and attention, colorful confetti and balloons....She never like flashy thinsg like other girls. She preferred simple. As girls were seeking dresses she would seek a quite place from where she could star gaze. Weird, huh? 

_"You don't like this equation huh? Here! We can simplify it. Now...isn't it more interesting?"_

_"woah!! it's so fun looking now!"_

_"see Frisk..? Sometimes, simpler is better. Don't be fooled by flashy and long presentation. Think of like as an equation. Make it BIG! Beautiful. Make it matter!"_

_"But girls seem to want pink toys that are really expensive and stuff like that. I don't feel like a girl..."_

_"And who are they. may i ask, to tell you how you should live..? You are perfect the way you are. Come along now, it's quite late."_

_"Heh...you're the best teacher!"_

_"thank you, Frisk...Who thought such an intelligent little girl will be picked up from the streets, huh?"_

Frisk sighed as she kept answering his stupid question. The next question was if she'd smooch a human and she pressed Heck Yes. Sans looked away at that. She shrugged. The next one was another one that was supposed to be a trap. It's letters kept growing and the numbers were growing as well. She picked C, to everyone's surprise. Alphys eyes met hers as a dangerous glimmer passed them and Frisk flinched. What could she possibly want...Her soul..? Was this whole thing a play..? No, if she wanted her soul she wouldn't have went out of her way to do all of this...Why...why? The next song was about an 90's dating sim called 'Mew Mew kissy cutie'. When Alphys saw it, she started spurting out the whole damn story of it. Mettaton got mad at that. 

"ALPHYS, ALPHYS, ALPHYS...OOOOOH! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME! I'LL ASK A QUESTION THAT YOU ARE SURE TO KNOW THE ANSWEAR TO!! WHO DOES ALPHYS HAVE A CRUSH ON??" Frisk looked at her. Sans snorted and mouthed A. She chose A and Alphys flushed, covering her face. 

"SEE?? EVEN THE HUMAN KNOWS!! WELL WELL WELL...THIS IS NO FUN IF YOU KNOW ALL THE ANSWEARS...WELL..TOODLES!!" The robot left, lunching himself off like a rocket and finally, the encounter faded. Frisk sighed in relief. Alphys turned to her and pushed her glasses up. 

"Well that was certainly something...U-umm let me give you my phone number! Th-then if you n-need help then..." Alphys eyes widened as she saw the little flip phone. 

"wh...where did you get that?! IT'S ANCIENT!!" Frisk looked at the flip phone. 

"i guess you could say that..." She threw the flip phone up and caught it. Alphys gave her a smart phone. She raised and eye-brow as she inspected it.

"hmm...2010..? Seems like it." She said as she swiftly unlocked the phone to take a look. She snorted as she saw they used Monstergram. She opened an app called 'inventory' and saw she could store stuff in there. She then heard a loud cough as the two were exchanging numbers and making her an account. She immediately giggled and rush to Sans side. 

"i appreciate the bonding but im in a tight spot..." He said. Frisk giggled. 

"i'll help ya." Sans sighed in relief as she started pulling on the confetti strings. 

"thanks sweetheart.." Frisk and him both froze. Alphys eyes widened. 

"i-i didn't mean i just-- err--" Then he tripped and fell right on top of her. Alphys took a picture quickly and snorted. 

"lmao. Otp." She said looking at her phone. The two started at each other before they started laughing. She took out some confetti from his hair and he chuckled. 

"don't fall for me now, ok..? and i liked that...'sweetheart'...heh..i'll call you...starlight. Because you like stars." Sans was flushing deep crimson. She slid from underneath him and got up. Alphys had her mouth covered and squealed. The two looked at her with raised brows.

"..."

"..."

"i-i'll just go to the bathroom real quick heh..." And Alphys disappeared behind the bathroom door...Well, no actually you could still see her feet. Frisk and Sans ligered just a little and went up to the second floor where Frisk found out about the 'history books' Undyne was talking about...So the hentai was a 'biology book' or what..? Frisk picked it up and flipped through a few pages then closed it fast. 

"what's that..?" Sans asked as he put down a volume of Demon Slayer. It was monster hentai...

"let's not...look at that shall we..?" Frisk put it on the shelf and looked away. Sans shrugged and let it slide. They also found Alphys room and posters. They decided it was time to leave the LAB. They stepped outside and Frisk's phone wouldn't stop vibrating. 

"man she always does that. just mute her." Frisk sighed and muted the apps notifications. The two walked a bit until he looked at her and asked. 

"so, what now sweetheart..?" She smiled at him. 

"We'll keep moving and if we are lucky, we'll get to that Resort by nightfall." Sans smile stretched. 

"lead the way, mi'lday." 

"why thank you, kind sir. So i shall." The two laughed and continued their adventure. 

Who knows what the Underground has in store for the monster and her human companion?

* ~~ _ **I do...Because i make the rules...***_~~


	16. Chapter 16

'Reeeeeeeee' Frisk was saying in her little form as she was Naruto running on the conveyor belts for the 100th time now. 

"easy there pidge, you might break something before we get to the barrier." He said as he was walking with his hands behind his head. Frisk stopped at the end of the belt jumping up and down, waiting for him. He chuckled and ruffled her hair. 

"come on you excited little pet." Frisk gasped and changed to her bigger form crossing her arms. 

"EXCUSE YOU! I AM A GRYPHON YOU BASTARD! I AIN'T SOME PET!" Sans shrugged. 

"whatever floats your boat kitten." Frisk face-palmed and changed back to her small size. They kept walking. Hotland was interesting. It looked like a steam-punk type of era. Frisk watched in awe all the technology. It was clear magic and physics went well together in this place. Pipe bridges, puzzles, lava, lasers, fire all combined in one. Humans were such skillful creatures. As the two walked she could hear the steam and the cogs in the background, a wooshing sound. The same sound she used to hear when she visited her old friend.

_"Mechanics and physiscs are our domain, Frisk. Engineering and mathematics...let yourself get lost in the equations....one day? you will forget all the pain. I promise you...i will be here as long as i can."_

Frisk smiled fondly at the memories. But she needed to move forth now. The next puzzle got Frisk excited. Sans was sweating bullets in anxiety. 

"can't ya kiddo just...fly over...?" Frisk started jumping as steam pipes were lunching her over the lava. She pretended to almost slip and Sans used his blue magic to get her where she should be. 

"n o." He said as he teleported next to her. She chuckled. She met two humans as they walked. A really shy guy that was a total Tsundere and another guy playing with lava lamps. The two eventualy arrived to a puzzle with blue and orange lasers. Frisk looked at Sans and jumped up. He chuckled understanding the message. 

"orange, go. blue, stop. i see ya still remember." She gave him a thumbs up but just as she was about to go through her phone started ringing. It was Alphys. 

"U-uh! S-o the blue lassers...I-I mean- HI! Alphys here! S-so the blue lassers won't hurt you if you don't move! O-orange ones...um...Y-you have to be moving and they won't....um..they won't...J-just move through those ones!........Uhhh...BYE!!" And the call ended. Frisk blinked a few times and Sans snorted. Frisk casually made her way through the puzzle, with Sans close watch, who was always tense when it came to her getting hurt. he must have been a bit traumatized after she died in front of him so many times in a cold blooded way. She got to the other side and saw a switch. She pressed it and the lasers turned off letting Sans cross as well. She decided to open Monstergram to see what was happening. Apperently, To EVERYONES SURPRISE, Alphys was a huge dweeb. Frisk was a bit confused at why she posted her whole life on her status....AND Why she posted a pic of a garbage can with pink glittery fliters saying it's her...That's such an old and dumb joke. Frisk pointed at the pic and looked at Sans for answears, but he just shrugged. 

"don't look at me! it's not like i get that any more than you do!" Frisk sighed and they realized there was another puzzle. Sans face-palmed. 

"sometimes..? i hate these puzzles." Frisk giggled and her phone rang again.

"H-hi! Alphys here! S-so to open the northen door you need to s-solve the puzzles on the left and o-on the right! I-i suggest you start with the right one!...umm...BYE!!" The two jumped on the right and stepped inside a weird looking small building. It looked like a mini Las Vegas type of thing. Well...Hotland did have the hot temperature, the super star and the bilboard....Just a fancy hotel with a casino was needed and they were set. Oh waiiiittt~~ MTT Resort ring a bell? Yup...Mettaton was a Las Vegas star. She wouldn't be surprised if she will find a pole in that place with dancers too. For her it seemed shameful. A girl that she was friends with at the orphanage became one....It was...a thing to remember for her mental health that's for sure...Tsk..She wanted to forget a lot of the memories there. However...She knew how to solve this puzzle. It looked like a game you'd see in an Arcade. She used to search for coins on the ground and around the building and sometimes she'd get coins from some of the workers there if they pittied her. She didn't mind as she would always get a bag of sweets for 10 cents and use the rest for the video games. 

She put the hand on the lever and started moving it around in a pattern that was technically supposed to move the blocks so she could shoot the target. She solved it in around 2 minutes and was ready to move on. The left side was the same story, except for a laser blocking the way. Frisk scrunched her nose up and looked around. There were bars holding the lasers up so they could block the ways. She used it to help herself up and jump over the laser. The other two humans on the other side looked at her in disbelief. Sans just shrugged and teleported next to her with his lazy demanour. Alphys called them soon after and got rid of it. Then she met Grillby's daughter! Her name was Fuku and she had her hair a gradient from blue to green. It suited her! The other girl seemed to be her classmate or schoolmate as they had the same uniform and were hanging together.

They finally passed the northen door and as she was about to jump on the pipes her phone started ringing. Sans swiftly caught her with his blue magic and pointed at the bag on her back. She sighed and answeared. 

"Umm..I think uhh...Hey! About the puzzles on the left and right...they're a bit difficult to explain but--" Sans laughed. 

"she's already done 'em alph." Alphys was silent for a second.

"uhhh, you already s-solved them..? O-oh...Awesome! hehe..." And the phone call ended. Sans snorted in his hand and Frisk frowned at him. 

"what...? i had to tell her.." Frisk frowned even more. 

"don't tell me you think that was rude." Frisk gave him a stern look. 

"oh come on! i couldn't just let her explain it if you've already done it." He waved his hand over his face and the skeleton magic was back. 

"throw me a bone here pidge-OWW!" He said as the skeleton magic faded and a small rock hit him in the head. He rubbed the spot. 

"a BONE, not a rock.." Frisk smiled as she grew in size. 

"but if you look closely...it's a fossile~" Sans looked at the rock on the ground and she was right. She was now doing loops in his magic. 

"oh you cheeky little-- oops! it slipped!" He said as he let Frisk fall next to to pipes with her butt up. She growled as her tail wagged in annoyance. 

"pfft--" And he started laughing, and soon enough she joined in. 

"Ok ok ok! be serious Sans! It's a very important mission! We must be serious ok..?"

"ok ok.." He said. She gave him a pat on the shoulder. 

"be serious...down to the bone alright?" He froze and started laughing again as she jumped on the other side. Of course our lazy human companion teleported instead of jumping and the two kept walking. What was weird however...was the fact they walked on a tilted ground. They entered a room that was pitch black. Her phone rang again. Alphys was calling:

"H-hey! It's kind of dark in there, isn't it?" Sans laughed. 

"no shit sherlock. He tried using magic to light the place but it was useless. Frisk poked him in the ribs with her elbow. 

"Sans!" She said frowning. 

"ok ok ok...sheesh...sorry.." He rolled his eyes. 

"i-it's fine. I-I'll hack into the light system and brighten it up!" Frisk sighed and the two waited a few seconds. 

"and god said 'let there be light'..?" Sans said as a joke and Frisk went howling with laughter when the lights came on. 

"hold the fuck up-" Sans said as he looked at his hands confused. But then they looked around and noticed the setting they were in. A cooking show kitchen type of studio.

"Oh no." Alphys said over the phone. The setting was cute. A wall with a fridge, a sink, counters and a stove, also some ingredients and a microwave. In front of the wall, on Frisk's other side, more counters, facing a flying drone that was filming this whole thing. The was was a pastle yellow with a fake window showing a nice green scene with a bright blue sky and clouds. The courtains on that window were also yellow. The floor was a pastle teal with yellow dots. 

"anything but that tin-ca--HOLY MOTHER--" Sans said as he was now tied up in confetti again and fell on his back. 

"Sans! Are you ok?" Sans sighed as she sat up. 

"i'm fine, sweetheart...just a bit tied up i guess...oh no..." Sans said as he looked behind Frisk. She looked as well behind her and gasped as the robot was wayyy too close to comfort. She backed away a bit. Sans snarled. 

"OHHH YESSSSS!! WELCOME, BEAUTIFUES, TO THE UNDERGROUND'S PREMIER COOKING SHOW!!!" Sans struggled a bit more but the confetti only tightened around him as he made his way towards Frisk. 

"PRE-HEAT YOUR OVENS, BECAUSE WE'VE GOT A VERY SPECIAL RECIPE FOR YOU TODAY!" He dramatically pulled Frisk in and let her bend down like in a dance. 

"hands off fucking tin-can.." But Mettaton ignored him as he gave him another party horn. Sans blew into it then spat it out, annoyed. The robot dropped Frisk on the floor as he was looking at the drone with a camera. She groaned. Sans was gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"WE'RE GOING TO BE MAKING....A CAKE!" Both Sans and Frisk were confused on why she didn't seem to have to do anything. Maybe they just walked in at the wrong time?

"MY LOVELY ASSISTANT HERE WILL GATHER THE INGREDIENTS!" Frisk face-palmed. There was always a catch, wasn't it?

"EVERYONE GIVE THEM A BIG HAND!" Fake applauses recorded in a studio started playing. The camera zoomed in on her and more confetti fell on her. She shielded herself from them and frowned. She hated cameras. She wasn't fond of confetti. She picked a few out of her fur and twisted them between her fingers. 

"WE'LL NEED SUGAR, MILK AND EGGS. GO FOR IT..." He paused and looked at Sans. 

"SWEETHEART." Sans struggled some more to get out of his binds. Frisk looked around for the ingredients. She picked them up and set them on the counter in front of Mettaton. She crossed her arms and waited. Her tail was wagging in annoyance. 

"MILK....SUGAR.....EGGS....WE'VE GOT EVERYTHING WE NEED!" He looked at the camera for a second too long then turned to her. 

"OH MY! WAIT A MAGNIFICENT MOMENT! HOW COULD I FORGET!! WE'RE MISSING THE MOST IMPORTANT INGREDIENT!" Frisk raised an eye-brow. 

"I believe you're missing more than on--" 

"A MONSTER SOUL!" He said as he pulled out a chainsaw. 

"HOLY SHI--" He started inching closer and Frisk backed away. He cut the counter with all the ingredients on it as he tried to hit her. She dodged. 

"FRISK!!" Sans yelled. She was now with her back against the wall. Sans then yelled. 

"WAIT! what if errr...someone...is..umm...vegan..??" Mettaton stopped. 

"VEGAN..?" Both him and Frisk were sweating bullets at that point.

"uhh..yeah...?" Sans said hopeful. 

"THAT..IS.....A WONDERFUL IDEA!! I HAPPEN TO HAVE ONE AT HAND! THE MTT-BRAN ALWAYS-CONVENIENT-MONSTER-SOUL-FLAVOR-SUBSTITUTE!" Frisk sighed in relief as Mettaton let his chainsaw retract and he turned towards the audience. She slid down the wall and took in deep breaths. 

"A CAN OF IT IS OVER ON THAT COUNTER! WELL, DARLING? WHY DON'T YOU GET IT?" She walked over to the counter, reluctantly. She always looked behind her at the suspicious robot and reached for the can. A loud rumbling noise came from the ground which caught Frisk off guard and she backed away. The counter shot up, underneath it being a huge tower of counters. Frisk watched in dread as the counter was getting further and further away. 

"BY THE WAY, DOLL: OUR SHOW RUNS ON A STRICT SCHEDULE! IF YOU CAN'T GET THE CAN IN ONE MINUTE....WE'LL JUST HAVE TO GO BACK TO THE ORIGINAL PLAN! SO BETTER START CLIMBING, BEAUTIFUL." Her phone started ringing. 

"A-are you ok?! Y-you can't possibly climb up!!" Frisk frowned and opened her eyes who shined red. 

"i won't have to climb....." She said. 

"w-what do you mean?? F-Frisk wait--" But she ended the call and summoned her wings as she flew up. The robot flickered red. 

"OH NO YOU DON'T DARLING!!" He took the ingredients and both were now flying up, with Mettaton in front of her. He started throwing them down. Sugar, eggs, milk, all was flying down to stop her but she knew how to fly. She would fly with her brother between the branches in the forest surrounding the edge of Ebbot City. She smirked and started dodging. Mettaton was growing quite irritated. 

"COME ON FRISK! THERE'S 20 SECONDS LEFT!!" Frisk fluttered her wings a few times and she was at the top. The robot came soon after her. 

"MY MY. IT SEEMES YOU'VE BESTED ME! BUT ONLY BECAUSE YOU'VE HAD THE HELP OF THE HUMANS, OF COURSE! OH, I LOATHE TO THINK WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPENED TO YOU WITHOUT THEM!! WELL...TOODLES!" The robot left, flying in another direction as Frisk slowly came down. When she set her feet to the ground she was picked up and twirled around, then pulled into a hug. Her eyes widened as her face flushed deep red. 

"oh thank god you're ok....that bastard...frisk, that was fucking amazing! you should have seen yourself...it was...beautiful.." Now the human was blushing as well. She started giggling and punched him in the shoulder. Then they heard a cough. 

"-ahem- S-sorry to interrupt your 'moment' but i am still here..." Both Frisk and Sans jumped up and she almost dropped the phone as she picked it from her pocket. 

"y-yeah the call was on for the whole time. i-i have to agree with Sans, y-you did amazing! G-go team! Hehe! A-anyways we need to keep heading forward. Frisk started walking forward and Sans face-palmed. He was stupid to do that...why did he do that...Now the biggest 'shipper' out there was on his ass. Fucking great. What a day to be alive! He grumbled and caught up to Frisk by teleporting next to her. She was looking in the distance. 

"wha'cha looking at sweetheart..?" He froze. 

"oh." He said. Frisk was looking at the Core. His father's greatest invention and what was powering the whole Underground. A building made out of metal in the middle of a lake of lava, giant pipes, wires and just an amalgam of structures in general made that thing. They stood there for a second. Alphys called them. 

"S-see that building in the distance..? That's the Core. The source of all power for the Underground. It converts geothermal energy into magical electricity by.... uhh...anyways that's where we're going to go. In the Core there's an elevator directly to Asgore's castle...And from there you can go home." Frisk frowned at that. Sans noticed it. The call ended but they still stood there. 

"what would you do....if you had to choose between returning to a place where you have no place...and helping human kind be set free by sacrificing yourself...?" Sans flinched at the question and looked at Frisk. She was serious. Her honey yellow eyes were now dull and dark. What was she thinking..?

"sweetheart...you can't possibly be thinking that." Frisk sighed. 

"i can't just leave you all here to rot...i..." Frisk closed her eyes. Sans pulled her into a hug. They stood in silence as the sound of the bubbling lava was the only thing that could be heard. 

"frisk...don't." He said, breaking the silence. 

"starlight...i can't just leave you all down here and go back there...knowing everything i do, living the way i do...it's just pointless. You all deserve happiness. To see the sky, to leave alongside monsters on the Surface!" Sans snorted. 

"you're either gonna chicken out or just messing with me." Frisk frowned as she pulled back. 

"Don't tell me you've never dreamt of going to the Surface...?" Sans chuckled. 

"of course i did. i dreamt of seeing the real stars. that was before all the RESETS. i kinda lost all hope. listen. don't make promises you can't keep." He was about to walk away when she caught his wrist. 

"Sans the human, i promise you, i will do everything in my power...To make your dream come true. You will see the stars, i promise." Sans looked at her and blushed. Then he started laughing a sincere and happy laugh. He hugged her. 

"don't bet your life on something so stupid...ok..? now come on..we're close to that tin-can's resort." The two started walking in silence. But Frisk wasn't paying attention. He said he didn't want her to do something stupid, right? Freeing them wasn't stupid...and even if he thought it was... Frisk didn't back down...

_**Frisk was determined!** _


	17. Chapter 17

The two were waiting for the elevator to take them where they wanted...especially Sans. Frisk knew his station was up ahead somewhere. As the elevator came to a halt and the doors opened, the human vanished. Frisk stepped out of the elevator and walked a bit when he saw the all too familiar sentry station with snow on it's roof. She changed to her bigger form and looked at the now leaning back and relaxing human that was with her a second ago in the elevator. 

"hey buddy? wassup? wanna buy a hot dog? it's only 30 G." Frisk snickered. 

"YOu sell hotdogs..? Who would have guessed. Oh my godddd!" Frisk said sarcastically. Sans gave her a not surprised look and pretended to laugh. 

"ha. ha. ha...now do you want it or not?" She giggled as he leaned over the wooden counter of the station. 

"Pfft- ok!" 

"thanks pidge! here's your 'dog." She snickered again. He rolled his eyes. 

"yeah. 'dog. apostrophe-dog. short for hot-do-" She put a hand over his mouth. She looked at him with a neutral face. 

"I'm not that dumb, mr. human." He put his hand up in defence. 

"want another one, bucko?" She didn't have any space for it. 

"if you wanna put it on my head or something i gue--" He already put it on her head. Her eyes sparkled as she took on a determined look. 

"oh you've done goofed..."

"wha..?"

Fast forward 10 minutes later as she was now ballancing 20 'dogs on her head with precision. Sans wiped a fake tear from his eye. 

"i haven't seen something so beautiful since papyrus cooked something else than pasta 5 months ago.." Frisk snorted but she was keeping the tower ballanced. He raised a brow and smirked. 

"hey pidge...do you know what a skeleton says to you before you eat..? BONE appetite..." Frisk snickered. The tower shook a bit but not enough to fall. 

"hmm...did you know that french fries weren't made in france..? they were cooked in greece." Frisk snorted again. The tower was stil standing. 

"hmm....do you know why i don't trust what a group of gryphons says...? half of 'em are lyin'" Frisk spurted and the tower fell from her head. She stumbled back accidently and fell on her bum. Sans laughed and let his head fall on his hand on the station's counter. 

"damn it!"

"sorry kiddo.. it was punny, eh?" He said, calming down. She snorted then looked at him.

"can you do that thingy with the hand..?" Frisk asked. Sans shrugged and waved his hand over his face as the skeletal face was back. 

"you are quite..humerus!" Frisk said as she got up and brushed the dust off of her pants and started walking. Sans magic wavered as he froze and looked at her walking away. He shook his head realizing what happened and teleported next to her. She was now on her phone checking what was happening on Monstergram. Alphys, our favorite dweeb, posted a photo of an anime figurine in front of a bowl with instant noodles and called it a 'date with the girfriend'. Frisk scrunched her nose up and showed Sans who did the same, snorting as well at the dumb picture. 

"remind me to teach her how social media works.." Sans looked at the photo again and frowned. 

"oh..totally." Next up, Papyrus answeared the post, with the user: CoolHuman95. He posted a pic of him with photoshoped biceps. Both him and the biceps had sunglasses. Frisk looked at it and started howling with laughter. When Sans saw the picture his eyes widened. He took out his phone and took a screenshot. 

"i am also teaching him how to photoshop...Oh my god..." Frisk said as she tried to come down from her fit of laughter. She couldn't. 

"oh my god i am so making a t-shirt out of this!" Frisk hit him in the shoulder. He laughed. 

"don't be so rude!!" Frisk said, still giggling. 

"...you want one too, don'cha..?"

"abso-fucking-lutely." They started giggling again like little kids.

Alphys made the situation worse by saying "LOL, CoolHuman95...that's a joke right..?" Frisk and Sans started laughing again and it only got worse when Papyrus said "THE ONLY JOKE HERE IS HOW MUSCULAR I AM." Sans started posing like Hercules at that. Frisk laughed again.

"aw come on, sweetheart. you gotta admit i have more muscle than paps." Frisk snorted.

"yes, you do. And that's not ok Mr.I-Sleep-On-The-Couch-When-The-Bed-Is-Too-Far-Even-If-I-Can-Teleport." He rolled his eyes, but then he realized something.

"but you didn't say no."

"i didn't, did i?" She flicked him in the face with her tail and he srunched up his whole face, closing his eyes. As he opened them he watched her walk away and almost whistled. Man he was in deep...But he knew she would be gone. She would go back to the Surface. He was selfish, yes...he wanted her to stay down here with him and Papyrus...she had friends now, she was loved, she could live with them...Yet..he knew she would say no. It was selfish, so selfish to ask this of her. But he will, in a way more subtle way...At MTT Resort. Yeah. That was the plan.

The next was a puzzle with switches. She got on the conveyor belt as Alphys was calling her and she started switching them all. She stopped as the laser was disabled and waited to listen to Alphys. Sans snorted realizing she probably called for the puzzle Frisk just nailed on her first try. 

"H-hi....Doctor Alphys here..T-this puzzle is k-kinda timing based..Y-you see those...O-oh...Y-you solved it already, didn't you..?" Frisk scratched her head awkwardly as she changed to her small size to avoid conversation. The phone call ended. They walked some more and got to a really complicated looking pipe puzzle. Alphys called again. She must have been done with Frisk's shit since they lied they were going to the bathroom. Sans snorted again. That earned him a small kick in the leg from tiny Frisk. She started jumping on the pipes as she easily realized the right way that would take them where they wanted to go. Frisk arrived at the other end of the puzzle and Sans teleported next to her. It was clear their journey has been peaceful apart from that dumb robot, since they got rid of the hate of the Head of the Royal guard. 

Sans was on his phone and as they walked he started laughing as he saw Alphys made a whole review of the sequel to her 90's dating sim she loved from Mettaton's quiz show. Frisk laughed as well. She changed to her bigger side and they started talking about anime. Yes...anime, you read that right. Sans actually watched anime, he just wasn't fond of..uh...THAT. Frisk finally remembered to save again as they were talking about the new dropping season of Attack on Titan ~~(i read the manga....i cried so much it hurts)~~ and they were stopped by two guards. They were both in great heavy armors. They were trying to escort them to safety when they realized that SHE was the monster. She was pulled in an encounter and Sans knew that he would only step in if she was in real danger. Instead of ending up captured she ended up helping the brothers form a bromance. The two had hidden feelings from each other. Sans had to basically pull Frisk away from the place as she was looking at the two guards who were leaving for an ice-cream date. 

"man ya really like lovey-dovey type of stuff..?" Frisk giggled. 

"there's a lot of things that are unusual and unexpected about me!" Sans raised and eye-brow. 

"like..?" he said, trying to make her continue. 

"like how i can sing ophera." Sans stopped and looked at her and his smile stretched. 

"oh i gotta hear that one!" Frisk laughed.

"maybe another time." Sans scoffed. 

"no fun...but why do ya know how to sing ophera..?" Frisk waved dismissivly at him, like it was a dumb question.

"easyyyy!! The orphanage was obsessed with what was adequate and wasn't...it was old school and hard a firm believing that girls needed to have a lot of manners and tact. Sooo i ended up in classes that helped me sing, dance, clean, learn manners, grace, tact, you know. 'a real lady'...I eat chips in an oversized hoodie and eat a bucket of ice-cream every weekend watching tv. I am such a 'LaDyYyYy'" Sans snorted. 

"man...the nerve of some people..." Frisk shrugged. 

"it was quite helpful if you ask me...but it left some scars...deep scars..." Frisk said, as her face darkened. Her classes weren't bad..the teachers were. They would hit children, especially Frisk since she liked to be quite the 'troublemaker', which was a total lie. They just wanted and excuse for her to clean since she was the most capable of doing so. They stepped inside another dark room and Frisk's phone started ringing. 

"A-another dark room huh..? D-don't worry! My hacking skills have got things covered."

"let there be light!" Sans said again. But this time nothing happened. 

"reall--" But the light turned on and both of them had to put a hand to shiled themselves from the strong light. Alphys face-palmed over the phone. 

"Are you serious..?" The room was filed with random things and they were behind a cut-out. As Frisk looked through the square of the cut out she saw the so called 'news office' and 'new reporter' which was none other than the star of the Underground...

"the tin-can again..? just kill me already, it's faster." Frisk snorted but Mettaton only shuffuled his papers realy loud to cover them. That made them both snort. The robot was funny, what can you say?

"OH YESSSSS!! GOOD EVENING BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES--"

"It's only 3pm what..?" Frisk says as she opens her phone. Mettaton stops and sighs.

"REALLY..? I CAN'T EVEN DO THIS-- FINE FINE!! -AHEM- GOOD DAY BEAUTIES AND GENTLEBEAUTIES! THIS IS METTATON, REPORTING LIVE FROM MTT NEWS!" Egoistic much?? No?? Just her thinking that? Sans seemed to agree as he frowned at the name.

"AN INTERESTING SITUATION HAS ARISEN IN EASTERN HOTLAND!" Knew he was inspired by Las Vegas. Just called it from the start. 

"FORTUNATELY, OUR CORESPONDAT IS OUT THERE, REPORTING LIVE!"

"reporting who and what now?" Frisk asked as she looked at the robot through the cut-out. He didn't even flinch. 

"BRAVE CORRESPONDANT! PLEASE FIND SOMETHING NEWSWORTHY TO REPORT! OUR TEN WONDERFUL VIEWERS ARE WAITING FOR YOU!" Frisk spurted and started laughing. Sans put a fist over his mouth and looked away. 10?! She had more fingers than that at all her members! No way! 

"JUST GO ALREADY!" Mettaton said. She started searching as the cut out was following her around, with the camera and the robot too. She found some random things: basketballs for wearing...MTT-Brand apperently....a glass or water, a script to one of his movies..that apperently it consits of a FOUR HOUR shot of rose petals showering on his body...AND IT'S THE XVIII EDITION. Frisk did a cross like she would when praying and turned away from the blasted book. That's when she saw something interesting: every object seemed to be described as,,explosive..a bomb...dynamite...And it didn't take long to hear the ticking in the game she was now looking at for her to drop it and back away in fear. 

"WHAT THE FUCK--" She said as she looked around the room at every object..there were at least 10 of them! 

"WHAT COULD HAVE POSSIBLY SCARED OUR CORESPONDAT?? OHH?? THAT TICKING SOUND...THAT LIT FUSE! OH MY! IT'S AN ACTUAL BOMB!! AND IT'S ABOUT TO BLAST YOU TO BITS!!" Frisk's eyes widened and Sans came to her side. He froze as they both saw the bomb inside the game. 

"YOU ARE A SICKO!!" Frisk said. Mettaton just keeps being Mettaton. 

"BUT DON'T GET TOO EXCITED, YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE REST OF THE ROOM YET!" The cut out fell and, right on que, every object was showing the bomb inside. Frisk covered her mouth as her eyes opened and they were chaotically changing colors. 

"frisk calm down!!" Sans told her putting both hands on her shoulders and their eyes met. Frisk's eyes started changing colors slower and slower until they were back to yellow. 

"BRAVE CORESPONDAT...IF YOU DON'T DEFUSE ALL BOMBS.. THIS BIG BOMB WILL BLOW YOU TO SMEETHEREENS IN TWO MINUTES!" Sans snarled at the now flaying robot. 

"YOU COULD SAY...YOU WON'T BE REPORTING 'LIVE' ANYMORE, NOW WOULD YOU??" Frisk was mad at his ego. She let her eyes shine red and her claws come out as she swinged them with a fast move. A gust of air slowly blew and Mettaton looked confused. 

"WHAT DID THAT SOL--" All the bombs stoped ticking. She sliced each of the disarming wires of the bombs. 

"IMPRESSIVE....YOU'VE DEACTOVATED ALL THE BOMBS,,,IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE DEACTIVATED THEM, THE BIG BOMB WOULD HAVE EXPLODED IN TWO MINUTES. NOW IT WON'T EXPLODE IN TWO MINUTES...BUT RATHER IN TWO SECONDS!!" He said as he started eavily laughing, but the bomb never went off. The two looked at each other as the robot coughed awkwardly. 

"IT SEEMS THE BOMB..ISN'T GOING OFF...ERR..." A phone started ringing and Alphys came on. 

"T-that's beacuse....when you were monologuing...I...I fi..fix..umm..i c-change..."

"OH NO! YOU DEACTIVATED THE BOMB WITH YOUR HACKING SKILLS!!" Frisk frowned. That sounded fake...Sans must have noticed it too. 

"Yeah! That's what i did!"

"CURSES! IT SEEMS I HAVE BEEN FOOLED AGAIN! CURSE YOU MONSTER! CURSE YOU, DR ALPHYS FOR HELPING! AND CURSE YOU, HUMAN FOR ALWAYS GETTING IN MY WAY!! BUT I DON'T CURSE MY EIGHT WONDERFUL VIEWERS FOR TUNING IN!" Both Frisk and Sans spurted at the last line. THE NUMBER WENT DOWN!!

"UNTIL NEXT TIME, DARLING!" Mettaton said as he flew away. Sans was about to say something when Alphys spoke. 

"w-wow! we really showed him, huh??...Hey, i know i was kind of weird at first..." And she still is, in Frisk's book. She wants something...but Frisk doesn't know what. 

"But i really think i am getting more..uh, more...more confident about guiding you! S-so don't worry about that big d-dumb robot..I=I'll protect you from him!" Frisk frowned but she decided to push her suspicions away for now. 

"A-an if it really came d-down to it we can just turn...umm, nevermind, hehe hehe!! Later!" That was weird....Sans came and looked at her.

"nowadays we disarm bombs too..? Is there something else i should know about you, sweetheart..?" Frisk seemed to think about it. 

"i'm allergic to peanuts!" Sans stopped. 

"so you've never had peanuts..?"

"i did! why do you think i know i am allergic to them?" Sans snorted. 

"s-sorry, i know it isn't funny.." Frisk laughed. 

"it's ok, starlight. come on! let's go forward.

"i'm right behind ya, flower....right behind ya..."

And so the adventure in Hotland continues. Frisk didn't know what will come next....And she would never guess _**she will be trapped in the spiders web for a small tea party.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to give a insight on Frisk's backstory this chapter...Let our lovely human Sans find out more about how fucked up people can be. :> Plus someone will have their grand reveal this chapter. A little ghost boy :D

"frisk, i am making you toasted gryphon if you don't get off of my head." Sans said as Frisk was sitting on his head like he was some pillow. She put her little hands on his eyes and blew a raspberry at him. Sans scoffed and picked her by the back of her neck like a kitten. She swang her little feet around and whimpered. he laughed.

"oh my god i am carrying you like this." She tried to say something, as she was swinging her arms and legs aimlessly and it sounded like a small roar. Sans spurted and then started laughing at her. She bit his hand and he let go. 

"ok..that kinda hurt." Sans said looking at her with narrowed eyes. She rubbed the back of her neck and stuck her tongue out at him. Suddenly she got another call from Alphys. She answeared. 

"I noticed you were kind of quiet...Are you w-worried about meeting Asgore..?" Frisk froze. She almost forgot about the King. Sans smile seemed to flattered a bit at the edges. Silence. 

"...w-well, don't worry, ok? The King is a really nice guy...I'm sure you can talk to him, and... with your monster soul you can pass through the barrier. S-so no worrying, ok? J-just forget about it and smile!"

_"Forget about it and smile. little girl! He isn't coming back!"_

_"Forget about it and smile Frisk! That man is finally leaving you alone!"_

_"Forget about it and smile! We can finally get rid of you!"_

Frisk dropped the phone and put both hands in her hair as she was franatically seraching something, she didn't know what it was either. No...No...NO! Why should she forget?! Why should she smile?! Why should she always be the one to go on when shit happened. She was tired. SHE DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS?! All these humans were trying to kill her and she's been nothing but kind! Sans noticed her panic. 

"woah! pidge! calm down...shit, alph... the fuck did you say?!" The scientist on the phone was confused. 

"i-i-i don't k-know!!" Her eyes were changing colors and she changed to her bigger form. She was craddling herself and murmuring like a lunatic. He pulled her in a hug. 

"snap out of it sweetheart!" Her eyes stopped changing. One was blue and the other orange. She blinked, like she just remembered where she was. 

"..starlight...?" Sans sighed in relief. 

"i'm right here pidge....i'm right here..." She hugged him back and her hug tightened. Sans picked up the phone. 

"next time when you call? you better have a reason to do so." 

"w-wait-" But he already closed the call. 

"That was rude..." Frisk said with her face burried in his shirt. He ran a hand through his hair. 

"...i know, flower....i know..." Sans said patting her head. 

"will you apologize for it..?" Frisk asked. 

"...maybe..." He said with a shrugg. Frisk yawned. 

"you tired..?" Frisk giggled. 

"i'd be lying if i were to say a killer robot didn't tire me out a bit. Sans chuckled. 

"wanna take a nap? i can carry you...if i know where we are...we are getting close to a place that needs a lot of energy..." Frisk sighed. 

"ok..." He smiled and she changed to her small size. She was now sleeping on his arm like a cat. Her tail hanging and wagging from time to time. He was curious what got her so panicked. He walked slower, buying as much time as he could for her to sleep. Even 30 minutes was perfect. Just so she could catch some energy. The elevator was slowly taking them up as he finished strolling around with the speed of a grandma. He shouldn't do this..but he was curious to see what got the kid so scared. He decided he should use his magic. He put a finger on her head and let his magic flow. Time stopped and he was now in Frisk's memories. It looked like a city. A poorer side of it, but the city nontheless. 

He didn't know what memory it was. Then he saw two kids. An older kid holding a little kids hand. It didn't take long for him to realize the younger kid from the two was Frisk. They both were dressed in dirty and baggy clothes. 

_"come on Frisky...can you walk a bit longer for me...?" Frisk nodded and started walking, she almost tripped._

_"...ok..up you go!" The older kid picked her up. Her eyes twinkled._

_"up!" She said excited. The older kid chuckled._

_"yes Frisk..Up! Thank god you're starting to speak...i was growing worried..." The kid walked away with her_ and the memory faded.

* * *

_"LOUISSSS!!!" Says tiny Frisk as Sans realized the kids were now behind him._

_"heya Frisky! watcha got there..?"_

_"I got this thing called...choco...uhh.." The older kid laughed._

_"That's chocolate Frisky."_

_"choco!"_

_"...pfft- fine...choco. Come'ere."_ The memory faded.

* * *

_"why do we have to live on the streets..can we get a home..?"_

_"it costs money Frisky..."_

_"hmm..what if i get money?"_

_"don't steal Frisk."_

_"....okie..."_

_"one day..we'll live in a hella nice house and have a big family ok? And when we will both be parents to children, we will be better parents than mom and pops ever been. ok?"_

_"OK!! hehe!"_

_"come on..i found a place where we can sleep tonight..."_

_"Can we go star gazing first?"_

_"I don't see why not. Let's go."_ The memory changed again _._

* * *

_"WINGS STRAIGHT FRISK!"_

_"this is harddddd...." Frisk groaned. They were now in a forest._

_"COME ON FRISK!"_

_"THE GAP IS AS SMALL AS MY FUCKING FINGER!"_

_"LANGUAGE!"_

_"OH FUCK YOUUUU!!"_

_"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE DEMON!"_

_"NOOOO- I DON'T WANNA DIE YET! AHHHHH!!" Laughter was filling the forest as the two were flying after each other. Sans watched and smiled at the sight. Suddenly Frisk hit a tree._

_"BUAHAHAHAH!!" Laughed Louis._

_"owwww...no fair!"_

_"it's all fair in love and war, my dear Frisk." Frisk scoffed._

_"i hate you.."_

_"love ya too, lil sis."_

* * *

_"you met a real scientist?! WOAH!"_

_"yeah! i passed the orphanage! he had a lab coat and everything!"_

_"Man that's so cool...i wanna meet him!!"_

_"pfft. you might..one day..."  
_

_"hmm..? what does that mean..?"_

_"nothing...don't worry about it.."_

* * *

" _Louis...? LOUIS!!! LOUISSSSS!!" It was pouring outside. Blood. Frisk was covered in blood. She stumbled upon a body on the streets._

_"L-Louis...?" She said as she approached the body. Sans froze. She was rained, covered in blood and dirty._

_"L-Louis this isn't funny...y-you can't do this when it's raining.." Her bare feet were making little sounds as she was going through the thick puddles. The body wasn't moving, blood still sleeping from it in the puddle. When Frisk saw the blood she ran and knelt next to the body._

_"B-big bro...p-please! Come on! T-This isn't funny...DON'T LEAVE ME! LOUISSSSS!!!" Sans looked at the crying Frisk, as she was cradling her brothers body. He knelt down. All he wanted to do was pull her in a hug._

"i'm so sorry buttercup.." _The kid looked in his direction. Sans froze for a second, thinking she saw him, but then saw someone standing behind him. He had a mask._

_"dr. *$%^ &# !!" _

_"Let's go...Frisk.."_

_"B-but Louis..."_

_"I'm sorry..he's gone..."_

_"n-no....W-wha..?"_

_"Let's go..."_

_"o-ok..."_

_"Do not worry, child. I will take care of you at the orphanage.." Frisk froze._

_"I-i'm going in the devil's home..?" The man chuckled a bit._

_"come on now..." She grabbed his hand and everything faded._

* * *

_"LOOK!! DR.!!" Frisk said showing a paper with what seemed to be pitagora's theoreme done on a triangle. Wasn't she bearly 10 in this..?_

_"OH MY GOD! FRISK! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?!"_

_"Oh that..? some kids picked on me so they could steal my lunch cookies!" The man frowned behind the mask._

_"come Frisk..i'm going to teach you some cool science in return, ok?"_

_"SCIENCE! WEEE!!"_

_"hahahah! yes, science. weee!"_

* * *

_"Frisk...you keep getting beaten up not by kids, but by teachers and mentors as well..why don't you do something! we already talked about you having magic! look at your tiny fireballs!" She looked like she was 12 or 13 here._

_"nahh...it's no use really. it would only make things worse." The man smiled and ruffled her hair._

_"you are too good for this world...wanna mix some chemicals."_

_"if you make me use sulfur again and don't tell me how to do it properly...i am going to kill you." The man snorted._

_"no sulfur promise...nitrogen however."_

_"yeaahh...no. i'm going mopping."_

_"Frisk! waitttt!! Come back! I was only joking!"_

_"lalalalala!!"_

_"Friskkkkkk!!"_ Sans smiled as he saw the bond between the man who picked her off the streets strenghten. He wanted to kill everyone in this building for ever hurting her. 

* * *

_"unbelievable! They made you dance instead of letting you come down here to learn science. Is that a corset?!"_

_"no shit.." Frisk said rolling her eyes. She was 15 or16 now. She was starting to grow into the Frisk he knew today._

_"disgusting behaviour. Come here, let me help you take it off."_

_"is it so you can pick some more fur without me growing suspicious..?"_

_"noooo....ok, can't you just give me your comb..?"_

_"NO!!"_

* * *

_"shhh...its alright frisk...shhh..i am right here."_

_"he just...and then he...it felt so bad...it hurts...it hurts so bad....it was sticky and yucky and..."_

_"shh...That son of a gun...i am getting him fired this instant for this! Don't worry Frisk...you didn't do anything wrong..."_

_"they all think i'm a slut now.."_

_"tsk- this kids don't have any manners or common sense..Frisk, rape isn't something you should be ashamed of." She started crying even more._

_"Oh god-- please stop crying! I-i don't know what to do!" This man surely sucked at making her feel better in this situation that's for sure._

* * *

_"H-he's gone...? He can't be gone...NO! HE CAN'T BE GONE!" She was 17 and fighting with an old woman, dressed in a long grimm and black dress._

_" **Forget about it and smile** Frisk! That man is finally leaving you alone!" Those words...what Alphys told her....Of course she panicked...God damn it.._

_"BUT I WANT HIM HERE!! N-no...he was my last family..."_

_"correct he was! such a bad influence!" Sans snarled at the woman. If he could, he would cut her head off._

_"n-no...." Frisk was on her knees, crying. Sans was about to try and hug her when everything turned to fog._ The memory faded. 

* * *

_" **Forget about it and smile**! We can finally get rid of you!" Frisk laughed. _

_"I AM the one getting rid of your sorry asses, classes and lectures. FUCK YOU ALL!!" Frisk said with two middle fingers in the air as she left with a bag of clothes. That's his girl._ He smiled fondly at her, _as she was skipping down the street, finaly getting rid of them._ The memory changed again.

* * *

_Frisk was drunk ad knocked out at the table, with bills in her hands. It was clear she was money problems. But...he hated seeing her like this._

_"I'm sorry..." She mutered as tears started rolling down on her face._

_Suddenly, in front of him appeared Louis...floating over her. He looked at Sans and smiled. Sans looked behind him and realized no one else was there._

_"take care of my baby sis for me ok..?" Sans looked at the monster and smiled, a sad understanding smile._

_"no problem..." The human said. Louis smiled satisfied._

_"see ya around then..."_

And he opened his eyes to see her still sleeping in his arms in the elevator taking them to Muffet's den. This kid...She was so strong. He cradled her as she was sleeping and she woke up. 

"sorry sweetheart..did i wake you up." She got on her legs and put her hands on his cheeks then looked him in the eyes. She sighed and wiped the tears he didn't even know were streaming down. 

"pfft...come on.." They walked out of the elevator and were walking on fancy purple stone. Frisk percked up. Then she saw a beautiful lady with dark hair in a bun and a beautiful purple dress. She was serving tea. Around her, were spiders. Frisk however loved the humans look. She was gorgeous. She went into her bigger form only so she could compliment her. 

"oh. my. god. Your dress is gorgeous!" Frisk said as her tail was wagging from side to side. Both humans were interested in that. So Frisk liked Muffet's tailoring? 

"hue hue hue~ why thank you dearie~" Frisk smiled as she leaned on the table with croissants and dough-nuts. She remembered she did see spiders sell something similar in the ruins. 

"i will have to admit, dearie~ you are very pretty~" Frisk flushed a bit. 

"Oh- haha! No no no, i'm not really. But that dress, may i ask wat material you used, may i touch it if it's not a problem? I won't rip it! I can retract my claws!" The woman started dumbfound for a second before laughing.

"My my~ someone that loves fashion and has actual good taste is quite hard to come across in the Underground! i do believe you've met Mettaton...That robot has no taste in anything...especially has no brain when it comes to filming movies." Frisk giggled. Poor Sans had to sit by as the two talked for 15 minutes straight about fashion. 

"Oh i see you are quite cultured, you are just not so fond in wearing them. I do appreciate the knowledge~ Hue hue hue~" Frisk smiled. 

"I would love to wear such a dress on special ocassions! They work so well with your make-up as well~ It truly compliments your skin tone."

"Oh dearie~ you're going to make me blush." Sans was growing impacient and jelous. 

"ya ya ok ok we've taken quite the break, let's go." Frisk was pulled by her hand and got to wave at the human with spiders. She walked happily alongside Sans. 

"jeez you've taken quite the time there, haven'cha?" Frisk smiled. 

"i do have it with fashion..i just don't use my own advice!" They arrived at another pipe puzzle and Frisk's phone started ringing. Sans frowned. He knew it was Alphys. 

"H-hi! This room is like one of the rooms we saw before! There are two puzzles, to the north and to the south! You'll have to solve them both to proceed. A-also i'd like to say...i don't really like giving away puzzle solutions...But if you need help, just call me, ok...?" Sans rolled his eyes. 

"and she won't need it. she's quite smart." Frisk frowned at Sans. 

"He seems cranky right now, heh..Thank you for the offer!" Frisk said politely. 

"A-actually..Let's be friends on the Monstergram!! You can just ping me when you need help....Oh wait..we already are friends, aren't we..? I signed you up, didn't i? You've been reading my posts the whole time...Well! I hope! You agree! With me! About Mew Mew 2!" And the call ended. Both Frisk and Sans were sent wheezing into a fit of laughter. 

"aw man...alph never ceases to amaze me.." He said wiping a tear. Frisk chuckled and started jumping. Sans norrowed his eyes.

"do you always have to jump..? can't i just teleport you..?" Frisk rolled her eyes. 

"what's the fun in tha-- WOAH!!" She almost fell into lava but Sans was fast to catch her. 

"IT AVOIDS EXACTLY THAT!" He said gesturing franatically at her floating. She rolled her eyes. 

"save your magic for later. Bloop!" She said as she was now jumping again and was walking towards the southern puzzle. A conveyor belt with more lasers was in the way but she got past it. Solved it quickly like the others and moved on to the northern puzzles. Same story there. They were now at the doors and were walking through them. Frisk sniffed the air and tilted her head in confusion. 

"wassup kiddo?" Sans asked as he opened one of his eyes lazily. 

"uhh...i smell cobwebs..?" Sans rised a brow. 

"you can smell them..?"

"it's kinda strong..." Sans nodded. 

"well as you can see, up ahead there is a place with a lot of spider webs." They walked towards an arch-way leading to a room covered in cob webs. Frisk looked around as they made their way through the place. She was intrigued. She wasn't really scared of spiders...she was perfectly ok with touching them. And in that room there were a LOT of spiders. Sans seemed unphased by the whole situation. The room they stepped in was dark, with a small contrast of purple. Suddenly there was laughter in the huge hall. 

"Ahuhuhuhuh...Did you hear what they just said..?" Frisk seemed confused. Sans just kept walking.

"They said a monster wearing a striped shirt will come through!" Frisk looked at her sweater and then looked at Sans. 

"me??" Sans face-palmed. The two kept going. 

"I heard that they hate spiders." Frisk frowned. 

"no i don't--"

"I heard that i love to stomp on them!! To tear their legs off! " The voice said cutting her off. 

"oh my god! No--" But then she couldn't keep moving and looked down. Great...she couldn't move because cob webs were keeping her held in place. They were high up to her knees. 

"I heard...They're awfully stingy with their money!!" Sans groaned as he was stuck as well. 

"come on, muffet. your prices have more nines than she could count. give her a break!" The woman they met at the bake sale was sitting in a web, surrounded by spiders. So that must have been her magic. It wasn't that surprising. She has met once a spider monster...they always took praise into fashion and perfection; not to mention money. 

"huhuhu~ but dearie~ where is the fun in that? Plus...the others must be true! I heard it from my spiders!" Frisk looked at her legs and took out her claws. She gently cut the web to free herself then looked at the woman. She then went over and helped Sans. 

"Thank you for your hospitality, but, with all due respect, i think you might have the wrong person. I do not hate spiders and i am pretty sure a person as broke as me, can't possibly afford pastries from you....I did however buy from the spiders in the Ruins!" Muffet's expression changed as she lit up like a light bulb. 

"Why didn't you say so dearie~?? A buyer of the Ruins is just like a buyer from Hotland! My my~ I am so sorry for the inconveniece. Bubbles! Sit!" Frisk looked behind her in confusion and saw a giant muffin spider looking at her. She yelped. The woman laughed. 

"beautiful, isn't it~? OH! But do join me for some tea dearie~!" Frisk lit up at the offer of tea. 

"Oh that would be delightful!" Frisk said, her tail wagging. Sans looked at her and she looked at him, pleading him. 

"Oh please! I haven't eaten anything since this morning!" Sans sighed and gestured for her to go on. She giggled and hugged him by the neck which took him by surprise. What left him even more dumbfound was when she gave him a kiss on the cheek. He totally froze. If a blue screen on a computer could be a face..? it would be his right now. Frisk was strolling towards a table with pastries and tea as Muffet came down from her web and looked at Sans. 

"quite the girl, dearie. Did she get your heads in the clouds~?" Sans flushed and pulled his hood over his head better. 

"shut up..." And the two started strolling towards an overly excited Frisk. They all had a small 'tea party' and Frisk was growing quite fond of both Muffet and her spiders. She even met her pet, Bubbles! She patted his frosting and he was more than happy to lick her cheek. He was adorable when he didn't want to eat her! Muffet looked at Frisk and frowned. 

"Dearie..is that the best you can do at a tea party..? No no no..come with me! My spiders shall get you tailored and ready!"

"w-what..?" Frisk asked confused, but a web already was twisted around her waist as she was hoisted into the air. 

"FRISK!" Sans said looking up but she was already gone. Her cup and cookie fell into the woman's palms. She smirked, her bloody red lipstick glistening and she pulled her black silk gloves better. 

"what the hell muffet?!" Sans snarled at her. She raised a finger. 

"ah ah ahhh~~ Im just dressing her up. And here she is~" Frisk was ploped back into the chair as she blinked from her now widened yellow eyes. She got up, a bit stumbling and Muffet gave her a mirror. Her auburn hair had a beautiful braid in it with small golden flowers in it. No, not buttercups, even if the spiders did try to put them in. Frisk was quick to refuse. She was wearing a beautiful red dress. It accentuated her curves perfectly and her eyes were glistening. She looked at her reflection one more time then did a small twirl. 

"w-woah!! this...THIS IS AMAZING!!" SHE was looking amazing, in Sans eyes. He couldn't even look away. He blinked a few times but it was useless. Oh jeez he was screwed. He was red like a tomato at this point...and he was darker skinned which shouldn't let him be that red. His brother and his father were always lighter skinned than him and his mom. Frisk...she was like his mom. Beautiful, intelligent and just..magical. He always prayed he could find a girl like his mom after she died so many years ago. He never thought he could. Here he was, being wrong. Muffet smiled pleased at his reaction as he sunk further into the seat. 

"Frisk, dearie~ you look stunning! oh do please let me see the back!" She turned around. Of fucking corse the back was bare. He put his hood back on again and pulled at it. 

"Sans..?" He could hear as someone lifted the hood a little. As his eyes met with her honey eyes he thought he was going to die. He was sure he would have died happy but he just had no words. 

"y-you don't like it...?" Frisk asked innocently, a bit of red dusting her cheeks. 

"what?! no! what made you think that?! oh sweetheart, of course i like it!...you're always pretty..." He grumbled the last part. Frisk smiled. However...It was time for them to leave. She was hoisted up again, which let Sans see more than he wanted. Muffet smakced him over the head with her glove. 

"OW! WHA--" Muffet gave him a stern look then he looked away in shame. Frisk was now back in her old clothes, her hair was still braided. The two exited the spider's den and Frisk looked at Sans. She took one of the bigger flowers spread around and put it in Sans hair. 

"there! lilac that on you better~" Frisk said. Sans snorted than chuckled. 

"flower you so nice, huh? come on..according to paps i'm pretty sure we're running out of thyme on his shcedule, bud if ya ask me, we're doing perfectly beleaf me." Frisk laughed. 

"wow you just broke the record on how many puns you can say in one go!"

"...anything's possible with you around.." Frisk turned back at him.

"hm? what was that..?"

"nothing, no worries." he said as he ruffled her hair and started walking a bit ahead. The only thing is she did hear him...and she heard him loud and clear. 


	19. Chapter 19

The two were walking until Sans got pulled by his sleeve. He opened one eye and looked at a tiny gryphon pointing at something on the wall. Sans turned his head only to see a glittery poster with a robot on it. He opened both eyes and got closer. He blinked a few times in surprise. It was a poster for Metttaon's latest show. A tragic tale of two star-crossed lovers who were kept apart by the tides of fate ANd it looked like it was almost time for the show to start. Frisk looked up at him and he sighed. 

"jesus christ...we've got the best luck, don't we?" Frisk chuckled a bit and he picked her up and set her on his shoulder. They walked a bit and suddenly they were in front of a weird prop landscape with fake stars and a balcony with stairs taking you down from there. A metallic voice started talking.

"OH. COULD IT BE...?" Said a robot peaking from behind the corner. He left himself show and the two noticed the white and light blue dress he was wearing with a lot of puff to it. Frisk spurted and almost fell of his shoulder. Sans was shocked and started snickering at the sight. 

"...MY ONE TRUE LOVE..? AND THEIR BRAINLESS SERVANT..?" Sans gasped and Frisk started laughing louder. Some dumb music started playing and Mettaton started descending the stairs. Frisk and Sans were howling with laughter at this point. Then it got 100 times better....HE STARTED SINGING. 

"Oh my love. Please run away. Human King. Forbids your stay. Monsters must. Live far apart." Frisk fell off Sans shoulder in a fit of laughter and he bent down laughing also catching her by her tail. The two were laughing like they were drunk or something. 

"Even if, It breaks my heart. They'll put you, In the dungeon." Suddenly fake rose petals started flowing from somewhere and that only made things worse as Frisk was rolling with laughter and Sans was using his knees to sustain his weight. They were wheezing. WHAT THE FUCK WAS THIS SHOW?! It looked like someone took second hand and put it with Romeo and Juliet then added Mettaton's shitty acting as a toping on top. Frisk wasn't able to breath at this point. 

"breath pidge!!" Sans said coming down a bit from his fit of laughter. One moment of breathing and they were sent laughing again as mettaton was posing dramatically for effect between the rose petals. She never thought she'd have to go back to a save point because of actual dying of laughter. 

"It'll suck. Then you'll die a lot." At the end of the other two lines Frisk started pounding on the ground. Sans fell to his knees and was holding his stomach. It was clear Mettaton was growing irritated with them at this point. 

"Really sad. You're gonna die. Cry cry cry. So sad it's happening." The song finally ended and Frisk and Sans both started wheezing again. Mettaton looked at them and crossed his arms. 

"OH COME ON. IT WAS A GOOD SONG AND I HAVE NEVER SANG OPHERA!! YOU CAN DO BETTER??" Frisk wiped the tears from her eyes and Sans smirked at the question. 

"i can't..." Frisk was dusting her shorts as she finally set up, still giggling. 

"but the kid can." Sans said nochallantly. Frisk froze. 

"I can what now--"

"THEN GO AHEAD AND SING FOR US, DARLING. I BET YOU CAN'T DO BETTER THAN ME!" Frisk looked at Sans and gestured franatically at him. He huckled and shrugged. She face-palmed and breath in, then out. 

"Fine...Fine...Hope you know about Carmen." The two nodded. Thank god some culture was still well known in the Underground. She took on a serious face. 

"L’amour est un oiseau rebelle  
Que nul ne peut apprivoiser  
Et c’est bien en vain qu’on l’appelle  
S’il lui convient de refuser" Sans spurted and Mettaton's screen went blank as she started singing. Her voice was so different. It came from the core. She was using her breath and vocal chords to their maximum capacity. 

"Rien n’y fait, menace ou prière  
L’un parle bien, l’autre se tait  
Et c’est l’autre que je préfère  
Il n’a rien dit mais il me plait" Metttaon's screen at this point was showing an error. Sans smile stretched as he realized Frisk was teaching that dumb robot a lesson. 

"L’amour! L’amour! L’amour! L’amour!" She almost tricked them that she would hit a high note. 

"L’amour est enfant de Bohême  
Il n’a jamais jamais connu de loi  
Si tu ne m’aimes pas, je t’aime  
Si je t’aime, prends garde à toi!" Her singing was mesmerizing. Even back at his and his brother's house, Sans felt how her singing was magical. But he never expected her to be able to sing ohpera. THAT took quite the lungs and strenght. 

"Si tu ne m’aimes pas, si tu ne m’aimes pas, je t’aime  
Mais si je t’aime, si je t’aime, prends garde à toi!" Mettaton started playing a chorus in the background from his screen and an orchestra to acompany her.

"L’oiseau que tu croyais surprendre  
Battit d’aile et s’envola  
L’amour est loin, tu peux l’attendre  
Tu ne l’attends pas, il est là" Sans was staring at Frisk dumbfound. Their eyes met for a second and a small smile could be seen on her lips. That made him blush. He always loved her smile. It was bright and kind. 

"Tout autour de toi, vite vite  
Il vient, s’en va, puis il revient  
Tu crois le tenir, il t’evite  
Tu crois l’éviter, il te tient" The chorus started singing alongside Frisk the last bit, however the high notes at the end made it all worth it. 

"L’amour! L’amour! L’amour! L’amour!  
L’amour est enfant de Bohême  
Il n’a jamais jamais connu de loi  
Si tu ne m’aimes pas, je t’aime  
Si je t’aime, prends garde à toi!  
Si tu ne m’aimes pas, si tu ne m’aimes pas, je t’aime  
Mais si je t’aime, si je t’aime, prends garde à toi~~~!!" Frisk said, the last note being raw and then she took a deep breath. Mettaton scoffed in jealousy as Sans smirked at the robot, making it worse. The robot's screen started flickering red in rage. Sans looked at Frisk. 

"you did great, sweetheart." Frisk was panting but she smiled at him. 

"thaks...-pant- starlight...whew..." Frisk said then she took a few deep breaths and was ok. Mettaton started beeping in rage. 

"WELL! THAT DOESN'T PROVE ANYTHING! YOU'RE STILL GOING TO THE DUNGEON!" Frisk's eyes widened. 

"Excuse me the wha--" 

"WELL, TOODLES!" Mettaton pulled out a remote with a button from behind him. The ground opened underneath Frisk and she was falling, as the ground swollowed her whole. 

"FRISK!" Sans yelled then shot the robot a norrowed look before teleporting down, where Frisk was sitting down, rubbing her head. She didn't have time to take out her wings for that small fall. Sans teleported next to her. 

"you ok there, pidge?" Frisk nodded and gave him a reassuring smile. He sighed in relief. 

"man, one day you'll give me a heart attack.." The robot flew down. 

"OH NO! WHATEVER SHALL I DO? MY LOVE HAS BEEN CAST AWAY INTO THE DUNGEON! A DUNGEON WITH A PUZZLE SO DASTARDLY, MY PARAMOUR WILL SURELY PERISH!" Frisk and Sans both frowned at the robot. They saw a bridge ahead of them and started walking in that direction. It took them to a familiar sight. 

"the colored tile maze made by alphys..." Both Frisk and Sans said looking at each other. Frisk's eyes started changing in panic. Sans smile flattered at the edges. 

"OH, HEAVENS HAVE MERCY! THE HORRIBLE COLORED TILE MAZE!! EACH COLORED TILE HAS IT'S OWN SADISTIC FUNCTION! FOR EXMAPLE A GREEN TILE SOUNDS A NOISE, THEN YOU MUST FIGHT A HUMAN, RED TILES WILL....ACTUALLY...WAIT A SECOND. DIDN'T WE SEE THIS PUZZLE ABOUT A HUNDRED ROOMS AGO BACK IN SNOWDIN??" Frisk's eyes widened realizing they weren't going to give her the description again. Oh she hoped her memory won't betray her now. 

"THAT'S RIGHT! YOU REMEMBER ALL THE RULES, DON'T YOU?"

"I--" Frisk tried to say, but the arrogant star dressed in a dress was having none of it after their laughter up above them and the way she put him to shame with her angelic voice. HE was the star. HE was the best. HE was a narcissist. ( ~~ _I'm pretty sure you don't actually know what that is metta..but you do you...i'm the one writing this fanfic after all :/)_~~

"GREAT, THEN I WON'T WASTE YOUR TIME REPEATING THEM!!" Mettaton said clasping his hands together. Sans put a hand around Frisk who was shaking at the thought she had to cross that maze. 

"you are SICK! you piece of metal.." Sans snarled. Mettaton didn't care. 

"OH AND YOU BETTER HURRY, IF YOU DON'T GET THROUGH IN 30 SECONDS YOU WILL BE INCINIRATED BY THESE JETS OF FIRE." Frisk looked behind her and shrieeked. 

"OH AND I AM TAKING HIM!" More confetti binded Sans as he was picked up by the robot. 

"I MAY BE A KILLER...BUT I WON'T KILL ONE OF MY KIND! AHAHAHHAH HAH HA.....HA...OH, MY POOR LOVE! I AM SO FILLED WITH GRIEF I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING!! GOOD LUCK, DARLING~~" Sans tried to struggled to get out and a star appeared glimmering next to Frisk. She saved and the counter started. 

"FRISK!! shit--" Sans said. Frisk was already walking through the maze. The first time she died was at the 20 seconds mark when she was eaten alive by piranha. Sans watched in horror as the water turned to red and looked away. Another LOAD. 

The second time, she was zapped by a thousands high voltages. Sans couldn't look at all that energy went through her body and pratically turned it to charcoal. Another time she died by fighting a monster who imapled her with a sword and so on and so forth. It had been 15 runs and Sans couldn't get out of the robot's stupid confetti. Frisk was so close to winning. 5 seconds left. She was near the end. 

4, just a few tiles left. 

3, she could see the finish line. 

2, it was within her reach. 

1, she was 2 tiles away. 

0\. she was on a line of green tiles right at the end of the maze. Sans eyes widened. No...NO NO NO SHE WAS SO CLOSE!! SHE CAN'T DIE AGAIN!!

"OH MY....I'M SO SORRY BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOU'RE OUT OF TIME...HERE COME THE FLAMES, DARLING!" Frisk looked at the robot unpahsed then looked at Sans. A red glimm passed through her yellow eyes. Sans calmed down a bit. 

"THEY'RE CLOSING IN!" Mettaton announced. Frisk looked confused. The flames were moving slower and slower. 

"GETTING! CLOSER! OH! MY!" Frisk saw how the flames stopped close to her, but far enough not to hurt her. She had a feeling...they won't hurt her. 

"ANY MINUTE NOW!!" But they stood there awkwardly. Sans was confused. Frisk wasn't surprised by this. She at one point put 2 and 2 together. Alphys and Mettaton worked together. Mettaon fidgeted then coughed. And right as he coffed Frisk took out her phone. Mettaton's screen went blank and she waited a few seconds. Suddenly, Alphys called. She answeared immediately. 

"Watch out! I'll save you--" Frisk didn't let her finish. 

"No need." She said coldly. She took out her wings and fluttured them around. The wall of fire was gone. She took out her claws and sliced the machines holding the fire wall so they couldn't respark it. Alphys and Mettaton were silent. 

"OH NO! HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?! FOILED BY THE BRILLIANT DOCTOR ALPHYS AND HER FRIENDS!" Suddenly Mettaton stopped. His screen lit a dangerous red. 

"IF I CAN'T TOUCH YOU DARLING, I SHALL USE THE HUMAN AS BRIBE!" Alphys was silent. 

"T-that w-wasn't supposed to h-happen!" Alphys said. Sans was pulled close to the killer robot. 

"W-wait M-Mettaton!!" Frisk however was already behind Mettaton. Sans smirked. 

"sorry bud...that won't happen on her watch.." He said with a nonchalant shrugg. The confetti and his dress were ripped to shreds and Frisk had her claws on his arm ready to cut them. 

"What make you think...i will allow you to hurt me? And more importantly...him?" Sans shook his head as he teleported in front of the robot. Alphys and Mettaton were silent. 

"Y-yeah mettaton! G-Give up already!! Y-You'll never be able to defeat us! N-not as long as we work together. Your puzzles are over! " Alphys said trying to muster up some courage. Sans grin stretched a bit. He must have put two and two together as well when Alphys called and the wall was closing in. 

"PUZZLE...? OVER..? ALPHYS, DARLING, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT..?" Mettaton was however shaking, as the cling of metal anaginst Frisk's reinforced claws was telling them. Mettaton then stared at the place Frisk just was in. 

"OH...BUT...DID YOU FORGET WHAT THE GREEN TILES DO...? THEY MAKE A SOUND..THEN YOU HAVE TO FIGHT A HUMAN. WELL DARLING...THAT HUMAN...PART ROBOT OR NOT...IS ME!!" The robot turned around and lounched at her hands gripping tight around her neck. Sans caught her phone and the two were going down towards the floor when the encounter saved them. Frisk's heart was glowing now. Mettaton sitting in front of her. Sans was holding her phone. 

"S-Sans y-you have to--"

"save it alph...you'll have the right to talk later..now..? we need frisk to get out of this alive." 

"THIS IS IT DARLING...SAY...GOODBYE!!" Alphys then yelled from the phone. 

"FRISK!" They all stopped. her crimson red eyes turned back to honey yellow as they all stared at the phone. 

"T-there's one last thing i installed o-on your phone! You see that yellow button..? PRESS IT!" Frisk's eyes lit up. 

"did you just say...yellow..?" Alphys got excited. 

"Y-yes! It will make your soul y-yellow!!" Frisk thought about it for a second. 

"That won't work on me...Let's do it..manually!" She took out her wings. They were now a golden hue as the heart turned around and was yellow. Sans eyes widened. He knows humans can turn souls different colors and use them for their attacks and games but...a monster...heh. This girl was full of surprises. Mettaton backed away a bit. She started shooting little magic attacks from her soul. Alphys said it should help. Mettatons screen went blank for a second then with a very fake act Mettaton started shaking. 

"OHH!! OOOOHHHH!! YOU'VE DEFEATED ME!! HOW COULD THIS BE, YOU WERE STRONGER THAN I THOUGHT, ETC." Frisk frowned at his two dollar act. 

"WHATEVERRRRRRR~~" He said leaving and he vanished alongside the encounter. 

"HEY HOLD UP! I DIDN'T FINISH BEATING YOUR SORRY AS--" Sans put a hand on her shoulder and she stopped. 

"better pidge...?"

"y-yeah..." She said looking down. He sighed and pulled her in a hug. 

"jesus kid, you've got me worried sick...how many...?"

"...almost twenty i think..." Sans sighed and let his head rest on hers. 

"you ok...?"

"my whole body kinda hurts...but i'll be fine..." Sans nodded. 

"ok now...as for you, alph.." Sans said and the human scientist screetched.

"Y-y-yes Sans...?" He norrowed his eyes. 

"Why have you been faking it the whole damn time?!" Frisk said, a bit too loud. Sans put a hand on her shoulder. 

"calm now, sweetheart." She growled but scoffed and let the human explain themselves. 

"I-I'm sorry...I-i swear i meant no harm i-it's just...i..i wanted to feel important...to feel better about myself..i thought i-iif i'd add myself to your story....i-i could...y-you know..." Frisk froze and immediately all the rage she felt for the human melted. The looks she saw weren't dangerous...it made her feel danger because she was desperate...just like Frisk had been a long time ago...Desperate...depserate for something...anything. 

"i-i'm so sorry..." Frisk said. Both humans were silent. She looked at the phone lost. 

"y-your eyes weren't dangerous...they were desperate...for something ANYTHING to cling onto....y-you...wanted to fix something..." Alphys was silent. Sans eyes widened. 

"H-how did you know..?" Alphys asked. Sans froze. 

"because she had the same look in hers..." Frisk looked at Sans ans smiled softly. His smile was sad. 

"i'm sorry alph...i just blamed you because..."

"I-i know...well...N-now that the cat i-is out of the bag i-it's clear that mettaton wants your soul..." Frisk chuckled. 

"You thnk..?" Alphys laughed awkwardly. 

"i-i'll help you get through the core. We're not that far and we can get there soon..." Sans eyes norrowed a bit. Frisk looked at Sans hopeful.

"oh no no no! don't you dare think you're going to keep going today sweetheart. hell no. look at yourself. you are about to fant from exhaustion." Frisk puffed. 

"no i'm not." Sans face-palmed as he saw Frisk's knees were buckling. Alphys hummed. 

"H-he is right! Monsters need rest to surivive, unlike humans.I-i can't beging to imagine how much magic you have consumed s-so far with all the stunts you pulled."

"and dying." Sans added more like a grumble. Alphys sighed, not hearing him. 

"W-we shall do this tomorrow. MTT Resort is just up a-ahead. G-go ahead and rest."

"Thank you..and Alphys..?" Frisk said. Alphys hummed. 

"i forgive you." Silence. 

"T-thank you.." Alphys said more like a whisper as the call ended. Sans sighed. 

"you're far too nice, sweetheart." Frisk smiled. 

"Sometimes, kindness is enough!" They walked and climbed a huge flight of stairs which left Frisk almost breathless. She was hungry and tired. And Sans must have noticed because he offered to carry her. She refused. But he did insist in her eating something before they get a room. She sighed and agreed just as her stomach rumbled. She blushed in embarrassment and Sans snickered at her. They passed the two guard that had a bromance eating ice cream from that nice-cream guy she met. Nick, was his name if she rememebered well. She saved as they finished climbing the flight of stairs and met with a fancy looking building like it was taken straight out of a broadway type of movie. Frisk chuckled at the sight. 

"looks like something fancy from the surface, eh?"

"definitely!" Sans then outstratched his hand like a gentleman. 

"may i take this fine lady out for dinner in this marvelous establishment..?" Frisk snickered then acted like a lady. 

"why, my dear gentlemen, you shall~" Sans winked at her and she could feel herself blush. 

"well, mi'lady, let's go this way. i know a shortcut." And with a flare of his magic they were inside the reastaurant. Decorated with a fancy chandelier and tables with more forks and knives then she's ever used in her life. Quite the silverware. The two set down in a corner, next to a bush of beautiful red flowers. Frisk looked at the flowers and squealed in delight, not loud, even if they were the only ones inside the place. 

"oh my god! These are Red Azaleas! Such beautiful flowers!! i haven't seen any red...ones....o-oh.." Frisk said blush creeping up on her face as Sans looked amused at her. 

"'s fine kid..however..i brought you her so we can have a serious talk..ok..?" Frisk nodded. 

"ok... **let's talk.** " Was it just her..? or did the room get chiller. The dark look on Sans face said that it wasn't just her. And she was in for quite the **talk.**


	20. Chapter 20

Frisk was feeling...judged. That was the least she could describe it as. Sans eyes were staring right through her. He could see EVERYTHING. If she had any sins? She knew they'd be crawling on her back. She only felt guilt, regret and the so called 'sins' she always believed she did. She was thought to believe they were her sins, her fault. SHE was the bad person. Sans narrowed his eyes and shrugged. 

"well, here we are. so. your journey is almost over, huh?" Frisk stood there in silence, fidgeting. She knew Sans. She heard from Asriel and Chara about the RESETS, the SAVE, the torment they caused... She heard how he watched his brother die, over and over and over again. She knew the pain. That same image has been on repeat in her head for years. The nightmares still haunt her to this day. That's why sometimes she can't sleep. Sans sighed. 

"you must really want to go home.." Frisk winced internally at his phrasing. He was totally sure she would just leave. Home...now that she thought about it, when she'll free the monsters she is supposed to pay her bills...The money are in an envelope at home. Sans looked at her a bit more and smiled a fake smile. 

"hey, i know the feeling, buddo. though...maybe sometimes it's better to take what's give to you. down here you've already got food, friends, drink...is what you have to do really worth it..?" Was he...trying to stop her from sacrificing herself..? He looked away and closed his eyes. Sans was thinking about something. He was thinking of how bad he phrased that. He wanted her to stay. He wanted to tell her that he'd rather not have her die or leave. But it was hypocritical and that phrasing sounded just like that. He then realized what he was doing. He didn't like Frisk. He couldn't like a monster who could possibly ruin his life. He shouldn't...yet...He sighed again as he rubbed his template.

"are you...happy though..?" Sans froze and looked at her. 

"uhh..what..?" Frisk frowned. 

"don't pretend Sans! i know about the RESETS and SAVE and I am sure the Underground is aware of Chara and Asriel in the ruins." Sans sighed. 

"the maniac and the weed, huh? that's where you got this from. should have known." Sans said frowning. Frisk frowned even more.

"Sans! are you happy..? down here...are you...happy..?" Sans was silent. 

"knew it..is it the constant fear of a RESET..?" Sans scoffed. 

"don't act so smart now kid...you don't know what it feels like to watch your brother d-" Sans stiffened and stopped. Frisk smiled and waited. She knew what he wanted to say. 

"Go ahead..?" Sans sins were crawling on his back. He still had his brother...Frisk on the other hand....He could see the rage in her smile. Shit- he fucked up. 

"ah, forget it." Frisk looked mad. Her eye was twitching a bit. Oh shi-- She scoffed and pretended nothing happened. Sans calmed down a bit at that. He then decided to make it better. 

"i'm rootin' for ya, sweetheart." The glim in her eyes at those words made him stop and stare. She tilted her head to the side and smiled. He shook his head and decided he should tell her about how he got to meet her. 

"let me tell ya a story. i'm a sentry in snowdin forest, right? i sit out there and watch for humans. it's kind of boring." Frisk was listening with her attention solely on him. He kinda like it. 

"fortunately, deep in the forest, there's this HUGE door. and it's perfect for practicing knock knock jokes. so one day, i'm knocking 'em out as usual. i knock on the door and say 'knock knock'. and suddenly, from the other side, i hear a woman answering." Frisk froze. Her eyes widened and he saw how she was trying not to laugh at something. She knew something he didn't. 

"so, naturally, i respond: 'dishes'" Frisk smiled with a softened nostalgic look. Curious. 

"'dishes who?' 'dishes a very bad joke'." Frisk giggled. 

"then she just howls with laughter. kinda like you when ya hear my jokes. she laughs like it's the best joke she's heard in years." Frisk shrugged. 

"It might have been." Sans raised an eye-brow. 

"what do you know, buddy?" Frisk smiled.

"That's 'lord's fluffybuns' wife." Frisk said with a wink and Sans froze in terror. 

"oh....oh....OH! oh god." Sans said face-palming and Frisk snickered at his misery. 

"anywayysss. forgetting that and washing my brain with bleach later, i kept 'em coming. she kept laughing. she's the best audience i've ever had. well...until you came i guess." Frisk gave him a 'really dude?' type of look and he put his hands up in defense. 

"elders get priority, flower." Frisk spurted and started laughing. He chuckled. She was adorable. But he hated the fact he was dependent on her. 

"after a dozen of the jokes however, she knocks and says 'knock knock'. who's there? 'old lady'. old lady who? 'oh! i didn't know you could yodel!'" Frisk snorted at the punch-line. 

"Sounds like a joke she would make- pfft-.." He smiled. 

"wow. needless to say, this woman was extremely good. we kept telling each other jokes for hours." Frisk's smile flattered a bit but she regained her composure. 

"eventually, i had to leave. papyrus get's cranky without his bedtime story." Frisk smiles. 

"she tells me to come by again, so i did. then i did again. and again. and it's a thing now. telling bad jokes through the door. it rules." Sans stops and looks away again. Frisk waits patiently for him to continue. He finally looks at her and stops. A dangerous glim passed Sans eyes. Frisk gripped the edges of her sweater. 

"one day though...i noticed she wasn't laughing very much. i asked her what was up. then she told me something strange. 'if a monster ever comes through this door could you please promise me something..? watch over them and protect them, will you not." Frisk's nervous smile flattered completely. She froze. Sans didn't stop there. The humour in his voice died. She knew that look, the way he acted. A threatening. A subtle threatening. She could feel her blood run cold and her breath hitch. A knot formed in her throat. 

"now, i hate making promises, and this woman...i barely know her name...but...someone who sincerely likes bad jokes, has an 'integrity' you can't say no to." Frisk wasn't even looking at him anymore. That got him mad for some reason. 

"do you get what i'm saying..? that promise i made to her.....you know what would have happened if she hadn't said anything?...buddy..." He closed his eyes. He looked at her and his smile turned grim and dark, his eyes were devoid of any feeling. 

" _ **y o u ' d b e d e a d w h e r e y o u s t a n d.**_ " Frisk got up and turned around and was going towards the door. Sans stared dumbfound like he was lost then realized what he just did. Oh god...what had he done- SHIT WHY DID HE SAY THAT--

"shit- buddy i'm just kid-....ing..." Frisk was looking at him coldly. She was next to the door where a golden star was. She reached for the twinkling star, SAVED then started walking out. 

"frisk!! shit--" But he barely got to get up when a scream of pain could be heard from the hallway. He froze dead in his tracks. No...no....no...NO!! FRISK!! He teleported to the hallway where the robot star was covered in blood and had his chainsaw right through her. Her eyes were changing colors frantically. The robot flickered a few times and started laughing like a maniac as he took it out of her and started stabbing her with it. Over and over and over and over again. She was laying there limply, she groaned the first few times until life drained completely from her eyes. Sans grabbed the robot using his blue magic and his eye started flaring dangerously.

"you. piece. of. **SHIT**. _**y o u w i l l p a y.**_ " Mettaton laughed. 

"YOU CAN'T POSSIBLY MEAN YOU HAVE NEVER WANTED TO KILL HER?!?" Is that what he thought..? That piece of shit- 

"heh. never in a million years would i hurt her. you however..? already did." 

"WHA--" Bones shot right through the robot and he dusted. He knelt down next to Frisk and looked at her body. He winced as he could feel tears rolling down his face. 

"i-i'm so sorry....i-i...i didn't want to give you a chance...but...i wasn't serious...i wasn't serious. please load. please....PLEASE!!" he screamed. Frisk's soul raised from her body. Sans head was bent down as he was sobbing. He didn't mean for this to happen. He just...thought of all the pain monsters inflicted on him. But then...everything came back to him. The star gazing, the puns, the way he saved him and his brother so many times without even thinking of herself. He was a jackass. A jackass and a half and he was scared. Scared he just drove one of the best things away. 

"i...didn't mean to...i-" He got a small nudge on his head. He looked at the crimson heart. The heart glimmered. Sans smiled a bit. 

"see...ya...?" The heart floated up and down then he felt that familiar feeling of a LOAD.

* * *

_***LOAD SUCCESFUL*** _

There she was. Sans didn't even wait he teleported right next to her and wrapped both arms around her. She didn't move. He could feel the panic in her. She turned around and hugged him. Sans tightened the hug. 

"i am so sorry...sweetheart...i am so sorry.....i didn't mean to...." Frisk was crying in his shirt, but he didn't care. He just wanted her to feel alright. 

"let's get a room so you can rest....ok..?" Frisk nodded slowly. She was still hungry. This restaurant was empty. Sans noticed and he let her get into her small form. She was exhausted and the last load drained her a lot. He got a room for them, unfortunately there was one room left with only one bed, but Frisk was small so there was plenty of space....He felt kind of sad there was so much space in that king sized bed. He then got them both some glamburgers. They weren't like what Grillby's served but it would have to do. 

"heya, flower. want some grub..?" Frisk got up from her spot on the bed where she waited and nodded. He sat down on the bed and she crawled to the bag. Sans rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"listen i can't stress this enough....i..i shouldn't have done what i did...it was dum--" Frisk put a fry in his mouth as she sipped from her drink. He chuckled. 

"fine...you win.." They ate and Frisk finally had enough energy to get into her bigger form. He let her shower first and he snickered when he remembered the dumb Dracula shirt. He went to shower as well and got some clean clothes from his inventory. When he got out he was met with a Frisk on the balcony, sitting down and looking in the distance. Sans came to join her. 

"so...err...you ok--" He stopped as he saw tears in her eyes. He put his arm around her. 

"What if you were right...? what if i will RESET and you will have to fight me going fully psycho on everyone..? i..i don't want to do what you said...maybe it's better if i just die and don't LOA--"

"NO!" He said a bit too loud which made him flush. 

"i..i mean no....that's...it was a theory and it won't happen anyways. look at yourself! why would you hurt anyone..? you're just hurting yourself by thinking of this. i was wrong, ok? end of the story." Frisk sighed. 

"Ok....fine..." Frisk said. Sans looked at her and sighed as well. 

"you're still sad."

"am not." Frisk said in a sad tone. 

"where's the cute smile then..?" Frisk looked at him and he made a funny face. She started smiling a bit. 

"stoooppp...i'm trying to be sad here." She said bumping him with her elbow. He chuckled. 

"come'ere you sad bean." Sans then picked her up she yelped. 

"HEY! STOP! WHAT THE HELL??" He threw her on the bed and stood on a chair looking at her. 

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she asked frowning. He laughed. 

"you're tired so sleep!" Frisk pouted. 

"what about you?" Sans sighed in exasperation. 

"you're like a child."

"A grown up child, thank you." He face-palmed then got into bed. 

"there better, i'm right here next to you. now sleep. you need it more than me." Frisk smiled as she shrunk and then sat on his chest. He blushed and she fell asleep there. Sans sighed and gritted his teeth a bit in frustration. 

"this woman will be the death of me....good night, sweetheart." He said and soon enough he fell asleep as well. A dreamless, but restful dream where no nightmares occurred. But they both dreaded the moment they would enter the CORE. And they should as two people were waiting for them in there. _ **And only was is to be expected.**_


	21. Chapter 21

"frisk, you ready??" Frisk nodded determinedly as she climbed on his shoulder and they both exited the room. Sans threw the keys to the room over the counter at the lady monster there and they walked out of the MTT Resort. They were behind the Resort and there was a bridge in front of them. Sans was walking and frowned as he saw at the end of the bridge was The CORE.

"that's some poor decision of position right here." Frisk however didn't laugh as she saw two weird silhouettes up ahead. Sans eyes widened as his smile seemed to flatter.

"what the..?" That's when Alphys called.

"Huh? Who are they?" Sans frowned. 

"we have no clue either alph.." The human girl panicked over the phone.

"N-Nobody else was supposed to be here...?" Alphys asked as they both could hear some franatic typing. Frisk frowned as she looked at her human companion. Sans inhaled as he grabbed the bridge of his nose. 

"just what we needed, huh?" Frisk patted his shoulder reassuringly and he sighed. 

"Well...We can't worry about it now!!" They walked forward, letting the call still go on so Alphys could guide them. 

"man...haven't seen this place in a long time...by the way, frisk...i can't teleport in here. this place is made so that space and time technically can't be messed with around these parts. it's a special type of metal that does that..." Sans said looking around the lobby. Then he looked at Frisk. She was looking around at the inside of the building. It looked like pretty high technology and the floor was a dark blue with wires and lights running underneath. It looked like she was inside a chip. She eyed the elevator. 

"Ready? T-This is it! Take the elevator up to the top of the Core." Frisk got off Sans shoulder and tried pushing the button. She frowned. 

"wassup?" He asked, seeing it took way too long. He frowned as well as he saw Frisk trying to make the elevator work. 

"shit-" He said under his breath. 

"T-The elevator s-should be working...W-well then go to the right and keep heading up!" Sans frowned. Didn't they need to go to the left...? There was a pit on the right and he was pretty sure it could kill her. But Frisk was already leaving. 

"frisk, hold on! damn it..." He followed after her. She may be small but she was fast. They hit a fire pit. Frisk tilted her head. Sans face-palmed. 

"i was about to say..." Sans and Frisk waited for Alphys to explain. 

"...That pit....I-it isn't on my map...Forget it! Try the left side!" Frisk sighed and turned around and started walking. It was cute to see her so small and walking a bit wobbly thanks to the tail. She would from time to time have this skipped step like a little child. He couldn't believe she was 21. Sometimes...They were walking through the left hallway. It had those lasers that Sans hated but they were there just for show, but they did have some sensors that would send information to the center room. Suddenly as Frisk was walking he saw two silhouettes approaching. 

"Ok! You should be able to make it through here-- W-watch out!!" Alphys said through the phone and the two humans pulled Frisk into an encounter. As usual, Frisk would dodge, spare, mess with the humans, but she wouldn't attack. She managed to break the humans orbs, which apparently were the source of their attacks. After Frisk finished the encounter by sparing them one last time, Alphys spoke.

"Th-that was close..."

"alph..why are there so many humans here??" Alphys stayed silent. 

"I...I don't know..B-but i-it's no problem, r-right? W-w-we've jut got to keep heading forward." Frisk frowned and raised her muzzle up like she was sniffing something. She grew in size and opened her eyes. 

"what's wrong?"

"There's heat... and a sulfuric smell up ahead." Sans nodded. 

"we'll see when we get there. stay on guard." She nodded and went back to her squinted eyes. Something about this place felt familiar to her...More like...she felt a familiar presence there....

_'Memories are quite interesting if you ask me personally...No one remembers me anymore in my home...'_

_'But i remember you &*^%$# !!'_

_'Heheheh...you do, huh? Alright...let's get back to work now. We don't want to anger your teachers, do we?'_

_'I don't care about them...'_

_'I'm such a bad influence...Oh well, let's do some engineering then.'_

Frisk took on a determined look as she was walking forwards. She couldn't give up now, she had all these humans depending on it. They didn't want to admit it...But she knew...they needed her. She found a new room, with a dark pit underneath it's bridges. Underground really had a thing for bridges, eh? There were lasers in front of it...and a giant blue and yellow one before the others. Frisk frowned. It was clear that once she deactivates the one in front of her the others will activate. 

"L-looks like you need to deactivate t-the laser by pressing the switch...B-but the others will activate when you do...T-they'll come in this order...Orange. Orange. Blue. G-got i-it? Move until the last one." Frisk frowned. She had a gut feeling that if the map wasn't working, this wasn't right either. She may seem like a pet, but she was smart enough. She pressed the switch and stopped moving. Sans eyes widened as he watched the lasers go in the total opposite order. The monster looked unphased. It was after all what she thought. She walked across the glass circuit bridge and the other two humans stayed in silence.

"O-oh my god, are you ok?! I-i'm sorry...i gave you the wrong order. E-everything is f-fine, okay? L-let's just keep heading right!" Sans snarled. 

"nothing about this is fine alphys!! she could have--"

"Sans." Frisk said bitterly. He stopped. 

"Alphys is not the one at fault here...rather someone is messing with Alphy's info. Now, get the stick out of your ass and apologize." Frisk said turning around and crossing her arms. Sans stared at her for a few seconds before he shook himself. 

"wow ok, hold on uhh- sorry alph....holy jesus that was hot what the hell?" Frisk rolled her eyes and started walking. She tossed Sans her phone. He caught it. Alphys started snickering. 

"Hot you said?"

"...oh shush.." And they started walking again. Frisk was moving fast but she was also taking in every detail. From the metallic floor to the walls that had wires in them and the glowing vails and light-bulbs on the walls. 

"A..A crossroads huh?" Alphys said as Frisk stopped in front of a two way crossroads. 

"Tr...try going to the right...W-wait g-go upwards!!" Frisk completely ignored Alphys and turned to the right. Sans looked back only to see two massive armored human brutes exit that place. Frisk didn't care. She wasn't listening to Alphys at this point. Her information was being flawed by an unknown outside source and that made her senses tingle. There was a piece she didn't have top this puzzle and she hated it. No wonder Frisk always liked fixing things and playing detective. Her mind was sharp. 

"M...more lasers...Okay...I..I won't mess around this time...I will just deactivate the lasers and let you through." Frisk doubted it. Sans was silent. He had his own thoughts weighting on his shoulders. Like the memories of his father...Of the time when he had hope...Before those ANIMALS fell down and the maniac took control...until apparently she got ressurrected.

"T-They're...not turning off..." Alphys said, her voice shaking. The human and the monster were waiting. Sans was surprised. Frisk however looked neutral as usual. 

"I-I can't turn them off i...I-it's okk! I have this under control. I-i'm going to turn off the power for the whole node. Then you can walk across....anddd GO!" Frisk started walking through the deactivated lasers as the power went off. However she could hear something. Her ears twitched as she was walking through a really long set of lasers and she heard a soft machine like humming. She grabbed Sans arm and suddenly the lasers turned on. Blue lasers. They were stuck. 

"T-the power! It's turning itself back on!!"

"More like someone is turning it on..." Frisk said frowning at the lasers. 

"D-damn it...this isn't supposed to...I...I'll turn it off again. Move a little, then STOP. OK? y-you won't get hurt..." Frisk agreed. She and Sans started walking. It was moments like these she wished for a shortcut. They did this stop and go game for some time, until both of them crossed safely. 

"S-see? I-i have everything under control!!" Frisk sighed. 

"Don't lie to yourself...it's ok to not be able to do something...and it isn't your fault, ok? Someone else is here. It's clear." Alphys sighed. 

"I-i don't know what you should do...This doesn't look like my map at all...I'm sorry..I-i'll go..." Frisk and Sans looked at each other as they stepped into the next hallway. Sans nudged her forward a bit as they ended up at another crossroad with a save-point in the middle of it. They didn't want her to die halfway through this whole thing after all...This time the smell she was feeling was ozone. She sniffed a bit around. 

"wha'cha got?" He asked looking around. 

"Ozone..." Sans nodded. 

"if i remember correctly...we should go to the left." Frisk nodded. They started walking and they found a hallway with a whole lot of clouds in it. There were ice cubes being dropped in. So this is where the ozone smell was coming from...also a bit of sulfur. They stepped forward and found themselves at another puzzle.;

"i swear to god the amount of puzzles exceeds even paps..." Frisk sighed.

"Agreed..." They stepped inside and BEHOLD! another game puzzle with the arcade type of style. Yeyyy..Great! She quickly solved it and they moved on to the next room. It was a huge bridge. Different humans approached and left. Frisk was growing irritated. Sans was just growing angrier. After many fights they ended up at a switch. What that switch did? Apparently they didn't know yet. So Frisk was walking around, dragging Sans in their blind search for something when they found a turned off laser. Behind the laser another puzzle. 

"Who made this place. I swear to god i just want to talk.." Frisk said hitting her palm with her fist. Sans snorted. 

"we all do...don't worry..." Frisk stepped in and started controlling the blocks and solved the puzzle. They left and now was the question...where are they going now?? They walked in another cloudy room. Frisk sniffed around and frowned even more. 

"I smell rust." Sans snorted. 

"good job kitten." Frisk rolled her eyes and easily slid her leg and tripped Sans who fell on the bridge. He got up and rubbed his butt. 

"you know that hurt right?" Frisk smirked. 

"meow, bitch. Now let's go, this place is driving me mad." Sans narrowed his eyes. 

"i think that is clear...sheesh..." He said, still rubbing the spot where he got hurt. They found an elevator and a room that looked like a puzzle room. Frisk raised an eye-brow as she saw the elevator was blocked. 

"So we need to go in the ominous looking ass puzzle room again. weeeee...fun." Sans sighed. 

"i'm staying out on this one..." Frisk shrugged and stepped in. That...didn't look like a puzzle room. Suddenly the doors closed behind her and the bridge to the doors started retracting. She heard some banging on the door. 

"FRISK!...DAMN IT!!" Another bang then it was silence. 

"OH YES. THERE YOU ARE, DARLING!" Sans was waiting outside trying to find a way to open the door. He could only hear muffled voices inside. Frisk was staring right at the robot's screen.

"IT'S TIME TO HAVE OUR LITTLE SHOWDOWN. IT'S TIME TO FINALLY STOP THE 'MULFUNCTIONING ROBOT'...NOT!! GET REAL...IT WAS ALL A SHOW! AN ACT!"" Frisk winced as his volume increased. He surely was a loud one. But she stood her ground. 

"I may look like a pet, Mettaton...BUT i do have a brain unlike others. I knew the whole time." Mettaton was taken aback at her courage. 

"MY MY, YOU ARE QUITE THE COURAGEOUS...SO YOU KNEW THAT...AS SHE WATCHED YOU ON THE SCREEN SHE GREW ATTACHED TO YOUR ADVENTURE. SHE DESPERATELY WANTED TO BE A PART OF IT! SO SHE INSERTED HERSELF INTO THE STORY! SHE REACTIVATED PUZZLES, SHE DEACTIVATED ELEVATORS, SHE ENLISTED ME TO TORMET YOU!" Frisk gestured for him to go on. She was growing really angered by this robot. 

"Listen, Mettaton. It's wonderful...a really a touching story..But do i look like i haven't figured it out? Just as i figured out how much you miss being human." Frisk said unphased. The robot's screen froze. 

"HOW DID...YOU KNOW I USED TO BE HUMAN..." Frisk shrugged. 

"Napstablook told me..." She said opening her eyes. They were pink and the robot almost forgot how to speak when he saw them. 

"...B-BLOOKY...? NO....WHAT I WANT TO SAY....FOCUS....ALPHYS HAS BEEN FOOLING YOU...AND SHE'S BEEN TRYING TO MAKE YOU THINK SHE'S THE GREAT PERSON SHE'S NOT." Frisk shrugged. 

"No one is great. We've all got our personal baggage. Alphys got her own quite heavy one. I can tell." The robot flickered a bit. Outside however Alphys came. 

"S-Sans! W-where is Frisk?!" Alphys asked panicked as she started walking towards the human who tried breaking down the door. 

"stuck in there with your tin-can..." Alphys gasped. 

"A-And y-you c-can't teleport i-inside...?" He sighed and grabbed the bridge of his nose in annoyance. 

"no alph..i can't..this whole place was built by HIM...you actually think he would let something tear through time and space inside his creation? he may have been mad...but he wasn't dumb." Alphys nodded. 

"I h-hope s-she's o-ok.." Sans looked at the door and frowned. 

"for now...i know she is....damn it sweetheart don't die on me..." He said punching the door one more time. Frisk jumped up at the bang, as it took her by surprise. The robot and her were standing in silence. The robot cleared his non-existent throat. 

"LISTEN, I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS PREDICTABLE CHARADE. I HAVE NO DESIRE TO HARM MONSTERS...FAR FROM IT. I WISH TO ENTERTAIN! AFTER ALL, THE AUDIENCE DESERVES A GOOD SHOW, DON'T THEY...? AND WHAT'S A GOOD SHOW WITHOUT A PLOT TWIST??" Lights started swarling around. 

"Oh..fuck no." All three said apart from Mettaton who started flickering, a giant M appearing on the screen. 

"SORRY FOLKS! THE OLD PROGRAM'S BEEN CANCELLED! BUT WE'VE GOT A FINALE THAT WILL DRIVE YOU WILD!" The platform Frisk and Mettaton stood on shook from it's core and it raised up. 

"what the hell is happening in there?!" Sans asked as him and Alphys stood up from the shaking that happened. 

"W-wait...F-FRISK!! S-SHE'S INSIDE!!" Alphys suddenly got a notification from HumanTV. She opened it only to find they were live right now. Mettaton was seriously using Frisk for views. Sans eyes widened and he froze. 

"THAT PIECE OF SHIT!!" He said hitting the door again. They continued to watch. Inside Frisk was getting up. The robot was flickering and bobbing around. 

"REAL DRAMA! REAL BLOODSHED! REAL ACTION! ON OUR NEW SHOW...'ATTACK OF THE KILLER ROBOT'!!" Frisk's sockets widened and she got pulled in an encounter. There was her red determined soul. Mettaton was waving around in front of the black and white box. 

"YES! I HIRED THE HUMANS TO KILL YOU! I REARRANGED THE CORE! THAT, HOWEVER WAS A SHORT-SIGHTED PLAN! YOU KNOW WHAT WOULD BE A HUNDRED TIMES BETTER?? KILLING YOU MYSELF!" Frisk turned her soul yellow and tried shooting at him. It was worth a shot. Mettaton wasn't budged. 

"THAT WORTHLESS PEA-SHOOTER OF AN ATTACK WILL NOT WORK ON ME...HOWEVER I AM IMPRESSED THAT A MONSTER CAN DO SUCH THING ON THEIR OWN...BUT SERIOUSLY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ACTING IS?!" Frisk sighed in annoyance. She hated this robot's ego.

"LISTEN DARLING...I'VE SEEN YOU FIGHT...YOU'RE WEAK!" Frisk looked at the robot and her eyes changed to a crimson red. 

"I could dismantle you limb to limb if i chose to....do NOT call me weak tin-can..." The robot backed away a bit. Mettaton coughed awkwardly. 

"FINE. YOU MAY BE STRONG...BUT HUMANS ARE STRONGER! NOT TO MENTION A HUMAN-ROBOT!..IT'S ANYWAYS A WELL KNOWN FACT THAT IF YOU CONTINUE FORWARD...YOU AND YOUR SOUL WILL BE TAKEN BY ASGORE...AND WITH IT HE WILL DESTROY MONSTERKIND." Frisk stiffened a bit at the reminder. Attacks started coming. Frisk dodged them with ease. 

"BUT IF I GET YOUR SOUL..I CAN STOP HIS PLAN! I CAN SAVE MONSTERKIND FROM DESTRUCTION!" Frisk scrunched her nose up. 

"But you want something in return." The robot stopped. 

"Nothing you want or give ever comes for free as you can see for yourself....So what is that you would benefit you by taking my soul?...Wait a second...you want to be a star don'cha?" The robot was uncomfortable at her ability to read him so easily. 

"OH! That's priceless...what makes you think you can make it in that cold dead place?" The robot stopped moving completely. 

"COLD...? BUT THE ART-- T-THE MOVIES--" Frisk smirked. 

" _BUT SERIOUSLY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT ACTING IS?!"_ Frisk said, mimicking the robot. Their screen started glowing red. 

"YOU ARE TRYING TO DECIEVE ME! YOUR PETTY TRICKS WON'T WORK ON ME, MONSTER!! HUNDREDS...THOUSANDS...EVEN MILLIONS OF MONSTERS WILL WATCH ME!!" Frisk snarled. He was as egoistic as he was missing a brain. There were so many monsters on the Surface...that meant automatically a lot of celebrities and celebrity wanna-be's. But he wasn't getting the point. He must have been THAT used to center stage. 

"GLITZ! GLAMOUR! I WILL FINALLY HAVE THEM ALL!! SO WHAT IF A FEW PEOPLE HAVE TO DIE?? THAT'S SHOW BIZZ BABY!!"

"But sho biz is filled with the most egocentric people i hope you know that right?" The robot frowned as more attacks came her way. 

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW??" Frisk smirked. 

"That your time is up!" She swiftly went behind the robot and flipped his switch. 

"DID. YOU. JUST. FLIP. MY. SWITCH...?" The robot started going crazy. He was spinning around, his screen flickering and she almost thought he would explode. But she saw the blueprints on Alphys table. She knew what she was getting into. A very tiring fight, that's for sure. 

"Ohhh my. If you flipped my switch that can only mean one thing." Said a familiar voice. Frisk scoffed. 

"You're desperate for the premiere of my new body...How rude...Lucky for you i have been ACHING to show this off for a long time..As a thanks i will give you a handsome reward..i will make your last living moments...ABSOLUTELY beautiful!"

|touch her tin-can i fucking dare you..." Sans said snarling at the screen as both him and the scientist were watching from outside.

An interesting screen appeared behind the human-robot. It was a ratings screen...but Frisk was concentrated on the pink abomination in front of her. He was handsome for human standards. He had that 'perfect face' with dark wabi hair, swaying alongside him and MAN THOSE LEGS!! He was posing in all types of ways. But she noticed one thing...His weak spot was the center of his body in a heart shapped container in his chest....exactly where his soul was. 

"Lights! camera! ACTION!!" The attacks came and Frisk wasn't even shocked to see...they were magical legs. OF COURSE! Egocentric was starting to be an understatement in this conversation...But he knew it was a facade. He knew about his promise...his cousin..his hopelessness....She knew his story, not as the 'magical entartaining robot' but as Mettaton himself. And that was enough to determine her to get through to him. If he will play like this might as well play along. For every dodge and hit in his magical attacks the ratings would grow. When it was Frisk's turn, she posed dramatically. The robot was shocked but his audience LOVED it. He smiled. 

"DRAMA! Romance~! Blood-shed!" He said as more attacks came. Frisk dodged dramatically, earning more ratings. She then remembered something. She took out her cup from yesterday from her inventory and drank some smoothie. That got the ratings even higher. 

"I am the idol everyone craves!!" Mettaton said as more attacks came for her. She dodged almost all of them but a leg hit her in the head. She rubbed the spot and frowned. She accidently bit her tongue so she was now bleeding. She spat the blood on the floor. The robot looked pleased. Her HP dropped. 

"Smile for the camera, darling~" Mettaton said smugly as more attacks came. Frisk never gave up hope. Suddenly a floating keyboard appeared in front of her randomly. 

"Time for a pop-quiz! Have fun~" The question was what she liked most about mettaton. She laughed and wrote legs. She'd be lying if she said she wasn't having fun at this point. The audience loved the answear. Frisk picked up the stick from her inventory and she threw it at mettaton. He caught it in his mouth and winked. That wink didn't feel like what Sans would do. Frisk shuddered a bit at that. 

"You showed our heart through that answear...it's my turn to show mine!" Frisk felt bad to do this but she started shooting the tiny human heart. It was white and it had a pink-ish hue to it. She shot it a few times and the robot summoned his soul back, his HP was however down. She knew she won;t kill him, no chance...but...She didn't like the thought of doing this either. They kept going and going. More attacks, more silly poses and eating and dumb scene play. At one point he even gave Frisk a breaktime...He finally showed his soul again. Frisk apologized as she started shooting the tiny human heart again. Frisk covered her mouth as his arms disassambled. 

"O-oh m-my g-god.." Alphys said in shock. Sans put a reassuring hand on the human's back. 

"i'm sorry alph...she needs to get out alive.." Alphys nodded. 

"I understand..." She said sadly. Sans looked at the screen again. 

"come on sweetheart...you're so close..." He said, more to himself. 

"A-arms...? Who needs arms....with legs like these! I'm still going to win, darling!" They were fighting again. Frisk was growing tired and the robot's attacks were increasing speed and force. She was bleeding. 

"ENOUGH! Do you really want monsterkind to perish? Or do you just believe in yourself that much?" Frisk scoffed. 

"I may be suicidal but i am not stupid, Mettaton. As for faith, i've lost it a long time ago..." The robot stiffened a bit at the mention of suicide...but he regained his composure quickly. 

"Well, darling...it's either me or you!" Frisk shrugged. 

"Or neither." The robot frowned. It was clear he hated Frisk's answears. 

"BUT I WILL WIN! Witness the true power of monsterkind's star!!" Frisk frowned as well as the tiny heart came out again. She shot it. Frisk posed dramatically as the robots legs fell off. She felt awful. 

"Are YOU the star...? Can you protect monsterkind?" Frisk shook her head. 

"But i can SAVE humanity." The robot's eyes went blank for a second at the remark. The heart came out again. Frisk was trying to shoot it but i twas sending direct attacks towards her. She was now bleeding heavily. Mettaton however froze and he beamed as he saw he reached 10,000 viewers. 

"LOOK AT THE RATINGS! THIS IS THE MOST VIEWS I'VE EVER HAD! WE'VE REACHED THE VIEWER CALL-IN MILESTONE!! ONE LUCKY VIEWER WILL HAVE THE CHANCE TO TALK TO ME....BEFORE I LEAVE THE UNDERGROUND FOREVER!!" silence.

"LET'S SEE WHO CALLS FIRST!!" The phone rang and the answearing button was pressed. 

"H! YOU'RE ON TV! WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY ON OUR LAST SHOW??" 

"....oh....hi mettaton..........i really like watching your show....my life is pretty broing but.......seeing you on screen brought excitement to my life...vicariously.......i can't tell but.....i guess this is the last episode...?..........i'll miss you.......mettaton.........oh....i didn't mean to talk so long........oh.........." Mettaton snapped out of his haze. 

"NO! WAIT BLOOKY--....h...THEY ALREADY HUNG UP....." His face was sad for a second before he smiled. 

"I'LL TAKE ANOTHER CALLER!!" More and more callers were speaking. Each and everyone saying they will miss him. His soul was starting to fil with guilt. 

"S-Sans..are y-you tearing up..?" Sans looked away. 

"no..?" Alphys raised an eye-brow unimpressed. 

"i just have something in my eye..." He said shrugging. 

"T-tears..?" She asked. 

"....maybe..." He said looking away again.

"AH..I...I SEE....DARLING...PERHAPS IS BETTER IF I STAY HERE FOR A WHILE...MONSTERS ALREADY HAVE STARS AND IDOLS...BUT HUMANS...THEY ONLY HAVE ME...IF I LEFT...THE UNDERGROUND WOULD LOSE IT'S SPARK." Frisk chuckled. 

"Glad you finally figured it out..." Mettaton nodded. 

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD KNOW...YOU ARE VERY CLEVER AND STRONG....PERHAPS..STRONG ENOUGH TO GET PAST ASGORE!" Frisk smiled. She got closer to the robot as he saw his eyes were flickering with black. 

"Do not fret...i will put you back together in no time.." The robot beamed as the encounter faded and she took out her phone. She connected it to the robot so he could stay powered on and started screwing back his limbs. It was an easy task since all that happened was some screwes went lose from the shock sent through his body by his soul. Alphys and Sans finally could walk in and see Frisk sitting down and screwing his last limb back on. Mettaton smiled. 

"HELLO, DARLINGS!" Sans snarled. 

"listen tin-can..you ever touch her again and i will personally make you a food can..." He said. Alphys smiled at Frisk. 

"Th-Thank you f-for saving him...I-it's easier to get him fixed when he is powered on." Frisk waved her hand dismissively to both of them. 

"Don't mention it." She helped the robot up who left first then the other three continued towards the elevator. Frisk and Sans were about to call the elevator when Alphys stopped them. 

"I...I want to do something f-first...i-i believe y-you figured out by now y-you also need a human soul to cross the barrier.." Frisk nodded. It was something that she realized from the writings back in waterfall. 

"W-well..there's also a-another secret i n-need to share with e-everyone i k-know...t-the o-others already found out...It's your turn...." Frisk raised a brow and Sans did as well. 

"It's time i s-show you Frisk...t-the **TRUTH.** " 

_"Sometimes the truth is right in front of us but we just don't realize it.."_

_"Hey..^%$#$...Are you hiding anything from me..?"_

_"Sometimes it's better to hide the truth...but i promise you, you will find it soon."_

_"You're so cryptic.."_

_"Hehehe....I only have one advice for you... **Don't always trust your eyes**..."_


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ohhh boy this one is a longggggg one.

"...i don't really think this is a good idea..." Sans said frowning at her. Frisk shook her head at him as she was sitting on his shoulder. 

"..can you go alone...? i don't want to go back in that damned place." Frisk looked at him and sighed. She nodded. Sans eyes widened and he sighed as well. 

"you're so overly understanding..." Frisk giggled as the elevator stopped and they both exited, going towards the LAB. Sans stopped at the door and put Frisk down. She inhaled and exhaled and started walking in. Sans sighed. 

"hope you never change, flower..." Frisk stepped inside the LAB only to find the lights were dim and more piles of papers were on her desk...alongside some unopened letters. A LOT of unopened letters. She stepped forward and found herself in front of Alphy's bathroom...but it wasn't a bathroom. In front of it stood a note. 

_'Hey. Thanks for your help back there. You guys... Your support really means a lot to me. But...as difficult as it is to say this...You guys can't magically make my problems go away. I want to be a better person. I don't want to be afraid anymore. And for that to happen, i have to be able to face my own mistakes. I'm going to start doing that now. I want to be clear. This isn't anyone else's problem but mine. But if you don't ever hear from me again...If you want to know 'the truth'...Enter the door to the north of this note. You all at least deserve to know what i did.'_ Frisk raised her eye-brow as she left the note there and started walking in the darkness behind that door. Instead of a bathroom she found an elevator. She pressed the button and the elevator started going down...that is until alarms started ringing loudly. A robotic voice could be heard:

 **'WARNING! WARNING! ELEVATOR LOSING POWER!! EM THETER STABILITY LOST!! ALTITUDE DROPPING!!'** Frisk went flying as the elevator started dropping and she hit the ceiling, causing her to lose consciousness. And then it all went black...When she finally was awake her head was throbbing and a quiet ringing could be heard. She woke up on the floor. It took a few seconds to realize where she was. She stepped outside and instead of finding herself in a clean environment...she was in an old dusty and dirty place. No lights, no heat, no nothing. A cold dead space underneath the world, forgotten by time itself. Cold air was surrounding her. Fog was forming at her feet. Moss was forming in the cracks between the tilted walls and floor. The place maybe once used to be clean but now it had a green-ish dark look to it. No one stepped in here in ages...or rather...no one took care of the place in ages. She saw a screen in front of her. She stepped towards it and right as she approached it, it lit up. Sensors...this place wasn't as old as she first assumed. The neon green letters read the following:

' **ENTRY NUMBER 1**

_This is it... Time to do what the King has asked me to do. I will create the power to free us all. I will unleash the power of the SOUL.'_

Frisk frowned. So Alphys has been messing with forces that weren't supposed to be altered. Frisk opened her eyes properly. This was worth to look at with full eyes. She started walking down and to no ones surprise: she found another screen. 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 2**

 _The barrier is locked by SOUL power.._ _Unfortunately, this power cannot be recreated artificially._ _SOUL power can only be derived from what was once living. So, to create more, we will have to use what we have now... The SOULs of humans.'_

Frisk froze as she stared at the last two words. Alphys wouldn't.....she-- was desperate. She would. This is what she was hiding. You poor demented thing. 

_'Knowledge can be a bliss and a curse. A curse...because the thirst for knowledge may be your own downfall...or God forbids making the wrong experiment...'_ Those words resonated in her head. One of the many things she took to heart. She was just as dangerous as the woman that researched these. But there were more entries. They however...weren't in order. 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 5**

 _I've done it._ _Using the blueprints, I've extracted it from the monster SOULs._ _I believe this is what gives their SOULs the strength to persist after death._ _The will to keep living... The resolve to change fate._ _Let's call this power..._ **_"Determination."'_**

Frisk stiffened as her eyes started changing colors in fear. Determination. Determination...yeah...she knew the feeling so to speak. It kept her going so much of the time....Determination...her last will to live...huh...wonder how life feels without it...She took a turn and walked upwards. The place was getting colder as she started to go in deeper. Creepy...She entered a lobby similar to the one she saw in the CORE...Could it be this was built by the same person..? She found a huge metal door with 4 locks in it, each having a different color for it. The key-holes were all different too. There was a sign that said that was the 'POWER ROOM'. Oh... Guess she needed to find the keys as well to get out....In the room there was a vending machine, a dead plant and one of the save points. She saved and continued her adventure. She found a note on the ground. She couldn't make it all out. 

" _elevator...lost power....enter the center room_ " That's all she could make out. So there were notes telling her what to do. Frisk kept going and she could find the keys. She was growing annoyed at this place...but for some reason she couldn't blame Alphys...but this place did give her the creeps and BADLY! That's when she found another entry. She prepared herself to read what it could possibly say. 

**'ENTRY NUMBER 6**

_ASGORE asked everyone outside the city for humans that had "fallen down."_ _Their bodies came in today._ _They're still comatose... And soon, they'll all turn into dust._ _But what happens if I inject "determination" into them? If their SOULS persist after they perish, then..._ _Freedom might be closer than we all thought.'_

Inject...what?! So she thought that she could inject determination into the souls and make them persist...but...there must be a reason that human's didn't have souls persistent after death....Something clicked inside Frisk's mind. Magic....she did the right thing but she needed to also give them more magic...Each human she encountered...they were humanoid only in looks...they were all made of magic...that was what they ate, that was what they used, that was what made this place, that was what they needed. If they wanted to be like how they were before...they needed magic....oh this experiment surely went downhill...No wonder the place was abandoned. Frisk could feel herself shudder at the mere thought of such experiments taking place. This place was just a bad omen...It would have been better off forgotten. 

The next room was...morbid to say the least.....Operating tables you would see at the hospital were aligned next to a wall...and Frisk was sure those tables weren't for a normal surgery. They were still sticky... The fog filled the room. She could almost make out the faint sounds of echoes coming from cries of pain. Oh Alphys...What have you done in this place? This place was...Frisk froze as she noticed another entry.

' **ENTRY NUMBER 9**

_things aren't going well._ _none of the bodies have turned into dust, so I can't get the SOULs._ _I told the families that I would give them the dust back for the funerals._ _people are starting to ask me what's happening._ _what do I do?'_

Frisk winced internally. She already knew this was going downhill but...If they never died...were the humans still here?? But her assumption was right...the Determination didn't let them die. They will keep fighting even if there's nothing left to fight for. Unfortunately...it's the way things work. Alphys however couldn't know that. They were humans...they didn't know the pain Determination was causing when someone would die or be close to death. It was horrible. She got past the tables and ended up next to three sinks. She turned each one on an off...until the last one. Instead of water, white goo started dripping down. Frisk backed away. It was like someone mixed dust with water or glue...It smelled like sulfur and it started dripping down from the sink. She looked at it in disgust. Suddenly the goop started taking the shape of a face. It was...kind of cute? Frisk relaxed a bit...Until it started growing and instead there was a melted human inside the sink. It was devoid of any color and it looked like it was made out of wax. She started backing away in horror but she was already pulled in an encounter. She was dragged in an encounter and she couldn't get out. A sad song started playing out of nowhere as it coming from the human...monster...thing? in front of her. It's smile faltered at the edges. One thing was clear...they didn't want to actually harm her. They tried to say something but only static came out. Their attacks were little dots who turned into creepy smiles. But the attacks were easy to dodge...like they weren't on purpose. More static came from the three headed melted monster. That's when she got an idea. She opened her phone and opened the radio app. She started changing the frequency. The static would get lower, louder, sometimes it almost sounded like a voice, as she kept changing it, until she could finally hear something. Her eyes widened and changed to a sad blue as she heard the things voice. 

"come...join the...f-fun" They said. Frisk tilted her head. Fun? Oh...They were just lonely. Frisk smiled and raised her hand. The human looked at her hand and raised it's own. Frisk's smile grew and she raised her other other. The melted human beamed in a creepy type of way. They followed her steps. This played this weird Simon Says, hearing the human laugh. She smiled. They must have missed having a friend. They spared Frisk and they vanished somewhere in the halls, leaving the sink empty. Frisk looked at the sink and saw a glimmer inside of it. She smirked as she stuck her hand inside and managed to get the first key out. A red old key, a bit rusty, yet it glimmered in the nonexistent light of the place with a small fluorescent glow. She took it and remembered Alphys gave her a literal key chain in her phone upgrade. She put it in. One down, 3 more to go. She entered a small room to the side of the sinks. There she found a note on the ground and a weird looking machine who seemed to be connected to the main power room. It had red on it. The red key fitted perfectly inside the red slot. She heard some rumbling but that was it. She went down the way she came and saw that the red light on the main door was now lit up. Interesting... The door to her right too was lit up red. She was able to go in. Another hallway. More entries. She readied herself for this. She inhaled and exhaled and let the green letters show her the secrets of this place. 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 12**

_nothing is happening._ _I don't know what to do._ _I'll just keep injecting everything with "determination."._ _I want this to work.'_

It was like she was walking deeper inside madness. The writings were getting more and more desperate. Determination will just increase their will to live and imbalance everything inside their souls. Those humans she saw, were no longer humans...they were now closer to being monsters...but...they weren't that either. But she knew calling them thing and humans was wrong. They were anything but those. Lost minds in the determination of a soul, maddened by their will to live. How does it feel to wake up from death..? Frisk knew all too well. The overwhelming feeling and pain. The screams and the jumble of senses. She hated determination...she hated and despised it yet...she couldn't...Her brother wouldn't want this. Her brother....Just by thinking about it she can feel her soul break in pieces. 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 13**

_one of the bodies opened its eyes.'_

She saw it before. The search for answers and progress, hoping that it will work yet failing miserably take someone from her. She still thinks about the masked doctor from the orphanage, her only friend in such a cruel place. It was the reason why he left after all. This place was making her sick. She sighed and moved on. Even understanding the situation it was still sickening. .What Alphys was doing was wrong...yet...was she truly? After all...they were desperate...they have been trapped down here for generations. They couldn't even remember the stars and the sun...This 'truth' was devastating indeed... The next room shook Frisk down to the core. It was a weird room with beds all over. Around 9 of them. There was a food bowl like there were some sort of animals down there. The beds all had their covers on, apart from one. She made the stupid decision to lay in it. To her surprise, just like a ghost, appeared one of those melted amalgams. It slowly reached for her, but they instead grabbed the blanket. Their giant hands pulled the covers on her like a loving mother would. It patted her head gently. But as Frisk got up to take a better look at the tortured thing that just did that, they vanished, just as suddenly as they appeared. Frisk thought she could see something under one of the sheets. She got down and jumped on the bed, pulling the covers down. She found another one of the keys. It was the yellow one. She wiped it on the sheets since it was covered in sticky goo. She then put it in her chain. That's when she saw a save point in the corner. She practically ran to it. She wanted to get out of here as soon as possible. That's when she found the next entry.

' **ENTRY NUMBER 14**

_Everyone that had fallen down_ _... has woken up._ _They're all walking around and talking like nothing is wrong._ _I thought they were goners...?'_

Frisk sighed and moved away from the screen with a pained look. If only the human would have known. But nothing could help the blonde scientist now...apart from telling the truth...But Jesus...This place must be crawling with those melted monsters then...This will be more complicated than she thought. Frisk then moved on. She found a hallway with mirrors and buttercups... She scrunched her nose up in disgust. That's when she realized something. Didn't Sans say something about Asriel being a weed? And both Chara and Asriel both said something about them being soul-less husks. She found more entries. 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 7**

_We'll need a vessel to wield the human SOULs when the time comes._ _After all, a monster cannot absorb the SOULs of other humans._ _Just as a monster cannot absorb a monster SOUL..._ _So then..._ _What about something that's neither human nor monster?'_

Frisk read the last part in horror as she felt her stomach knot itself. STUPID!! How could you think that would actually work..? What about the balance?! She may not know much but she knew one thing. There is always a balance!! A balance in chemistry, in physics, in science in general so there must be one in magic as well and Alphys broke it!! The experiment failed and now she had those...melted stuff running around...unable to return home...forever trapped in this...place...Oh...oh, she was thankful she was able to see her point of view and to understand her situation...but what will the other humans say...You poor thing....you think you actually ruined your life don't you....? 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 10**

_experiments on the vessel are a failure._ _it doesn't seem to be any different from the control cases._ _whatever. they're a hassle to work with anyway._ _the seeds just stick to you, and won't let go...'_

 ~~ _'You know better than to trust something you see, Frisk. Follow those senses of yours. I made sure they are_ _sharp...'_~~ She froze as she heard the voice whisper in her ear. She whipped around at the speed of light....But nobody was there. She looked around dumbfound. She shook her head as to shake herself out of the haze and slapped her face. She was truly losing it in this place. Senses huh..? 

Vessels...So that's what the flowers were for...and the scientist must have succeeded...But she took Asriel's dust with the flower as well...so it was conscious and still had his old memories...of course....so many puzzle pieces that were missing before were now falling into place. The weed was Asriel! Or how the two in the Ruins called him: Flowey. Flowey the flower...Asriel is as bad at names as the King with New Home, Snowdin, Waterfall and Hotland. Like COME ON!! Frisk sighed and kept walking. She needed to get out of this place. 

Frisk walked past some mirrors and suddenly her reflection started morphing and started getting white. A weird floating head that looked like some kind of melted doll or something appeared. She was pulled into an encounter again. A sad music box, like a distant memory started playing. She couldn't understand what the thing was saying...But she waited for it's attack. It wasn't an attack...it kind of attacked it's self...like...corruption? Corruption? like a corrupted file? no...like something was over-lapping. Frisk tried picking on it. It seemed effective. She also did that little trick where she could remove the thumb from her hand. The melted human seemed hypnotized. She couldn't understand what the melted thing needed...they were...lost...hopeless..? What did she do when she had no hope...

 _'I may not be very religious but mom was...so that's why you need to pray, ok Frisky? Do it for big bro.'_ Frisk got down on both of her knees and put her hands together. She prayed for the lost souls. The melted human froze, but then they relaxed. The human's single eyes teared up. Three different voices spoke up.

'finally...someone...gets...it...'

'courage...'

'Thank you...' Three different voices but the same message....praying to survive...praying for hope...the hope to be what they once were...a distant memory of a life almost forgotten. Frisk smiled at that and spared the melted amalgam of humans. She sighed and continued to the room she wanted...however she didn't have the key she needed for this mechanism. She found another note. 'cold' was all she could read. She returned to the room with beds and went straight up. That's where she found a crossroads. She went to the right first. A room filled with fans stood in front of her. The fog was thick and it was almost hard to breath. There was an entry in there too. There always was an entry at this point...

' **ENTRY NUMBER 11**

_now that mettaton's made it big, he never talks to me anymore._ _... except to ask when i'm going to finish his body._ _but i'm afraid if i finish his body, he won't need me anymore..._ _then we'll never be friends ever again._ _... not to mention, every time i try to work on it, i just get really sweaty...'_

Alphys just needs guiding, hope, support....a friend...and Frisk wanted to offer her just that...but she knew she couldn't. If she will take this plan to the end...it may result in her death. But she won't tell anyone...she will give them however the freedom they deserve. They will once again see the sun. Frisk will make sure of that. For now...she needed answers. And she felt that this place...might have just the right thing. The girl walked to the end of the room where she finally found a switch to turn the fans on and get rid of this absurdly thick smoke. It felt kind of sticky too....sticky..? Shit. But it was too late as the sticky fog all got pulled together in a ball. The ball grew and grew and ended up a huge amalgam of humans. It had so many faces...She could practically count some of them. She got pulled in an encounter and she could finally read the CHECK box without only seeing ???. The name appeared on the box: Amalgamate. So that's what they were called....it was after all an amalgam of these humans together. The sad music box started playing again. Another distant memory. Frisk looked at it and noticed it was waiting...for her..? To do something...? That's when she realized. They wanted affection. The pleading looks on the faces of the monster were all looking at her with puppy eyes. She inched closer and gave them a hug. She got a pat on the head from the Amalgamate and she looked up. They seemed happy. So very very happy. So Frisk spared them. And she was on her way. She went to the hallway on the left of the crossroads. There were a few entries. She prepared herself. 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 15**

_Seems like this research was a dead end..._ _But at least we got a happy ending out of it...?_ _I sent the SOULS back to ASGORE, returned the vessel to his garden..._ _And I called all of the families and told them everyone's alive._ _I'll send everyone back tomorrow. :)'_

Wait...what..? They seemed normal..? Oh no...The mess must have happened later and she already told them they were alive...OF COURSE DAMN IT!! Oh, Alphys what have you done...? No wonder Sans was mad at her. She just fucked up so many lives in an attempt to save the others.

_'_ **ENTRY NUMBER 16**

_no No NO NO NO NO'_

She could practically hear the hell in this entry. The screams, the pain. The DESPERATION. Suddenly however...another entry materialized right there. The text started changing into-...Frisk froze. Wing...Dings..? Frisk's eyes widened as she read the entry. She could understand it but why...why was it here?? WHY WAS IT HERE?! 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 17**

_monsters' physical forms can't handle "determination" like humans' can._ _with too much determination, our bodies begin to break down._ _everyone's melted together...'DARK DARKER YET DARKER THE DARKNESS KEEPS GROWING THE SHADOWS CUTTING DEEPER PHOTON READINGS NEGATIVE THIS NEXT EXPERIMENT SEEMS VERY VERY INTERESTING WHAT DO YOU TWO THINK?'_

Frisk stared at it for minutes. She punched the screen. It shattered to pieces. She looked at her bleeding hand. She scrunched her nose up. She looked at the shattered pieces on the floor. She spat on them in disgust. THIS was the last thing she needed in her life. She found a new door that lead to a hallway with a bathtub at the end but a purple shower curtain was covering it. Frisk saw the shadow of something long wiggling. She gently pulled the sheet only to find...a green key lying in a bathtub. She picked it up and put it on her chain. She only had one key left to find. It's better this way. At this point..? She wanted OUT! She exited and continued her road left. That's where Frisk stopped; looking in horror at the main attraction in the room. What the hell was THAT?! It looked like a giant skull of a dead person...or a bird? a goat? some sort of animal at least...It had rust all over it and it was wired to the ceiling. ...it was...creepy...deadly..it screamed RUN from every angle. It was DANGEROUS. All Frisk could think at the moment wasn't to be disgusted by Alphys...but by another person. She thought to herself: _You sick sick fuck..._

This place was getting creepier and creepier. But that thing...that THING!! was something she knew to stay away from. She watched it from a distance. Underneath the giant hanging skull was a pit...it looked bottomless. She tried to keep moving...but the skull's eyes were watching her. She entered the room to the right. She found a room with a yellow key slot. FINALLY!! She slid it in and looked at the entry she found. 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 4**

_I've been researching monsters to see if I can find any info about their SOULS._ _I ended up snooping around the castle... And found these weird tapes._ _I don't feel like ASGORE's watched them..._ _I don't think he should.'_

Frisk looked at the tapes and the TV in the room. She knew exactly what these were. Chara and Asriel told her about some tapes they made...Some included their plan...The tragic tale of the Underground...She sighed and sat down as she slid in the first VHS. Who uses those anymore...? But Frisk didn't mind. The screen was blank. But the tapes were rolling, because she could hear voices. She started with the first....and rolled them in one by one:

* * *

_'Psssst. Gorey, wake up.'_ Toriel's voice..? PFFTTT Gorey..?! 

_**'**_ **Mmm? What is it, dear? ... err, and why do you have that video camera?** _'_ Asgore..? OH MY GOD!! PFTTTTT!!

_'Shush! I want to get your reaction. Gorey, dearest. What is my favorite vegetable?'_

**'Hmmm... Carrots, right?'**

_'No no no! My FAVORITE vegetable is... Eda-MOM-e. ... get it???'_ edam...? OH MY GOD MOM!!

 **'...** **Go back to bed, dear.' hah!!**

_'No no!! Not yet! Hee hee hee. Now, if I were a dog, what breed of dog would I be?'_

_**'**_ **Hmmm... I don't know, honey. What kind of dog would you be?** _'_

_'I would be... A MOMERANIAN.'_

_**'** _ **Hohoho! You sure are excited to have this child. You know, if you keep making jokes like this... One day, you could be... ... a famous MOMedian.'**

_'... Well, I am going to bed.'_

_**'**_ **Hey! Come on, Tori! That one was funny!** '

_'Hahaha, I know. I am just teasing you. Goodnight, dear.'_

_**'** _ **Goodnight, honey.'**

_'... Oh dear, perhaps it is too dark in here for the video to come out...'_

* * *

2: _Okay, Chara, are you ready? Do your creepy face! AHHHHH!! Hee hee hee! Oh! Wait! I had the lens cap on... What!? You're not gonna do it again...? Come on, quit tricking me! Haha!_

* * *

3: _Howdy, Chara! Smile for the camera! Ha, this time I got YOU! I left the cap on... ON PURPOSE! Now you're smiling for noooo reason! Hee hee hee! What? Oh, yeah, I remember. When we tried to make butterscotch pie for Dad, right? The recipe asked for cups of butter. But we accidentally put in buttercups instead. Yeah! Those flowers got him really sick. I felt so bad. We made Mom really upset. I should have laughed it off, like you did... Um, anyway, where are you going with this? Huh? Turn off the camera...? OK._

* * *

_4: I... I don't like this idea, Chara. Wh.. what? N-no, I'm not... ... big kids don't cry. Yeah, you're right. No! I'd never doubt you, Chara... Never! Y... yeah! We'll be strong! We'll free everyone. I'll go get the flowers._

* * *

5: 'Chara... Can you hear me?' 

_**'We want you to wake up... Chara! You have to stay determined! You can't give up... You are the future of humans and monsters...'**_

_'... Psst... Chara... Please... wake up... I don't like this plan anymore. I... I... ... no, I said... I said I'd never doubt you. Six, right? We just have to get six... And we'll do it together, right?'_

* * *

Poor things...no one had a clue what was actually going on... That's when Frisk saw the sixth VHS. That wasn't right...weren't there only five..? She slid it in and suddenly the two shelves filled with anime turned around. Were those...freezers..? Frisk opened them up and fog started coming out. She coughed at the thickness. As it started fading Frisk's eyes widened. A container with...a-....A SOUL!! Frisk took the container and stored it in her inventory. A soul...She knew what she would do with it...But first she needed to get out. Frisk exited the room with the giant TV and tried crossing carefully past the skull. She wanted to step over the save point...until it grew a face. It grew in size until it looked like a melted person. They smelled like sweet lemons and reminded Frisk of a jelly. It kind of looked like the human she sang with back in Waterfalls. She started humming a familiar tune. The things whole body shuddered at the sound, like memories were coming back to them. Suddenly a voice with dozens of echoes said. 'Welcome to my special hell.' This was a hell alright...Poor thing must have been stuck in here for ages. She continued humming. They seemed reluctant to fight her. 

'stay here with me...' She winced at the pain in the monsters voice. She hugged them and the melted human started shaking. At first she thought she was doing something wrong...until she felt sticky tears dripping down. She spared the human that slowly faded like a ghost...like a memory you couldn't quite place...from long long ago. She cotinued her quest: getting out of that hell.She went past the weird skull like machine and looked at the sign next to it. 

'DT EXTRACTOR MACHINE  
STATUS: INACTIVE'

DT..? Like..Determination? Alphys never used that acronym before...yet she knew who did. She almost spat again in disgust. She wants to have a chat with that person....no matter...she still had one key to find!! She continued her journey towards the left. More freezers. Great!! And another entry.

' **ENTRY NUMBER 19**

_the families keep calling me to ask when everyone is coming home._ _what am i supposed to say?_ _i don't even answer the phone anymore.'_

Oh Alphys...she went through all of that alone...and no one was there to help her. That was cruel. She looked around. There were fans on the ceiling, still running and some refrigerators. All were empty with only a few samples, apart from the last one, which was shaking off the ground!! She first read the other two entries in the room.

' **ENTRY NUMBER 20**

_ASGORE left me five messages today._ _four about everyone being angry_ _one about this cute teacup he found that looks like me._ _thanks asgore.'_

No wonder there were all those piles of unopened mail in her house...the poor thing was afarid to even check what she received...the families reacted just like anyone would...and Frisk couldn't stop the guilt when she realized she would have reacted the same as them...

' **ENTRY NUMBER 21**

_i spend all my time at the garbage dump now ..i_ _t's my element'_

She finally got to the last refrigerator...only it was another melted human. The goop started dripping on the refrigerator and suddenly she was in an encounter. It was cold...oh so cold....she could see her breath forming fog and raising up. The Amalgamte looked like it was losing itself...it was...oh my god...

"s....no..wy..?" Frisk tilted her head and found a resemblance to one of the humans she met back in Snowdin. They liked jokes if she remembered correctly.

She told them a joke. A bad pun about snow.

'haha...i...remem...ber...' Their attacks were...sad...they didn't even try.... they missed her entirely and the attack was like 10 inches away from her. Some didn't even land in the box...She told another bad pun. They smiled...a true smile. 

'hahah! thank....you...' Frisk nodded and spared the satisfied amalgam. Where the refrigerator used to lie...now lied a blue key. Exactly the last key she needed. She took it. She entered the room behind the refrigerators and slid the green key in. Now all she needed to do was get the blue key across where it needed to be. She ran all the way to the hallway filled with flowers. She entered the room in the back and slid the blue key in. Something seemed to rumble at that. It was time to get out of this place. She entered what seemed like and elevator..but it also had a corridor to the side of the elevator. It didn't work anyways. As she stepped in the corridor she found more entries. She didn't expect there to be more..but the screens were turned off...She entered the last room. A gigantic room filled with pipes and wires. There was a huge generator. She approached it and turned the generator on. She heard the all familiar buzzing of a starting generator. As she turned around and was ready to leave she saw that she was surrounded by 4 amalgamates. They were blocking her way out... she backed away into the generator and realized that she was cornered. 

She started growling. The amalgamates stopped. It was...a primitive method of dealing with things yes, but it was actually commonly used between monsters. They were after all...kind of like animals.

They were slowly inching closer. They were only a few inches away from her face when she heard from behind the monsters a voice. 

"Hey!! Stop!! I got you guys some food, ok?!?" Alphys said as she rushed and the melted humans turned around and left, happy to finally get something to eat. Frisk sighed in relief at the sight of the scientist. The human with blonde hair came closer. 

"Sorry about that...They get kind of sassy when they don't get fed on time." The two giggled. That was kind of funny. 

"I think they smelled some food you had on you and...The power went out and I've been trying to turn it back on! But it seems like you were one step ahead of me.." She talked like she wasn't fully acustomed to the place...maybe she wasn't. That solidified her theory that someone else built this place. 

"This was probably just a big inconvenience for you...B-but i appreciate that you came here to back me up! As i said i was afraid i might...Not come back...But that's not because of these guys or anything!!" Alphys...don't you dare do what she knows you wanted to do...You dummy. Frisk came closed and hugged the human. The scientist blushed and pushed up her glasses. She hugged her back. 

"th-thank you...Frisk....oh..i suppose i owe you an explination..." Alphys said as she wiped her eyes and glasses. Frisk shook her head. 

"N-no..? Oh...You read my entries...oh..OH! THAT'S GOOD YES!!" Frisk smiled at the human.

"..now at least i know..it will be a lot easier to stand...thank you..Come on guys...it's time for everyone to go home..." said the blonde girl, as she took the amalgamtes who came rushing to her, back in the common room, or the room with the beds. Frisk then exited a bit after her. That's when she found the same entries that were turned off before...were now turned on. proably because of the power generator. 

' **ENTRY NUMBER 8**

_I've chosen a candidate._ _I haven't told ASGORE yet, because I want to surprise him with it..._ _In the center of his garden, there's something special._ _The first golden flower, that grew before all the others._ _The flower from the outside world._ _It appeared just before the queen left._ _I wonder..._ _What happens when something without a SOUL gains the will to live.'_

' **ENTRY NUMBER 18**

_the flower's gone'_

Now that would totally scare the shit out of someone if it happened to them. As she stepped back into the elevator her phone started ringing. It's the same voice she heard back in the ruins. It sounded familiar. Frisk almost wanted to punch herself for it. 

_**'Y o u h a v e d o n e a g r e a t j o b . T h a n k s t o y o u , e v e r y t h i n g ' s f a l l i n g i n t o p l a c e. S e e y o u s o o n , F r i s k'**_ But Frisk didn't get to ask more questions. The doors closed and she started ascending. But she ascended too high...or so she thought..? She woke up and she was next to an elevator back in the castle...wasn't she supposed to be back at the lab..? She looked at the elevator only to find it covered in vines. what...? But she just used it??? She reached the elevator she took last time down to the Lab and made her way to the lab. When she entered the front door she found Sans waiting for her.

"heya there sweetheart. flower you today?" He said as he chuckled and took a flower out of her hair. Frisk didn't even know it was there. She motioned with her hand chaotically and Sans chuckled. 

"know the feeling...so what's your plan now..?" Sans asked. Frisk was about to grow in size when her phone started vibrating. Guess the barrier will have to wait. Right now Undyne was spamming her to come to Snowdin. Sans looked over her shoulder at her phone and snorted. 

"alright...let's take the boat. come'ere." Frisk smiled as she let herself be picked up by the human with snowy hair with a blue-ish hue. That's when her phone started ringing. She answeared. 

"Hey..!uh...This is Undyne!" Undyne..? Why was she calling her??

"(SHUT UP PAPYRUS!! THIS WAS YOUR IDEA!!)" Frisk giggled. The two were always fighting with each other. 

"HUMAN! you have to deliver something for me!! Uh...Please..?" Frisk laughed and agreed. 

"I'm in Snowdin in front of Papyrus's. SEE YA PUNK!!" She ended the call and turned towards her friend. Sans sighed. 

"guess we heard the captain. we really are going back after all...ohhh boy.." Frisk patted his head and he chuckled. 

"alright, got'cha kitten. let's see where this is going, shall we??"


	23. Chapter 23

Frisk was looking funny at the human with red head that was towering over her. The human was frowning. 

"WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT HUH?! I just have a favor to ask, sheesh....Uhh...I need you to deliver this letter...To Dr. Alphys." Frisk sniffed the letter a bit and raised a brow. She opened her tiny yellow eyes as she took the envelope. It smelled like perfume. Sans raised a brow. 

"why don'cha do it yourself." Frisk frowned and stomped on his foot. He moved it and frowned at her. 

"U-umm...it's kind of personal but since we're friends now...i guess i might as well tell her...hehe.." She said shily. Then she changed her whole demanour. 

"Hotland SUUUUCKKSSSS!! I don't want to have to go there! So here ya go. There's your reason." Frisk shrugged. Seemed legit, she guessed. 

"Oh and if you read it? I WILL KILL YOU!" Undyne said looking at Sans. Frisk frowned at Undyne and snarled. Undyne jumped up in Papyrus arms thinking she would bite her or something. Sans snorted. 

"AND SHE SAID MONSTERS AREN'T SCARY..." Papyrus let Undyne drop. 

"Thanks, Frisk...hehehe...you're the best!" Said Undyne as she gave Frisk a thumbs up as she was laying in the snow. Frisk patted her head. Undyne's eyes twinkled. 

"AWWWW- THAT WAS SO CUTE WHAT THE HELL?!" Papyrus 'Nyeh'-ed in agreement. Frisk started walking away. Sans saluted and started walking after the tiny monster. 

"i just realized how tiny you are...you're walking so slow in the snow." Frisk whimpered and Sans picked her up. They got in the boat and sailed towards the LAB. When they finally arrived Frisk knocked on the door. No one answered. Frisk slid the envelope under the door. 

"o-oh no...is that another letter...?" Frisk waited patiently. 

"I-i don't want to open it...C-can't i just slide it back...?...No...I can't keep doing this- I'll read this one!" Silence. 

"It's shut k-kind of strongly, isn't it..? Wait a second..." More silence. Suddenly the door opened. There was the anime loving scientist. Frisk was sitting down and her tail was wagging from one side to the other. 

"Hey if this is a joke then-...Oh My God? Did YOU write this letter??" Alphys said as she looked at Frisk. Sans snorted. 

"wasn't it signed?" Sans asked. 

"It wasn't signed so i had no idea who could have...Oh My God. Oh no. That's adorable! A-and i had no idea you, um, wrote that way! It's surprising too...after all the gross stuff i did..." Sans was staring in shock. Alphys was actually seriously thinking that Frisk wrote the letter?! Oh hell no. 

"excuse me, alph? hate to burst your bubble but...frisk is only playing delivery. UNDYNE wrote that." Alphys froze. 

"E-excuse me, w-what...? I-i could never- With Undyne- Oh My God....You know what? Fuck it! I'll do it!" Frisk smiled and her tail started wagging faster in excitement. 

"L-let me get dressed!" The two waited at the door for a few minutes then Alphys came in a red baggy dress. Frisk scrunched her nose up. Sans frowned. 

"uhhh...you don't have anything...you know...better...?" Frisk got up and was walking in circles around Alphys. She stepped inside the lab and got two things: 1. a headband with a flower and 2. a ribbon. She tied the ribbon around Alphys waist and put the hand-band on her head. She made two buns on her head and stepped back to admire her work. 

"W-Woah!" Sans looked at Frisk, impressed. 

"good job sweetheart." Frisk smiled and blushed at the praise. They all walked towards Waterfall where Alphys was supposed to meet with Undyne. That is when...

"O-Oh My G-God i am not ready for this...you're right...everyday i'm scared...Scared what will happen when people learn the truth on their own. They'll all get hurt because of me...But how can i tell UNDYNE the tr..truth?? I d-don't have the confidence..I'm going to mess it up...How can i practice?!" Frisk snorted. Sans face-palmed. This will be a nice long ride, huh? 

"listen alph let's calm down...how about this...? we can do a bit of roleplay to help you....ok??" Alphys nodded. 

"W-Who will be Undyne..?" Frisk snorted again and she was now full on laughing. Sans snorted as well. Alphys laughed nervously. 

"R-right...ok..." Sans finger-gunned her and started pretending to be Undyne. He called Alphys cute. She started panicking then Sans said that she kisses her. That's when...things got weirder. Alphys was full on screaming to let Undyne to kiss her.

"UNDYNE!! I LOVE YOU!! UNDYNE!! KISS ME AGAIN, UNDYNE!!"Sans and Frisk went howling with laughter when Undyne showed up and was looking at Alphys in shock. 

"WHAT did you just say?" Undyne asked. Then the human with red hair looked the blonde up and down. 

"U-UNDYNE!! I...was....just...." But Alphys was interrupted. 

"hey! WOAH! Wait a second...Your outfit is really cute! What's the occasion?" That's when Undyne looked at the laughing human and monster on the ground. Oh shit...They quickly got up and Frisk dusted her clothes. Oh no...

"Wait a second...are you two...on a date..?" Frisk and Sans looked at each other. Sans face-palmed. 

"undyne...there's three of us here you dumb--" But Alphys interrupted him. Sans and Frisk looked at each other unimpressed. 

"UHHH YES! I MEAN UHHH NO!! I MEAN WE WERE I MEAN... we were only romantically roleplaying as you!" Frisk gulped then looked up praying and doing a small cross. Sans shifted awkwardly. 

"WHAT?!" Asked Undyne, shouting. Frisk started praying harder. Sans looked away, rubbing his neck. 

"I mean...Undyne...i...I've been lying to you..." Frisk face-palmed using both hands and Sans with his mouth agape. 

Undyne's face was stuck in a creepy toothy grin as she slowly looked in Alphys direction. 

"WHAT?? ABOUT WHAT??" Frisk started hitting her forehead with her fist. Sans put a hand on his forehead as they both realized just how hopeless they both were.

"About...well...everything!" Frisk's eyes widened in horror as she saw Undyne's angry eyes lock on her. Sans was sweating bullets. 

"I told you seeweed it's scientifically important when i just use it to make ice cream; And those history books i keep reading are just dorky comic books! And the history movies...those...those are just anime! They aren't real! And that time i told you i was busy with work on the phone...I was just eating frozen yogurt in my pyjamas; That time i--" Frisk shot Alphys a "Are you for real...?" look then she heard Undyne's voice. 

"Alphys..." Both Frisk and her human companion sighed in relief when all anger left the Royal Guard's voice. Frisk changed in her bigger form and fell on her knees putting her hands up. 

"I WILL LIVE ANOTHER DAY!! PRAISE THE LORD!!" Said Frisk. Sans started laughing and the two humans who were having a moment shot her a look. She laughed awkwardly as she got up. Alphys and Undyne returned to their moment. 

"I...i just wanted to impress you..I just wanted you to think i was smart and cool. That i wasn't some nerdy loser."

"Alphys..." Said Undyne as she rubbed her head. Ok now that she thought about it Undyne was way taller than both Frisk and Alphys...

"Undyne...i..i really think you're neat and..." Alphys started crying and Undyne knelt next to her and pulled her in a hug. 

"Alphys. Shhhhh. Shhhhhhhhhh." Undyne picked Alphys up and threw her in the trash can. Frisk's eyes widened at that. Sans however looked unphased, like it was normal or something?!

"She just threw her in the--"

"yup." Sans said. 

"And we're just--"

"yup." Sans said again. Frisk looked confused and Sans patted her head. 

"you'll get used to it." He said, amused. 

"Alphys...I...I think you're neat too, i guess. But you've gotta realize. Most of what you said really doesn't matter to me. I don't care if you're watching kids cartoons or reading history books or whatever. To me ALL of that stuff is just NERDY CRAP!!" Frisk made goo-goo eyes at that. 

"What i like about you is that you're PASSIONATE! You are ANALYTICAL!! It doesn't matter what it is...YOU CARE ABOUT IT!!" Of course...Confidence and strenght combined with passion and the strenght of mind...together make an indestructible team...

"100% AT MAXIMUM POWER! so you don't have to lie to me. I don't want you to have to lie to anyone anymore...Alphys i want to help you become happy with who you are." OH MY GOD THAT WAS SO SWEET!! Sans face-palmed. 

"And i know just the training you need to do that!" Frisk spurted and Sans snorted.

Alphys peeked from the trash-can. Her legs and tail were out. The trash-can blushed. 

"U-undyne...you..will train me?" Undyne laughed. 

"Pfft, what? ME??" That's when Papyrus appeared in the background. Frisk and Sans looked at each other and face-palmed.

"Nah...I'm gonna get Papyrus to do it!!" It was the younger human brother alright; he was doing a pose with one hand on the hip and the other in the air.

"GET THOSE MUSCLES SHAKIN' IT'S TIME TO JOB 100 LAPS, HOOTING ABOUT HOW GREAT WE ARE!!" Frisk looked at the trash-can that seemed to be either pissed or sad...she couldn't tell. 

"Ready? i'm about to start the timer!!" Hoo boy...

"U-undyne...I'll do my best!!" The trash-can and the jolly human left, jogging. Undyne turned towards her. Shit...Frisk made herself small and hid behind Sans. 

"OH MY GOD!! SHE WAS KIDDING RIGHT?? THOSE CARTOONS THOSE COMICS...They are still real...RIGHT?! ANIME IS REAL RIGHT?!" Said Undyne as she grabbed her shoulders in despair. Sans frowned at that. Her world was shook hard huh..? Frisk thought about it. She nodded. 

"Oh thank god...well...SEE YA PUNK!!" Frisk smiled. Undyne left after the other two humans who probably didn't get far, since Alphys was in a trash-can after all. Frisk then started walking alongside Sans...That's when her phone rang. 

"HELLO! IF IT ISN'T MY GOOD FRIEND WHO TRUSTS ME!! THIS IS PAPYRUS!! YOUR ALSO MUTUAL FRIEND!! ALPHYS AND I FINISHED OUR TRAINING EARLY. VERY EARLY...SO I SENT HER HOME! VERY HOME...UH...NOW...I FEEL STRONGLY AND FOR NO APPARENT REASON...YOU SHOULD GO TO THE BARRIER. I HAVE ONLY GOOD FEELINGS ABOUT THIS!! GOODBYE!!" Frisk stood there in shock. What just happened...? That...that couldn't be Papyrus...She looked at Sans who looked just as confused as her. She called Papyrus again. 

"HELLO TINY HUMAN!! I AM SORRY BUT I AM IN THE MIDDLE OF TRAINING WITH ALPHYS!! IS IT IMPORTANT??" Frisk was dumbfound at that. Sans eyes were staring through her phone. That's when Frisk's reality shifted. A man stood before her, with masks and gloves she recognized. 

_"Hope...what a pathetic feeling, don't you agree...? I hope once as well...But i lost **E V E R Y T H I N G**. Now...It's your turn as well..." _Frisk's eyes widened. 

"You....HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS AFTER EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED?! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME ALONE LIKE THAT?!" The man flinched like he just now realized who he was talking about. 

_"F-Fri--"_ Suddenly the man froze and dissapeared. Frisk stared dully at the human shaking her. 

"FRISK- FRISK!! COME ON, SWEETHEART!!" She blinked and immediately realized what happened. She blacked out. She stood up and rubbed her head. 

"oh thank god, kitten...are you ok??" Frisk gave him a thumbs up then looked at the boat in front of them. Sans sighed. 

"i know i know...let's get to the barrier now, ok?" Frisk smiled and nodded. 

This was it. The moment she will free humanity. It was time to give them what they deserved. 


	24. Chapter 24

This feeling wasn't anything bad...There was some anxiety that is true...But....It wasn't anxiety the feelings worrying her. But that feeling that was telling her she will meet with SOMEONE that she didn't want to. However, Sans presence calmed her. Then came her second question: WHY?! Why was she so attached to this human she met two days ago. But that was a later her problem...Right now her was dealing with something greater. They exited the elevator and looked around. Everything was so...dull...Sans was walking first. She was struggling a bit to keep up. It was clear he didn't like this either. They continued through the dull hallway in comfortable silence. There was nothing left to say....It was the End....Frisk saved and they moved forward. It was interesting see the Ruins of a once colorful and happy Capital. Everything was gloomy. No humans yet. She stopped and looked at the Underground going on towards the horizon. She walked all this way...It was quite funny. 

Towers looming over the path she was taking. As she entered a small room. The room looked like an exact replica of Toriel's house in the Ruins. But it was cold, abandoned, lonely...She entered the small house. The only color in there was a small vase in the corner with the same buttercup flowers Frisk kept encountering. She scrunched her muzzle up. Sans raised a brow. 

"not a fan of buttercups??" Frisk shook her head. He chuckled. 

"yeah...not the prettiest flower." The way was blocked by two padlocks and a chain. There was a note stuck in the middle. She picked it up and read it. 

'Howdy! I'm in the garden. If you have anything you need to get off your chest, please don't hesitate to come. The keys are in the kitchen and the hallway.' The writing was immaculate. It was clearly exercised and it looked exactly like how royalty should write. It must have been the King, Asgore. Frisk put the note back, carefully. She first tackled the kitchen. She passed through a living room and dinning room. In the middle of the table was a single golden flower. The fire place was empty and the bookshelves were filled with scrapbooks, albums and books about tea. There was a armchair but instead of being positioned like Toriels....it was in the opposite direction. It was bigger and clearly more masculine than the one Toriel. Two armchairs which once stood together...separated by miles...just like the married couple.... The kitchen was small and it was an exact copy of Toriel's lovely kitchen. The recipes were thrown in the trash and in the fridge there were containers of snails. It was clear it wasn't used in a long time. She picked up the key from the counter. As she exited two humans got into an encounter with her. Instead of fighting however... 

_"A long time ago, a human fell into the RUINS."_

_"The human, injured by it's fall called out for help."_ Frisk tilted her head until she realized. 

"yup. chara's and asriel's story...still wonder how in the hell did they come back.." Frisk didn't answer, not that she could in that form at least. She now knew why, but she didn't like it. 

They barely moved when a pair of humans stopped her. 

_'ASRIEL, the kings son, hear the human's call. He brought the human back to the castle.'_ The human walked in the hallway and looked around. There was a room just like the one she slept in, Chara's and Asriel's room. This must have been their old room. There was also a worn dagger in there. Frisk scrunched her nose in disgust but took it, only to throw it in the trash-can. Sans smiled satisfied-ly at that. That's when two other humans stopped her. 

_'Over time, Asriel and the new human became best friends. The King and Queen treated the human child almost like it was their own. The underground was full of hope._ ' Frisk took the key from the hallway. On her way back to the chain she saw a mirror. Sans stopped amused. 

"you wanna look at yourself..?" Frisk shook her head. The last thing she needed was see herself right now.

She moved on; shoving her thoughts at the back of her mind, like she always did. Frisk was curious enough to enter Asgore's room. Asgore's journal was just...a sad excuse for one...or maybe...his life was that boring and devoid of purpose, that he didn't have what to write...Frisk found a cup for the 'Nose-nuzzling contest'. Now that was just the sweetest thing...She left the room and went to open the chain. She unlocked it and started ascending down the stairs. As she stepped into the dark corridor, two more humans stopped her. 

_'Then...one day....this human became very ill.'_ Frisk scoffed. It would have been a miracle if she didn't. She was part monster. That could only mean one thing: Buttercups affected her just as much as it affected monsters. They are a pretty looking flower but.... One thing was sure: They were poisonous. She didn't know how she didn't get irritated when she fell on those beds of buttercups...but exposing a child to so many? There was no good coming from that, not to mention a diet made out of magic food...well that couldn't get them so far could it? They needed nutritious food...this place wasn't made to support monster life. Those 6 kids didn't die for nothing...They were the examples of that. 

They continued in silence. More monsters appeared. 

_'the sick human had only one request. To see the flowers from their village. But there was nothing we could do.'_ Frisk kept going. She was stopped again. This corridor seemed endless. 

_"The next day."_ said the first monster. The second repeated. She stopped for a second. She knew exactly where this was going. 

_"the human died."_ The second monster finally said. They both looked pained as the screen faded. Sans looked at her. 

"you ok?" Frisk nodded and gave him a small smile. It was the best she could muster at the time. 

_'Asriel, wracked by grief...absorbed the human's monster soul. He transformed into a being with incredible power.'_

_'With the monster soul, Asriel crossed through the barrier. He carried the human's body into the sunset. Back to the village of monsters.'_

_'Asriel reached the center of the village. There, he found a bed of golden flowers. He carried the human onto it.'_ Frisk exited the corridor and found another landscape. But the story continues. 

_'Suddenly screams rang out. The villagers saw Asriel holding the human's body. They thought that he had killed the child.'_

_'The monsters attacked him with everything they had. He was struck with blow after blow. Asriel had the power to destroy them all.'_

_'But...Asriel did not fight back. Clutching the human....Asriel smiled and walked awa_ y.' This was such a sad story. They knew they were alright but it just...stung. 

_'Wounded...Asriel stumbled home. He entered the castle and collapsed. His dust spread across the garden.'_

_'The kingdom fell into despair. The King and Queen lost two children in one night. The monsters had once again taken everything from us.'_

_'The king decided it was time to end our suffering. Every human that falls down here must die. With enough souls, we can shatter the barrier forever.'_

_'One day however...They had been ressurrected by an inexplicable force. We have forgiven...But we haven't forgotten...'_

_'It's not long now...'_

_'King ASGORE will let us go!!"_

_'...will save us!'_

_'will give us hope!'_

_'you should be smiling, too. Aren't you excited? Aren't you happy?'_

_'You're going to be free.'_ She won't until she won't face the man in the Throne Room...And she wasn't speaking about The King. Suddenly she noticed Sans was gone. She looked around to see the human was nowhere near her. Frisk stepped into the the archway at the end of the hall. She gently ran her fingers across the glimering star then, with shaking steps she started going towards where the Throne room was supposed to be. The room she was in was huge. It was a hall with pillars across both walls and with what seemed like a colorful mosaic. It had the same rune that she kept seeing in the Underground. The Delta Rune. As she moved forward, her steps shaking more and more as the story was sinking in, a familiar silhouette stopped her. The sun was shining through the windows. At any other point she would be happy to see him even after one minute...but now..? She wasn't...She felt monster-kinds sins crawling on her back. They stayed in silence. Frisk was struggling to keep it all in.

"so you finally made it." Said the shadow. He came forward with a cold smile and judgemental eyes. She was now in her bigger form. His eyes piercing right through her...right throug her soul.

"In a few moments...you will meet the King...Together....you will determine the future of this world...that's then. now. you will be judged. you will be judged for your every action. you will be judged for every exp you've earned." Experience?? No...She read about this at Toriel's. 

"Execution points." Frisk said. Sans seemed to be startled at that. He sighed and continued. 

"right...when you kill someone, your exp increases. when you have enough exp, your LOVE increases. LOVE, too, is an acronym." Frisk thought about that too. 

"Level of Violence..." She mummbled.

"a way of measuring someone's capacity to hurt. the more you kill, the easier it becomes to distance yourself. the more you distance yourself, the less you will hurt. the more easily you can bring yourself to hurt others...." Sans continued. Then his gaze softened and his smile grew a bit. 

"...but you. you never gained any lv. 'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naive. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced... you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile. you never gained lv, but you gained love. does that make sense? maybe not." Frisk giggled. It indeed sounded silly...but she knew what he meant. 

"Yeah, it does make sense...But at the same time it doesn't." Sans chuckled. 

"glad to hear....well...now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here... will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight... asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home... monsters will remain trapped underground. what will you do?" Sans asked, his voice booming through the hall. Frisk came closer and took his hand in hers. 

"The right thing to do..." Sans eyes widened. He could smell her, she was so close...too close. He would usually feel uncomftarble if someone was so close. His senses were so thrown off by her. He didn't want to admit it. He won't admit it. But he fell hard. But he will deny it more....She was a monster. The very tourmentors of his life...Yet she might just make his life brighter. 

"well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now. but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you? that's right. you have something called "determination." so long as you hold on... so long as you do what's in your heart... i believe you can do the right thing. alright. we're all counting on you, kid. good luck...and....be safe ok..? Because...some people really care about you." Sans was about to leave when Frisk finally found her voice again. 

"you too...because...some people care about you too...Sans..." The human turned around at her. His smile more genuine.

"heh..i hate making promises kid...but i'll keep that one." Frisk norrowed her eyes. 

"Promise me." She said. Sans stopped. He sighed. 

"i promise ya, buttercup...i will be safe..." Frisk smiled. 

"Thank you..." She was about to leave when-

"hey...uhh....here's the key to my room. i think it's time you learned the truth." Suddenly...she was back in Snowdin with Sans nowhere to be seen.Papyrus and Undyne didn't seem to be there. They must have been training somewhere. Frisk opened the door and climbed up the stairs towards the room with flames under the door...how he did that...she didn't know but she had to admit it looked hella cool. She took the key out and opened the door. The room was pitch black. Frisk kept walking for what seemed like ages and she didn't know why the room was so big. She took a right and even tried taking a left. The room seemed endless. She tried going back to the door but she couldn't see it. Suddenly the lights turned on. Oh jeez was Sans room a mess. What the hell SHE WAS ON A TREADMILL?! OH MY GOD SANS!! Papyrus was the one that turned the lights on. 

"HEY, SANS, HAVE YOU SEEN MY...OH, TINY MONSTER!! YOU AREN'T SANS...WAIT A SECOND... WHY WERE YOU USING A TREADMILL IN THE DARK? IS SANS PRANKING YOU ACROSS TIME AND SPACE!!" Across what now? Well he was actually right. She got pranked. 

"I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT!! HOW IMATURE CAN YOU GET? ALSO, HAVE YOU SEEN MY ACTION FIGURES..?WAIT!! I KNOW WHERE TO LOOK. IN MY COLLECTION NYE HEH HEH HEH!!" Frisk gave the younger skeleton a thumbs up as she hopped of the treadmill. She looked around. The place was a wreck. The bed wasn't made and wasn't even a bed; it was a matress on the floor, there was a giant trash tornado, a 'trombone' (Frisk smirked at the pun he clearly left thanks to his magic) in the wardrobe and clothes lying around. The sheets were made into a huge ball on the bed. There was a dresser and on the treadmill was a message written really fast. Even his writing was lazy. 'the truth is that you got owned, nerd...' Frisk face palmed. Of course he would pull that prank. She looked around. She first spotted the poster on the ceiling with the stars and the telescope hidden behind the intrument. So he liked stars as well...Frisk also found some quantum physiscs books. She actually read those back at the orphanage!! There was a dirty sock pile in the corner. Frisk scrunched up her nose in disgust at the smell. That's just awful... She found a silver key laying on the dresser. Frisk took it and inspected it. She pocketed it after. Maybe that was the secret. She was sure the dork wouldn't bring her there for no reason. he was a joker but there was more to him than that silly persona.

Frisk exited the house and looked around it. There must be a door somewhere for the key. And there was. The house had a storage room/garage sort of place on it's side, behind the mail boxes. The girl opened the door and entered. She would have expected everything..But a lab. It was small. Some blueprints scattered around. They were written in Wing Dings. She immediately frowned at the familiar font. Frisk kept looking around. She looked through the drawers. She found a poorly drawn drawing of three people smiling. On it was written: Don't forget. There was a photo album. It was filled with photos of him, Papyrus and somone she didn't want to see. She closed the album fast. 

Frisk looked in the right corner. There was a giant machine covered with a blanket. She uncovered it. It was a weird machine. It made no sense...but at the same time it did. That must be why he is aware of the resets...Frisk kept looking at the machine. It looked so broken... She exhaled loudly. She was upset....but then she saw the little dumb pop-it's Sans wrote..he must have gotten bored..'i am a stupid doodoo butt' and another one said 'I am the legendary fartsmaster'. They had either stick-men or hotdogs and skeleton jokes on them. She laughed, then turned around and left the garage. As she stepped on what should have been snow she was back in the hall, with Sans. He was leaning against a pillar. 

"heyyy bucko.." Frisk smiled. 

"hello legendary fartsmaster" Sans blushed in embarrassement then they both laughed. He came closer and ruffled her hair. 

"heh...don't change kid..."

And the two departed, as Frisk moved forward and Sans went back the way she came. The girl entered the throne room. It was filled with buttercups. They were indeed beautiful, but Frisk scrunched up her nose when one actually irritated her leg. There was a very tall human in the middle of the room. He was humming. The light was shining beautifully inside the room. He had blonde hair and a big beard. The crown on his head and the cape both screaming royalty as well as the confident air he was giving. That must have been Asgore. Behind Asgore stood a giant throne and next to it was a smaller one which seemed to be covered by a white sheet. Frisk analyzed the place a little before stepping forward, making sure to avoid the flowers as much as possible. 

"Dum dee dum" The man hummed. He stopped as soon as Frisk stepped onto the grass. He stiffened and stopped. He never turned around. If she was someone else? She was sure he would have already been dead. How could he leave his back open like this?! 

"Oh..? is someone there? Just a moment! I have almost finished watering these plants." Frisk waited patiently. There was no rush. The man had a small yellow watering can. He was watering the buttercups. Those flowers should have been cut if they were going to take care of a human child with monster needs. Frisk hissed as more buttercups touched her feet. It was uncomfortable but she will endure it. It was the King of the Underground after all. The tall human straightened his back. 

"Here we are!" He said as he turned around. Frisk couldn't believe how much his resembled him. The eyes and the blonde not to mention that sunny face. Frisk stopped blushing in embarrassement for staring too much. 

"Howdy! How can I-..." His smile flattered as he backed away in shock. He must have thought she was here to kill him.

"Oh." The King looked away. Frisk bowed down. 

"Your Majesty." She said.

"Please...call me Asgore..." The two sat in silence for a bit. 

"I so badly want to say..'would you like a cup of tea?'...But...you know how it is..." Frisk gave the King a reasuring smile. More silence. He walked over to the window. His cape following behind. It was a beautiful cape. The dark purples matched perfectly the dress Toriel was wearing. Frisk smiled even more. He reminded him of a loving father. She tilted her head a bit as she watched him. 

"Nice dat today, huh? Birds are singing, flowers are blooming...Perfect weather for a game of catch." Frisk nodded. 

"I haven't actually played...But i am sure you are right, Asgore.." Frisk said and the King looked surprised. He smiled as well. 

"Indeed..." More silence. 

"You know what we must do...When you are ready, come into the next room..." Frisk nodded. The King left. he stepped forward and passed the two thrones. She looked at them with sadness. But she moved forward. She met Asgore in the room after. 

"How tense...just think of it as a visit to the Dentist..." He was more tense than her. They got to a huge archway just like the one back in the ruins. But this one was in grey stone. 

"Are you ready..?" Frisk hesitated. 

"If you are not, i understand. I am not ready either..." Said the King as he looked down in guilt. She watched as the giant human king entered. She gently brushed her fingers through the light of the gimmering star and saved. This was it. It was time to end this. 

As she entered there was a blinding light. White than black magic were swarming around like and endless corridor you could never cross. It was clearly something powerful. Just looking at it was almost painful. It was unpleasent however...

"This is the barrier. This is what keeps us all trapped underground...If...if by chance you have any unfinished business...Please...do what you must...." Frisk couldn't go back now...she norrowed her eyes. She stepped forward. 

".....i see....This is it then...." The human turned around. He looked pained. 

"ready?" Frisk nodded shakingly. 7 containers appeared from the floor. Frisk's eyes widened...What...what were those?! Inside were colored hearts just like hers. Green, yellow, orange, empty container, purple, dark blue and light blue. Those...those were human souls. Oh my god those were the monster souls....OH MY GOD!! That's when she got dragged into an encounter. 

It looked like her journey was over...The light was shining through the barrier. The King looked at her. 

"Monster. It was nice to meet you...Goodbye..." The King summoned a giant read trident. Just like Poseidon, the ruler of the sea, he as well was ruler of the Underground. A fitting weapon choice. However...the trident was thrown at her. But it didn't touch her. It touched those weird 'options' she had. She could feel the Mercy in her shatter. It was like a part of her was missing. She hated it...She sighed and raised her arm. The pieces all came back together and the human King stared with wide eyes as she opened her eyes and they started changing colors. 

"I believe you are wrong here....Let's dance~!" Frisk said with a smirk and she lounged forward, her wings raising up. This was it. It was...

_**THE END** _

_***SAVE SUCCESFUL*** _

But it wasn't what the humans expected. It was the start of a new chapter, a new story...And the comeback of an old friend and foe. 


	25. Chapter 25

Frisk stood behind the King as he was looking around confused. Frisk looked at the barrier. The King turned around. 

"What...?" He asked. Frisk shrugged. 

"I just don't want to fight...." The King raised his trident. But the blow never came as she could feel the familiar feeling of heat, just like from a fire. That wasn't right. She looked behind only to see a fireball forming next to the King. The fireball hit Asgore blasting him towards the wall. 

"What a miserable creature. Torturing such poor innocent youth. Do not be afraid my child..." Her eyes widened and her smile grew.

"TORIEL!!" Frisk ran and hugged the caretaker of the ruins. 

"Oh my- Chara and Asriel were right. What a beautiful form you have, my child!" Toriel said. 

"And she thought we were lying.." Chara said walking in and rolling her eyes. Asriel snorted. 

"Mom, you just made dad human grill..." He said face-palming. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"Why are you all here." Chara scoffed. 

"Ask her. She dragged us here." Both Asriel and Toriel smacked Chara behind her head. 

"At first i thought i would let you make your journey alone...But i could not stop worrying about you..Your adventure must have been so treacherous." Frisk almost let out a laugh thinking about how many times she almost died and she did die. Not to mention she got her wing pierced by a giant blue energy spear.

"And ultimately it would burden you with such a horrible choice. To leave this place you would have to take the life of another person. You would have to defeat...Asgore.." Frisk smiled. 

"However..i realized...i cannot allow that.. It is not right to sacrifice someone to let someone leave. Is that not what i have been trying to prevent the whole time?" Frisk wanted to say something but she was interrupted. 

"So, for now, let us suspend this battle. As terrible as Asgore was...He deserves mercy too." Asgore then came into view, a bit sludged down from the hit. 

"Tori...you came back!! Hello kids..." He said rubbing his head. 

"Hi, dad!!" Asriel said. Chara shrugged. 

"Sup?" She said.

"Hello...Asgore.." Said Toriel as she actually smiled at the King. At least she did something right here.

"But...i am still kind of mad...You pathetic whelp...if you wanted to free our kind you would have gone out after you got ONE SOUL.." Asgore looked away. Frisk coughed loudly. 

"but...i guess you were scared...after what happened to our son and Chara...and i will respect that...now i know better.." She smiled at the family as they all hugged. That's when Undyne came into the picture. 

"NGAHHH!! MONSTER! ASGORE!! Nobody fight eachother!! Eeveryone is gonna make friends or else i'll--...I'll..." Toriel lit up at the sight.

"Hello! I am Toriel! Are you the monster's friend?? It is nice to meet you" Undyne gave her usual toothy grin. 

"Uh, yeah..? Nice to meet you too!" Then she rushed to Asgore's side.

"Hey, Asgore..Is that your ex? Jeez that's rough buddy." Asgore and Toriel looked at each other and blushed. 

"Not anymore..." Toriel said as they joined hands. Asriel gasped and Chara stuck out her tongue and gagged. That's when Alphys came. 

"H-hey!! Nobody hurt eachother!" Alphys looked at shocked at the couple of humans holding hands, their children, at Undyne and the monster. Frisk snorted. 

"Oh! Are you another friend?? I am Toriel! Hello!!" Alphys looked panicked.

"H-h-hi!!" Alphys said gesturing franatically to Frisk. Frisk giggled and the scientist went over to Undyne. Next was Papyrus. Frisk mind was at this point going at a speed of miles per hour. She didn't know how they all knew about this fight...How they came in at the exact time. 

"HEY!! NOBODY FIGHT ANYONE!! IF ANYONE FIGHTS ANYONE...THEN I'LL!! BE FORCED!! TO ASK UNDYNE FOR HELP!!" She decided to just enjoy this for now. Undyne face-palmed at the dumb comment Papyrus made. Frisk was full on laughing. 

"Hello!!" Said Toriel. Papyrus eyes widened.

"OH!! HELLO YOUR MAJESTY!!" He then frowned a bit at himself in confusion. That's when Sans came in the picture. 

"hey guys...whassup?" Toriel percked up. 

"That voice..." Frisk could see Sans look of 'oh man i fucked up'. He must have realized that Asgore was her husban AND the king. 

"Hello...i think we may know each other?" Frisk chuckled in her hand. 

"oh hey...i recognize your voice, too."

"I am Toriel! So nice to meet you!"

"the name's sans and uh, same." The wink however was directed at Frisk. Frisk mouthed 'You go tiger' and he frowned at her. Frisk giggled. He almost sighed. 

"OH! wait! Then this must be your brother...Papyrus!! Greetings Papyrus! It is so nice to finally meet you! Your brother has told me so much about you!" Papyrus was clearly blushing. That was adorable. 

"WOWIE...I CAN'T BELIEVE ASGORE'S WIFE KNOWS WHO I AM! THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!!"

"Hey Papyrus...What does a skeletone tile his roof with?" Both Sans and Toriel started snickering. Frisk snorted and looked away. She knew where this was going. 

"HMM...SNOW PROOF ROOF TILES??" He was oblivious...Frisk patted Papyrus on the back. 

"You're in for a punch-line bud." She said. Sans started laughing at that. 

"No, silly! A skeletone tiles his roof with SHIN-gles!" Frisk's smile grew as she realized all these wonderful people will get to see the barrier get broken. They deserved it. 

"I CHANGED MY MIND!! THIS IS THE WORST DAY EVER!!" Asgore looked jealous. Undyne patted him on the shoulder. 

"Come on Asgore...There's plenty of fish in the sea." Alphys nodded.

"Y-yeah!! Undyne's totally right about the fish thing!!"S-sometimes you just gotta, um..J-just get to know a really cute fish?" Undyne face palmed but she was clearly blushing. 

"Its a methapor..." Alphys said trying to cover it up.

"Well i think it's a good analogy" said Undyne looking at the blonde human, lovingly. 

"OH MY GOD!! WILL YOU TWO JUST SMOOCH ALREADY!!" Suddenly Frisk saw Mettatons leg fluttering around. She face-palmed. 

"THE AUDIENCE IS DYINGGGG~ FOR SOME ROMANTIC ACTION!!" The robot said. 

"HEY!! SHUT UP!! Man, the nerve of that guy! Right Alphys?" Undyne said as she rubbed her neck. Alphys was staring at one point, blushing. 

"Uh Alphys?"

"No! he's right..LET'S DO IT!!" The scientist said. Sans snorted again. Those two were just as hopeless as before. 

"Well?? UHHH??? I guess??? If you want to?? Don't hold anything back!" And the two leaned in for a kiss slowly. But Toriel stepped in. Damn...that was and OTP ruined right there. 

"WAIT!! Not in front of the monster!!" Frisk frowned. 

"Toriel, i'm 21..." The others apart from Chara, Asriel, Sans and Papyrus looked surprised at her. 

"My child! I thought you were younger!!" Frisk snorted. 

"Not really...I should be in college..." She said rubbing her neck awkwardly. 

"Hee hee...it seems you must stay here for a while. Looking at all the friends you made down here..i think you will be happy here..." Frisk saw as they all alligned in a row in front of her. She smiled and was about to say something when-

"H-hey that reminds me..Papyrus..you called all of us here, right? Besides her..Well anyway...if i got here before you....how did you know how to call everybody?" Papyrus seemed to think about it a bit. 

"LET'S JUST SAY...A MAN IN A DREAM HELPED ME!" Frisk spurted and could feel her heart drop. Sans eyes widened as they both looked at each other. 

"...a man in your dream, paps...??" Sans asked clearly uneasy. Suddenly black matter seemed to materialize around all of her friends, Frisk being the only one standing. 

" **idiots...** " Said a voice Frisk remembered too well. 

_'No one is an idiot, Frisk. People just tend to sometimes thrive to use more brain than others.'_

There was no one there. Apart from two hands clapping. They had huge holes in their palms. 

" **My my your show was quite...intruiging...if you ask me personally.**." Frisk frowned. 

_'I always admired compassion...I find it quite intriguing. It's the same thing that brought me to you!'_

"Y **ou are intelligent...so so intelligent...yet...you are quite slow sometimes, monster...a pitty. I would have loved to teach you..** " Frisk looked around. The source of the voice was going in circles around them. 

_'I love to teach you, Frisk! Don't worry, you are very intelligent..Just a bit slow sometimes. It's an easy fix!'_

"I **do see however...you are quite agile and sharp...your senses don't lie to you...** " One mass shot towards her and Frisk dodged.

_'I see i have trained you well. Hah, your senses never lie to you do they? Now let's clean these up before we get caught, shall we??'_

It wasn't him. IT WASN'T HIM. 

"YOU'RE NOT GASTER!!" Frisk screamed as she covered her ears. The man came into view. A broken skeletal mask on the side of his head. The humans all were intrigued now. 

"And how do you know me, pitiful monster!!" Frisk snarled. 

"I know you better than anyone else were will, Wing Dings Gaster...." The man froze as she used his full name. Sans eyes widened. 

"HOW COULD I KNOW YOU AND YOUR INFIRIOR RACE??" Frisk growled. 

"YOU'RE NOT THE GASTER I KNOW!! YOU'RE A CORRUPT VERSION OF HIM...You have been consumed by the thirst for knowledge...haven't you??" Gaster's eyes widened. 

"STOP TALKING NONSENSE!! I WOULD NEVER ASSOCIATE WITH YOU!!" Frisk was holding back her tears. 

"YOU DISGUST ME!! YOU ARE NOT GASTER!!!" She yelled even louder. The man's form trembled. He immediately got back on his feet and attacks shot towards Frisk. She didn't expect them so she had no time to dodge. 

"BUTTERCUP, WATCH OUT!!" Sans yelled. But it was too late. The attacks all hit her and she was down on 1HP. She was choughing blood on the ground trembling. 

"Look at yourself...pathetic..." Frisk frowned. 

_"Never let someone tell you you are pathetic...because YOU make yourself what you are...and i never once seen yourself think you are pathetic. Don't ever let yourself think that. It's all pure science. The science of the feelings and soul."_ Frisk said, quoteing HER Gaster. Whatever or whoever this was, it wasn't her Gaster. It was a corrupted memory. The man froze as Frisk was trying to get up. He stepped back. Like something hit him...More likely a memory. 

"ENOUGH!!" She gritted her teeth...she can't die like this...he will hurt them all...Frisk watched unable to move as he made a circle of mass around her and was closing in. She was stuck...she couldn't do anything...She closed her eyes waiting for impact. But it never came. 

As Frisk slowly opened her eyes she realized that there was warmth around her. Soft to not burn her, but it definately stopped the dark matter. It was a wall of fire. The flames were forming a barrier between her and the attack. Both attacks vanished.

"Do not be afraid my child...No matter what happens...We will always be there to protect you.." Frisk saw as two walls of matter formed and started closing in on her. The impact never came again. Two walls were protecting her...a wall of bones...and one of spears. 

"THAT'S RIGHT MONSTER!! YOU CAN WIN!! JUST DO WHAT I WOULD DO...BELIEVE IN YOU!!" Said Papyrus still struggling with dark mass. Undyne started smiling her usual toothy grin. 

"Hey! Monster!! If you got past ME, you can do ANYTHING. So don't worry we're with you all the way." Her Hp was growing with every attack protecting her. Magic was soothing into her wounds. She looked around to spot Sans hand growing a beautiful green. Of course...Frisk was growing both thankful and anxious. Thankful for the praise...and anxious because...she knew that she could never attack Gaster. She loved him like the father she never had. He saved her he was her family. She couldn't...But she will die trying! 

"huh? you haven't beaten this guy yet? come on, this weirdo's got nothin' on you." 

"COME ON FRISK!! TAKE THE FUCKER DOWN!!" Chara yelled. Asriel scoffed. 

"Now she gets it. But she's right Frisk! You can do it!!" A wall of fire and a wall of electricity..? Oh Alphys!!

"Technically it's impossible for you to beat him...B-but somehow...i know you can do it..." Alphys said, confident. 

"Monster...for the future of humans and monsters..! You have to stay determined...!!" Suddenly her HP was starting to go up faster as more and more humans were coming. From Grillby and Muffet to the two guards in Hotland. Frisk smiled and breathed out a small laugh at the sight. 

"Unbealivable..." Said Gaster pretending to be weakened. Frisk saw right through his 2 G's worth of an act...and that was an overstatement. 

" **You...YOU!! I can't believe you are all so idiotically set on HER!! ALL OF YOU SHALL BE TRAPPED IN MY VOID!!** " Chaotic dark laughter filled the air. 

"NO!!" But as Frisk lounged towards the human who once was a respectable scientist, a blinding light hit everything. The light faded and both Frisk and Gaster were alone in the void...however...that Gaster looked more...complete. More like the Gaster she knew...But that SOMETHING was missing. Love....Not LOVE but love. 

"Finally...i was so tired of being only the residue of what i used to be..." Frisk looked around..there was not a trace of her friends.

"YOU FUCKER WHERE ARE THEY?!" Frisk norrowed her eyes as she yelled at the 'Doctor'. 

"Don't you see Frisk...? I WILL USE THEM TO GET WHAT I NEED!! YOUR SOUL!! all that determination...all those memories...THOSE WILL BRING ME BACK TO REALITY PROPERLY!! I could live...I CAN MAKE UP FOR ALL THE MISTAKES FROM THE PAST!! I will make each and everyone of them forget you...AND I WILL BE A LIVING BEING AGAIN!! Don't you see, Frisk...? YOU ARE A MERE TOOL!!" Gaster said as he summoned hands all around him. The same hands with holes in them. They were going around chaotically. Frisk couldn't dodge them. They hit her once, twice, three times and so on as she tried to jump out of their way. She fell coughing up more blood. Suddenly the void was filled with eye-disturbing rainbow colors. What the hell?! It looked like someone threw a rainbow of changing colors around her. Atrocious... 

"Why are you fighting back? DON'T YOU SEE HOW PATHETIC YOU ARE?! GIVE UP!! THEY WILL ALL COME OUT UNHARMED!! Isn't that what you want..? TO DIE?!" Frisk norrowed her eyes again she spat in front of him as a sign of disrespect. 

"OVER. MY. DEAD. BODY!!" Gaster scoffed. 

"You're so stubborn, monster. Why won't you just give up??" Frisk frowned. 

"Because someone once told me i should never give up...And my future is all mine! And i will make that statement true...in their memory...IN YOUR MEMORY!! WING DINGS GASTER YOU ARE THE PERSON WHO SAID IT!!" Gaster frowned. 

"Stop lying you mutt!!" Frisk snarled. He was lost. This human could barely see past his nose. Frisk then got ready to dodge. She won't go down without a fight!! Platforms started apearing as she started climbing and avoiding all the bones coming for her. Suddenly she saw something similar to the skulls back at the Lab...it opened it's mouth and light started shining. She yelped as she jumped down out of it's way as it shot A FUCKING LASER BEAM out of it's mouth. Frisk watched in horror as it oblivirated the platform she was just on when a flying bone knocked her down and she came thumbling down. She rolled a few times before she stopped. That bastard..She wiped the blood from her mouth. GREAT!! Her head was throbbing. 

She could hear far far screams of someone yelling her name...Was that...W-Wait...It couldn't be--

"FRISK YOU BAFOON!! DON'T JUST STAND THERE!! DODGE!!" Frisk dodged and looked at the ghost of a monster. It was older than her but she immediately recognized the person. Frisk started tearing up. 

"L-Louis....Oh my god....LOUIS!!!" Frisk screamed. Gaster blinked a few times. 

"Louis....My apprentice from the Surface....Wait...WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING?! I'VE NEVER BEEN TO THE SURFACE!!" Frisk was on her knees as the ghost of the monster was tearing up as well. 

"Don't cry baby....I'm right here....Frisk, Gaster can't remember us...you need to make him rememeber us...NO MATTER WHAT!!" Frisk shook her head. 

"H-How...? I can't do this Louis...I-I'm bound to lose...I can't..." Louis got closer. 

"I believe in you Frisky...do the right thing for me, ok?? Never stop fighting baby...You've done great so far....DO THE RIGHT THING ONE MORE TIME!!" The ghost started fading. 

"LOUIS WAIT!! PLEASE!!" The ghost smiled. 

"I'm not leaving you...i've never did...I'll always be here..." He pointed at her heart. She choked back a sob as the ghost was nowhere to be seen. 

"What an annoying interruption." Frisk got up and let her wings out. Her eyes weren't only red, they were glowing as well. Her soul was now swarming with each and every color individually. 

_'Strenght is platonical and can come from variations of things...However there is one strenght that raises above all and that is the streanght of the soul and the power of will and I OWN it...."_ Frisk said, quoteing Gaster again. The human frowned.

"With that being said...It's time to brawl!"

"Don't you get it?? YOU WILL BE FORGOTTEN!! Everything you did...it won't matter...NOTHING MATTERS FRISK!! IT WILL JUST GET DARKER AND DARKER!! You are a distraction..." Frisk was dodging his attacks at unelievable speeds. Nothing he did touched her. She was filled with disgust. But she kept holding on. Gaster was growing frustated. One of those weird skull thingies shot her from behind and slammed her into the wall of the black and white box. Shit...shit...SHIT!!!

"You like my attacks..? My son inherited them...through 'artificial' means...i do regret it yes...BUT I CAN MAKE IT BETTER!!" Papyrus sure as hell didn't use those...so Sans..? OH MY GOD ARTIFICIAL?!

"I named them Gaster Blasters. Aren't they gorgeous..?" Gaster said. Frisk frowned.

"Egoistic bastard..." The blasters surrounded her. Shit...Gaster snapped his fingers as he swinged and the blasters set off. Frisk started swinging and twirling as the blasters were setting off one by one. What the hell was she supposed to do in a situation like this?! She could hear the voice of her friends in the distance calling her name. They were still resonating inside of him..they were refusing to give into his control...

More attacks more platforms. GREAT!! Frisk kept dodging. She was cornered. Blasters surrounding her. Her HP was at 1. That's when one blaster shot her. With a pained scream she saw her soul shatter as she could feel her life draining. She was surrounded by darkness. She refused. Colors stated fading back in sight as the pieces of her soul flew back together and she got up stretching. 

"..WHAT?!" growled Gaster. She smirked. She widened her stance. She was filled with dteremination. 

"Let's do this...What's wrong? You've never seen someone come back to life before? Oopsies~" She could feel hope overflowing the air. Her friends WERE there, after all then. That took down any doubt she had. They were present...And she won't let them down. Suddenly her shoul shatered again as another blaster hit her from behind.

"STOP. COMING. BACK!!" Gritted Gaster through his teeth. 

"Awww! Gaster is getting cranky~? Bite me..." Frisk said as she prepared herself to jump up starting to read Gaster's attack. She knew too well nothing was fully random and behind a randomizer always stayed a code...and there was one for Gaster. Frisk started dodging perfectly and started adjusting way faster than Gaster would have liked to his attacks. 

"Well...Up until now i have been using only a fraction of my REAL power! Let's see what good your determination is against THIS!!! another blinding light and now the colors faded and were swirming around Gaster who had...GOO HANDS?! Those were like claws. He looked like a monster. He also had giant wings made out of the black goo. The colors stopped swirming and started mixing with the wings. It looked like colorful wings were covered in poluation and hate. Frisk winced at the sight. It was disgusting...At the center of his robe stood a glass container(?) with his soul in it. It was...interesting. However in that soul of his...WERE HIS FRIENDS!! Frisk inhaled and got ready. 

"NOW PERISH!!" Black mass started coming out of those black claws of his. Frisk tried to dodge them but one pierced right through her. As her eyes were falling into her skull; she saw her soul shatter again and she was back in the black void.

"Well now that's unpleasant.." Frisk said as she got up. She saw as Gaster was starting to get angry. 

"Your determination is quite irritating...But no matter i shall just kill you again and again until you give up." Frisk snorted. 

"Good luck with that..there's a reason my soul trait is determination you sick fuck...And i think it's pretty obvious." The two started at each other as the theme changed.

"Isn't it funny...? GETTING YOURSELF ERASED BIT BY BIT JUST LIKE I WAS SO I CAN TAKE YOUR PLACE!! I WILL FREE THEM!! BUT DON'T WORRY!! that attitude will serve you well in your N E X T L I F E!!" And right on que she got pierced by more bones. The same scenario...was it just her or was it hurting more this time? they must have hit her spine or something..Nope..the bones were just slowly growing larger and making a bigger mess. 

"YOU WILL NEVER MATTER IN THIS WORLD FRISK!! Everything you do can easily be taken away...even...MEMORIES!!" Frisk smiled. 

_'Memories can be forgotten...But they can't be erased as history has it's way of bringing judgement."_ Frisk said, quoteing him. Frisk then looked behind her and saw her choices. One of them said: Save and was glowing in briliant colors. She smiled and she norrowed her eyes. She will skin this man of his power AND save her friends. Frisk then looked at the glass container in his chest. She leaped forward and spread her wings. 

"And it's time to bring yours!!" Gaster's eyes widened as he looked at her flying right towards the soul. She called out for Papyrus and Sans first. Something seemed to resonate inside of him as everything faded to black and she was in another encounter. There they were Papyrus and Sans standing in front of her. However their faces were disorted...like forgoten memories she couldn't quite place. Their face were gone as well as the memories about her. 

"Papy...Sans..." Frisk tried to get closer but a wall of bones stopped her. Of course..they thought she was going to attack them. Something...anything to refresh their meomory...a puzzle..?A PUZZLE!! Frisk frowned and then percked up as she opened her inventory and took out something she found back at the dump. A rubics cube. 

"Look Papy!! It's a puzzle!! You love puzzles don'cha? We did puzzles and then all three of us fell asleep on the couch!! We hanged out in your room and you showed me all those cool figurines. Don't you remember me Papy..?" Frisk said as she started getting close to the younger brother but a bone shot up and threw her back. Papyrus looked worried and Sans looked...scared...? And guilty. She coughed a bit. 

"M-My bad...Ah man that hurts..hehe...R-Remember when we went to Grillby's the morning before we left for Waterfall...?" Frisk asked with a strained smiled. Frisk pulled out her phone and took out the photo of the hot-dog tower. 

"Look!! The dog tower!! Come on Sansy you need to remember me...Please..?" Frisk then started getting closer to the older human. Papyrus face became clearer as Sans shot another bone and she flew back again. Papyrus eyes widened in horror. 

"FRISK!! BROTHER STOP!!" Sans shook himself out of his haze. Frisk got up, her knees buckling. 

"oh god- what have i done-- FRISK!!" Sans teleported next to her and hugged her. 

"you're doing great buttercup, keep going for us!!" Papyrus nodded and agreed with his usual 'Nyeh'. Frisk smiled. 

"I will!!" Some healing came from Papyrus as she was back with Gaster. He was standing there looking at his soul. It seemed to glow less powerfully...like his powers were being stripped away. Frisk waited for another oportunity. She jumped and called out for Undyne. Something resonates inside Gaster's soul and the encounters fades again, leaving behind a Gaster screaming in portest. 

There she was. Frisk spared just like the first time and pretended to hit her. Undyne seemed to try and remember...And it worked.

"Well some monsters are OK, i guess! NOW GO AND KICK HIS BUTT FOR ME, PUNK!! I BELIEVE IN YOU!!" Frisk smiled and the screen faded back. Gaster was looking at the tmonster in rage. She fluttered her wings a few times as she readied herself for more flying. The fight was though. She however managed to one by one save everyone she cared about. However...the fight wasn't over. There was one more person to save. 

"Gaster...Please....remember me...." Frisk said as she was slowly walking towards him. 

"STOP IT!! I DON'T KNOW YOU!!" Frisk stepped forward. More attacks were coming for her. 

"STOP IT!!! I DON'T KNOW ANY ORPHANAGE OR BOY NAMED LOUIS!!!" Frisk walked forward again. 

"STOP IT!!" Attacks kept coming and coming. Frisk's HP was dropping to 1....0.0001

0.0000001

0.000000000000001

0.000000000000000000001

"JUST. LET. ME. WI--" The man froze as a red glim came over his eyes. 

_'I will remember you no matter what!!!'_

_'You're the best, Gaster!!'_

_'LOOK!! IT WORKED!! HAHAHAH!! THIS IS SO COOL!! THANKS, GASTER!!'_

_'Thanks...i..i didn't mean to fight her...B-But she said mean stuff about you!!'_

_'....Thank you for being my family....'_

"Oh god.....OH GOD WHAT AM I DOING?!" The man said as he started crying. A blinding light hit her again. They were in a void. 

"What the fuck am i doing--" Gaster looked at Frisk.

"Oh God...Frisky...Oh little scientist i'm so sorry--" Frisk took a step forward. 

"D-Do you remember me...?" Frisk asked, a bit whimpered. Gaster looked at her with a pained look. 

"Gow how could have i forgotten you- Come here-" Frisk rushed and almost jumped in his arms. They were both crying now. 

"I am so sorry...I left you all alone....I...I'm an awful person i know--" Frisk sniffled. 

"Shut up...I'm taking you with me back there and that's that....I missed you so much..." Gaster was sobbing. 

"I'm so sorry my child....The void got me and i just dissapeared...." Frisk was sobbing as well. 

"I know...." She said. They both sat like that. 

"Welll...with everyone's souls inside me..not only do i have my own compassion back..i can feel theirs too...and they all truly care about you...i wish...they could care about me like that as well..." Frisk laughed as she wiped her eyes. 

"I am sure yours is stronger..." Gaster smiled. 

"By billions...Gosh Frisk i missed you so so much...." They hugged one more time. Frisk was crying as she was laughing. 

"You are forgiven...Dad-ster..." He chuckled. 

"It was a very silly nickname..." They stayed in silence for a bit. 

"Even if you do forgive me..Frisk...i can't keep these souls inside of me..but first..there is something i need to do. Right now i can feel everyone's souls beating as one They're all burning with the same desire...With everyone's power...with everyone's DT" Gaster winked at Frisk as that and she smiled. 

"It's time for monster's to recieve their freedom!" Suddenly Gaster raised his hands. The six human souls flew upwards. Frisk's eyes widened as they all surrounded him as well as the monster souls.

It was like a tornado of color and then a blinding lights shined from the man's chest. The barrier was destroyed. 

"Frisk. I have to go no--" Frisk didn't even wait as she pulled out the artificial soul. Her eyes shining with determination. The man stepped back. 

"Frisk-....Y-You....You little genius..." Frisk smiled as her eyes started changing color and the man lovingly ruffled her hair like a father. Just like he used to do when she would win a fight or do a project right. THAT was Gaster. THAT was her father figure. 

"See you soon?" Frisk said hopeful. Gaster smiled. 

"See you soon." The darknes swallowed them both and they waited. 

It was time to wake up. 

It was time to leave the Underground. 

It was time to move on. 

_***SAVE SUCCESFUL*** _


	26. Chapter 26

Gaster awoke with a gasp. He was surrounded by his human friends and family...FRIENDS AND FAMILY! THEY REMEMBERED HIM!! Papyrus threw himself in Gaster's arms. 

"FATHER!! YOU ARE ALIVE!!" Papyrus said hugging him tightly. 

"W-we were so worried Mr. Gaster! It felt like you were out for forever!!" Said Alphys as she pushed her glasses up her nose. Gaster chuckled. 

"Yeah!! Any longer and i would have freaked out! Tell us next time you decide to take a nap, OKAY?!" Said Undyne with her usual toothy grin. 

"yeah..you made paps cry like a baby." Sans said with his usual laid back shrugg. 

"WHAT I DIDN'T CRY! I DON'T CRY!! I JUST...CAUGHT SOMETHING IN MY EYE!" Gaster laughed and asked 'what did you catch'.

"TEARS!!" They all laughed at that. 

"Now now the important part is that Wing Dings is safe. Here Gaster why not drink some tea?" Chara scoffed at that and Asriel face palmed.

"We already told you that stuff if poisonous for monster and you should drop it..." Chara said with a sigh. 

"Now now let's give the poor man some space. They must be very exhausted. Though, from what, i am not certain. We don't really rememeber what happened..." Gaster looked surprised. 

"You don't remember?? Well...Frisk broke the barrier with me." Gaster said, speaking techincally the truth. Then he looked around. 

"Where's Frisk....?" Sans and him both froze. 

"shit- FRISK!!" Sans said as he started rushing. Gaster stared in disbelief for a second until he started rushing as well. They walked and entered the barrier room, instead of a barrier they saw a patch of grass and in the door leading to the outside world. 

"where is she..." Sans said frowning. He turned towards his father and grabbed him by the collar. 

"listen old man- i haven't fully forgiven you yet but I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO FRISK I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU MYSEL--"

"CALM DOWN, SANS!! I would never harm Frisk..." Sans frowned and let go of his collar. 

"and how am i supposed to trust you...?" Gaster sighed. 

"I know i fucked up in the past...I truly did...with all of you...but i promise i will be better....I would never hurt her because she was the one showing me my wrongs....I raised her like a father-" Sans stiffened. 

"YOU are the doctor from the orphanage...?" Gaster nodded. 

"After i fell in the Core i ended up on the Surface..." Chara frowned. 

"Then how did you end up in the Void...? And how did you bring us back...??" Gaster chuckled. 

"You'd be surprised what Frisk has thought me apart from real compassion..." Sans frowned. 

"that still doesn't answear the biggest question...WHERE IS SHE?!" They all rushed again out through the arch-way leading to the Surface. There she was. Her feet dangling off the edge as she was enjoying the sun. She let her wings futter and enjoy the sun-light. 

"Frisk..." Gaster said reliefed. Frisk turned around with honey yellow eyes. As soon as she met Gaster and the others they started changing colors in excitement. 

"Oh! You're all finally awak--" Chara and Asriel rushed to hug her. With that she lost ballance and they all fell off the edge. The others were worried as they gasped in shock....Apart from the three living in Snowdin. Gaster started laughing. 

"PUT SOME STRENGHT IN THOSE WINGS FRISK, YOU'RE LIFTING TWO!!" Frisk came up, annoyed and holding the two. 

"They're heavier than they look, you know?? OWWW!! THAT'S MY FUR YOU ANIMAL!!" Frisk said to Asriel. He chuckled apologetically. The humans all finally set on the edge as Frisk and Gaster were watching from behind. 

"oh my...." Said Toriel as her whole family was bundled together. 

"Man...haven't been up here in ageesss..." Chara said. Asriel nodded.

"No kidding..." Asriel said. Asgore laughed. 

"Isn't it beautiful, everyone?" The King said.

"Wow...It's e-even better than on TV. Way better! Better than i ever imagined!!" Alphys said. 

"The sunlight is so nice..and the air is so fresh!! I really feel...alive!!" Said the Head of the Royal Guard as she stretched.

"FATHER...SANS...UHH...WHAT'S THAT GIANT BALL?" Said Gaster's younger son. 

"we call that, 'the sun' my friend.." Said his other son. 

"THAT'S THE SUN?! WOWIE!! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M FINALLY MEETING THE SUN!" Gaster chuckled at his son. 

"It's not alive, Papyrus." He said. The younger human made a funny face and said 'OH'. 

"I could stand here and watch this for hours..." Asgore said. 

"Well, i don't mean to be rude but...you won't really get hours since soon the sun will set..." Frisk said to the King. 

"What do you propose, Frisk? This is your world after all." Frisk's eyes widened and started changing colors again. 

"M-Me...?" She asked. They all nodded and Gaster put a hand on her shoulder. 

"Yes you...You have helped us so much. And i want you to help us integrate in your kind. Will you be our ambassador, Frisk?" She stared in disbelief and smiled as she nodded. One by one each and every human left going down the path, waiting for Frisk to get them to the city. However two humans remained. Sans and Gaster. Sans was hiding in the shadows. 

"Well done, Frisk..." Frisk looked at Gaster and smiled with teary eyes. 

"You think he'd be proud...?" Sans heart broke at her cracking voice. 

"Just as he said in the fight....He is very proud of you..." Frisk looked at the sun and sighed. 

"You think i'll do well, Gaster??" He chuckled. 

"There's no one else who could do it better...." Frisk smiled again. 

"You know this reminds me of when you used to sneak me out of the orphanage..." Gaster and Frisk both were laughing now. 

"Ah yes, we would go berry haunting and catch bugs to experiment on." Frisk smiled. 

"And snails." She said. Gaster looked away in guilt. 

"I'm sorry...I left you alone....in that god forsaken place and--" She turned around and hugged Gaster. 

"Stop....i'm just happy you're back...." He sighed. 

"I'm happy as well...I can make up for the shit in my past..." Frisk patted him on the shoulder. 

"Forgiveness comes with time...I am sure they will forgive you...You're not THAT Gaster you're THIS Gaster...you changed for the better...And that alongside realizing you were wrong? I think it's the best start you could ask for." The man smiled. 

"I'll be waiting for you with the others...Take your time..." Frisk smiled and nodded. That's when Sans teleported next to her. 

"sooo...ambassador or humans....how are ya~?" Frisk didn't even jump as he teleported. She smiled to him, wagging her tail. 

"I guess i'm good...I..I don't really know how to feel..? I never really had friends to you know..." Sans look softened. He chuckled. 

"welp, i'm glad to be one of them." Frisk blushed and smiled. 

"Sooo~ How are you with Toriel??" Sans was a bit confused at that. 

"huh, what?" Frisk giggled. 

"Nothing, nothing, doesn't matter....Soo how you like the surface...?" Sans smile grew. 

"it's better than i ever imagined i-...i can't thank you enough for this..." Frisk giggled again. 

"It's no problem..i couldn't just leave you all down there....COME ON! WE'RE MAKING EVERYONE WAIT!" She said cheerfully. That's when Sans stopped her. 

"if we're going to go to the surface you need to accept you are a gryphon as well." Frisk froze and blinked a few times. 

"You mean...hold my bigger form....??" Sans nodded. 

"that's exactly what i mean...." Frisk sighed and fidgeted. 

"Are you sure...?" He smirked. 

"positive." Sans ruffled her hair. 

"come on, sweetheart." Frisk sighed. 

"I trust you, starlight..." They both started walking down the mountain. 

* * *

It had been a few weeks since the humans emerged from the Underground and things have been moving fast. Monsters got accustomed to humans quickly. Maybe thanks to all the stories and movies inspired by them? But Frisk has been working at the embassy alongside the Royals and Chara. Humans have been extending to other cities but the main popularity remained in Ebbot City. Frisk was right now helping Papyrus, Gaster and Sans settle in their new home. 

"Ah, just leave that one there, Frisk! Thank you." Frisk nodded as she set the box down. Sans was snoring on the couch as Papyrus was bringing a few boxes in. 

"BROTHER! AT LEAST DON'T SLEEP NOW AS WE'RE STILL MOVING!!" Frisk giggled. 

"I'm sure he's just tired. Well then. If we're done here, I'm going back to my apartment!" Frisk said smiling. Gaster raised a brow. 

"Speaking of which, where do you live, Frisk?" She shrugged. 

"In a cheap apartment a few streets away....?" Frisk said as she awkwardly rubbed her neck. Gaster froze. 

"But those apartments are so....filthy and broken down." She laughed awkwardly. 

"I don't um...have money for more...." Gaster frowned and looked at his sons. 

"What job did you have??" Frisk shrugged. 

"I had multiple low paying jobs really...I never had money to go to college..." 

"Well...See ya!" Frisk said waving as she exited their house. 

* * *

It was early in the morning as the humans all came to her apartment. She was still in her pajamas. She blinked a few times in surprise, still trying to get her eye color yellow as usual. 

"Uhhh...what are you all doing here...??" Undyne scoffed.

"Packing your shit, you're moving!! Duhhhhh!!" The humans all entered. 

"W-what...? Moving? W-where??" Frisk asked confused. Sans chuckled as he teleported behind her. She flinched as he put a hand on her shoulder. 

"with me and paps since we're all going to college~ chara and asriel will be there as well." Frisk shook her head in disbelief. 

"No...You didn't-...Really??" She said lighting up as her tail was wagging from side to side. Sans chuckled. 

"oh course, sweetheart! we figured you can't keep living in this dump." Toriel came and smiled. 

"We all agreed we will help you move!" Frisk smiled with teary eyes. 

"You're all too kind!!" Toriel gasped. 

"Oh, that's right! I needed help in moving some of the furniture! Sans, will you help me?" Sans blinked a few times. 

"wait wha--" But Toriel was already dragging him after her. Frisk giggled and waved to him as she went over to the other humans. Sans frowned. He wanted to talk to her some more...

* * *

"I can't believe this...I'm going to college...this isn't a dream right?" Chara scoffed. 

"More like a nightmare...Can't believe the embassy allowed this." Asriel shrugged. 

"Don't ask me. It was mom and dad who did it." Sans looked at his phone, unphased. 

"as life goes on, so must our education. now get your whinny asses here."

"BROTHER IS RIGHT! WE NEED TO MAKE SURE WE CAN GET PROPER JOBS HERE!!" ( ~~ _ **plus college love stories are MWAH for a fan fiction**_~~ ) 

"UGHHHH...Just let the bus drive me over..." Frisk smacked Chara and they all walked in Campus. A new chapter to their stories will happen in this place. 


	27. Chapter 27

"Well this is interesting..." Frisk said as she looked over her schedule for the first week. She was now in a dorm with Papyrus and Sans. Sans was laying lazily on the couch as Papyrus was checking his schedule as well. 

"LOOK TINY MONSTER! WE HAVE SOME LECTURES TOGETHER!" Frisk giggled. 

"We do!" Papyrus frowned. 

"WHAT IS YOUR PROFILE, TINY MONSTER??" Frisk smiled and blushed in embarrassment. 

"I-It's actually engineering..." Sans percked up. He half expected her to take something like, dunno, modeling? Yet she chose engineering...Of course she would. She didn't seem like other girls, or at least the way he pictured them before. 

"Yooo, we came to crash your party. Wha'cha got-- HOLY SHIT YOU'RE ON ENGINEERING?" Chara said as she came closer. 

"Aw man, I picked architecture. This boy picked the same. Hehe~" Frisk giggled as Asriel frowned. 

"Is there something wrong with what i picked, Chara?" She shrugged. 

"Dunno...Oh yeah, Sans! I saw you being a total loser and signing up for the football team. What's up with that, dork?" Sans sighed. 

"just wanted to try it out, i guess." Frisk tilted her head, her tail softly wagging. 

"Well it is an interesting game. But is it soccer or football??" Chara frowned. 

"What's the difference??" She asked. 

"Well, there's american football which is a completely different thing." Chara scoffed. 

"The hell do i know....Meh, anyways, we're going to check out our dorm as well and crash because we have our first lecture tomorrow." Frisk smiled and waved as Papyrus loudly said Goodbye and Sans saluted with two fingers. 

"WELL FRISK, I WILL CRASH AS WELL...I BELIEVE THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL SLEEPING??" Frisk chuckled and nodded. 

"NYEH HEH HEH!! I'M SO COOL! I'LL WRITE THAT DOWN THEN SLEEP. GOOD NIGHT! AND GOOD NIGHT TO YOU BROTHER!" Sans mumbled something from the couch. Papyrus rolled his eyes. 

"LAZY BUM." Frisk got up and started walking towards her room when Sans opened an eye. 

"so, how are you feeling, sweetheart?? living the dream?" Frisk stopped and turned towards Sans. She giggled as she opened her eyes and they were excitedly changing colors. 

"I'd be lying if i expected this to happen after we left the Underground..." Sans chuckled. 

"well you deserve it. go get some sleep princess." Frisk raised an eye-brow as her eyes were still changing colors and she leaned against the wall. 

"You're not sleeping...??" He shook his head. 

"can't sleep..." Frisk sighed. 

"You need to sleep as well, you know??" Sans looked away. 

"it's just....nightmares....i'm afraid i'll wake up and end up back in the underground, you know...? how do i know you won't go genocide as well...??" Frisk's eyes softened as they landed on light blue. 

"I get it....Scooch over." Sans moved his legs as Frisk sat down. 

"You have a song you really enjoy...??" Sans shook his head. 

"i have been lately however checking out that band you told me about, Artic Monkeys." Frisk giggled. 

"Don't worry, starlight. I'm familiar!" She said as her eyes changed to yellow. He smirked.

" _The mirror's image_  
_Tells me it's home time_  
_But I'm not finished_  
_'Cause you're not by my side  
__And as I arrived I thought I saw you leaving_  
_Carrying your shoes_  
_Decided that once again I was just dreaming_  
_Of bumping into you"_ Sans chuckled amused at her attempt to make him fall asleep. It was cute. He sat up and leaned on her. 

" _Now it's three in the morning_  
_And I'm tryna change your mind_  
_Left you multiple missed calls_  
_And to my message you reply_  
_"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_  
_"Hi, Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_  
_Somewhere darker_  
_Talking the same shite_  
_I need a partner_  
_Well are you out tonight?"_ He chuckled and started humming as well. It was one of his favorites out of the songs from that band she showed him. 

" _It's harder and harder to get you to listen_  
_More I get through the gears_  
_Incapable of making alright decisions_  
_And having bad ideas_  
_Now it's three in the morning_  
_And I'm tryna change your mind_  
_Left you multiple missed calls_  
_And to my message you reply_  
_"Why'd you only call me when you're high?"_  
_"Hi, why'd you only call me when you're high?""_ He pretended to be using some drums. Frisk snorted at that. 

_"And I can't see you here, wonderin' where am I_  
_Sort of feels like I'm runnin' out of time_  
_I haven't found all I was hoping to find_  
_You said you gotta be up in the morning_  
_Gonna have an early night_  
_And you're starting to bore me, baby_  
_"Why'd you only call me when you're high?""_ He yawned as it seemed the idea of a lullaby was actually working. This, of course, not being a lullaby. But her voice helped. 

_""Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?"_  
_"Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?"_  
_"Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?"_  
_"Why'd you only ever phone me when you're high?""_ He closed his eyes and let sleep take him away. Frisk patted him on the head and laid him down. 

"Night you dummy..." And she left. 

* * *

"BROTHER, YOU LAZY BUM! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO TRY AND SLEEP IN YOUR ROOM, YOU SLEPT ON THE COUCH!!" Sans woke up as Papyrus threw him off the couch. Frisk giggled as she sipped from her mug of coffee. Sans groaned on the floor. 

"that hurt, bro." Papyrus scoffed. 

"I KNOW...NOW GET UP! WE ALL THREE HAVE A LEACTURE IN TWO HOURS! I HAVE CHECKED OUR SCHEDULE!" Sans raised an eye-brow. 

"what's that??" Papyrus smirked. 

"ME AN FRISK HAVE A CLASS FOR TECHNICAL DRAWING. YOU BROTHER, HAVE A CLASS OF QUANTUM PHYSICS. A LABRATORY ACTUALLY!" Sans groaned. 

"just what i needed. a lab on the first day." Frisk chuckled. 

"No worries, i have one in the afternoon as well." Sans gave her a thumbs up. 

"nice."

"STOP WASTING TIME YOU TWO! SHOO SHOO!!" Frisk started giggling as she put her mug down and started running as Papyrus was ready to throw something at her. She came down first, ready to head to her lecture as both her and Papyrus were now waiting for Sans. 

"COME ONNN!!" Papyrus yelled. He finally came out and they all stepped out of the dorm and started walking. They were talking and Frisk turned her back towards the road ahead and was now walking backwards as they hit a group of girls. Frisk fell down and rubbed her head. 

"Ugh! Watch where you're going, freak. I can't believe you're hanging out with her. What even is she, a goat monster??" Sans frowned as Frisk got up and dusted her shorts. The girl pushed Frisk back down and stepped forward. 

"Anyways, name's Cherry. These two are Erika and Emma. It's very nice to meet more humans. Haha~ You two seem cool. Whateves, i have a lecture to attend. See you later. Toodles!!" Frisk scoffed as the bunny monster who just spoke started walking away. A pigeon and a butterfly also pushed past Frisk. She almost fell again. 

"THOSE MONSTERS SEEMED KIND OF RUDE..." Papyrus said as he helped Frisk up. Sans scoffed. 

"no kiddin'...you ok there, sweetheart?" Frisk smiled and nodded. For some reason she had a feeling this girl will end up being trouble. But she pushed that thought away. Right now she wanted to get to her first lecture. 


	28. Chapter 28

"hey frisk, watcha doin'~?" Sans asked as he crept onto the girl. She yelped and jumped up. 

"JESUS CHRIST! WHAT THE HELL??" Sans snorted. 

"what's up, pidge?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Just a small project. Where's Papy??" Frisk asked as she looked at the older human. 

"i think he's out for a project as well. why?" Frisk shrugged again. 

"Curious. I want to eat tonight, you know? Guess i'll be cooking." Sans sighed. 

"finally, something edible." Frisk punched him playfully in the shoulder as she put the apron on. 

"So, any girls caught your attention yet??" Sans raised an eye-brow amused. 

"why you asking?" Frisk giggled. 

"I'm just really curious. Don't mind me." Sans smiled. 

"did any boys catch yours?" Frisk giggled again. 

"I don't really 'check out' boys. Plus, i have been working on this really cool project i just finished. I built and controlable robotic arm which took a lot of my attention." Sans looked at her amused. 

"man you're WAYYYY different than usual girls i've met." Frisk raised an eye-brow again. 

"Is that supposed to be an insult??" He smirked. 

"maybeeee~?" She kept chopping and suddenly she remembered something. 

"Oh yeah! Has that girl Cherry been bothering you the past week??" Sans raised a brow again. 

"cherry...? no, she was actually quite nice." Frisk hummed. 

"I see..." She went back to her chopping. 

"did she do something or say something to you...??" Frisk accidently cut her finger. 

"OW!!" She said as she retracted her finger. She frowned and put the finger in her mouth to suck the blood. Sans frowned. 

"did you just cut yourself...? ah. here." He pulled out a band-aid and gave it to her. She smiled thankfully as she put it on. 

"so, speaking of that girl...did she do anything to you...?" Frisk shook her head. 

"No, don't worry..." But in reality that girl has been creeping Frisk out a bit. She seems to have taken a weird interest in Sans. That, for some reason, didn't sit right with her. 

"Anyways..I should finish cooking..." Sans sighed. 

"ok. please don't cut yourself again." She smiled as he teleported away and she let her hand linger a bit too long in the air. Her smile faded and she frowned. Something didn't sit right with her. 

* * *

"Hey guys! I'm ba--....ck..." Frisk blinked in surprise a few times as Cherry was in their living room, talking and laughing with the two brothers, Chara and Asriel. 

"Oh...You're here....umm...hi..." Cherry said with a fake sweetness in her voice. Frisk smiled. 

"H-hi. Sorry, didn't expect you to be here, that's all." Frisk said as she put the bags down. She went over to the kitchen. 

"So, you're Frisk, right? As in Frisk Sanchez?" Frisk nodded. 

"Yes...why is that...??" Cherry shrugged. 

"I found out a few days ago you were the "monster Human Ambassador" everybody was talking about." Frisk smiled. 

"Yeah...I'm still trying to finish college however--" Frisk said as she was picking a glass up. 

"I wonder how your life was before, Frisk Sanchez. In the orphanage, i mean. Since your brother is dead an all that." Frisk froze and the glass shattered. Papyrus blinked a few times. 

"TINY MONSTER FRISK!! ARE YOU OK??" Frisk sighed. 

"I'm fine, Papy...." Cherry smiled. 

"Of course she's fine!" The bunny monster cooed. Sans looked at Frisk then Cherry distracted them. Chara frowned and scoffed as she came closer to Frisk. 

"Need help...??" Frisk nodded. Chara put a reassuring hand on her shoulder and they started gathering the pieces. Soon after, Chara and Asriel decided to subtract themselves from the messy equation. Frisk sat down at the bar-like counter and started going over the notes from her lecture that day. Cherry eyed her and smirked. 

"So, boys. I was thinking we could go to the movies someday??" Sans raised an eye-brow. Papyrus pouted. 

"SORRY TINY MONSTER. I CAN'T COME. HOWEVER, I AM SURE SANS WOULD LOVE TO!!" Frisk's jaw clenched in reflex. 

"Really??" Sans shrugged. 

"don't see why not. but can frisk--"

"Ok! It's a date then!!" Frisk stiffened. Sans shifted awkwardly and Papyrus gasped as Cherry got up and grabbed her bag. 

"Well, Ta-Ta~ See you on Sunday at the gate of the campus at 8~" Sans blinked a few times in surprise. Frisk sighed, closed her lap-top and left the room. Cherry left their dorm. 

"what just....happened...??" Papyrus beamed. 

"YOU GOT A DATE WITH A CUTE MONSTER GIRL!!" Sans froze as he realized Cherry just asked him on a date and didn't even let him decline. Wait-- FRISK!! Shit- he was planning on asking HER not this random bunny girl who also seemed REALLY stuck up...Guess he was out for a bad time this week...


	29. Chapter 29

It was around Thursday when both brothers were inside. 

"BROTHER! HAVE YOU SEEN FRISK??"

"no...not really...i haven't seen her since last weekend when...cherry asked me on that stupid date." Papyrus frowned. 

"INTERESTING...SHE SAID SHE WAS BUSY WITH SOMETHING AND SHE WILL SHOW ME SOMETHING COOL THIS AFTERNOO--"

"PAPYYYYY!!" Came a loud scream from the doorway as Frisk ran excitedly in the living-room. She was wagging her tail in excitement and her eyes were changing faster than Christmas lights. 

"AH! TINY MONSTER FRISK! I AM SO GLAD YOU ARE HERE!! WHAT IS UP??" Frisk beamed. 

"Apart from the ceiling...I JUST GOT GREAT NEWS-- Oh hey Sans!" She said smiling and waving at him. Sans snorted. 

"heya pidge."

"OK SO! THE NEWS! I JUST FINISHED BUILDING....A MOTORCYCLE!!" Sans sat up in surprise and Papyrus beamed. 

"REALLY?? WOWIE FRISK!! HOW DID YOU BUY THE PARTS FOR IT??" Frisk smiled. 

"Now that I get paid more and you guys made me sell that shitty apartment I finally got to make my dream come true!! And yes, i still have enough to pay my cut from this month's rent...I have been saving up for this since i was 16!!" She said beaming. Sans melted at her excitement. She was so pure. 

"I always dreamt of using it with my brother when i was small!! But...i guess time had other plans...BUT!! NO WORRIES!! I CAN MAKE HIM PROUD BY RIDING ONE MYSELF!! PAPYRUS, WANNA GO FOR A RIDE??" Papyrus frowned. 

"IS IT SAFE...??" Frisk nodded. 

"I have two helmets! You will be perfectly fine!!" He smiled. 

"OK THEN! I SHALL TAKE YOU UP ON THAT OFFER!!" Frisk jumped up in excitement as she grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door. 

"COME COME COME!! OH SANS, YOU CAN COME TOO TO SEE IT!!" He chuckled and got up. 

"right behind ya pidge." Frisk dragged Papyrus after her outside. They all were now outside looking at the motorcycle. With the recycled pieces Frisk bought it would have looked awful...But Frisk was smart and managed to get a new case for it. It looked like a brand new motorcycle. She even upgraded it a bit. It was red and black with a small taint of orange. Papyrus clapped in excitement. 

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!" Papyrus said smiling as Frisk giggled, jumping from one foot to the other, her tail wagging in the process. 

"you...you built this...??" Frisk smiled and nodded. 

"YES!! ISN'T IT GREAT!??" Sans blinked in surprise. 

"pidge this is-...holy shit, sweetheart this if fucking great!" Papyrus frowned a bit at his language choice but agreed with a nod. Frisk smiled. 

"I'm so glad you guys like it!!" Frisk said clapping. Sans chuckled. She was adorable.

* * *

Frisk and Sans had the lunch free on Friday so they decided they will get lunch together....but a bunny monster had the same free time. 

"Sansy~ And....Frisk...." The bunny said as she noticed them sitting at a table in McDonalds. Frisk raised a brow. 

"sup." Sans said with a wave. The bunny lit up. 

"I am so happy i ran into you guys...but...why are you eating in this awful place...?" Frisk and Sans looked at each other confused. 

"You're here too, though...??" She asked. The bunny waved her off. 

"I'm here for a friend....anywaysss~~" The bunny said as she sat down next to Sans. Frisk blinked a few times and took a bite out of her burger. Sans frowned at the bunny as he was bringing the burger to his mouth. 

"Sansy~ are you ready for our date??" Sans rolled his eyes. Frisk scoffed and looked away. 

"mhm, whatever you say..." The bunny squealed and clapped. 

"Great! So Frisk dear--..what the hell are you wearing??" Frisk looked down at herself and raised a brow. 

"Something wrong with my hoodie...??" She was wearing the hoodie she got from Papyrus a few weeks ago since he wanted them to match. 

"UHHH! TOTALLY!! Who picked that for you??" Sans frowned. 

"my bro did...listen, we'll just leave, ok??" Sans gestured to Frisk and she nodded, getting up. 

"W-Wait you can't leave yet!! Sansyyy~!" They both walked outside to Frisk's motorcycle. The bunny froze as she followed them. 

"Oh my goddd!! You even have a motorcycle." Frisk looked at her unimpressed as she pulled out the keys. 

"That's actually mine. I built that." The bunny snorted. 

"You're an engineer...ew." Sans frowned. 

"is there something wrong with that, cherry??" He said bitterly as Frisk passed him a helmet. She giggled awkwardly. 

"Of course not~ Anyways see you tomorrowwww~~ Ta-ta~" He snarled as the bunny monster left and they both got on the motorcycle. 

"drive and don't look back." Frisk smiled as she powered the motorcycle and as they passed her, Frisk 'accidently' went in a puddle, getting her wet. Sans started laughing as they were speeding a bit on the streets. 

"man, you're awesome sweetheart." Frisk blushed but didn't mind the compliment as she started laughing as well and Sans tightened his grip on her. For some reason? For both of them this felt oddly right. 

* * *

"Papy what the hell are you doing...??" Frisk asked frowning on the couch as Papyrus was trying to sneak out of the house. Sans left for his date a few minutes ago and Frisk was trying to distract herself. 

"I AM UHHH....GOING TO SPY ON MY BROTHER'S DATE....??" Frisk sighed and chuckled. 

"Here ya go." She said tossing him a hat and some sunglasses. Papyrus eyes widened. 

"What the hell you waiting for?? Put a hoodie on and let's go. We're taking my motorcycle." She said as she pulled out the keys. Papyrus laughed, his generic laugh and almost flew to his room at the speed of light. Frisk smiled. 

"Wish i had a protective brother like that..." She looked at her necklace. 

"You think I'd do this to you too...? Yeah....me too." She kissed the locked and tucked it back under her shirt as Papyrus came. They both got dressed and headed down. Frisk got on her motorcycle first and next was Papyrus behind her. They started going. 

"Where do you think they went...??" Frisk asked. 

"THE CLOSEST PLACE AND THE ONE SANS ENJOYS IS THE CINEMA YOU TWO GO TO." Frisk nodded. 

"Coming righttt uppp!" They stopped right in front of it and bought tickets to the movie they heard Sans will go to and quickly and went in, hiding in the line at the snacks. The human and monster walked in. Sans seemed really bored. 

"And then~ she said something like--" The bunny monster was talking a lot. It made both her and Papyrus scrunch their faces up in distaste. She was nowhere near a catch. 

"yeahh...uhh..what profile do you have...??" Sans asked. The bunny monster smiled. 

"I'm at business. I want to be a business woman and open my own modeling business." Sans blinked in surprise. 

"oh..." The bunny twisted her hair on her finger. 

"What about you??" He shrugged. 

"quantum physics." The girl gasped. 

"Oh my god~ You're so smart, Sansy!" Sans frowned. 

"there are a lot of brilliant people out there...anyway what do you wanna get??" Sammy hummed. 

"Well~ I can't have all of these thanks to my diet." Frisk and Papyrus who left to sit down on the arm-chairs close by snorted. Sans raised a brow at that but ignored it. Sans rolled his eyes and brought some pop-corn. They went in and the whole damn movie all the bunny monster did was talk...not even jokes and stuff just talking about her life and shit. It was pissing Sans off. He did notice two silhouettes having fun behind them. What Sans didn't know it was that those were Paps and Frisk. They were laughing at the bunny monster. Frisk and Papyrus left quickly as the movie ended and in the hallway Sans stopped Cherry from talking. 

"listen you're nice and all but...i don't think we're good for each other??" Cherry frowned. 

"The hell do you mean? You're perfect for me!" Sans hissed as he rubbed his neck awkwardly. 

"no, i'm not. listen we're polar opposites but not the type that attracts..." Sans said. Cherry pouted. 

"But you can'tttt!! I want youuuuu!!" Sans sighed. 

"i know but you barely know me...let's just stay friends..." Sans says. Papyrus gasped. Frisk pulled him out the place. As they were about to step outside. 

"Why?!" The bunny said, angrily. 

"i like someone else..." Frisk almost froze in the door. Papyrus gasped again but Frisk pulled him outside. 

"Who?!" The bunny asked. Sans rubbed his neck again. 

"uhh...frisk....?" The bunny monster growled then teared up in anger. She started running outside. Frisk and Papyrus were by Frisk's motorcycle as they saw Sans run after the bunny monster. Papyrus and Frisk looked at each other and Frisk and him got on the motorcycle so they could follow them. 

"cherry! wait! could you at least stop running?!" Frisk tried to power her motorcycle. But she couldn't. Frisk frowned. 

"Papyrus, you go ahead by foot!!" Frisk said, gesturing to the two running. The human nodded and started quickly walking after the two. Cherry was fast even in heels. Sans couldn't keep up and she was taking a lot of turns. She would keep telling him he was a jerk and stuff and Sans would try to explain himself but nothing worked. It had been a full on 10 minutes since they started running. It was now full on raining and it was getting dark. Papyrus took out his phone. 

"FRISK. ANY LUCK ON STARTING YOUR MOTORCYCLE? WE HAVE GOTTEN QUITE FAR." Frisk sighed. 

"One second, i think i got it." She railed up the engine one more time and it worked. 

"Finally!! Tell me where you guys are!" Papyrus told her and suddenly Cherry started crossing the street. 

"cherry!!" Sans tried one more time. He would have just left if he could but he couldn't just leave someone sad like this not to mention she was now in the middle of the street. Thank god it was still red. 

"NO! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOU!!" Cherry yelled. Frisk was coming towards them on her motorcycle. That's when Frisk noticed the huge car next to her. A full on industrial car was coming towards them and the driver was clearly out of control thanks to the rain. 

"PAPYRUS!! GET CHERRY OUT OF THE STREET NOW!!" Papyrus eyes widened. He took of his disguise. 

"MONSTER CHERRY!! I SUGGEST YOU GET OUT OF THE STREET!!" Cherry frowned. 

"The hell are you doing here?! UGH! DOESN'T MATTER!! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU HAVE TO SAY!!" Frisk growled. 

"GET HER OUT OF THE STREET NOW, PAPYRUS!! THIS CAR HAS LOST CONTROL! WOAH!!" Frisk said as the car drifted a bit on the wet concrete. Frisk's eyes widened as she started seeing the silhouettes of her friends and Cherry. No no no no!!

"PAPYRUS! I HOPE YOU HAVE 911 ON SPEED DIAL!!" Papyrus froze. 

"W-WHY...??" He asked shakingly as a thunder roared. 

"BECAUSE I'M ABOUT TO SAVE ALL OF YOU!!" Frisk roared the engine and a huge honk could be heard as they approached the place where Cherry was. The bunny monster froze as so did Papyrus and Sans as the car was approaching but Frisk was fast. She turned to the left and slammed into the car, stopping it in a pole and making her fly off of the motorcycle right in the car, she fell underneath the two as her motorcycle caught fire. Sans eyes widened and Cherry put her hands over her mouth in horror. Papyrus stepped forward screaming. 

"FRISK!!" Sans could feel his soul drop. She just sacrificed herself for Cherry...Oh my god that was Frisk....

"no....no no no no NO!! FRISK!!" Sans screamed at the top of his lungs. Papyrus called for help as Sans rushed to the accident. 

"FRISK!!" He screamed again, but no answer. Cherry rushed to his side. 

"HELP THE MAN FIRST!! BEFORE THE FIRE REACHES HIM TOO!! THE CAR IS SHIELDING HER FROM THE FIRE!" He cursed under his breath but rushed to open the car's door. The driver was untouched apart from maybe a bruise or two and small scratch. 

"FRISK! HOLD ON FOR ME, PIDGE!" He jumped through the car and opened the other door and looked down to find her laying on the ground, her wings out. She must have used them to shield herself at the impact. Cherry gasped as Sans pulled Frisk out. The bunny monster was helping the driver. Sirens could be heard in the distance. 

"FRISK!! HOLD ON FOR ME, SWEETHEART! PLEASE!!" He cried out as he took her helmet off. Papyrus rushed to them and gasped as he noticed them. 

"OH MY GOD! FRISK!!" Papyrus said tearing up. Sans gritted his teeth. 

"FRISK! ANSWEAR ME PLEASE!!" And the rest was a blur as the ambulance finally came. 


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's so short >~<

Sans punched the wall in the waiting room at the hospital. He was a huge fool. If he hadn't chased after the bunny, maybe Cherry wouldn't have been in the street and Frisk wouldn't have gotten hurt. He let himself fall on one of the chairs and put his hands through his hair. Papyrus put a hand on his back. He wanted to scream. Cherry was looking away. 

"This is...my fault i am so sorry..." She said looking away. Sans growled and mumbled under his breath, then sighed. 

"no...it's mine...i should have just declined this..." Cherry frowned. 

"But i didn't let you-...I'm sorry...But, why did she sacrifice herself for me...?" Papyrus chuckled awkwardly. 

"THAT I BELIEVE IS THE MOST UNSURPRISING THIS. FRISK IS THE MOST COMPASIONATE PERSON." Suddenly a doctor rushed past them. Sans raised from his seat and almost ran after the doctor. 

"how is she?! please tell me she's ok!!" The doctor looked at Sans and hissed looking away. 

"Oh boy...I don't know how to put this lightly. She's fucked up...She has a metal piece sticking our of her side and we are waiting to be able to rush her in the OR right now." Sans felt his soul drop. 

"w-what...?? h-how is she alive?" The doctor snorted. 

"That's a question we're all asking. SHE'S A GRYPHON! We thought they were a myth! Listen, i am pretty sure not a lot of things can take her down unless it's magic. Gryphons are way stronger than normal aerial and mammal monsters." Sans blinked in surprise. Papyrus and Cherry both were listening in as well. 

"s-so you think she's going to survive...??" Sans asked, anxiously dreading the question. 

"Looking through her file? I am more than 100% sure she will be fine...Unless she will have some kind of failure...Speaking of which i need to get my stuff. OUT OF MY WAY!!" The doctor yelled as he stormed off. The doctor however was wrong. There was a failure at some point that spiked huge panic in the three waiting for Frisk but they managed to get her in and do the surgery. In the middle of the night when Papyrus and Cherry were still asleep, Asriel and Chara rushed in. 

"We just got the message and rushed here. When the hell did this happen?!" Sans was sleep deprived at this point. He rubbed his eyes. 

"a few hours ago..." Chara frowned. 

"Fucking great...She's still getting the surgery done, isn't she??" He nodded, weakly. 

"Any complications? A failure or something??" Chara asked. Sans scoffed. 

"you know way more than i'm comfortable for you to know about this, you know?" Chara sighed and sat down next to him. 

"I probably do...i grew up between monsters at some point after all..." He nodded. Asriel sighed. 

"You should try to sleep, you know?" Asriel said crossing his arms. Sans frowned. 

"you aren't actually suggesting this as frisk is fucking dying--" Chara squeezed his shoulder. 

"He said sleep, you moron. Calm down. She's probably stable." Sans sighed. 

"fine! fine...i'll sleep." And so he did. 

* * *

The next day, Frisk was in her hospital bed, surgery successful and just waking up from her anesthetic. Sans woke up as well and went over to a doctor to ask if he and his friends, who were sleeping as well, could finally see her. 

"I am sorry, but only family can see her." Sans frowned. 

"she's an orphan!" The woman blinked in surprise and looked away, unsettled by the situation. 

"N-No guardian??" She asked. Sans growled as he was speaking now. 

"no guardian either. they practically threw her out when she was of age." The woman sighed and frowned at her computer. 

"I...I guess in a situation like this..." He let himself relax as the woman finally said he could go. He darted towards her room and practically threw the door open. Frisk blinked in surprise, her eyes changing color as he pulled her in a hug. 

"YOU BIG BIG FOOL!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING, SWEETHEART?!" Sans said as he tightened his hug. Frisk chuckled, weakly. 

"I'm sorry..." She said, her voice still a bit horse. He sighed in relief and they both flushed as they were holding each other. He didn't let go. He just stood there, happy to see she was safe. Frisk giggled. 

"Are you going to let go??" He frowned. 

"at this point? no. YOU ALMOST GAVE ME A HEART ATTACK WOMAN...my poor bones can't take such thing...my knees were buckling the whole time." Frisk snorted. 

"I told Papyrus i would be fine if he called an ambulance." He groaned. 

"you just let yourself get hit by a fucking truck..." Frisk winked and stuck out her tongue, finger gunning him. 

"But i save two lives!....ow..." she said as she rubbed her arm from the sudden and fast move. She had a needle in that after all. Sans looked down and scrunched his nose up, wincing at the sigh. 

"y-you do this often...??" He asked, unsure. Frisk chuckled. 

"You could say that--" Suddenly all their friends entered the room. Frisk and Sans turned their heads towards the group. Chara and Asriel practically threw themselves on the hospital bed. 

"FRISKYYY~~ YOU ALMOST LEFT ME ALONE!!" Chara said pouting. Frisk patted her head and then looked at Asriel frowning. She patted his head as well. They both smiled pleased like some puppies. Cherry stepped shily in the room after Papyrus. Frisk smiled. 

"I hope you aren't hurt...I did hit a truck so you wouldn't get hurt after all...Hehe." She said awkwardly as she tried to make a joke about the situation. Cherry smiled warmly with a soft look on her face. 

"You truly didn't have too...after how i acted...I hope you can forgive me." Frisk smiled. 

"You know what they say: Forgive, but don't forget. It's all in the past, don't worry." Cherry smiled as she hugged Frisk. Papyrus then hugged the tiny gryphon as well, cautious not to hurt her this time. He was really keeping down his excitement. 

"YOU TRULY SCARED ME...ESPECIALLY WHEN YOU TALKED ABOUT 911 ON SPEED DIAL. THAT WAS VERY RECKLESS, MONSTER FRISK!" She giggled. 

"I am sorry, Papyrus...Man, how long have you all been here? You guys look exhausted. Really, I'm fine. Go back to the dorms." They all decided it was for the best and so they started leaving. They all left, apart from one person. Frisk smiled at Sans, her cheeks having a small taint of red. 

"Sooo~ I heard you have a crush on someone else rather than Cherry~? Who's that??" Frisk said smiling as her heart clutched. She wanted it to be her. So badly. She didn't know why. But she just did. Sans blushed. 

"o-oh...umm...a beautiful and intelligent woman..." Frisk nodded. Her heart starting to hurt. Why the hell did she even ask if it hurts so bad. 

"Oh really~?" She said as she knew it must have been Toriel. Or maybe some girl that caught his eye at the lectures. 

"umm...they're sometimes childish and have this INSANE wish to help everyone around them...overly kind but they aren't stupid as you may think." Frisk smiled as she tilted her head looking curious. She wanted to just cry her heart out right now and scream at the top of her lungs. First Cherry and now this unknown crush...He didn't even tell her. That's what hurt the most. 

"yeah...i think you actually know her..." That was even worse. 

"Really?? Is it Toriel~??" Sans frowned at her obliviousness. 

"who do you like?" He didn't deny it. 

"Hmmm...there is a boy..." Frisk said as she was playing with her claws. Extending them and shrinking them. Sans frowned. 

"oh really...??" Frisk smiled and nodded. 

"He's a huge doofus...He is also very smart even if he won't show it. He's silly but at the same time responsible..." Sans felt jealousy spike inside of him. That's when Chara scoffed from the door. 

"You both are circling around each other like dogs..." She said slurping her drink. Both of them spurted. 

"What?!" Chara snorted as she gestured to Sans. 

"By the way, we have to go. We have to get to our lectures and shit and she needs sleep." Frisk smiled as Sans reluctantly got up. Chara left and he looked at Frisk. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. 

"get better for me, ok sweetheart?" She flushed but smiled warmly at him. 

"Ok, starlight. Just for you..." He smiled at her and waved two fingers as he teleported away. Frisk looked out the window and sighed. She wasn't tired enough to sleep and she hated hospitals. 

* * *

He was pacing the room like a maniac. Papyrus was watching him in confusion. 

"WHAT SEEMS TO BE THE PROBLEM, BROTHER??" He asked. Sans frowned and grabbed him by the shoulders. 

"did frisk ever tell you that she likes anyone?!" Papyrus frowned in thought. 

"I DON'T BELIEVE SHE EVER DID." He snarled and turned around and started pacing when Papyrus gasped. 

"YOU LIKE MONSTER FRISK, BROTHER?! WOWIE! THESE ARE GREAT NEWS!!" Sans flushed. 

"k-keep your voice down, paps!" He blinked in surprise. Did he just...stutter...??

"OH MY GOD! YOU NEVER STUTTER! BROTHER THESE ARE HUGE NEWS!...BUT WHY DON'T YOU TELL HER...? BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES, OF COURSE!" Sans blinked in surprise. 

"b..before someone else...??" Papyrus nodded. 

"SOME BOYS FROM THE FOOTBALL TEAM YOU ARE PLAYING ARE INTERESTED IN FRISK! IT HAPPENED LAST WEEK! THEY TRIED TO ASK HER OUT ON A DATE. SHE POLITELY REFUSED, OF COURSE. BUT IT WAS....AWKWARD." Sans frowned. His team-mates never told him that? fucking hell- 

"that's...uhh..."

"UNSETTLING, ISN'T IT?" He nodded. 

"...uhh...paps...what do you think-"

"Ask her out before someone else does, duhh." Chara said from the door. Sans jumped up. 

"when did you-" She shrugged. 

"No questions. Now then...I suggest you pay attention at what i'm going to tell you, ok? Because after Frisk is out of the hospital next week...we all know that there's a formal dance in a month. Ask her." Sans blinked in surprise. 

"y-you're serious...??" he said frowning as a blush crept on his face. Papyrus and Chara both nodded eagerly. 

"You're a hopeless case...Plus it's clear as hell you like her...The hell did you do to make her not realize you like her?" He rubbed his neck. 

"she's set on the idea i like toriel--" Sans froze. 

"OF FUCKING COURSE! HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID! when we were at the MTT resort i talked about her like-- UGHHH! I'M SUCH A NUMB-SKULL!!" Papyrus scoffed. 

"FINALLY, HE REALIZES...NOW THEN...YOU NEED TO MAKE HER REALIZE YOU LIKE HER...AND ALSO ASK HER OUT....AND TO THE DANCE, BEFORE SOMEONE ELSE DOES!" He frowned. 

"and how will i do that??" Chara smirked. 

"Let's talk, shall we?" 


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bro i left this story for so long...BUT DON'T WORRY MY PEEPS! As i said on my other story as well: I am making a schedule. Wednesday and Saturdays mean updates! Stay tuned for those :D Also, unfortunately, this story doesn't have too long to end...But hey, hope you enjoy the ride!

"welcome back, buttercup." Sans said as he was sitting on the couch. Frisk looked at him amused as she tilted her head. 

"I wasn't gone for that long, dummy." He chuckled. 

"yeah i know...but what you did was reckless--"

"And stupid...I know. You told me that the whole week." Frisk said smiling. She sat down next to him and Sans fidgeted. Should he ask her now...??

"hey frisk...i want to ask ya something...will you--" Suddenly the door burst open. 

"NGAHHH! WHERE IS SHE?!" Frisk opened her eyes as Undyne and Alphys entered the room with two winded Chara and Asriel. 

"She...made us....run...."Chara said wheezing. Asriel fell on the floor. Frisk laughed and Sans grumbled. The moment was ruined, no doubt. Papyrus then walked in followed by the human royals and Mettaton. 

"Oh darling you had us worried sick!" Mettaton said as he came and swept Frisk off the couch in a hug. She winced. 

"That...hurts...Metta..." She said as he was tightening his grip in his usual super strength robot type. Gaster then entered the room as well. 

"Are you ok, Frisk?" She smiled and nodded. 

"I'm perfectly fine, Dad-ster. But thank you." All the humans relaxed. 

"WELLLL~ We came here to stay so might as well have a sleep-over like we did the first night on the Surface!! Plus...the bus back is canceled thanks to Papyrus." Undyne said with a shrug. Papyrus gasped. 

"BUT UNDYNE YOU THREW A SPEAR IN THE BUS--" Undyne raised a finger to shush him. 

"AH- AH AH!! No need to apologize Papyrus! It's perfectly fine." Alphys chuckled and sat down next to Frisk. 

"H-How are y-you feeling??" Frisk smiled at the blonde girl. 

"The stitches hurt a bit...but it's nothing i haven't handled before." Alphys nodded. 

"I can b-buy you s-some cream when Undyne will a-ask to go get some snacks." Frisk giggled. 

"That would be lovely, Alph. Thank you!" Toriel came and set between Frisk and Sans. Now he gave up. He got up from the couch to make space for the, everyone hoped, would be future husband of Toriel's. Sans sat in the arm-chair. Frisk raised a brow. Shouldn't he take the opportunity to stay next to Toriel...?? Maybe she has been reading him wrong...Maybe he liked someone else. Maybe she had a chance! 

"My child, how did the accident even happen??" Sans and Papyrus stiffened. Frisk rubbed her neck awkwardly as she smiled. 

"I sacrificed myself for someone...I knew i would heal faster and would probably survive this..." Sans and Papyrus were shocked. She knew she could survive this?! Chara and Asriel shared a shocked looked as well. Asgore chuckled in his gruff voice. 

"Ah, Frisk...You always put others first, don't you?" Frisk nodded determinedly. 

"It's what i grew up to do and what i do best." Sans smiled. Such a sweet girl...And so it began. They watched movies, drank, played games and finally it was time to go to sleep. Sans and Frisk were the last ones awake. 

"sooo frisk...??" He said. He got a small tired mumble in return. That was enough. 

"what do you say about...being my partner for that formal dance...??"Snores. Sans blinked and looked at Frisk. She fell asleep. He sighed...Right...she was still recovering. He pulled her towards him and let her sleep on him. He closed his eyes and snorted. 

"monsters are so weird..."

* * *

"BUAHAHAHAH! YOU TRIED TO ASK HER AND SHE FELL ASLEEP ON YOU?! BRUHHH!" Chara said, howling with laughter. Asriel was snickering. Sans blushed and frowned at them. 

"fuck you...ugh. and i have practice today." Chara perked up. 

"Heyyy~ That could work in your favor. Invite her to watch!" Sans raised a brow. 

"huh?" He said, confused. Asriel gasped. 

"Oh yeaaahhhh. You could invite her to watch you in action, impress her AND THEN BOOM! You ask her and everything will be perfect!" He said, doing a chef's kiss. Chara snorted. 

"What he said." She backed Asriel up. Sans scratched his head in thought. 

"i don't know...maybe she'll say no? or maybe she's busy??" Chara scoffed. 

"First of all: Frisk isn't busy at all since she's still recovering so she has less work than usual. Second of all: Frisk refusing you? Only in my dreams." Sans opened his mouth and stopped. He frowned. 

"what do you mean in your dreams...?" Sans asked. Chara chuckled warily. 

"I'm in danger." She said, shrinking on her chair. That's when Papyrus came. 

"BROTHER! SOMEONE IS TRYING TO ASK MONSTER FRISK TO THE DANCE." Sans froze. 

"where?" He asked. Papyrus pointed towards a direction and everyone turned their heads. There she was, leaning away from a guy that was leaning on his hand against the wall in front of her. They all focused their magic to hear the conversation. 

"Hey there, cutie~ So. I'll make ya a once in a lifetime offer. How about you, me, formal dance?" Frisk looked him up and down. 

"And you are...?" She asked. The guy rolled his eyes. 

"I'm from the football team baby, come on!" Frisk scrunched her face up in distaste at the monster. He looked like a lion. 

"And you're asking me because...?" The guy scoffed. 

"A lion and gryphon? I call that a hella cool image." Frisk opened her eyes, giving the guy a disgusted look. 

"You disgust me. I will decline the offer, thank you." She turned around and caught her hand. 

"Wait! I can pay you--" Frisk started in disbelief and Sans felt anger spike up. What was she?! And object?! Fucking prick-- 

"That son of a--" Chara started but that's when it happened. Frisk calmly took his hand and looked at him. 

"Say that again??" She asked. Sans froze again. Was she...letting herself be bought...??

"Heh. I can pay you--" She twisted his hand. 

"One. I'm not an object." She twirled him and twisted his arm behind his back. 

"Two. I don't know what you think? I'm not that kind of girl." She grabbed his shoulder and they were pretty sure she dislocated it at the sound it made. The four that were listening in, shuddered. 

"Three. I don't know WHO YOU THINK YOU ARE but i would watch how you treat girls, you sick fuck." She lifted him and slammed him into the ground. Sans blushed. She could have easily oblivirated monster kind of pure brute force...Yet she chose to die multiple times AND free them after? Man- she was awesome. Frisk looked down on him and rolled her eyes. 

"What a prick." She started walking away. Papyrus gasped. 

"BROTHER! SHE DECLINED!" Sans chuckled. 

"Let's just hope she doesn't do the same to you~" Chara sang. Asriel frowned and smacked her over the head. 

"OW! AZZY!" Asriel scoffed. 

"If you'll scare him we'll never see tiny human-monster hybrids!" Asriel said. Sans spurted and choked. Papyrus gasped in excitement. 

"MY BROTHER AND MONSTER FRISK HAVING CHILDREN?? THE CUTENESS WOULD BE UNBERABLE!" Chara and the two boys laughed and Sans pulled his hood over his head. 

"i hate you all..." He teleported away, after Frisk. It was his chance. 

"hey~ frisky~" She turned around and grabbed his hand, twisting it behind his back. She gasped and let go. 

"I'm so so so sorry! I thought you were someone else!" Sans chuckled as he rubbed his wrists. 

"m fine, buttercup. no worries. soooo~ i was thinking...today i have practice and you seem pretty bored without all that work you used to have." Frisk chuckled. 

"I'd say happy! They used to give a shit tone of work! I got excused from two projects thanks to a life and death situation! I should almost die more often." Sans froze. 

"never. say. that. again." He said, grabbing her shoulders. She giggled, tilting her head, amused by his reaction. 

"Aww. Ok ok...So you were saying?" She said, opening her golden eyes. Sans blushed a bit. 

"if you umm...you want to come watch the practice...? than maybe we can grab some grub." Frisk lit up. 

"Really?! Yes!!" She said a bit too excited. Now it was Sans turn to look amused as her tail was wagging. Frisk coughed and looked away blushing. 

"I-I mean..ahem...yeah. Sound good." But her tail was still wagging. Sans snorted. She was adorable. 

"'aight. take care, sweetheart." Frisk smiled and waved as he teleported away. Her wings popped up and her face blushed red. This felt too close to a romcom. 

* * *

She was in the bleachers as they were playing and what Frisk found EXTREMELY funny? Was the group of thirsty girls waiting for all the boys. She was quite amused when they cheered and stuff. They cheered for both teams. Frisk however? Only picked the team in which Sans was. Also, the other team? Bitch- they were totally cheating AND were stupid. 

"NO NO NO- MORONS! My god...Losing the ball like that, Jesus." Frisk said, pinching the bridge of her nose as one of the guys on the other team lost the ball to Sans. She was happy for Sans' team but like...for real? Losing it like that? 

"PASS IT! HE'S FREE!" Frisk yelled. Sans didn't expect Frisk to actually know the game OR enjoy it when she invited her. This girl surely was full of secrets. He passed the ball to his teammate and he scored a touch down with it. Sans was surprised. Sans team started cheering for Frisk. She laughed and threw her fist up to say she's got them. They did the same. The girls further away from her scoffed. 

"Um, excuse me? Who do you think you are?" Frisk raised a brow. 

"Frisk...?" She asked confused. Another girl rolled her eyes. 

"The audacity! How dare you talk to our future boyfriends?! Especially to catch the human's attention." Frisk snorted and had to put a fist to her mouth not to laugh. 

"W-wait wait wait....You think he's impressed by you?" She asked, snickering. The girls looked at each other. 

"WEll DUHH! We put on make-up." Frisk looked at them unimpressed. She turned to the field. Sans was passing by the bleachers since they were doing laps. 

"SANS!" The girls said, getting closer to the edge. Frisk snorted. 

"Nice job, starlight." Sans heard her and came closer to the bleachers, propping himself using his elbows in front of her. He was panting a bit. 

"thanks, frisky." They smirked and fist-bumped. She saw how tired he looked and she laughed. 

"Here." She threw him a towel and some water. The towel hit him right in the face. He took it off and looked at her unimpressed. Frisk snorted. 

"i'll be right back. let me change and get my stuff, mk?" He said. Frisk smiled and nodded. So he teleported away. In the lockers, the boys were snickering and talking about something. 

"Yo! That chick that knows football? FINE AS HELLLL BRRROOOO!" Sans frowned. Were they talking about Frisk? That's when someone put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Bro! You know Frisk, right?" Sans raised a brow at him. 

"and?" They all smirked. 

"Number?/Instagram?/Snap?" They asked him at the same time. Sans took his stuff and frowned at them. 

"you don't even know her..." He said, shoving one of his shirts in his bag after he changed. They either scoffed, laughed or said nothing. 

"What's there to know with a body like that and brains as well?? Bro- if she's a weeb, even RON would bang her!" A guy said. 'Ron' shrugged and nodded. Sans started leaving, growling under his breath. Then he stopped in the door-way and turned back. The room got chiller and his eyes flared with a bright blue as a huge monster skull materialized behind him. 

"touch her? and i will blast all of you." They all backed away and shrunk in fear. Sans scoffed and dismissed the blaster. He turned around and waved, using two fingers. 

"see ya." And teleported to see Frisk scrolling through her phone with girls yelling at her around her. 

"frisk. uhh-....are they bothering you?" Sans asked, pointing at the girls. They immediately gasped or melted. Frisk looked up and smiled. 

"Nah. I didn't listen to what they said. Let's go!" She said, skipping towards him. He laughed and put an arm around her shoulder. Frisk waved and they teleported away. The girls were left quiet...and jealous. 


	32. Chapter 32

"Sooo you wanna go somewhere??" Frisk asked as she was skipping next to him. Sans was walking with his hands in his pockets and he smirked. 

"sure, buttercup. what do you have in mind?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Let's just get something to eat." She said. Sans shrugged. 

"sure." They both walked and started punning as they were going towards one of Grillby's establishments that were close by. They were also pretty sure he was there so why not? They entered the familiar bar and Frisk waved at Grillby. The human immediately returned the gesture as he was lighting a cocktail up on fire. They sat at the bar and Frisk span on the spinning stool. Sans chuckled. 

"we'll take the usual, grilbz." The human raised a brow at Sans and he frowned, looking away blushing. If Sans knew his friend he was sure as hell he caught onto Sans' plan. But everything got ruined- 

"Frisk!" She turned around and raised a brow. 

"Oh! Ralph! Hey." She said to a tiger monster. He sat down next to her and looked at Sans. 

"Oh! You're the human! Hey! I'm Ralph!" Sans looked at him unimpressed with a fake smile, but still shook his hand. 

"sans." He said, coldly. Frisk looked at Sans confused. He just looked away. 

"Anywayssss....What did you need, Ralph?" He smiled. 

"So, you know that formal dance? My sister keeps pressuring me to go with someone and it's pissing me off! Do me a favor and go with me..." He said, putting his hands together. Sans felt his soul shatter. What...?

"Oh! Umm...But what about..." She looked at Sans and made a face he couldn't read. Excuse me?! You're keeping secrets from him?! 

"....Can't come..." He muttered. Frisk sighed. 

"Fine. As long as your sister will leave you alone. But we're going as friends." Sans calmed down a bit however- Did he just lose his shot...? SHE SAID YES AND HE JUST LOST HIS SHOT- OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE!

"Oh THANK YOU FRISK! You're a life savior, you know?! Also, of course we're going as friends! You know why." She giggled. 

"No problem, Ralph. And yeah yeah, got it. Now then...We were just getting some food. You wanna--" Sans put a hand on her shoulder. 

"yeah. we were getting some food so could you like...you know." Ralph's eyes widened. 

"Oh...OH! OH GOD! hahahha! Sorry, my dude. I'll leave. See ya Frisk! Oh and don't forget about the project!" He said waving. Frisk waved back at him and turned to Sans with a small frown. 

"What was THAT?!" Sans grumbled something. 

"What...? Listen i can't understand when you're mum--" Grillby came and put down two burgers and two plates of fries. Frisk sighed and looked at Grillby with a smile. 

"Thanks, Grillbz." He nodded and smiled back at her. Frisk took some fries and then Sans saw his opportunity. He passed her the ketchup. 

"want some ketchup with that?" She sighed and giggled. She took the bottle and opened it. The cap fell of and the content fell on her fries. She snarled. Sans snorted and started laughing. She took his fries and hers and slammed them together. Sans watched with wide eyes as she shook the two baskets with fries and when she pulled them apart they had the perfect amount of ketchup on them. Sans eyes twinkled as she opened her golden eyes to look at her work proudly. 

"you goddess..." He said as he ate a fry and it was the perfect amount of ketchup on it. Frisk laughed. They both ate and joked around until she realized something. 

"Hey Grillby! Have you ever thought of hiring a DJ?? This would make a great bar club!" She said. Grillby and Sans and a few patrons looked at her in surprise. 

"You think?" Grillby asked. She smirked. 

"Hell yeah! Here, may i be the first one to mix at Grillby's? It's free!" Grillby's eyes widened and he smiled and nodded. Frisk looked at the corner where Grillby now set up a dj booth instead of the jukebox, which was playing pre-recorded music and it wasn't even something to really dance to. 

"you know how to mix?" Sans asked her. Frisk shrugged. 

"I got bored a lot. Learned a lot of stuff. Also Grillby...do you have anything that i could...you know.." She made a motion with her pinkie and thumb. Grillby chuckled and came with a shot of tequila. Sans frowned. 

"hold on--" She downed it. Sans stared in disbelief. 

"you're still recovering! frisk!" He said. She laughed at his worry. 

"It's fine. It's just one. You drink ketchup at Grillby's all the time." She said. Grillby hummed. 

"She has a point." Sans snarled at Grillby as he took her side. 

"don't! encourage her!" She laughed and jumped in the DJ booth. It was a bit old fashioned but she could work with this. She twirled the discs and then plugged her phone in. She decided a small mash-up was perfect. What better songs then Tkn by Rosalia, Mi Gente by J. Balvin and Tap in by Saweetie. She smirked. She started mixing. The patrons perked up. She set up the mix and jumped out and went over to Sans. 

"Sooo...ever danced before?" Sans spurted and choked on his drink. 

"t-the hell? of course i did but why are you--" She pulled him by the arm and made him get up. 

"Then dance with me!" He blinked in surprise as she started dancing like they weren't surrounded by people. But she had the moves, he had to admit. He hips and body synced perfectly to the song. Soon enough patrons were dancing and Frisk was waiting for Sans. He blushed and chuckled as he got up. 

"fine..." She beamed at him and he started trying to match her steps. His hands were on her hips and her tail was curling around his leg. They both laughed as they danced. Frisk apparently had the moves. And Sans wasn't a bad dancer himself. They quickly synced their moves. Patrons would stop and stare at them for a bit to admire them. Some even clapped and cheered. They parted as Frisk did a small solo. Sans laughed and pulled her back to him, bending her backwards. 

"You really have nice moves, huh Jagger?" he smirked and winked at her. 

"ya can't imagine sweetheart." She giggled and just as he was about to lean in, her phone started ringing. 

"Oh! Sorry, i need to go and return a book at the library! I didn't expect you to take that long! Sorry--" She got up and rushed out of the place. Then Sans let himself fall back on his stool between the dancing patrons. 

"Ouch." Grillby said. Sans snarled at the human with red hair. 

"yeah yeah...shut up..."

* * *

"She's WHAT?! WHO THE HELL IS RALPH??" Chara asked, in disbelief at the news. Asriel frowned. 

"I never heard her talk about any 'Ralph'." He added. Sans growled. 

"that's what pisses me off even more!" Papyrus gasped. 

"RALPH? AS IN RALPH HER GROUP PARTNER THAT SHE TALKED ABOUT ONCE?? DIDN'T SHE SAY HE WAS GAY??" Sans, Chara and Asriel turned to Papyrus with wide eyes. 

"HE'S GAY?!" They all asked, hope glimmering. 

"Who's gay?" Frisk asked as she stepped inside her living room. The four humans stiffened. 

"U-Ummm....Papyrus...?" Chara asked. Papyrus blushed a bit and shrugged. 

"IT IS TRUE." Frisk raised a brow but just shrugged and went over to the fridge, getting a soda can. 

"Welp...I'mma finish this and go out with Ralph to pick our outfits for the dance. The guy is so excited he is already thinking which eye color would go best with the dress he wants me to wear. Pfft-" She said as she opened the soda can, her tail doing a small wag from a side to the other. Papyrus raised a brow. 

"IS HE INTO FASHION??" Frisk smirked. 

"Every gay person is, isn't it?" She said as she walked away. Sans felt a huge weight getting lifted off of his shoulders. 

"THANKS GOD!" Sans said as he let his head fall backwards. Chara smacked him. 

"NEVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN! For a second I actually thought my ship may sink!" Sans frowned, flushing. 

"your what now?" Asriel covered her mouth, chuckling awkwardly. 

"Ahahahah...don't mind her. She's crazy." Papyrus laughed and nodded. Sans rolled his eyes at them. 

"yeah no. i'm sleeping on this one..."

* * *

"Are you sure you aren't mad, Frisk...? I mean...That guy seemed to want to ask you to the dance..." Frisk giggled and nodded. 

"I don't think he was about to do that...He doesn't like me...I think.." She said, with a small frown. Ralph face-palmed. 

"Frisk, darling. As much as I love you, you're obliviously blind." She blinked in surprise and raised a brow. 

"What...??" Ralph chuckled. 

"I know that I asked you last week but the way he looked at you and at me? Frisk, you oblivious sweetheart, he's head over heels for you, babe!" Frisk froze and stiffened. 

"W-wait...You mean this whole freaking time....I'M A MORON!" Frisk said, flushing and slapping her face with both hands. 

"Yes. Yes you are. Now, darling let's get you DAZZLING! We need to impress that boy of yours!" Frisk blushed even more if it was possible. 

"Are you sure Ralph...??" She asked, shily. Ralph smiled warmly at her and the tiger patted her head. 

"Calm down, little bean. The worst thing is you two will stay friends. Ok? Trust me. I will be there every step of the way. Heck- You can even sleep at my dorm for a week if you don't wanna see him after!" Frisk smiled and hugged the tiger. 

"You're the best, Ralph." He snorted. 

"No duhh. Now...Let's go to THAT store. The cashier is cute and i need to know if he can swing my way!" Frisk smacked him. 

"YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND IDIOT!" Ralph gasped. 

"I do! Woahhhh~" He said, wiggling his hand. They both joined arms and started laughing. 

* * *

Frisk and Sans kept spending time together for the past few weeks...She went to Sans practice, he waited of her after her courses. They spent a lot of time together. And tonight was the night. Sans and Papyrus were waiting at the door for her. 

"FRISK! COME ON, WE DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" Frisk laughed from her room. 

"GIVE ME ONE SECOND, PAPY! I NEED TO CURL ONE LAST STRAND OF HAIR!" Sans frowned. 

"curl?" He mumbled, confused. 

"I DON'T KNOW?" Papyrus responded to his brother. The two stared at each other for a second with confusion on their faces. 

"I'm ready!" Sans turned towards her and he felt his soul thump against his ribcage in his chest. Just- woah....The dress was up to her knees, it flowed like waves and it left her shoulders bare. Her hair was curled just like she said and she was wearing a bit of make-up. She had small wings out for effect and her eyes were a light blue similar to her dress. Sans stared and could feel all the heat in his body going to his face. 

"FRISK! YOU LOOK--" 

"astonishing..." Sans finished. The two stared at each other and Frisk blushed as well, giving him a warm smile. 

"Thank you! You're very handsome as well. You too Papy!" She said, kindly. Sans was pretty sure his legs just melted. 

"thanks--" The door flew open. In walked Chara, Asriel and in front of them, Ralph. His tux had been arranged to have a lace skirt and lace accents just so he could be a little extra. Frisk gasped. 

"IT'S PERFECT! LOOK AT YOUUUU!" She said, hurrying to her friends side. Sans looked unimpressed. Chara's eyes widened as she spotted Frisk and both Asriel and her leaned towards Sans. 

"Is that really Frisk?!" Asriel asked in pleasant surprise. Sans nodded. Chara snorted. 

"You caught yourself a big fish. Damn--" Asriel smacked her over the head. 

"WELL THEN. I BELIEVE WE ALL SHOULD START GOING TOWARDS THAT DANCE IF WE WANT TO CATCH IT!" Sans scoffed. 

"leave that on me~" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh ho hooo~ don't I hope they will have fun at that dance. But will I be nice enough to make it happen? HMMMM~


	33. Chapter 33

The ball. Well, Sans was awkwardly trying to get away from a whole group of girls trying to hog him but then he noticed Frisk. She was alone for some reason. So he teleported next to her. 

"sooo...a pretty girl like you alone? that must be a glitch in the system of our world." Frisk's eyes widened and she looked at Sans. 

"Sans! Oh, sorry. Nah, just Ralph getting a surprise visit from his boyfriend." Frisk said, chuckling. She then pointed at Ralph dancing with a lion monster. Sans snorted. 

"they do look good together." Frisk laughed. 

"I know right? I've been telling him for a month to ask him out before he did!" The two chuckled as they watched the monster couple dance slowly. They looked at each other and Frisk and Sans both started. 

"Umm." They froze. They laughed again. 

"You go first." Frisk said. He smirked. 

"well...i'm hoping you were also thinking about asking me to dance cause i sure as hell am asking you." She snorted in her hand and smiled brightly. 

"Let's dance then." He blushed and smiled, out-stretching his hand towards her. They both walked on the dance floor and Frisk put her hands on his shoulder and he grabbed her waist. They swayed together and waltzed. 

"soooo~ since you don't have a date. wanna be mine~?" Sans asked with a raised brow. Frisk blushed. 

"R-Really?" He frowned a bit. 

"sorry if you don't want to--" She spurted. 

"What?! No! of course I want to! I just didn't expect you to actually want to ask me as your partner-- OH MY GOD AND I ACCEPTED RALPHS INVITATION RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU!" Sans could see how she blushed in embarrassment and her tail stopped wagging, her body tensing up. He laughed. She was truly adorable. 

"'s fine sweetheart, really." He assured her. She sighed in relief and the two continued dancing. They had a lot of fun. They danced, punned, even played a prank on one of the university teachers and then they decided to go outside for a breather. 

"Aw mannn! Did you see his face?! He will surely give us another project for that!" Sans started laughing. 

"pretty much." They walked a bit around the empty campus and then Sans stopped. He needed to do this. 

"frisk...i...i want to ask you something, ok??" Frisk turned to him with her golden eyes solely on him. 

"Ok." He sighed. 

"and promise me whatever i'm about to say won't ruin our friendship, ok??" Frisk nodded. 

"Ok...What's wrong...?" She asked, worriedly. Sans inhaled and exhaled. 

"frisk uh- i'm not good with feelings and that shit....i really REALLY suck at that. you know about the resets and stuff they- they can mess someone up but....i feel different around you? like a good kind of different and--" Frisk snorted. Sans froze. Shit shit shit- was she laughing at him?! Oh god-- 

"Is that your way of saying you like me? You dummy! And I was here worrying how to tell you I like you!" Sans blinked in surprise. 

"....what?" He asked, confused. Frisk started laughing in relief. 

"Oh my GOD! Thank GOD! Yes, Sans...I like you too and I will be your girlfriend." Sans blushed. 

"you're...serious...?" He asked, dumbfound. He actually didn't expect her to like him back. 

"Yes, you dummy!" Sans ran a hand through his hair. 

"holy shit....HOLY SHIT--" Then he pulled Frisk in a kiss and her eyes widened, changing colors wildly. She was a blushing stammering mess after that. 

"i haven't felt this happy in ages- god damn it, sweetheart, i've waited for this a long time." Frisk smiled and the two rested their forehead against the eachother's. 

"I did too..." She said softly. The two closed their eyes, holding the other one close and smiling. That is until it started raining. The two looked at each other and started laughing. Yeah...that works too. 

* * *

And they told Papyrus who was more than happy to receive the news and they told Chara, Asriel and all of their friends. A lot of them expected it apparently. Alphys even shipped it. And for two weeks everything went great. But now here were Sand and Frisk, walking around campus with Papyrus, Chara and Asriel when a couple of men dressed in black entered. They all were confused as to why they were being approached until:

"Frisk Sanchez? You have to come with us." Frisk raised a brow. 

"Do I know you??" One of the men stepped forward and Frisk paled, backing away with shaky steps. 

"I could recognize that men out of millions....I THOUGHT YOU WERE ARRESTED! AFTER YOU YOU- YOU RAPED ME!" Sans looked at the man and immediately the memories from back in the Underground flooded back. That's the asshole that raped Frisk! He was about to step forward and give a piece of his mind to him when he grabbed Frisk and twisted her arm behind her. Sans froze. 

"I believe you realized it was IMPOSSIBLE for a gryphon to just appear out of nowhere again, didn't you? Well...that was OUR fault." One of the men dressed in black said. Sans snarled as Chara and Asriel widened their stance at a ready. Papyrus watched in shock. 

"You see...your mother volunteered herself for our experiments. You and your brother? Beautiful specimens if you ask me. However...he died in a very 'unexpected accident' didn't he?" Frisk's eyes widened as they changed to red. 

"You....YOU ASSHOLES KILLED MY BROTHER?!" The man holding Frisk, the filthy bastard who touched her, chuckled. 

"Oh no no...We just...'injured' him. The death was just a small breach in the plan." Frisk started growling, showing her teeth. 

"Breach...BREACH?! WHY YOU PIECE OF USELESS GARBAGE THAT YOU ARE--" The man slapped Frisk. Sans felt his blood boil and his eye started flaring. 

"Now now...Calm your jets, my dear. We just need to run a few tests on you and see how to make another gryphon as successful as you! If you cooperate you might even be set free after!" Frisk's mouth opened in shock. 

"MIGHT?!" Chara asked, truly angry at this point. 

"Might. You see...we OWN her since the parents are dead and the orphanage finished that shitty pretending game they had about being Frisk's tutors....We OWN Frisk. She is nothing but a mere tool that will help us bring the gryphons back but more powerful!" Sans snarled at them. 

"she is already powerful, jackass." Sans said through his teeth. The men started laughing. 

"She hasn't even developed any magic apart from changing eye color." That's when it hit him. They didn't know about Frisk being able to use magic. They didn't know about the powers she gained from the Underground thanks to her determination. Sans shut up. He didn't say anything. 

"ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS! WE CAME TO PICK UP THE GIRL! LET'S GO ALREADY!" Said the man from the orphanage, tugging at Frisk. Frisk's eyes widened. 

"LET ME GO YOU FILTHY--" The man covered her mouth with some cloth and immediately Frisk's eyes looked around in panic until the movement got slower and her eyes rolled back, her head falling forward. 

"FRISK!" Her friends tried to get to her but the men stopped them. They grabbed them and pulled out the same cloth. 

"FRISK!" Sans tried one more time to be free but the cloth met his mouth and in the end, it was useless. He tried to not inhale but as soon as he did, he felt unconsciousness creeping in. 

_'I'm sorry sweetheart'_ Was the last thing he could think before he was knocked out with his brother, Chara and Asriel. Darkness swept them all in and just like that, Frisk was gone. 

* * *

When the four woke up again, they were in their dorm, surrounded by their friends. 

"Oh thank God! You all almost gave us a freaking heart attack! Where is the punk?" Asked the red-headed human. Sans was still dizzy and so seemed his brother and friends. 

"Y-Y-Yeah...w-we haven't s-seen her since w-we arrived c-called about the fact y-you four were unconscious." Alphys added. Toriel sighed and sat down with cups of water for them. 

"And we need all the details." Gaster added, frowning. Sans frowned trying to remember. Where was Frisk...? Wait...FRISK!

"FUCK! FRISK! SHIT- WHAT TIME EVEN IS IT?!" Toriel hummed. 

"It's 10 AM." Asgore said. Toriel nodded. Sans sighed in relief, only 1 hour later--

"But it's Sunday." Toriel then added. Sans spurted the water and choked. 

"WHAT?! A WHOLE DAY?!" Mettaton frowned. 

"Is there something we need to know, darling??" Sans groaned as Papyrus, Chara and Asriel remembered as well. 

"MOM! FRISK IS IN DANGER!" Asriel yelled as he jumped up, followed by Chara. Everyone in the room fell silent. 

**"WHAT?!" Everyone of their friends and family said in disbelief. But Asriel was right. Frisk truly was in danger. _And that didn't sit right with Sans at all._**


	34. Chapter 34

"WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR POLICE TO ACT, ASGORE!" Sans yelled as Asgore was being perfectlt calm about the whole thing. Gaster was holding Sans back from jumping the human king. Toriel frowned and sighed. 

"What can we do, Sans?" The woman asked. 

"Go after her?!" Chara said, as if it was an obvious solution. Asriel agreed. The woman sighed. 

"We can't." Undyne groaned. 

"WHY THE FUCK NOT?! THE PUNK FELL IN THE UNDERGROUND, FREED US AND FOUGHT FOR OUR RIGHTS JUST FINE! WHY CAN'T WE HELP HER??" The red-head yelled. Alphys looked at her girlfriend then at Toriel. 

"U-Undyne i-is right, your majesty." Alphys added. Everyone was silent. 

"Oh, darlings. Let's not get our hopes down...Frisk is a strong soul!" Sans frowned. That's what concerned him most. Was she strong enough to hold the power of resets on the surface? Was she living through agonizing pain since her body refused to give up thanks to her determination? Was she ok mentally after meeting with her rapist? He had so many concerns. 

"BROTHER...LAY DOWN. WE SHALL GO WITH THE POLICE AND GET FRISK OUT WHEN THEY ARRIVE." Sans sighed and let his shoulders slouch down in defeat. There was no arguing. 

"fine...." Sans muttered and started leaving towards him room. He entered and sat on the bed. There, he saw a picture of him and Frisk, smiling, on the first day on the surface. It had been three months since then and life seemed so perfect. 

"please be ok, sweetheart,,," He muuttered as he looked at the photo with a saddened smile.

* * *

Frisk was fine so far. The humans took her to some abandoned garage since the boat they wanted to take could only be there in two days and so she was sitting tied up while some monsters in suits were having fun. She needed to get out. Heck, she needed to report these fuckers to the police. From the snippits of conversations she heard, they were nothing but trouble. Firstly, they were involved with determination giving drugs and soul experiments. Some even more macabre then Alphys' experiment with the melted humans. 

Secondly, the whole rape thing. Trafficants for that stuff. Totally disgusting if you asked her. And last but not least, her. SHE was a product of their fucked up tests. They somehow managed to insert magic and wings in her genes and recreated the gryphon race. AND THEY KILLED HER BROTHER! She was enraged. The good part was...they thought she was a failed test that couldn't use magic and could only change their eye color. She was thankful for that. 

She was trying to stay awake but she got a good beating in the van so she would shut up when she kept talking so she could 1. gather info. 2.distract them and 3.maybe, just maybe, annoy them. The third one worked. That was a given. She was sore, bloody, bruised and almost felt like giving up. If the police couldn't find her tomorrow? Then she would be taken to the boat and sent to their base god knows where, where she would end up a lab rat or maybe even a sclave. And a sexual one too, it seemed. The sick man who rapped her was there AND eyeing her funny. Sje was disgusted by everything but so tired...

In the end, she had to give in and close her eyes. 

_"Frisky? Frisky, wake up." She opened her eyes to see herself in a field of flowers and in front of her, a gryphon._

_"H-Hi...? Who are you...??" The gryphon smiled warmly._

_"Well, i hoped you wouldn't forget family, you know?" The gryphon said to her. Frisk's eyes widened as realization struck her. The same hair, the eyes. Oh how she missed those eyes....She felt hers swell up with tears as she breathed out a name._

_"Louis...." The gryphon chuckled._

_"Come'ere." She practically jumped in the older brother's arms._

_"Frisky, listen, bebe...I need you to stay determined, ok??" She sniffled._

_"Ir hurts...." He sighed and ruffled her hair._

_"I know, baby...but i need you to stay strong for me...For your family and friends, for that man who adores you so much. Sans, was his name, right?" Frisk blushed a bit. Her brother chuckled._

_"B-but...these people...I need more time." Her brother laughed._

_"Frisk? When was ever time something to stop you. Go make their lives a living hell just like how they did with yours and when you're done? I want you to cheer as loud as you can and dance in front of them for being able to get them caught. Got it, Frisky??" She smiled softly._

_"Got it, big bro....Thanks..." He smirked._

_"What are you thanking me for? For taking care of my dummy little sister? heh...take care, Frisky...I'm always here with you. I love you." She sniffled again, wiping her eyes._

_"Love you too, Louis..."_

* * *

Frisk woke up the next morning, refreshed somehow. Most of her wounds were healed and as she looked around, the people seemed trashed from the party last night. Frisk smirked. 

"It's show time, fuckers." She put on a look that could only be classified as pure determination and her eyes glew red. 

**Frisk was determined.**

_***SAVE SUCCESFUL*** _


	35. Chapter 35

Frisk was sitting on the floor, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. They were all fucked from last night. One of them was even wobbling around. 

"Man...You partied hard, eh?" Frisk said, striking a conversation with one of the men in black suits. He had his tie around his head like a bandana. 

"Hah! Yeahhhhh...wait- are you even supposed to talk?" Frisk shrugged. 

"Dunno, am i?" Frisk asked. She looked around the place. She needed to delay them. 

"Stop talking to the poisoner, idiot!" Said another man, the rapist. Frisk snarled. 

"And who said he can't talk and who put YOU in charge? Eh?" Frisk asked. The guy next to her frowned. 

"yeah! Hold on, who put YOU in charge??" The rapist frowned. 

"I have been there the longest!" He argued. Another guy intervened. 

"But you damaged the product, didn't you? Remember how you almost got fired for that dick move!" Another guy chuckled. 

"Hah. Dick. Get it? But yeah- that was really fucked up! She may be something we own illegally but still! Messed up, dude!" Frisk looked at them unimpressed. 

"Thanks for the sympathy I guess." She said, rolling her eyes. 

"And so?! She deserved it! Now just- stop engaging with her!" 

"Well i don't want you in charge!" 

"me neither!" 

"Yeah! I should be in charge!"

"NO! I SHOULD BE IN CHARGE!

"NO! ME!" And the fighting started. Frisk grinned. The plan was going well. Now all she needed was a way to get out of her binds. She looked around. She can't burn the binds, the smell would let them know...but maybe....She reinforced her hands with magic and started rubbing the rope against the wall to create fiction between the reinforced part and the rope so she could cut it. It was a slow process, but their fight didn't seem to end soon. She just prayed that her friends were coming for her as well...She wasn't sure if she can succeed without help. 

* * *

Sans, Papyrus, Chara and Asriel were sitting in the police car as Sans was trying to feel Frisk's soul presence. A determination soul trait was very rare and he had only saw two the whole time they had been out. It should be able to lead them to her. Their friends were in other cars as well. Sans was tapping his foot, nervously. 

"You ok there, Sans?" Asriel asked. Sans sighed. 

"i'll be fine as long as she's fine." Sans answered a bit dryly. 

"WE'RE ALL WORRIED BROTHER BUT WE DO NOT WISH TO SEE YOU SO DEVASTATED." Sans laughed a bit. 

"i know, paps...i can't really help it, can i?" Sans closed his eyes and let the police car pull to the right for a small break. He needed to eat something to be able to keep using his magic like that. 

"It kind of surprises me, you know?" Chara said, getting close to Sans. He raised a brow as Asriel and Papyrus were talking to the police officer. Chara giggled. 

"How close we got attached to this little monster...A gryphon too. Yet she never reset, understood our mistakes...forgave us and saved us." Sans smiled a bit. 

"and that's what keeps me going....i need her in ways even i don't understand. she brought our father back after he left her alone here and she still forgave me for all the times i failed to protect her. she's so kind and- ughhhhh. she's somewhere around here and i don't know where--" Sans froze. A misty figured with wings was in front of them, across the road. 

"what the..." Sans said, blinking in surprise. Chara raised a brow. 

"What?" Sans frowned and got up, getting a bit closer. The figure pointed for him to follow it. Then Sans recognized it. He saw the same figure when he entered Frisk's mind. His eyes widened. 

"louis." He muttered. Chara looked confused. 

"Wait who??" She asked, surprised. 

"we're going! NOW!" Sans said. Chara and the others all got in the car as Sans was telling the police officer where the ghost was going. 

"BROTHER, HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE TO GO?" Papyrus asked. Sans frowned. 

"trust me on this one. i have some outside help."

* * *

Frisk was still rubbing her hands. She was getting annoyed but right as she was about to give up, the ropes broke. The men were still fighting so she got up and started tippy toing away from them. 

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Frisk could hear behind her. Suddenly they all looked at her. Fuck. She dolted for it. 

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH!" She was still running when she heard them. Gun shots. She needed to get away. 

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GO AFTER HER, YOU FOOLS!" She heard their footsteps behind her and she started running faster. She used her abnormal speed to get to the door before them and saw it was locked with chains and a locket. She cursed as she pulled on it and looked around. No way out. She put two fingers forward, reinforced them with magic and cut the chain right through the middle. 

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY, YOU IMBECILES!" She snorted and let her wings extend. She was about to fly when the numbing pain came and the sound rang oudly through her ears. She looked to her side and to her horror, her wing had a hole in it. It wasn't healing thanks to the wild panic and fear she was feeling. She decided to just run. 

"GET HER!" She was panting. The blood loss wasn't helping her at all. That's when she saw it. The giant claw that was used to pick up heavy cargo for the ships in the port. She ran towards it. 

"STOP RUNNING!" She rolled and dodged some bullets and started climbing. 

"SHOOT HER DOWN!" They all tried to but they kept missing. 

"YOU LOT ARE USELESS! I AM GETTING HER!" The rapist stated. He started climbing after her. Frisk looked down in horror and started climbing faster. 

"You won't get away from me again you little shit." 

* * *

"STOP THE CAR!" Sans yelled. Multiple police cars were stopping in the place as well. Everyone got out. Sans, Papyrus, all of his friends and multiple police men and they all looked at the claw in the distance. They saw it. Two people climbing the claw. 

"shit- FRISK!" Sans started running in that direction thanks to his lack of magic. 

"BROTHER! DON'T--" But Sans already slipped away as the police officers were stopping his friends from following. He ducked behind a cargo as he saw the men, waiting with their guns at the ready. He had to do another jump. So he did. But he didn't do it right, thanks to the lack of energy Frisk's eyes widened as Sans was falling towards her. She stretched out her arm and caught his hand. 

"Sans!" She said, almost relieved. 

"oh- frsik! thank god you're ok." But instead of hugging, the both looked down. They frowned and started climbing faster. Frisk got on top first and helped Sans up as well. 

"Please tell me the police is here." Sans nodded. She sighed in relief. He then hugged her tightly. 

"god- i was worried sick." She tightened her grip around him as well. 

"I missed you too..." The metal creaked as the rapist climbed on and Frisk snarled, her wings extanding and her teeth baring agressively, a bit like an animal. But she was a monster, it was understandable. 

"Oh you poor poor thing....You actually think you won? Try again." The man said as he loaded his gun. Frisk's eyes widened in horror. 

"Him or you? You come with us peacfuly? Nobody gets hurt, sweetheart. You don't? We wil get you there the hard way." Sans looked at Frisk with wide eyes. 

"frisk...whatever you're thinking, don't--" She didn't hesitate to step forward. 

"I'm coming. Just don't hurt him....Please...." Sans froze. 

"Attcha girl. Now come to daddy~" The man came closer and Sans growled, frowning. 

"FRISK! NO!" Sans said as he pushed them both off of the giant claw. Frisks eyes widened and they changed colors in a panic. 

"YOU IDIOT, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!" Sans frowned and pulled Frisk close. 

"i'd rather die with you than have that bastard have you." Frisk's eyes gleamed. 

"What...?" She asked, surprised. Sans sighed. 

"i love you, frisk. and i wouldn't be able to live with myself if i knew i did nothing....so i'd rather die with you." Frisk smiled saddly and kissed him. Then Sans looked down and saw the ground coming closer. He closed his eyes shut and waited for the impact. But nothing happened. 

* _ **SAVE SUCCESFUL***_

_***WOULD YOU LIKE TO CONTINUE?*** _

_***YES*** *NO*_

**_*YOU HAVE SELECTED YES.*_ **

**_*HAVE A SAFE FLIGHT*_ **


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been a great journey. Hope to see you all in my future stories as well~

"w-what the...?" Sans muttered as he opened his eyes. Suddenly, the forgot everything as he noticed the view of the city. 

"You know? You're not as light as you may think!" Frisk said through her teeth as she flapped her wings. Sans' eyes widened. 

"FRISK! SHIT- CAN YOU USE YOUR WINGS?!" He said, worriedly, remembering her wound. She chuckled. 

"If we're flying? I think the answer is obviously yes." She said, grunting a bit after as they glided in the air. 

"b-but how...??" She giggled. 

"Strong emotions...remember?" Sans face-palmed. 

"god damn it, i'm an idiot." She shrugged. 

"Wanna see something cool??" She asked, smirking. He raised a brow. 

"what?" She pointed her finger at the claw. 

"Boom~" The whole thing exploded, sending the men who kidnapped her flying around like dominos. Sans' eyes widened as he whistled lowly. 

"i'm never angering you in my life..." She giggled. However, on the ground, Sans' and Frisk's family and friends were panicking thanks to the explosion. 

"SANS! NO!" Papyrus yelled, trying to go through the wall of police officers. 

"No! You cannot go after them!" Papyrus looked at the police men with a lost look. Chara and Asriel stepped forward. 

"We need to go see if Frisk and Sans are alright! Let us through you bastards!!" Chara yelled. Toriel covered her mouth and sobbed. 

"My child..." She said. Asgore put a hand around his wife. Undyne snarled. 

"WHAT THE HELL?! DON'T KEEP US AWAY FROM OUR OWN FRIENDS! WHAT TYPE OF OFFICERS ARE YOU?!" The police officers didn't even budge. 

"We are concerned for your safety. A team has been sent to check the rubble already. 

"Oh, please let us help! W-We have magic!" Asriel said, pleadingly. The officers shook their heads. Alphys stepped forward. 

"M-maybe I-i can d-do something! I-I'm a scientist and--" 

"Nobody is allowed on the crime-scene." Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. 

"D-Darlings...let's not get ahead of ourselves. I am sure these two are fine...right...?" Part of the claw broke right before their eyes, falling with a loud rumble. Papyrus fell on his knees. 

"I'M NEVER GOING TO SEE MY BROTHER..." Gaster, who had been silent, let his head hang down. 

"I failed...both of them..." Frisk and Sans landed a bit further behind the police officers and looked at each other. 

"i think you may have only failed her..." Sans said, pointing at Frisk. She shook her wings and a few feathers fell as she stretched. Everyone looked up in surprise. 

"BROTHER!" Papyrus said, pushing through the officers and picking Sans up, twirling him around. Frisk smiled as she backed away to let the humans hug each other. She shoved her hands in her pockets and watched, smiling. The two monster police officers looked at Frisk and came to offer her some help with her wounds but she refused. Gaster then got away from the small cheering and laughing group. 

"Frisk...??" He asked, softly. She looked up and smiled. 

"Hey 'Doctor'" She said, chuckling. Gaster looked at her with a soft smile. 

"Let's get you patched up, Frisk..." For a second she saw herself back at the orphanage, taking her friend's hand. 

"Lead the way..." She said, nostalgically. Gaster sat her down on some barrel and started using his magic. Frisk's tail was slowly wagging as she watched him work. 

"You've done an excellent job, Frisk..." Frisk smiled. 

"I know....HE told me..." Gaster's eyes widened then he snorted. 

"I am sure he's proud of you, Frisk...We all are..." She stiffened as she heard those words...We...a home....a family...people who cared for her...Friends and family...

"Yeah...I know..." She said, smiling. They both looked as they heard a loud honking and saw Cherry, Ralph and Ralph's boyfriend who drove the car, Gregory. 

"FRISK! WE CAME AS SOON AS WE HEARD FROM THE TEACHERS!" Cherry yelled as all of them made their way towards Frisk. Sans looked at the group and smirked, teleporting next to them. 

"how's your wounds, sweetheart?" He asked, popping up next to his father. Frisk looked up and smiled, letting her wings stretch and giving him a bright smile. Sans blushed a bit and smiled as well. 

"glad to see..." And then everyone gathered around Frisk, praising her and fussing over her getting hurt. She, however, has never felt better. 

* * *

The men who didn't end up in the hospital had been taken into custody and then, after a trial, they had been sentenced to prison and all of their 'subjects' freed. However...they let Frisk have a bit of fun after the trial when they were taking the man that raped her away. They were walking away when it happened. 

"You little bitch...you ruined everything." She stopped dead in her tracks, Sans stopping by her side. 

"Oh honey...YOU ruined yourself" She said. The man snarled at her. 

"NO ONE WILL EVER LOVE YOU, YOU FILTHY RAT--" She didn't even wait as she twirled around and used her foot to shut him up for good. 

"Do us all a favor? And shut up." She said, her eyes flaming red. Sans flushed as he watched her and the police officer handling the guy laughed. 

"Good one, ma'am. Have a great day." The officer said as he shoved the man in the car, his mouth bleeding. 

"wow..." Sans said, with wide eyes. Frisk giggled. 

"You've seen nothing yet~" She said as she walked away. Chara whistled. 

"Now THAT is some good flirting." Chara said. Asriel watched her go and blinked in surprise. Chara saw him stare and smacked him. 

"Don't stare you idiot!" 

* * *

Life had been going great for another week until the police officers announced Frisk of a finding in those people's lab. A container with a determination soul that was actually...

"Louis..." She breathed out as she saw the soul. She stared with wide eyes as the soul twirled. They never killed her brother. They somehow managed to get rid of his physical form, which meant...if they experimented on him...setting him free would give him a body again. She raised the container and shattered it. Everyone stared with wide eyes. 

"FRISK, ARE YOU MAD?! YOU JUST FREED A SOUL--" Gaster said, but the soul started forming a body around it. The hair, the wings, the tail, the horns...Louis. It was a grown up version of Louis. Frisk watched, her eyes filling with tears. 

"Louis..." The guy looked at her with wide eyes then at himself. It didn't matter he was naked...He was alive. 

"Frisky...Oh, baby sis..." She ran and hugged him as tightly as she could and started crying. 

"Shhh....I'm right here, Frisk...Nothing is going to hurt me now..." Everyone stared smiling at the sweet scene. But then Chara looked down. 

"Holy shit- shotgun-" Asriel covered her mouth. 

"Nope. You're not talking about his shlong when they're having a reunion you pervert." 

"Oops..." 

* * *

And life goes on. Louis got a job as Gaster's apprentice as well and everything is back to normal. Frisk and Sans are still together even if Frisk loves to make fun of Sans 'romantic' death moment. And so the group of humans and one monster graduate. Each one of them getting jobs, Frisk becoming ambassador and they live happily. Frisk and Sans live with two kids now. Louis was more than happy to be an uncle. 

"Can you STOP hissing at your brother, Elys??" Frisk asked, frowning. The little girl rolled her eyes and scratched her fluffy ear. 

"Nahh...i like scaring him~" The little boy frowned with his eyes squinted like his mother's. 

"You're mean!" 

"arno, don't insult your sister." Sans said, chuckling, from the door-way. The two kids jumped up. 

"DAD!" They both teleported downstairs from the top of the stairs where they were. Frisk rolled her eyes and jumped over the railing, gliding down. 

"Hi, sweetie." Frisk said, chuckling. Sans smiled and hugged her, giving her a kiss. 

"Ew." Elys said. Arno made goo-goo eyes. 

"It's cute~" 

"Yeahhhh no. Dad! Tell us the story of mom and the Underground again!" Frisk and Sans both raised their brows. 

"Again?" Frisk asked. Sans chuckled. 

"alright, just get ready for bed before it." The kids jumped up and started racing up the stairs. 

"They sure love that story..." Sans laughed. 

"you're just THAT awesome." Frisk snorted and elbowed him. 

"Shut up." 

Yeah...they lived happily...


End file.
